


Not So Hot with the Numbers

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No beta reader, Summer is alive, Wrong Number AU, also shes married to Tai because why not, and also try and give him advice on his dating life, detective qrow, in which they rag on their fearless leader, lawyer clover, let them be happy, or the lack of it, team rwby and jnor and penny have a groupchat, thats the vibe ladies and gents, the aceops also have a groupchat, we die on this misspelled hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: (18:43) Well, what am I supposed to call you?(12:43) an actual human disaster(18:44) Zwei’s Mud Toy is your name now.(12:44) wAIT NO(18:45) That’s your name now. Forever and ever.(12:45) fuck you lego(18:45) I haven’t actually been injured by a Lego, so that’s inaccurate.(12:45) fine then(12:45) Pretentious Lego Fucker is your legal name now(18:45) It’s not, but I’ll accept it.--When Raven gets a new phone and Qrow doesn't remember what his sisters number is, it leads to him texting a stranger. A stranger that is strangely invested in best friends dog and seems like a stickler for the rules. Although, with Qrow Branwen blowing up his phone, that might not be the case for long.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 550
Kudos: 559
Collections: fuck roosterteeth all the homies are annoyed with roosterteeth





	1. Of Doggy Days and Wrong Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy
> 
> So thanks to the FairGame discord, I made a crack fic. For those of you that follow me for DDD. Don't worry! I'm still dedicated to that fic! This is just like a stress reliever fic and also a meme fic sooooo brace yourselves.
> 
> So heads up! I have some different coded texts so that y'all know who's talking. Also the timezone thing is intentional! So pls, dont be telling me that the times are wrong. Trust me, I know. It's intentional
> 
> Clover - Regular Text w/ punctuation  
> Qrow - Italics w/o punctuation  
> Raven - Bolded Italics  
> Summer - Bold  
> Taiyang - Underline  
> Ruby - Tai & Summer texts  
> Yang - Raven & Tai Texts  
> General Ironwood - Underline/Italics  
> Winter - Italics with punctuation
> 
> (General time 12pm, Vacuo 6am, Vale/Patch 12pm, Atlas/Mantle/Mistral 6pm, Menagerie 12am)
> 
> Group chat AceOps (*Who Left Us In Charge*)
> 
> Harriet - Gotta Go Fast  
> Vine - Vine  
> Elm - Bench Press Master  
> Marrow - A Good Boi  
> Clover - Oh Captain My Captain
> 
> Groupchat - RWBYJNOR + Penny (*Viva La Rebellion*)
> 
> Ruby - Rose Petal Jaune - Not Juan Oscar - Farmboi  
> Weiss - Ice Princess Nora - Thunder Thighs  
> Blake - Black Cat Penny - Pinocchio  
> Yang - Sunshine Dragon Ren - Ren

**5/07**

_(14:34) hey shithead did you remember to take Zwei out like Tai asked_

_(14:34) pls tell me you did_

_(14:35) cuz I am not about to deal with another dog shit mess in the house_

(20:37) ...I don’t even know who that is?

_(14:37) the dog rae ffs_

(20:38) I don’t have a dog... unless you count Marrow.

_(14:38) ..._

_(14:38) fuck this is a wrong number isnt it_

(20:40) I’d sure hope so, I wasn’t prepared to have a pet just yet.

**5/11**

_(10:23) RAE THE DOG IS OUT_

_(10:25) WHY DID YOU LET HIM ROAM FREE_

_(10:25) I FUCKING HATE YOU_

(16:27) I hope you catch your dog!

(16:27) And also check who you send messages to.

_(10:30) sjfke FOR FUCK SAKE_

(16:50) So, out of curiosity. Did you catch your dog?

_(10:55) first of all_

_(10:55) not my dog_

_(10:56) that lil shit belongs to my best friend_

_(10:56) and I did catch the little bastard_

(17:00) It sounds to me like you have some issues with the dog.

_(11:00) my sister cant dogsit for shit_

_(11:00) SHE HAD ONE JOB_

(17:02) I’m not sure whether to laugh or be concerned for this dog. 

_(11:02) don't laugh cuz that bastard made me chase him around the yard through the mud_

_(11:07) youre laughing arent you_

(17:07) You can’t tell me not to laugh and then follow it up with an image of someone being dragged through the mud by a dog.

(17:07) How big is this dog anyway?

_(11:07) its a corgi_

_(11:08) don't you dare leave me on read asshole_

(17:08) You got dragged through the mud by a corgi. How do you expect me to not laugh?

_(11:10) idk who you are but I will make you step on a lego for this betrayal_

(18:39) By the way, who even are you? And how did you end up with my number?

_(12:40) summer taught me not to talk to strangers_

(18:40) The season?

_(12:40) no actual person_

_(12:40) its my other best friend_

(18:41) Well, hate to break it to you. You’ve already broken that rule.

_(12:41) I aint about to break anymore of that rule_

(18:41) You threatened me with Legos. I think we’re more than just strangers at that point.

_(12:41) not telling you my name fucker_

_(12:42) but to answer your second question_

_(12:42) my sister finally joined the new century and got a phone_

_(12:42) and then I couldn’t remember wtf her number was off the top of my head when I was trying to text her_

(18:42) That makes sense. 

(18:43) Cobalt?

_(12:43) if that was an attempt at guessing my name_

_(12:43) I will find you and absolutely destroy you_

(18:43) Well, what am I supposed to call you?

_(12:43) an actual human disaster_

(18:44) Zwei’s Mud Toy is your name now. 

_(12:44) wAIT NO_

(18:45) That’s your name now. Forever and ever. 

_(12:45) fuck you lego_

(18:45) I haven’t actually been injured by a Lego, so that’s inaccurate. 

_(12:45) fine then_

_(12:45) Pretentious Lego Fucker is your legal name now_

(18:45) It’s not, but I’ll accept it. 

**5/12**

( _9:15) hey lego are you any good at science_

(15:15) Basic science. Nothing advanced. Why?

_(9:15) my niece wanted to know what kind of acid to use to dissolve a body more efficiently_

_(9:25) hello?????_

(15:27) I want you to know that I was in the middle of a meeting and had to step out to really process what you said. 

(15:27) Why is this a discussion you’re having with your niece? How old even is she?

_(9:30) shes 17 and is ready to commit murder for her friends_

(15:30) Please. Do not encourage murder. I’m begging you. 

_(9:32) relax lego_

_(9:32) the only reason she asked is because the traditional way to dispose of a body takes too long_

_(9:33) at least thats what she says_

(15:39) The what?!

_(9:40) the traditional method_

_(9:40) pay attention lego_

(15:43) What kind of uncle are you?

_(9:43) the best kind :)_

\--

_(16:00) Clover, Ironwood is going to need those forms by the end of the week. He asked me to remind you._

(16:00) I’ll have them ready by tomorrow, Winter. Although, he could have just told me that in the meeting. 

_(16:00) Ironwood thought that perhaps you were a little... preoccupied._

(16:00) Preoccupied?

_(16:01) Your phone Clover. It kept vibrating every five seconds. Troubles at home?_

(16:01) None at all! Just a new friend is all. I’ll be sure to leave my phone in the office next time. 

_(16:01) Very well._

\--

*Who Left Us In Charge?*

Gotta Go Fast: So @Oh Captain My Captain

Gotta Go Fast: Heard that you got scolded by the Ice Queen herself

A Good Boi: wait what?! 

A Good Boi: Bro, I thought you were like Ironwoods Golden boy or something

Oh Captain My Captain: Golden Boy? Also who remade the groupchat names?

Bench Press Master: I thought we could do with a new change in names! Pretty classy isn’t it.

Vine: Not in the slightest. My name is still the same.

A Good Boi: Vine...your name is a meme

A Good Boi: totally justified

Gotta Go Fast: so Clover? Spill the deets! What happened?

A Good Boi: should I get the popcorn?

Oh Captain My Captain: You guys are making it sound like I got sent to timeout. 

Oh Captain My Captain: She was just telling me to put the phone away. 

Bench Press Master: Oooooooooooo

A Good Boi: Someone got in troubleeeeee

Vine: Was it for an emergency?

Oh Captain My Captain: ...yes?

Gotta Go Fast: Why is that a question?  
Oh Captain My Captain: I was trying to prevent a murder.

A Good Boi: A WHAT?

Bench Press Master: well that escalated quickly

Vine: Was it with a client?

Oh Captain My Captain: No...

Gotta Go Fast: Clover, why are you being vague?

Oh Captain My Captain: Remember the other day when I told you about the weird number texting me

A Good Boi: Oh the one with the dog?

Oh Captain My Captain: ....I never mentioned the dog?

Vine: The others went through your phone when you were giving a status update to Ironwood.

Bench Press Master: VINE

Gotta Go Fast: YOU TRAITOR

A Good Boi: WE TOOK AN OATH

Bench Press Master: THATS IT!

_[Bench Press Master changed Vine to Snitch]_

Snitch: Really Elm?

Gotta Go Fast: It was necessary

Bench Press Master: Live with your shame. 

Snitch: Unbelievable.

Oh Captain My Captain: Okay Kids, I’m going to head out and finish some paperwork for Ironwood. 

A Good Boi: Are you going to the coffee shop?

Oh Captain My Captain: Should I just go ahead and order everyone’s favorite?

Gotta Go Fast: Yes please!

Bench Press Master: HELL YES!

A Good Boi: YEAAAAAAH!

Snitch: I would very much appreciate it. 

Oh Captain My Captain: See you all in 20

\--

**(11:47) hey can you do me a favor and bring me a hair tie?**

**(11:48) I really thought I could live without one**

_(11:50) Raven?_

**(11:50) Who else you idiot**

_(11:52) never stored your number_

_(11:52) wasnt sure_

**(11:52) ...I gave you my number like a week ago baby brother**

**(11:53) who have you been texting?**

_(11:53) ?????_

**(11:53) don't play dumb with me little brother**

**(11:53) summer told me the other day that you were texting me about Zwei**

_(11:53) I was trying to text you about Zwei_

_(11:54) but I had the wrong number_

**(11:55) who the fuck did you text**

_(11:55) dunno_

_(11:55) they’re invested in Zwei though_

**(11:57) wait why**

_(11:57) cuz I kept texting them things about Zwei on accident_

**(11:59) why did you do that**

_(12:01) CUZ I WAS TRYING TO TEXT YOU RAE_

**(12:02) qrow youre a fucking dumbass**

_(12:05) you know_

_(12:05) im right outside your workplace_

_(12:05) I could just turn around and not give you your hair tie_

**(12:05) have I ever told you that you are the best brother to exist?**

_(12:07) thats what I thought_


	2. Friendly Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Baker: Qrow!  
> Best Baker: What have we said about talking to strangers!?  
> Actual Human Disaster: to not get into their vans if they offer candy or puppies?  
> Actual Human Disaster: which is a shame for them cuz im not a puppy person or a candy fan  
> OG Dragon: Qrow you were cuddling Zwei last night.  
> Actual Human Disaster: CORRECTION  
> Actual Human Disaster: THAT DOG CUDDLED ME  
> Actual Human Disaster: I DID NOT CONSENT  
> Bad Bitch: spoken like a true cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ignores the 3month period that I didn't update this*
> 
> Anyways hows it going!!! I figured I'd bring back this chaotic chat fic! It's been a hot second and lowkey very much miss it so I'm bringing it back. The chapter just as long as the first one, but I'm finding my groove with FG and writing lately so if chapter 3 (which I'm already working) ends up being like...5k words, don't be surprised. 
> 
> Anyways we have some new people! I told myself I wouldn't make a STRQ groupchat and then I made a STRQ groupchat whoops
> 
> So Anyways (names subject to change like any other chaotic groupchat)  
> Summer - Best Baker  
> Taiyang - OG Dragon  
> Raven - Bad Bitch  
> Qrow - Actual Human Disaster
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!

**5/12**

(20:14) It has occurred to me that I don't actually know what you do for a living.

_(14:14) is this you fishing for more details???_

(20:14) I’m curious as to who it is I’ve been texting this entire time. 

_(14:14) still not getting a name_

(20:15) I figured as much.

(20:15) But just out of genuine curiosity. What is your job?

_(14:15) take a guess_

(20:15) artist?

_(14:15) nope!_

_(14:15) although maybe at some point I did consider that_

(20:16) What changed?

_(14:17) stuff I’d rather not talk about_

(20:17) Okay angst.

_(14:17) sdakjf_

_(14:17) youre starting to sound like my nieces_

(20:17) I have younger co-workers that spend too much of their free time speaking to me.

_(14:20) no offense but like_

(20:20) ?

_(14:21) how old are you???_

_(14:21) youre not like a teenager are you_

(20:24) I’m insulted at the insinuation of being that age all over again.

_(14:24) you could be a creepy little kid for all I know_

_(14:24) although with your grammar_

_(14:24) middle aged adult that is somehow not dying in the current state of society sounds more accurate_

(20:24) That’s a very accurate observation! 

(20:24) I’m impressed.

_(14:25) comes with the job_

(20:25) ....

(20:30) Detective?

_(14:30) I hate that I’ve given myself away on that_

(20:30) I’d get it eventually. Reading people is part of my job too.

_(14:30) youre not a cop_

(20:30) How do you know?

_(14:31) youre not as dead inside as the rest of us are_

(20:31) Maybe, I’m a happy one of a kind cop!

_(14:32) ....._

_(14:32) youre a fucking lawyer aren’t you_

(20:34) I have to ask...

(20:34) Do you actually know me?

(20:34) Or are you just that good at guessing?

_(14:35) I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!_

_(14:35) fucking lawyers and their dumbass grammar_

(20:35) ...better than a detective with a lack of grammar. 

_(14:35) my assistant does the reports so I don’t have to_

(20:35) Explains so much.

_(14:39) okay lawyer leech_

_(14:39) who are you to lecture me_

(20:47) Rude.

*It’s Stark not Stork*

Actual Human Disaster: [sent an image]

Actual Human Disaster: I FUCKING KNEW IT

Actual Human Disaster: THAT BITCH A FUCKING LAWYER

OG Dragon: Wait who?

Bad Bitch: why are you talking to a lawyer

Best Baker: ....Qrow is this the guy you accidentally texted thinking it was Raven?

Actual Human Disaster: yes but not the point

Best Baker: Qrow! 

Best Baker: What have we said about talking to strangers!?

Actual Human Disaster: to not get into their vans if they offer candy or puppies?

Actual Human Disaster: which is a shame for them cuz im not a puppy person or a candy fan

OG Dragon: Qrow, you were cuddling Zwei last night.

Actual Human Disaster: CORRECTION

Actual Human Disaster: THAT DOG CUDDLED ME

Actual Human Disaster: I DID NOT CONSENT

Bad Bitch: spoken like a true cop

Actual Human Disaster: don't even start with me rae 

Actual Human Disaster: miss internal affairs

Actual Human Disaster: a fucking traitor to the precinct

Bad Bitch: you’re so fucking dramatic that it physically pains me to be related to you

OG Dragon: Hey Chaotic Twins? Y'all ever considering shutting the fuck up?

Best Baker: Tai! That’s not nice!

Actual Human Disaster: HA!

Best Baker: But seriously, shut the fuck up and get along or I will beat the shit out of you both.

Bad Bitch: yes maam.

Actual Human Disaster: sorry summ

Best Baker: Anyways,

Best Baker: Qrow, why are you still talking to this guy?

Best Baker: It isn’t like you to really text anyone outside of the group chat or the girls.

Actual Human Disaster: to be honest 

Actual Human Disaster: i have no clue

Actual Human Disaster: its nice to have someone to talk to that doesnt really know me

Actual Human Disaster: free of judgement and all that 

OG Dragon: I heard somewhere that sometimes its easier to talk to strangers about personal problems than it is to talk to friends or family.

Actual Human Disaster: hes not my fucking therapist Tai

Actual Human Disaster: hes.....

Actual Human Disaster: huh i don't actually know what he is

Bad Bitch: he's a lawyer

Bad Bitch: you can’t trust him

Bad Bitch: that bitch will end up suing you

Best Baker: I'm sure your new friend isn't as bad as Raven says.

Best Baker: I mean you guys know each other's names right?

Actual Human Disaster: nope!

Actual Human Disaster: he did try to guess about my name being Cobalt

OG Dragon: Wait you don't know each other's names?

Actual Human Disaster: no

Best Baker: Qrow....not to be that person...

Actual Human Disaster: ?????

Bad Bitch: do you even know who’s behind the screen

Actual Human Disaster: I have determined that it was not a teenager

OG Dragon: Qrow, I think the question is... 

Best Baker: How do you know if this person is a guy?

Best Baker: Or someone you are considering to be around our age?

Actual Human Disaster: .....

Bad Bitch: you assumed didn't you

Actual Human Disaster: my instincts are usually right! 

Actual Human Disaster: although....wait a second

Bad Bitch: where did he go

OG Dragon: who knows

Actual Human Disaster: [sent an attachment] 

Actual Human Disaster: he called me uncle

Actual Human Disaster: so like clearly we got the same vibe 

Best Baker: Qrow....

Actual Human Disaster: its not that big of a deal

Bad Bitch: ....you're thinking about it real hard aren't you

OG Dragon: How can you tell?

Bad Bitch: i'm starting to get a headache

Best Baker: Would it hurt to ask?

Actual Human Disaster: im not asking

OG Dragon: ....$5 says he’ll end up asking.

Best Baker: Make it $10

Bad Bitch: he's a coward

Bad Bitch: he won't do it 

_(15:35) so hey curious_

(21:37) ?

_(15:37) are you a dude?_

(21:37) Yeah? Not sure why that’s relevant.

(21:49) Hello?

*It’s Stark not Stork*

Actual Human Disaster: wrong number is a dude

OG Dragon: Raven you owe us $15.

Bad Bitch: qrow i’m gonna murder you

Actual Human Disaster: ????????

_(21:24) so mr lawyer_

_(21:25) what kind of lawyer are you_

_(21:25) civil rights? Corporate? Divorce?_

_(21:25) I’m willing to bet Civil Rights_

_(21:26) you seem like an uppity person_

_(21:30) Lego Fucker! Defender of People’s Rights!_

_(21:30) despite that you have none_

_(21:47) okay wow rude_

**5/13**

(6:28) Why were you texting me at 3am?

_(00:28) is it really that late_

(6:30) Its 630 now. 

(6:30) Not what I was expecting to wake up to. 

_(00:32) i didnt wake you up did I?_

(6:32) Nah. I tend to have the phone on silent except for alarms. 

(6:32) So I didn’t see any of these until after my shower.

_(00:33) oh..._

_(00:33) sorry_

(6:33) It’s fine! 

(6:33) It was actually pretty funny to see those messages.

(6:33) Considering you don’t like to tell me too much about yourself. 

_(00:38) im a detective!_

_(00:38) i like to dig into peoples lives!_

_(00:38) not the other way around_

(6:40) Fair enough. 

(6:40) To answer your question though... 

(6:40) I’m actually kind of your coworker. 

_(00:42) come again?_

(6:43) Prosecutor for law enforcement.

(6:43) We do the extra fancy lawyer stuff in the courtroom.

_(00:43) okay smartass_

_(00:43) im a detective i know how the law works_

(6:44) Says the man who asked me about murder yesterday?

_(00:44) ...._

_(00:44) youre not gonna take me to court are you_

(6:44) Am I going to have to?

_(00:45) I can neither confirm nor deny that_

(6:45) May the Gods help you.

_(00:45) okay lawyer_

(6:45) For all we know, you and I could have crossed paths already and just not know it.

 _(00:48) I think I would remember someone like you_

(6:48) Oh really?

_(00:48) yeah for how insufferably chipper you are_

_(00:48) AT 630AM_

(6:50) I’ve always been a morning person!

_(00:50) you lawyers are all the same_

_(00:50) heathens_

(6:50) That’s rude to assume. I happen to think I’m very nice. 

_(00:51) until you get to the courtroom_

_(00:51) I bet your ruthless_

(6:51) I try not to be if I can help it. 

(6:51) But sometimes...

(6:51) The defense makes it...hard. 

_(00:55) yea_

_(00:55) I know how that is_

(6:55) Anyhow, you should probably get some rest! I seriously hope you didn’t stay awake until 6 in the morning on my account.

_(00:56) bold of you to assume that youre that special_

_(00:56) I don't lose sleep for people_

_(00:56) not my style and never will be_

(6:56) Somehow, I don’t believe that.

_(00:56) don't you like have to go to work or something?_

(6:57) Yup, leaving my building now to catch my ride.

_(6:57) so long as its not the train, then everything should be good_

(7:00) Goodnight Detective. 

_(1:00) it’s technically morning but meh i’ll let it slide._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> Twitter: @ShadowDarkLeon  
> Tumblr: shadowdarkleonidascrusade


	3. A Case of Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:08) im only 40  
> (15:08) You are old.   
> (9:09) COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE  
> (15:09) Not that much older than me, at least.   
> (9:09) how old are you  
> (15:11) 35  
> (9:11) HA!   
> (9:11) bow down before me peasant  
> (15:12) I think I should take you to the nursing home for being delusional.  
> (9:12) i take back what I said earlier  
> (9:12) lego you have no hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here and just slightly longer! Woooooooooo!!!! 
> 
> This time the kids have joined in and some more context in whats going on in Clover's job....
> 
> Ruby: Bold and Underlined  
> Yang: Bold, Underlined, Italics  
> Tai: Underlined  
> Summer: Bold
> 
> AceOps Groupchat: Who Left Us In Charge  
> Vine - Snitch  
> Elm - Bench Press Master  
> Harriet - Gotta Go Fast  
> Marrow - A Good Boi  
> Clover - Oh Captain My Captain
> 
> RWBYJNOR Groupchat: Let's Save the World with Fruit PUNCH  
> Ruby - Rose Petal  
> Weiss - Ice Princess  
> Blake - Black Cat  
> Yang - Sunshine Dragon  
> Jaune - Not Juan  
> Nora - Thunder Thighs  
> Oscar - Farmboi  
> Ren - Ren

*Who Left Us in Charge*

A Good Boi: Well this morning's case wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

Gotta Go Fast: It did drag on a little more than what was probably necessary.

Snitch: Ironwood was being very thorough with what we know. 

Snitch: After all, the more prepared we are, the better.

Bench Press Master: I’ve heard that Salem is a brutal lawyer. The Goddess of Lawyering herself.

A Good Boi: Is this with or without her alleged criminal ties?

Gotta Go Fast: How good of a lawyer is she though?

Oh Captain My Captain: Very good. 

Gotta Go Fast: Have you seen her in court before?

Oh Captain My Captain: Yeah a long time ago. It was when I was still in the military.

A Good Boi: oh???

Oh Captain My Captain: I was in the courtroom simply for support for a friend, and I’ll never forget the way she ripped the witnesses apart. 

Bench Press Master: Seriously?

Oh Captain My Captain: The witnesses might as well have committed the crime and admitted to it.

Oh Captain My Captain: It would have been easier and less destroying. 

A Good Boi: Y I K E S 

Gotta Go Fast: ....and that's what we’re up against?

Bench Press Master: Yup!

Snitch: This may be more daunting than before. 

Oh Captain My Captain: It’s why Ironwood was examining every detail of this case. We can’t lose this case to her. Otherwise Watts walks free, again. 

Gotta Go Fast: We won’t let that happen. 

Bench Press Master: It’s why we’re a team in the first place!

A Good Boi: Salem won’t know what hit her!

Snitch: Is that not an assault charge if we do hit her?

Bench Press Master: Vine...why are you like this?

**5/13**

_(16:34): which is better?_

_(16:34) strawberry shakes or chocolate?_

_(16:34) im having a hard time choosing_

(22:43) I’m partial to strawberry.

_(16:43) theres hope for you yet lego_

(22:44) I can’t believe that's my name now.

(22:44) I hope you realise that you’ve pavlov’d me. 

_(16:44) oh??_

(22:45) One of my coworkers brought up legos the other day.

(22:45) I had to remind myself that my name isn’t Lego. 

_(16:50) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_(16:50) LEGO THAT IS THE BEST THING SOMEONES EVER TOLD ME_

_(16:50) IM ACTUALLY WHEEZING_

(22:51) I’m glad that my temporary identity crisis amuses you. 

(23:00) You’re still laughing aren’t you?

_(17:03) asjdfolkdsja_

(23:04) ?

_(17:05) i cant type with all these tears in my eyes_

(23:05) Are you okay?!

_(17:05) im fine_

_(17:06) my stomach just hurts now from all the laughing_

(22:06) Oh...

(22:06) I thought you were hurt.

_(17:08) lol no_

_(17:08) that just was a lot funnier than i expected it to be rip_

_(17:08) oh great_

_(17:09) now my nieces are giving me weird looks_

_(17:10) THANKS LEGO_

(23:26) Karma :)

*Let’s Save the World with Fruit PUNCH*

Sunshine Dragon: I don't think I’ve ever seen my uncle laugh this hard 

Ren: Your uncle can laugh?

Rose Petal: [sent a video]

Thunder Thighs: By gods, he can laugh

Black Cat: Did your mom fall down the stairs? 

Ice Princess: Or did your dad trip?

Rose Petal: not to my knowledge

Sunshine Dragon: He was texting someone before and then he just burst out laughing???

Farmboi: He almost spilled his strawberry shake that you guys made him

Not Juan: Oscar are you there?

Farmboi: Ruby sent me a picture 

Ren: maybe it was a funny video?

Ice Princess: Or a coworker?

Black Cat: I was gonna say friend.

Black Cat: But then I remembered that Qrow doesn’t like having those.

Sunshine Dragon: Which is fucking stupid but okay Uncle Qrow.

Rose Petal: he's got us!

Not Juan: and how old is Qrow?

Rose Petal: young enough to still kick your ass you lil shit

Farmboi: asdklfjasldfj

Ice Princess: The laugh I just let out!

Thunder Thighs: HI QROW

Sunshine Dragon: Oh my gods he's on a warpath

Rose Petal: Jaune you might want to avoid coming over for the time being

Not Juan: what if I bring some more of moms fudge brownies

Ren: the ones that will give you diabetes with one bite?

Not Juan: yeah those

Sunshine Dragon: He said if you bring a whole tray you shall be forgiven. 

Not Juan: Ren, help me

Ren: On My Way

**5/14**

_(9:00) kids these days_

_(9:00) unbelievable_

(15:00) You’re starting to sound like my father.

_(9:02) rude_

_(9:02) im not that old!_

_(9:02) why do people assume im ancient!_

(15:04) Read that first message, and tell me that it doesn't radiate old person energy.

_(9:04) ..._

_(9:05) i hate that youre right_

_(9:06) but fuck you_

_(9:06) i didnt need that callout_

(15:08) :)

_(9:08) im only 40_

(15:08) You are old. 

_(9:09) COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE_

(15:09) Not that much older than me, at least. 

_(9:09) how old are you_

(15:11) 35

_(9:11) HA!_

_(9:11) bow down before me peasant_

(15:12) I think I should take you to the nursing home for being delusional.

_(9:12) i take back what I said earlier_

_(9:12) lego you have no hope_

(15:13) ;)

_(9:13) a winky face????_

_(9:13) really????_

(15:13) It's part of my charm!

_(9:19) lego you have zero charm_

_(9:20) youve roasted me twice in less than five minutes fuck off_

(15:20) You’re just mad that I can dish it better. 

_(9:20) rude ass ho_

(15:20) XD

_(9:22) anyways_

_(9:22) how did lawyering go today_

(15:23) It’s Saturday so no lawyering for me today. 

(15:23) It is a day of rest for me.

(15:23) Yesterday, on the hand....

_(9:24) that bad huh_

(15:25) It was a Friday, which means we did a lot of prep work. Which will carry into Monday and I am not ready for all the meetings that will consist of. 

_(9:27) ah new case?_

(15:27) Major new case. 

(15:27) Can’t really say much on it...

_(9:28) i get it_

_(9:28) im a detective_

_(9:28) i know how these things work_

_(9:28) think you have a chance?_

(15:30) ....

(15:30) Honestly?

(15:30) I’m not really sure.

_(9:30) Why’s that?_

(15:34) The lawyer we’re going up against is...

_(9:35) brutal? ruthless? probably a murderer in secret?_

(15:35) Honestly, yeah.

(15:36) Great deduction skills once again.

_(9:36) yeah i know a couple of lawyers like that_

_(9:36) hardasses_

_(9:37) lord help me when I have to stand in the courtroom with them_

_(9:37) im honestly surprised that i havent committed murder against those fuckers_

(15:37) For what it's worth

(15:37) I’m glad you haven’t.

(15:37) Otherwise, you wouldn’t be providing me with such riveting content. 

_(9:40) i seriously doubt me asking you dumb questions has been “riveting”_

(15:40) It is when it's at odd hours of the day. 

(15:40) It's refreshing compared to the people I’m surrounded with.

_(9:40) how do?_

_(9:40) *so_

(15:42) You just text me whatever comes to mind. How you really feel. It’s better than the careful responses one gets in my workplace.

_(9:42) i learned a long time ago that life cant always be sugarcoated_

_(9:42) so its better to just live your life as real as you can since time is guaranteed to no one_

(15:45) Thats...

_(9:45) ????_

(15:45) Surprisingly wise

_(9:45) what can i say?_

_(9:45) im a wise guy_

(15:46) I’m not sure whether to roll my eyes at the pun...

(15:46) Or to scroll up and read what you said about Zwei. 

_(9:47) how dare_

_(9:47) we were having a cool bonding moment_

_(9:47) AND THEN YOU BRING UP THE DOG_

(15:50) I want a picture of this dog. 

(15:50) He cannot be all that bad!

(15:50) He’s probably an actual angel!

_(9:50) HES A HELLHOUND_

_(9:53) FUCKING LOOK_

_(9:54) [has sent an image]_

(15:55) I...

_(9:55) hes plotting my demise under all that adorableness_

(15:55) He’s so cute though!

_(9:55) you say that now_

_(9:55) then youll meet him_

_(9:55) and find out that he eats all your food and clothes_

(15:55) He would never!

_(9:56) HE ABSOLUTELY WOULD!_

_(9:56) HES DONE THAT TO ME TWICE NOW_

(15:56) This is Zweiphobia 

_(9:56) i aint afraid of that fucking corgi_

(15:56) This is Zwei slander and as a lawyer I will sue you for defamation of character.

_(9:56) ....._

_(10:00) the fact that you can actually do that fucking sends me_

_(10:01) im laughing but im also terrified_

_(10:01) what kind of power do you have lego?_

(16:01) Guilt tripping.

_(10:06) I want you to know that now I have strawberry shake up my nose from laughing too hard_

(16:06) For Zwei!

_(10:06) i hate you_

**_(11:00) Hey dad quick question_ **

(11:00) What’s up? 

**_(11:00) Is Qrow seeing anyone?_ **

(11:00) No one that I'm aware of? 

(11:01) That's probably more of a Summer question to be honest with you. 

**_(11:01) Oh well I guess Ruby will tell me_ **

(11:01) Why do you ask? 

**_(11:01) Well..._ **

**_(11:02) He’s been texting all day? And laughing_ **

(11:02) Oh really?? 

**_(11:02) And... I can't really remember the last time he's laughed that hard_ **

**_(11:02) It's not one of those ‘HA’ followed by a chuckle_ **

**_(11:03) Its like full on wheeze with some snorts mixed in_ **

(11:04) I don't think I’ve ever seen him laugh that hard since our days back in college 

**_(11:04) I figured as much_ **

(11:04) I'm gonna be honest with you Yang. 

(11:04) He's kind of made a new friend? 

**_(11:05) kind of?_ **

(11:05) He's in denial about being friends 

**_(11:05) ofc he is_ **

(11:05) Maybe it was the new friend? 

**_(11:06) Maybe??_ **

**_(11:06) Anyways thanks for answering_ **

(11:06) anytime! 

**(11:00) hey mom**

**(11:00) That is me**

**(11:00) I am mother**

**(11:01) does Uncle Qrow have a new girlfriend**

**(11:01) or boyfriend**

**(11:02) No? Why?**

**(11:02) he snort laughed today at a text and even asked me for a picture of Zwei to send to somebody**

**(11:02) I’m going to bet that it’s Lego**

**(11:02) who**

**(11:03) A friend of his**

**(11:03) is that their name**

**(11:03) I really hope not**

**(11:03) is it like codenames?!**

**(11:03) something like that**

**(11:05) ...should I ask about it???**

**(11:05) Do it and record his reaction**

**(11:05) Aye Aye!**

**_(11:10) Did you find anything out?_ **

**(11:10) apparently, its a new friend**

**_(11:10) What kind of friend?_ **

**(11:11) mom just said it was a new friend?**

**(11:11) his name is lego though**

**_(11:12) ...Qrow gave someone a nickname?_ **

**_(11:12) He only does that with people he likes or considers family_ **

**(11:13) ....**

**(11:14) you thinkin what im thinkin**

**_(11:14)_ ** **_(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)_ **

**(11:15) time to plan**

**5/15**

(19:23) What kind of music do you listen to?

_(13:23) im more of an 80s music style_

_(13:23) although summer has branched me out on other things_

_(13:23) why do you ask_

(19:23) I read somewhere that all police officers have the same type of music tastes.

(19:23) I wanted to see if that was true.

_(19:24) was it?_

(19:24) For the most part, yes.

_(13:24) fuck_

_(13:24) time to switch up music tastes_

_(13:25) cant let cosmopolitan predict my way of life_

(19:25) How did you know that it was Cosmopolitan?

_(13:25) you just confirmed it for me_

(19:25) ....

(19:26) Are you the best in your field?

_(13:26) im okay at my job_

(19:26) So humble

_(13:27) im really just average_

(19:27) Doubt it based on our messages, but okay.

_(13:27) you don't know me irl to really make that call_

(19:27) I’m an excellent judge of character! :)

_(13:27) did you have to go to trial for that?_

(19:27) Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny. 

_(19:27) xD_

(19:30) anyways

(19:30) how are things for Detective Mud Toy

_(13:30) slkdjf_

_(13:30) IS THAT MY NAME NOW_

(19:30) [sent a photo]

_(13:30) IM_

(19:30) I thought it was fitting!

_(13:30) THE AUDACITY_

_(13:30) WAIT A FUCKING SECOND_

_(13:31) DID YOU USE THAT PHOTO OF ZWEI I SENT YOU AS MY CONTACT PHOTO_

(19:31) Absolutely!

_(13:31) we cant be friends anymore_

_(13:31) im ending this friendship_

(19:31) This was a nice and fruitful relationship while it lasted.

_(13:31) okay drama king_

_(13:31) this isnt shakespeare_

(19:33) I actually did win the award for most dramatic person in high school.

_(13:33) why am i not surprised_

_(13:33) youre a lawyer ofc you have to be dramatic_

(19:33) You say that like you’ve never been dramatic.

_(13:35) im always dramatic_

_(13:35) im an uncle to two very dramatic nieces_

_(13:35) where do you think that they get it from_

(19:35) That’s a terrifying thought.

_(13:36) but to answer your earlier question_

_(13:36) my day went from kind of crappy_

_(13:36) to absolute shit in less than 10min_

(19:36) what happened?

_(13:39) old case came back onto my desk for new evidence found and..._

(19:39) It's one of those harder cases isnt it?

_(19:41) yeah...._

(19:41) I don’t suppose a cookie break will take your mind off it for a bit?

_(19:41) lol probably not_

_(19:41) but your text did_

_(19:41) even if its about that stupid corgi_

(19:42) I’ll bet that Zwei isn’t even that bad

(19:42) you probably cuddle with that dog in secret

_(13:42) great now you sound like Tai_

(19:42) He's probably not wrong

_(13:43) stop teaming up with my best friends_

_(13:43) i came to my texts to have a good time_

_(13:43) instead im being attacked_

(19:43) Just accept the adorable corgi as your savior and all will be forgiven. 

_(13:43) hell no_

(19:43) Well, I tried. 

_(13:46) btw meant to ask_

(19:46) ?

_(13:46) atlas or mantle?_

(19:46) ...

(19:47) What?

_(13:47) are you in atlas or mantle?_

_(13:47) i know youre in solitas_

_(13:47) just tryna figure out which city_

(19:47) How did you....

(19:47) Wait what?

(19:47) I’m at loss.

_(13:48) [sent an image]_

(19:48) No! Not the meme! My coworkers keep making jokes about it.

_(13:48) someones upsetti_

(19:48) I just...

(19:49) How did you do that?!

(19:49) Did track down my number to the continent?

(19:48) Is that legal?!

_(13:49) lego I have friends in both atlas and mantle_

_(13:49) you have the same area code as them_

(19:54) Oh.

_(13:54) DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE THE EFFORT TO STALK YOU_

(19:55) I didn’t know what to think?!

_(13:55) im actually crying_

(19:55) It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s creeped on me. 

_(13:57) O O F_

_(13:57) pls tell me you got a restraining order_

(13:57) Well yeah and also I moved to a different continent, so...

_(13:57) ..._

_(13:58) that works_

_(13:58) but i suspected that we werent in the same timezone with the delayed responses in our first messages_

_(13:58) then you pretty much confirmed it for me the other day with the morning responses_

(19:59) Oh. Are we far apart in timezones?

_(13:59) im on sanus_

(19:59) Atlas. 

_(14:00) i had a feeling_

(20:00) Then why ask?

_(14:00) i like to be told im right_

(20:00) ‘Average at my job’ he says

_(14:00) im not that great_

(20:00) You figured out what continent I was on, narrowed it down to two cities, and had a feeling it was one of them. 

(20:00) How is that not impressive?

_(14:01) ...._

_(14:01) im not used to praise_

(20:01) Well I think that’s a shame. 

_(14:01) ..._

_(14:01) thank you_

(20:01) Anytime

_(14:04) qrow_

(20:04) ?

_(14:04) my name_

_(14:04) its qrow_

(20:05) Huh...

_(14:05) ???_

(20:05) No wonder you were so mad when I called you Cobalt.

_(14:05) what do you mean_

(20:05) Qrow, it's unique. I like it!

_(14:06) lego its not that special_

(20:06) Clover

_(14:06) like from totally spies_

(20:06) I’m ending this friendship immediately. 

_(14:06) wAIT NO!_

_(14:06) ONLY IM ALLOWED_

_(14:09) Clover? Lego?_

(20:09) [sent an image]

_(14:10) asdfghjkl_

_(14:10) ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME_

_(14:10) YOU ARE THE WORST AT CONTACT NAMES LEGO_

(20:10) You've evolved as a person Qrow!

(20:10) You went from Zwei’s Mud Toy to Detective Mud Toy.

(20:10) And to your final form...

(20:10) Mud Bird Qrow!

_(14:11) i loathe you_

(20:11) You appreciate me! :D

_(14:11) okay Totally Spies_

(20:11) I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Phew!
> 
> If yall wanna talk you can find me on Twitter or Tumblr
> 
> Twitter: ShadowDarkLeon  
> tumblr: shadowdarkleonidascrusade


	4. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (19:17) ive never felt more sorry for a human being in my entire life until this moment  
> (1:20) Thanks? I think?  
> (19:20) rip clover  
> (19:20) a man who couldnt enjoy the little things in life  
> (1:20) I enjoy hearing about Zwei.  
> (19:20) YOU AND THAT FUCKING CORGI  
> (1:20) How is the world’s best pet doing? I need updates.  
> (19:21) dslkfjdslk  
> (19:21) youre unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy chapter 4 leggoooooo
> 
> We got some new characters that have their own text formats so theres that! We got Ironwood and Robyn making their actual debuts in this chapter so be prepared for that and for some more IDGAF Robyn attitude. 
> 
> This chapter is pushing it at like 3.5k (last that i checked at least) so like.....brace yourselves for longer chapters I guess?
> 
> Qrow: Italics  
> Summer: Bold  
> Robyn: Bold, Italics, every word has a capital letter, zero punctuation  
> Winter: Italics but with proper punctuation (because shes a queen)  
> Ironwood: Italics and Underline
> 
> Trigger Warnings!  
> Mentions of Tyrian  
> lots of swearing  
> autocorrect fails

**5/16**

_(8:30) Clover, Winter I need you both to come to my office immediately._

_(8:30) Of course._

(8:30) I’m on my way.

**_(8:24) I Dont Suppose Your Boss Has Called You Into The Office Yet_ **

(8:27) Robyn...

(8:27) What did you do?

**_(8:27) Nothing Terrible_ **

(8:28) Robyn...

**_(8:28) I Might Have Done Some Sneaking Around Regarding The Case With Watts_ **

(8:28) Robyn!

**_(8:29) I Couldnt Get Anything Substantial!_ **

**_(8:29) So I Doubt That Witch Lawyer Is Gonna Care_ **

(8:31) I’m walking into a meeting with Ironwood and Winter, right now.

**_(8:31) Sounds Icy_ **

(8:31) Please.

(8:31) Don’t do anything drastic while I’m in this meeting?

**_(8:32) I Wont Make Any Promises Lucky_ **

(8:32) Ugh.

(14:14) Do you ever just want to strangle a co-worker for being an idiot?

_(8:19) im a cop_

_(8:19) that goes without saying_

_(8:19) i am surprised to hear something like this from you though_

(14:20) I’m human too.

(14:20) I do get frustrated.

_(8:20) not saying you don't clover_

_(8:20) whats going on_

(14:20) Work is stressful and my coworker certainly doesn’t help.

_(8:20) do you want to talk abt it_

(14:23) Long story short,

(14:23) My coworker snuck around the law to try and obtain more evidence for the major trial coming up.

_(8:23) snuck around????_

(14:23) Warrant wasn’t made since the judge waved it off.

_(8:23) i mean_

_(8:23) i probably would have done the same thing_

(14:24) Qrow!

_(8:24) especially in atlas_

(14:24) Especially?

_(8:24) no offense but yall in atlas get your panties in a twist about rules_

(14:24) ....

(14:24) You have a point. 

_(8:24) :)_

(14:26) I’m seriously wondering if I got into the right career.

_(8:27) do you enjoy it_

(14:29) Yeah! I enjoy helping people get the justice they deserve for their family. And to see the criminals get their time due for what they’ve done.

_(8:29) so why are you questioning_

(14:30) This case has a lot of...

_(8:30) grey area?_

(14:30) ...Yeah.

_(8:32) summer once told me that when you get a case like that_

_(8:32) the best thing to do is to take a step back_

_(8:32) and remember the good that youre fighting for_

_(8:32) it puts things into perspective_

(14:34) I’m going to need Summer’s address.

_(8:34) ?????_

(14:34) To send her a thank you gift.

_(8:34) HAHAHAHAHA_

_(8:35) ill screenshot this and send it to her_

_(8:35) that work???_

(14:35) Not the same, but I hope she gets the sentiment.

_(14:35) she will_

_(8:35) shes a sentimental person_

_(8:37) [sent an image]_

**(8:41) Awwwwwwwww**

**(8:41) Maybe I should get his address and bake him a cake?**

**(8:41) Would that be weird?**

_(8:41) considering that hes in atlas?_

_(8:41) i don't think that cake will be edible_

**(8:42) Why does the new friend have to live so far?**

**(8:42) This is STRQphobic!**

_(8:42) you just want someone else to motherhen_

**(8:42) You never let me motherhen you anymore Qrow!**

**(8:42) You are a little baby bird, in need of assistance!**

_(8:43) summer im a full grown adult_

_(8:43) i have my own place, a job, and pay the bills like any responsible adult_

_(8:43) i am by no means a baby bird_

**(8:43) Qrow, just yesterday you asked if Narwhals were real.**

_(8:43) I DIDNT KNOW THEY WERE REAL_

_(8:43) I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THAT STUPID SONG THAT RUBY WOULD SING ALL THE TIME_

**(8:45) Qrow no.**

_(9:12) i have a question for you_

**_(15:16) Well Well Well_ **

**_(15:16) Been Awhile 5’oclock Shadow_ **

**_(15:16) What Can I Do For You_ **

_(9:16) whats going on in atlas_

**_(15:16) Major Case Against Salem_ **

_(9:16) youre joking_

**_(15:16) Its Actually About Her Client Watts_ **

**_(15:17) It Looks Like The Dream Team Might Actually Win Against Her For Once_ **

_(9:17) jimmys little group of lawyers????_

**_(15:17) Take It From One Bird To Another_ **

**_(15:17) They Are Actually Really Good_ **

**_(15:17) They Might Just Be Enough To Start Taking Salem Down With This Case_ **

_(9:17) sounds promising if you say it_

**_(15:20) Howd You Know About The Case Though?_ **

**_(15:20) That Shit Is Still On The DL Branwen_ **

_(9:20) i may or may not have insider information_

**_(15:21) Youre Shitting Me_ **

**_(15:21) Who_ **

_(9:21) i aint a snitch_

**_(15:21) Bitch_ **

_(9:24) to be fair i didnt know all that much about the case itself_

_(9:24) just that something major was happening in atlas_

**_(15:24) Fair Enough_ **

**_(15:36) What About Callows_ **

**_(15:36) That Bitch Still Alive_ **

_(9:40) still in prison_

_(9:40) still laughing maniacally about getting out one day_

**_(15:40) Any Info From Him_ **

_(9:40) not a clue with his connections to Salem_

_(9:41) although with him being committed to the psych ward..._

**_(15:41) Things Arent Looking Good Are They_ **

_(9:41) anything he does say can just easily be shrugged off since hes been declared insane_

**_(15:41) Just Give Me Like 5min With Him_ **

_(9:41) you arent that persuasive_

**_(15:41) Not To Persuade_ **

**_(15:41) To Beat The Shit Out Of Him_ **

_(9:43) sldkf_

_(9:43) HAHAHAHAHAHA_

**_(15:43) Im Hilarious I Know_ **

_(9:43) never change robyn_

**5/17**

(12:07) [sent an image]

(12:07) My sister caught you going through her trash.

(12:07) What’s that about?

_(6:10) i just woke up_

_(6:10) to your stupid message telling me about this random bird_

(12:10) Not just any bird!

(12:10) A crow.

_(6:10) lucky charm had it not been for the laws of this land_

(12:11) You would have slaughtered me?

_(6:11) you know the meme????_

(12:11) I know a lot of memes.

(12:11) Blame Marrow and Harriet.

(12:11) They have weekly meme wars.

_(6:15) ..._

_(6:15) okay but_

_(6:15) do you know da wae?_

(12:18) I’m blocking you immediately.

_(6:18) IM KIDDING IM KIDDING_

_(6:18) but do you??_

(12:18) My thumb is still hovering over the block button.

_(6:18) alright alright I’ll stop teasing_

_(6:19) i should probably finish getting ready for work_

(12:20) I forget that you have a job.

_(6:24) clover you text me more about my job then i do_

_(6:24) how the fuck did you forget_

(12:24) You mentioned one case. And I haven’t heard you say much else.

_(6:25) okay thats fair_

_(6:25) but i do have a new lead to track down for that one case i did mention_

_(6:25) so ill probably be doing that for the better part of the morning_

(12:27) Going AWOL on me?

_(6:34) not completely_

_(6:34) but don't be surprised if you suddenly dont hear from me for a hot sex_

_(6:34) KASDJFHALKF_

_(6:34) *SEC_

_(6:34) I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT_

_(6:36) CLOVER I SEE THAT YOU READ IT_

_(6:40) CLOVER FOR FUCK SAKE RESPOND_

_(6:41) HOW DO I DELETE MYSELF_

(12:54) XD

(12:54) You have made my day infinitely better.

*Let’s save the world with Fruit PUNCH*

Rose Petal: _[has changed ‘Let’s save the world with Fruit Punch group chat name to Operation LoveBirb]_

Thunder Thighs: OwO WHATS THIS

Ren: What is happening?

Not Juan: Do I even want to know?

Sunshine Dragon: Yes you absolutely do Jaune.

Farmboi: I can’t believe you are actually going through with this.

Ice Princess: Oscar do you know what’s going on?

Farmboi: Ruby spammed my phone about it

Rose Petal: i told him.

Black Cat: awww you guys are cute

Farmboi: Wait no

Rose Petal: ITS NOT LIKE THAT

Rose Petal: were getting distracted!

Rose Petal: Yang?

Sunshine Dragon: Yes?

Rose Petal: Hit it!

Sunshine Dragon: *deep inhale*

Sunshine Dragon: so heres the plan

Ice Princess: Did you really just type deep inhale?

Sunshine Dragon: Yes. 

Sunshine Dragon: Yes I did.

Ice Princess: Lord.

Thunder Thighs: WHATS THE PLAN!!!!

Thunder Thighs: I WANT TO KNOW!!!!

Ren: I’m also curious about this plan.

Not Juan: Does this have anything to do with Qrow?

Farmboi: It has everything to do with him.

Sunshine Dragon: okay so lately Qrow has been texting this random person right?

Rose Petal: and hes been in a better mood because of it

Sunshine Dragon: but hes being kind of secretive about it

Rose Petal: which means that it might be someone special

Sunshine Dragon: my dad said hes in denial about having a new friend

Rose Petal: but clearly he thinks of this guy as a friend

Sunshine Dragon: so i say

Sunshine Dragon: we make sure to solidify the friendship!

Ren: I’m sure Qrow will appreciate other adult friendships

Ice Princess: I’m confused

Rose Petal: ???????

Not Juan: Why is it called Operation LoveBirb

Farmboi: They also want Qrow to date the new mystery friend.

Thunder Thighs: DASLKJFDSALKFJDSLF

Thunder Thighs: YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

Black Cat: But wait, if they are just friends why would they need to take it a step further

Rose Petal: With the way Uncle Qrow’s been lately, I think there might be something more there. 

Rose Petal: Like a potential for something to be there

Sunshine Dragon: But knowing our dear uncle, he’s gonna run away from the idea of exploring any romantic options. 

Ren: has Qrow dated anyone?

Ren: ever? 

Rose Petal: he was kind of in a relationship a while back????

Sunshine Dragon: That was friends with benefits Ruby

Sunshine Dragon: And Qrow caught feels and had his feelings hurt 

Not Juan: wait when did this happen?

Sunshine Dragon: Its been 2yrs now

Rose Petal: he hasnt really dated anyone since then

Black Cat: I think that we should settle the first part of this plan

Ice Princess: I agree. Let’s give Qrow a friendship first. Then we’ll see about a romantic relationship afterwards. 

Thunder Thighs: LETS DO THIIIIIIIIIS

**5/19**

_(13:46) Clover, do you happen to have the forms regarding the evidence bags in your office?_

(13:46) I don’t.

(13:46) I left it in Ironwood’s office yesterday after our meeting.

(13:46) Why?

_(13:46) It appears that we cannot find those documents._

(13:46) You can't be serious...

_(13:46) We have to find those documents before tomorrow. They are a huge part in helping us win the case and without them it’ll be damaging to our side and to our reputation._

(13:47) I’ll look around my office again and see if there was a chance I left them in there. I’ll let the rest of the team know.

*Who Left Us In Charge*

Oh Captain My Captain: @everyone WE ARE MISSING SOME DOCUMENTS ABOUT EVIDENCE HAS ANYONE SEEN THEM?!?!?!

Bench Press Master: WHAT

Snitch: You know it’s bad when the Captain types in all caps.

Oh Captain My Captain: VINE NOT NOW

A Good Boi: Holy shit

Gotta Go Fast: I’ll check the mailroom!

Bench Press Master: I’m running over to processing! @Snitch help me!

A Good Boi: I’ll check the research room!!!

Oh Captain My Captain: We need those documents found before tomorrow!

_(8:40) so how are things going lucky charm_

(14:40) I AM NOT FEELING LUCKY RIGHT NOW YOU TARGARYEN BIRD!

_(8:44) ..._

_(8:44) a what_

(14:48) Oh...

(14:48) I thought you were someone else.

_(8:48) my name is mud bird qrow in your phone_

_(8:48) how the fuck am i mistaken for someone else_

(15:56) I have an old friend that calls me Lucky. 

(15:56) I read the Lucky part and just assumed it was her. 

_(8:58) ah_

(16:09) I really am sorry but Qrow I can’t talk right now. I’m having a crisis!

_(9:09) whoa whats going on_

(15:15) There are some important documents that I need for work that mysteriously disappeared and the whole office is losing their mind. 

_(9:15) that sounds rather unfortunate_

(15:15) IT IS! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY COULD BE!!

_(9:16) clover_

_(9:16) breathe_

_(9:16) panicking is not going to help_

(15:25) You’re right. I’m sorry. 

_(9:26) did you stick them in your desk drawer by any chance_

(15:26) No, I gave the forms to my boss yesterday after a quick meeting. 

(15:26) Why?

_(9:26) go to your boss desk and pull out the most frequently used drawer_

(15:27) What?

_(15:27) trust me_

(15:27) Okay.

(15:33) Qrow...

_(9:40) did you find them_

(15:40) You are a lifesaver. 

_(9:40) youre welcome_

(15:41) No seriously Qrow. I can’t thank you enough. The whole office was about to be in shambles. 

_(9:41) again_

_(9:41) youre welcome_

(15:42)How did you know that they had fallen through the desk drawer?

_(9:46) its happened to me enough times throughout my years of deskwork_

_(9:46) at this point i just assume that anything that goes missing is somewhere in between all my drawers_

(9:47) Well again, thank you for your wisdom once again. 

_(9:47) youre smart you would have figured it out_

(15:47) No Qrow, I really don’t think I would have. Seriously, thanks for helping me out like that. That could have been bad. 

_(9:47) i wasnt that big of a help_

(15:50) Qrow.

_(9:53) ??????_

(15:53) Take the freaking compliment. 

_(9:53) lkdsfjlkj_

_(9:53) yessir_

*Its Stark not Stork*

Bad Bitch: so was anyone gonna tell me that @Actual Human Disaster caught feels for someone

Bad Bitch: or was i supposed to find that out when he walked into a telephone pole 3 times?

Best Baker: HE WHAT?!

OG Dragon: Is he okay?!

Bad Bitch: i honestly have no idea.

Bad Bitch: maybe he has a concussion?

Bad Bitch: despite hitting those telephone poles at a decent speed.

Bad Bitch: he's still in a good mood and he hasn't complained about making him walk with me to the store.

OG Dragon: I’ll ask again

OG Dragon: IS HE OKAY?!

Best Baker: Rae, what makes you think he’s caught feels?

Bad Bitch: he isn't responding to my name calling and he has that puppy love look on his face and he keeps looking at his phone

OG Dragon: What if Qrow genuinely got a concussion?

OG Dragon: Should we take him to the hospital just to make sure?

Best Baker: ....

Best Baker: Has he talked to Lego tofay?

Best Baker: *today

Bad Bitch: _[Bad Bitch changed Best Baker’s nickname to tofay]_

tofay: Raven Cecilia Branwen.

Bad Bitch: oh gods...

OG Dragon: Shit you’re in trouble.

tofay: Did you try and change my name while I asked you a question?

Bad Bitch: _[Bad Bitch changed tofay’s nickname to Best Baker]_

Bad Bitch: no.

Best Baker: That’s what I thought. 

Best Baker: Anyways, back to my question.

Bad Bitch: i have no idea.

Best Baker: Can you ask?

OG Dragon: I’m not sure whether to laugh or cry at how fast that whiplash of emotions was

Bad Bitch: he said about an hour ago he did.

Actual Human Disaster: whats happening

Best Baker: _[Best Baker deleted a message]_

Bad Bitch: _[Bad Bitch deleted a message]_

Actual Human Disaster: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I MISS

Actual Human Disaster: WHY WAS RAVENS FULL NAME PUT ON BLAST

Actual Human Disaster: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT

Actual Human Disaster: you guys deleted some important parts

Actual Human Disaster: how the fuck am i supposed to figure it out from there

Best Baker: How was your talk with Lego today?

Actual Human Disaster: ....

Actual Human Disaster: fine

Best Baker: Just fine?

Actual Human Disaster: ....yeah?????

OG Dragon: Is that a question?

Actual Human Disaster: well we texted for a bit but he was busy so we didn’t talk much

Bad Bitch: is that it?

Actual Human Disaster: i helped him find something! 

Actual Human Disaster: he seemed really thankful for it

Best Baker: That’s good!

Actual Human Disaster: he thanked me

Actual Human Disaster: alot

Actual Human Disaster: it was nice 

Bad Bitch: ...

Best Baker: Raven. 

Bad Bitch: are we still doing family game night?

OG Dragon: 6pm still good?

Actual Human Disaster: HELL YES

(00:34) lwearjwekal

_(18:34) ?????_

(00:34) iewojtw09321

_(18:35) uh Clover_

_(18:35) is everything okay_

(00:37) Yes? 

(00:37) Why?

_(18:37) what the hell were you trying to text me_

(00:37) ?

(00:37) What?

(00:37) Oh, I see what happened. 

(00:38) I must have still had the messenger app open before I fell asleep. 

_(18:38) ...you sleep texted me?_

(00:38) I hadn’t meant to. 

_(12:38) its fine_

_(18:40) just not what i was expecting in the middle of an intense game of uno_

(00:40) That’s a game of destroying friendships.

(00:41) Why are you playing it?

_(18:42) my niece started a debated about whether or not pineapple on pizza is valid or not_

_(18:41) so we split off into teams and whoever wins is the one with the valid opinion_

(00:43) I see. What team are you on?

_(18:45) shouldnt that be obvious_

_(18:45) THE SUPERIOR TEAM!_

_(18:45) IM TEAM PINEAPPLES_

(00:45) Yeah, that sounds about right. 

_(18:47) what team are you on_

(00:54) Neither.

_(18:55) clover pick a side_

(00:55) Team no pineapples.

(1:02) Qrow?

_(19:03) i am currently deleting our chat_

_(19:03) goodbye clover_

_(19:03) you were valued_

_(19:03) for a short time_

(1:03) Qrow. 

_(19:04) HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PINEAPPLES ON PIZZA!!!!!_

_(19:04) THEY ARE BEST THING TO EVER EXIST?!_

_(19:04) AND YOURE OUT HERE TRYING TO DENY THE PEOPLE THE RIGHT TO DELICIOUS FOOD!!!!!_

_(19:04) THE AUDACITY!_

(1:04) Qrow, I’m allergic to pineapples and I’m lactose intolerant. 

_(19:05) ...._

_(19:05) oh_

_(19:05) well now i feel like a duck_

_(19:05) *DICK_

(1:08) Quack :)

_(19:08) FFS_

(1:09) But it’s fine! It isn’t exactly like I advertised my shortcomings to you or anything. 

_(19:13) i shouldnt have assumed_

(1:11) Qrow, it's fine. 

(1:11) To be honest, I still eat and drink dairy products. 

(1:11) I just get a really bad stomach ache afterwards.

_(19:15) what about with pineapples_

(1:15) I HAVE to stay away from those.

(1:15) Touching them makes my body break out in hives.

(1:16) Breathing the smell in makes my throat really itchy.

(1:16) Eating them will actually kill me.

_(19:16) i should prbably tell summer not to bake you a cake with pineapple in it_

(1:16) That includes all flavorings of it.

(1:16) I’m very sensitive to them all. 

_(19:17) ive never felt more sorry for a human being in my entire life until this moment_

(1:20) Thanks? I think?

_(19:20) rip clover_

_(19:20) a man who couldnt enjoy the little things in life_

(1:20) I enjoy hearing about Zwei.

_(19:20) YOU AND THAT FUCKING CORGI_

(1:20) How is the world’s best pet doing? I need updates.

_(19:21) dslkfjdslk_

_(19:21) youre unbelievable_

(1:21) Not seeing any updates...

_(19:24) oh my god_

_(19:25) lets see_

_(19:25) hes still a shithead_

_(19:25) he ate all the dog food and was rolling to get to places_

_(19:25) and he thought it would be hilarious to fart in my face_

_(19:27) fucker_

_(19:30) DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM THIS CONVERSATION TO START LAUGHING AT ME_

_(19:33) CLOVER_

(1:35) [sent an image]

_(19:36) I HATE YOU_

(1:37) The meme was too good to not use. 

_(19:40) one day lucky charm_

_(19:40) one day you will have a cloud of misfortune_

_(19:40) and i will be on top of that cloud_

_(19:40) AND I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH_

(1:40) My own personal Qrow cloud?

(1:41) Sounds comforting.

_(19:42) wait no_

(1:42) Would you say...

_(19:42) clover..._

(1:42) That’d you be flying above me?

_(19:43) turn on your location_

(1:43) You just want to talk?

_(19:43) no im gonna fucking murder you_

_(19:43) laws of this land be damned_

(1:43) XD

_(19:44) oh shit gimme a sec to text you back_

_(19:44) shit just got real in uno_

(1:49) I’ll let you borrow my luck.

_(19:49) ill take what i can get_

*Operation Lovebirb*

Rose Petal: so uncle qrow sure was texting his friend lego alot during family game night

Ice Princess: How much is “alot” Ruby?

Sunshine Dragon: pretty much the entire time

Sunshine Dragon: he slowed down the texting when dad and I kept reversing each other since shit was getting real. 

Sunshine Dragon: but he would still text back 

Ren: Did he offer any information?

Rose Petal: what do you mean?

Ren: like about this Lego person?

Not Juan: Did he say anything regarding about what he feels about Lego

Sunshine Dragon: he didn't say anything

Rose Petal: but like

Black Cat: ???

Rose Petal: you can see it on his face 

Rose Petal: the way he relaxes when he opens up the phone

Sunshine Dragon: the way his whole face seems to light up when texting this lego guy back

Rose Petal: and the disappointed look when he keeps looking at his phone and there doesnt seem to be a message

Sunshine Dragon: plus the amount of eye rolling he does 

Thunder Thighs: is he annoyed

Rose Petal: its the same kind of eyeroll Ren does when you decide to do something crazy

Sunshine Dragon: the ‘oh my god thats my idiot doing idiot things” kind of look

Thunder Thighs: THATS THE BEST LOOK 

Ice Princess: Nora, only you

Thunder Thighs: Its basically one of the highest of affections

Thunder Thighs: next to lazy comfort cuddles 

Sunshine Dragon: true dat @Black Cat

Rose Petal: awwwwwwwwwwww

Not Juan: awwwwwwwwwwww

Ren: awwwwwwwwwwww

Thunder Thighs: awwwwwwwwwwww

Ice Princess: awwwwwwwwwwww

Black Cat: Yang oh my god

Not Juan: so whats the plan from here

Ren: probably some more information would be nice

Ice Princess: we could probably just bring up like casual date ideas and see Qrows reaction to it

Sunshine Dragon: nice 

Rose Petal: sounds subtle enough

Black Cat: Ruby woull be the one to do it

Rose Petal: wait why me

Farmboi: youre the favorite

Not Juan: HE LIVES

Farmboi: I WAS BUSY

Sunshine Dragon: oscars not wrong though

Thunder Thighs: you are Qrows fave kid out of all of us

Rose Petal: alright fine

Rose Petal: ill try and figure out a way to sneak this by Uncle Qrow

Sunshine Dragon: Our prayers are with you baby sis

**5/20**

_(00:00) you up yet lawyer_

(6:00) Why are you still awake?

_(00:00) finishing up a report from the other day_

_(00:00) gotta have it in by the time I walk into work today_

(6:00) Why didn’t you do it the other day?

_(00:01) i needed a nap to recharge_

(6:01) That’s fair.

_(00:01) but also i had a rough draft and outline_

_(00:01) so all i really have to do is simply polish it and take out all my snarky comments_

(6:04) The true Qrow way. 

_(00:04) is it really me if i don't sass someone in my reports_

(6:11) I’ve never read your reports so I don’t actually know.

(6:11) I can only assume based on our messages xD.

_(00:11) damn straight_

_(00:11) so whats the plan for today_

(6:12) We have an unofficial preliminary meeting with the opposing party today. 

_(00:12) oh no_

(6:12) The judge will be there.

_(00:12) oh so is it a sit down or an actual hearing_

(6:12) It’s a polite sit down. 

_(00:12) yikes_

_(00:13) those are much more terrifying than just a hearing_

(6:19) It’ll be my two bosses and I. So, not the full team we have for this case.

_(00:19) thats probably a good idea_

_(00:19) whens the meeting_

(6:22) Lunch meeting. 

_(00:22) that is about to be the most passive aggressive meeting youve ever been to probably_

(6:25) Would it be bad if I just suddenly tripped and gave myself a concussion so I didn’t have to go to this meeting?

_(00:28) CLOVER I AM HOWLING_

(6:28) ;)

_(00:28) sdflasdf_

_(00:28) you and those damn winky faces_

(6:29) It only goes to the special ones in my life.

_(00:29) my sister always tells me that im a special kind of idiot_

_(00:29) so i guess that remains true_

(6:30) Qrow, no. 

(6:30) Special as in “I appreciate you immensely and I’m glad we’re friends” kind of special.

_(00:30) oh_

_(00:31) uh_

_(00:32) not sure how to respond to that tbh_

(6:32) Just know that I’m grateful for you and your texts.

(6:32) Even if you slander an innocent puppy like Zwei. 

_(00:32) IM_

_(00:32) oh wait_

_(00:32) that reminds me_

(6:35) ?

_(00:37) think of this as like your positive thing for the day or whatever_

(6:37) Positive thing of the day?

_(00:37) its a summer thing don't ask_

(6:37) Alright then.

_(00:40) [sent a video]_

(6:40) Qrow.

(6:40) Oh my god.

(6:40) I...

_(00:40) figured you would appreciate that_

(6:41) Is he wearing a Toothless Dragon costume?!

_(00:41) yup!_

_(00:41) he wore it for last halloween_

_(00:41) but he loves to wear it for fun sometimes_

(6:41) He’s so cute!

(6:41) I’m saving this video of Zwei forever. 

_(00:45) i guess if i ever need a lawyer_

_(00:45) i know exactly how to pay em_

(6:45) I will accept Zwei cuddles as suitable payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> dont worry! more characters will be introduced as time goes on


	5. Unexpected Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (14:04) qrow you know that I somewhat care for you, right?  
> (14:04) i vaguely remember you telling me that you would be annoyed if i died on you  
> (14:04) do me a favor.  
> (14:04) and start doing actual work instead of smirking at your phone.   
> (14:04) Glynda is not amused.  
> (14:05) ....  
> (14:05) you saw that????  
> (14:05) baby brother, I think the whole office sees you laughing and smiling at your phone.  
> (14:05) it almost looks like you’re in love.  
> (14:07) DID YOU SERIOUSLY THROW YOUR PHONE ACROSS THE OFFICE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyy back with a new update soooooo have at it. 
> 
> We have a new character joining us in this wild ride and I hope that yall will be accepting of this particular character making an appearance and the role I've given them. 
> 
> Also!!! Since emojis were totally off limits thans to the different phone systems, I resorted to using emoticons in placement of emojis! So, just imagine the closest emoji to the various emoticons that are in place. 
> 
> Clover - Regular Text w/ punctuation  
> Qrow - Italics w/o punctuation  
> Raven - Bolded Italics (lowercase but w/ punctuation)  
> Summer - Bold

**5/20**

*Who Left Us In Charge*

A Good Boi: I never thought I’d see the day that Clover almost falls asleep at his desk.

Gotta Go Fast: I caught him nodding off a few times during the meeting.

Snitch: It is very unusual for him.

Snitch: He’s lacking his usual energy.

Bench Press Master: @Oh Captain My Captain 

Bench Press Master: What’s going on there captain ಠ_ಠ

Oh Captain My Captain: Nothing bad! I just went to bed a little later than usual.

Snitch: I thought you had finished the paperwork you had wanted for the day?

A Good Boi: Did more stuff come up?

Oh Captain My Captain: No. Like I said, I just couldn’t get to sleep!

Gotta Go Fast: ....

Gotta Go Fast: Did you have someone over? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh Captain My Captain: No.

Oh Captain My Captain: I absolutely did not. 

Oh Captain My Captain: And considering the current state of things...

Oh Captain My Captain: That is the LAST thing on my mind.

Bench Press Master: ...

Bench Press Master: Bitch, why were you up so late then?

A Good Boi: Elm you made me spit my coffee.

Oh Captain My Captain: I was up talking to someone.

Snitch: You’re goddaughter?

Snitch: Although, that doesn't seem likely since she’s always very considerate of others.

A Good Boi: Just like you!

Oh Captain My Captain: Aww, thanks Marrow.

Oh Captain My Captain: But no, I wasn’t talking to her either. She was probably asleep. 

Gotta Go Fast: What time did you go to bed?

Oh Captain My Captain: I think I finally passed out around 2ish?

Bench Press Master: WHY SO LATE?

A Good Boi: YIKES

Gotta Go Fast: ON A WEEK DAY KNOWING YOU WERE COMING IN AT 7?

Oh Captain My Captain: Yes.

Snitch: This person must have really needed your attention for you to forfeit your sleep like this.

Oh Captain My Captain: Somewhat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Oh Captain My Captain: But, I’m getting more coffee now and my body is slowly catching up energy wise. 

Oh Captain My Captain: So, everything will be back to normal.

Bench Press Master: If you say so...

_ [Elm Ederne has started a groupchat] _

_ [Elm Ederne has added Marrow Amin, Harriet Bree, and Vine Zeki to the group] _

Marrow Amin: Uhhhhhhhh

Vine Zeki: What is happening? Why is the Captain not invited?

Elm Ederne: Have any of you noticed that Clover has been kind of... different lately?

Marrow Amin: He seems to be more cheerful these days?

Marrow Amin: Which I didn't think was possible considering that he’s already a chill dude.

Harriet Bree: He’s definitely been on his phone a lot more. 

Harriet Bree: Which is weird because next to Vine, he always disconnected from the phone more than anyone.

Harriet Bree: It's kind of weird to see him on it all the time. 

Marrow Amin: Maybe there's family stuff going?

Vine Zeki: Clover would have said something if it was going to impair his ability to work. 

Harriet Bree: Do you think.... He’s seeing someone?

Elm Ederne: Those were my thoughts exactly.

Marrow Amin: That would explain the new wallpaper

Harriet Bree: MARROW WHAT

Elm Ederne: SPILL 

Vine Zeki: New wallpaper?

Marrow Amin: Remember how his wallpaper was that picture we all took in front of the office from Halloween?

Vine Zeki: I remember that very well. 

Marrow Amin: Well his lockscreen is still a picture of him and his goddaughter. 

Marrow Amin: But his wallpaper on his phone is a live wallpaper of a corgi?

Harriet Bree: Wait I thought Clover said that his apartment complex doesn’t allow pets?

Elm Ederne: It doesn’t. 

Marrow Amin: It didn’t look like the new wallpaper came from his apartment. 

Marrow Amin: Looked more like a house?

Vine Zeki: Perhaps one of his siblings acquired a new pet?

Harriet Bree: He only has like 6 other siblings to choose from ヽ(^o^)丿

Elm Ederne: I’m gonna ask

Marrow Amin: ELM NO

Harriet Bree: WAIT

Harriet Bree: WE GOTTA BE SMART ABOUT THIS

Elm Ederne: IVE GOT THIS 

_ [Elm Ederne has started a new conversation] _

Elm Ederne: Hey Clover, is everything okay?

Clover Ebi: ?

Clover Ebi: I’m fine Elm!

Clover Ebi: Really! If I worried any of you I’ll put some extra reassurances in the groupchat.

Elm Ederne: I was just curious as to why you were up so late?

Elm Ederne: It’s not like you to really stay up way past than your normal bedtime lol. It has all of us a little puzzled.

Elm Ederne: I figured I would come into the dms and ask you about it since it didn’t seem like you were wanting to talk about it in the chat.

Clover Ebi: Aww.

Clover Ebi: Thank you Elm for the concern!

Clover Ebi: Admittedly, I was up later than I should have been, but I couldn’t help it.

Elm Ederne: ??

Clover Ebi: Do you remember the wrong number? The one you all snuck into my phone to read the messages about?

Elm Ederne: XD

Elm Ederne: I do! Why?

Clover Ebi: So, the two of us never actually stopped talking?

Elm Ederne: You kept talking?

Clover Ebi: Yeah and he’s actually a very entertaining person?

Clover Ebi: Never a dull moment with him at least.

Elm Ederne: So is this the same guy that sent you a wallpaper of his corgi?

Clover Ebi: How do you know about that?

Elm Ederne: You should keep your personal cell phone a little bit more secure Ebi.

Clover Ebi: ...

Clover Ebi: It was Marrow that saw it.

Elm Ederne: xD

Elm Ederne: I like how you just know.

Clover Ebi: I’m changing my password.

Elm Ederne: But is it? That guy I mean?

Clover Ebi: It is! He has a comical dislike towards that adorable corgi and hearing the antics is honestly hilarious. 

Elm Ederne: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Clover Ebi: Why are you giving me that look?

Elm Ederne: Careful Ebi, it sounds like...

Clover Ebi: ?

Elm Ederne: You’re catching feelings.

Clover Ebi: WHAT?!

Clover Ebi: NO!

Clover Ebi: I AM NOT!

Clover Ebi: YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!

Clover Ebi: There’s...

Clover Ebi: IT'S A CORGI! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT!

Elm Ederne: Clover, what kind of person makes the effort to make a live wallpaper out of what I assume to be a video of someone else’s dog?

Clover Ebi: A GOOD FRIEND

Elm Ederne: Uh huh....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Clover Ebi: DSFKLAGJD

Clover Ebi: ELM PLEASE!

Elm Ederne: .....

Elm Ederne: Since when do you keyboard smash?

Clover Ebi: BYE!

_ [Unnamed Groupchat] _

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Marrow Amin: HOLY SHIT!!!!!

Harriet Bree: IS THIS REAL LIFE?!?!

Vine Zeki: This is very unlike him.

Elm Ederne: Guys.

Elm Ederne: Seems like our team leader has caught feelings.

Marrow Amin: I KNOW THAT IVE BEEN EXPOSED BUT LIKE HOLY SHIT IM TOO SHOCKED THAT CLOVER FUCKING EBI IS IN DENIAL ABOUT SOMEONE!!

Harriet Bree: I'M IN THE BATHROOM AND IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING!

Vine Zeki: Okay but,

Vine Zeki: Does this mean we’re going to do something about it?

Marrow Amin: What do you mean?

Harriet Bree: ?????????

Vine Zeki: Elm said she already suspected something with the captain...and then she made this group chat in secrecy. 

Vine Zeki: So @Elm Ederne.

Vine Zeki: What are your plans?

Elm Ederne: I’m glad you asked ;)

(13:14) Do you ever have hauntings conversations with someone that you just know will come back to be a nightmare?

(13:14) That is currently what I’m going through and it is not fun.

_ (7:18) clover you are lucky that i am awake with a cup of coffee in my hand and waiting on some paperwork. _

_ (7:18) otherwise i would have pretended to not have seen this message _

(13:18) Not a morning person are you?

_ (7:19) no _

_ (7:19) absolutely not _

_ (7:19) fuck mornings and all that they bring _

_ (7:19) the sun is barely up _

_ (7:20) why the fuck do i have to be up before the sun? _

_ (7:21) im taking another vacation so i can sleep in again _

(13:23) XD

_ (7:25) gods are you a morning person???? _

_ (7:25) like some sort of heathen _

(13:25) Typically. 

_ (7:25) typically? _

(13:26) I was a little bit more tired than usual this morning, but nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t help fix.

_ (7:26) this morning????? _

_ (7:26) oh shit _

_ (7:26) oh fuck _

(13:26) ?

(13:27) Something wrong?

_ (7:30) i didnt realise what time it was for you when i was texting you last night!!! _

_ (7:30) fuck clover im sorry _

(13:30) It's fine!

_ (7:30) it really isnt _

_ (7:30) WAIT  _

_ (7:30) WASNT YOUR LIKE SUPER PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE LUNCH TODAY TOO _

(13:31) It was!

_ (7:31) GODS I BET YOU WERE EXHAUSTED _

(13:31) I was wide awake by that point, so not really. 

_ (7:31) im really sorry _

(13:31) Qrow.

(13:32) It's fine, don’t beat yourself up about it. If I didn’t want to talk to you last night I would have said as much. I really enjoy talking to you, so it was worth it. 

(13:42) Well, hey. I have another meeting to step into, but we’ll talk more later?

_ (7:42) ....sure _

(13:42) Great! Talk to you then!

_ (7:33) summer _

_ (7:33) can i ask you something _

**(7:33) Sure! What’s up?**

_ (7:33) do you enjoy talking to me _

**(7:33) What?**

**(7:34) Where’s this coming from?**

**(7:34) Of course I do Qrow! We’re best friends?**

**(7:34) Why do you ask?**

_ (7:34) well _

**(7:34) Does this have something to do with Lego?**

_ (7:35) idk i just _

**(7:35) Qrow...**

_ (7:35) this is stupid i don't know what im even saying _

**(7:35) Qrow, what happened?**

_ (7:35) [sent an image] _

_ (7:36) idk how im supposed to react to that _

**(7:37) First of all, since when did you exchange names? Will you ever tell me Lego’s real name?**

**(7:37) Secondly, Qrow I don’t see anything wrong with that statement?**

**(7:37) It sounds like he’s being genuine when he says he likes talking to you?**

_ (7:37) what if hes just saying that to be nice _

**(7:38) What spurred all this in the first place?**

_ (7:38) long story short _

_ (7:38) i didnt realise how late it was (for him at least) and i kept him awake till about 2am  _

_ (7:38) when he goes to work at like 7 or something close to it _

**(7:42) Qrow, I’m gonna tell you this now.**

**(7:43) If someone kept me awake till 2am when I have work at 7, my response the next morning would not have been, ‘it's fine’ or ‘I enjoy talking to you so it's worth it’.**

**(7:43) It would have been ‘Talk to me again that late and I swear to the gods you’re next stop is the fucking morgue’.**

_ (7:44) adlskfjalkdsjflds _

_ (7:44) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**(7:44) Glad I could cheer you up!**

**(7:45) But seriously Qrow, I think this guy really enjoys talking to you. So maybe, don’t start pushing him away just yet?**

_ (7:45) but thats like my only talent _

**(7:45) Qrow Branwen do not make me full name you.**

_ (7:45) warning received _

_ (7:45) although that reminds me _

**(7:45) ?**

_ (7:46) why was raven full on named dropped without a warning like me the other day _

**(7:46) She had it coming.**

_ (7:46) KDsxcvwrt _

_ (7:46) i guess she did _

**(7:48) I’m stepping into a surgery Qrow, we’ll talk more later, okay?**

_ (7:48) sure thing _

**(7:50) [sent an image]**

**_(7:50) well well well._ **

**_(7:50) look who fucking called it._ **

**(7:50) Do not give your brother shit for this just yet.**

**(7:50) Or so help me Gods.**

**_(7:51) fine._ **

**_(7:51) but if this relationship does end up happening._ **

**_(7:51) all bets are off._ **

**(7:55) you both suck**

(14:24) One would think that maybe with all this technology, the ability to teleport from one place to another would be invented. 

(14:24) Like in Star Trek.

_ (8:30) i see that youre out of your meeting _

(14:30) Out of my meeting and out of the office for the rest of the day. 

_ (8:30) business meetings??? _

(14:30) Nope! 

(14:30) Although the trial starts on monday, so our team has the weekend to brace for this battle. 

_ (8:31) makin it sound like youre going to war lucky charm _

(8:31) Might as well be.

_ (8:31) so you going to catch up on some sleep _

(14:31) Also no. I’m going to the hospital.

_ (8:32) FOR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! _

(14:31) I’m visiting my goddaughter. 

_ (8:33) oh _

_ (8:33) for a second i thought you were hurt _

(14:33) Sorry for the scare! But, no I’m not hurt.

(14:33) Although it is comforting to know that you would care if I was.

_ (8:33) bold of you to assume that I care _

(14:33) Aww.

(14:33) I think it’s cute that you try and hide that big heart of yours. 

_ (8:34) i dont have a heart _

(14:34) The messages you sent before prove otherwise.

_ (8:34) lwejfrwqo _

(14:34) Even Zwei would probably agree with me.

_ (8:34) CHANGE OF SUBJECT _

_ (8:35) whys your goddaughter in the hospital _

(14:37) I almost walked into a door laughing. I need you to know that. 

_ (8:37) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

(14:37) My goddaughter was in a bad car accident caused by some thugs back in Vale over a year ago. It was bad, real bad. 

(14:37) We all didn’t think she was going to make it, shrapnel had pierced her heart and everything. 

_ (8:37) oh gods that awful _

(14:37) It was pretty bad.

(14:40) Once the doctors in Vale were able to stabilize her, they transported her to Atlas for better medical care. 

_ (8:40) i know that i dont like atlas because of the way it seems to be a little too strict _

_ (8:40) but i cant deny that atlas does have impressive medical advances _

(14:40) That’s exactly why I requested for her to be brought here. 

(14:40) She wasn’t exactly out of the woods just yet and I wanted to give her every chance to live. 

_ (8:41) you sound incredibly dedicated to your goddaughter _

(14:41) I’m sure you would have done the same for your nieces.

_ (8:41) id steal a plane and travel the world with them if it meant staying close and protecting them _

(14:42) So is it a whole family thing to break the law or?

_ (8:42) its a family thing XD _

(14:42) Unbelievable, you’re a terrible influence on your nieces XD.

_ (8:42) you say that as if eventually you wont be caught up in our family shenanigans by talking to me _

(14:42) What?!

_ (8:42) give it time lucky charm _

_ (8:42) ill make a lawbreaker out of you  _

_ (8:42) but i should probably let you go to talk to your goddaughter before you begin your training young padawan _

(14:43) Qrow, I’m wheezing so hard that the nurse asked me if I need an inhaler. 

_ (8:43) i regret nothing _

(14:43) Goddaughter’s finishing up her physical therapy. 

(14:43) After that, the doctor will be in to hopefully give us some good news. 

_ (8:45) i wish you luck _

(14:45) Thanks, we’ll need it. 

[Conversation with Elm Ederne]

Clover Ebi: Remember earlier today when I said I didn’t have a crush?

Elm Ederne: (◉ω◉)

Clover Ebi: I might have been in denial. 

Elm Ederne: I’m grinning so much right now.

Clover Ebi: Do not tell anyone else!

Elm Ederne: My lips are sealed.

[Unnamed Groupchat]

Elm Ederne: _ [sent an image] _

E: IM CACKLING

Harriet Bree: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Marrow Amin: Damn okay. He really did catch feels.

Vine Zeki: I suppose the plan that Elm proposed earlier will be going into effect?

Elm Ederne: You bet your ass it will!

Marrow Amin: When are we starting this plan? The trial starts on monday. 

Marrow Amin: We won’t exactly have the time. 

Harriet Bree: We can perhaps be a little more subtle during the trial, but we gotta be all over this plan this weekend. 

Vine Zeki: And during any free time we may have over what might be the next few months. 

Elm Ederne: Time to get our leader

Harriet Bree: A co-leader!

Marrow Amin: A new dad!

Vine Zeki: Marrow please.

Harriet Bree: I'M IN TEARS

Elm Ederne: PERFECT! SHOW YOUR ENTHUSIASM YOUNG PUP!

(15:45) I have some excellent news!

_ (9:45) you sound excited _

(15:46) My goddaughter finally gets to leave the hospital!

_ (9:46) THAT IS FANTASTIC NEWS _

(15:46) I’m so giddy right now!

(15:46) Granted, the doctor said no traveling just yet, but at least she’s free from the hospital. 

_ (9:47) are her parents there celebrating _

(15:47) Haven’t told them yet. We will as soon as she gets her new phone.

_ (9:47) where are her parents _

(15:48) Back in Argus. It’s where she’s from too. But they couldn’t really afford to move to Atlas while she was getting the various surgeries she needed and for who knows how long it would take for her to recover. 

_ (9:50) oh _

(15:50) I live here and I offered to watch over her for them. They do visit a lot though, so I don’t think she ever really missed her parents since they would call her on the hospital phone a lot or on my phone to talk to her. 

_ (9:50) ah so they are good parents _

(15:50) If they weren’t, I would have adopted her. 

_ (9:50) its good to know that she has somebody _

(15:50) She does! But now to get her a new phone so she can talk to her old friends from college and get in touch with her parents. 

_ (9:53) well im glad that things are going well lucky charm _

(15:53) How was your day by the way?

(15:53) Anything exciting happen on your end?

_ (9:55) i saw my sister eat shit going up the stairs  _

_ (9:55) so i had a good laugh _

(15:55) Not what I was expecting to hear, but somehow I’m not surprised. 

(15:55) How far apart are you and your sister?

_ (10:00) 13min _

(16:00) Oh! You’re a twin?

_ (10:00) yeah _

_ (10:00) did i not tell you that before _

(16:02) No, all that you mentioned was that you had a sister and two best friends. 

(16:02) Are you older?

_ (10:02) no she is _

(16:02) Does she rub it in your face a lot?

_ (10:03) She used to, until she realised that I was the baby of our friend group and therefore had all the rights and privileges.  _

(16:03) “I’m baby,” -You, probably.

_ (10:04) asdfghjlHAHAHAHAHA _

_ (10:04) thats me at all times _

(16:04) Advantages of being the youngest I suppose. 

_ (10:08) what about you _

_ (10:08) do you have any siblings _

(16:11) I have six. 

_ (10:11) WHAT _

(16:12) There’s seven of us total which makes family dinners exciting.

_ (10:12) youre joking _

(16:12) Nope! 

_ (10:12) are you the youngest _

(16:13) Haha no. I’m the forgotten middle child. 

_ (10:13) WHAT _

(16:13) I have three older siblings and then three younger siblings. 

(16:13) And I was a mistake so...

_ (10:17) clover i want you to know that im driving to a location for some information and that i almost ran a stop light at the thought of you being a mistake _

(16:19) Firstly, don’t die.

(16:19) Secondly, it’s true!

(16:19) My parents had my three older siblings and decided that they might be done having kids.

(16:19) For reference, my older siblings are at most, about a year apart. So my parents were exhausted.

(16:20) My mother was on birth control, dad was using protection (or so they claim) and well...

_ (10:20) you happened _

(16:20) I happened. Needless to say, my parents weren’t thrilled at first when they found out since apparently they were finally getting a good nights rest. 

_ (10:20) clover oh my gods _

_ (10:20) But you have younger siblings? Wouldn’t that make them mistakes?  _

(16:20) Nope they were planned.

_ (10:24) damn okay _

(16:24) So it was just me in my own little island

_ (10:24) how????? _

(16:24) There’s a 3yr age gap between me and my older siblings and a 3yr age gap between me and my younger siblings.

_ (10:26) you really were on a island all on your own _

(16:26) Yup! So, the stereotypes of being the middle child and being forgotten is 100% valid. 

_ (10:26) thats awful _

(16:27) XD

(16:27) My parents loved me Qrow. But I was usually left to my own devices since I didn’t need the same attention as my younger siblings and I wasn’t as crazy as my older siblings. I don’t blame them. 

(16:27) Try having seven kids and see if you can keep them all together without losing your sanity

_ (10:29) my nieces and their friends have all adopted me as honorary dad _

_ (10:29) so thats like 8kids _

(16:29) I take it back. You do know the struggle. 

_ (10:29) i do tend to forget about Blake a lot.  _

_ (10:29) although shes quiet so thats probably why. _

_ (10:29) i know she aint about to start fires somewhere _

(16:30) That’s....good?

_ (10:30) im on location so ill have to text you back after this _

(16:30) Text me when you’re free!

*Operation Lovebirb*

Not Juan: GUYS GUESS WHAT! 

Rose Petal: Whats going on Jaune?

Not Juan: Pyrrha got released from the hospital!

Black Cat: SHE DID?!?!?!

Sunshine Dragon: NO FUCKING WAY

Thunder Thighs: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Ren: PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT JOKING

Farmboi: Isn’t that your guys’ friend from Beacon?

Rose Petal: She’s the one that I told you about! The one that can hit really hard with a loaf of bread!

Farmboi: askdfjladksfjs THATS HER?!?!?!?!?

Ice Princess: I JUST SAW THESE AND I ACTUALLY SCREAMED

Ice Princess: NO ONE PINCH ME

Not Juan: SHES OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!

Rose Petal: Im actually sobbing right now

Sunshine Dragon: gods me too

Ren: lets all take a moment to be emotional

Thunder Thighs: CAN WE BE EMOTIONAL TOGETHER?!

Thunder Thighs: LIKE ADD HER TO THE GROUPCHAT?

Not Juan: SHES GETTING HER NUMBER AUTHENTICATED ON THE APP GIVE IT A SEC

Black Cat: oh my god Ica nt

Not Juan:  _ [Not Juan has added Pyrrha Nikos to Operation Lovebirb] _

Sunshine Dragon: FUCK

Sunshine Dragon: PYRRHA

Rose Petal: PYRRHA 

Ice Princess: YOURE OKAY

Thunder Thighs: PYRRHA WE MISSED YOU

Thunder Thighs: SO DID REN

Thunder Thighs: HES CURRENTLY CRYING ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR

Pyrrha Nikos: Hello Everyone! I’m glad to see that you're all doing well! 

Rose Petal: Pyrrha I’m actually sobbing pls tell me that this isn't a dream

Pyrrha Nikos: [sent an image]

Not Juan: !!!!!

Pyrrha Nikos: I’m out of the hospital and enjoying a good frappe drink. 

Ice Princess: Are you still in Atlas?

Pyrrha Nikos: Yup! And will be for the time being. I’m still not really able to travel too much since doctors don’t want me pushing it. So, I will be here for a couple of months. 

Pyrrha Nikos: But I should hopefully be recovered enough to join you guys in the fall semester!

Sunshine Dragon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rose Petal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Black Cat: FINALLY 

Thunder Thighs: TEAM JNPR WILL BE BACK

Pyrrha Nikos: Although, I see that there’s someone else in this groupchat?

Farmboi: Oh um 

Farmboi: I guess that would be me

Farmboi: I’m Oscar Pine

Pyrrha Nikos: You’re from Anima right? 

Farmboi: Yeah...how did you know that?

Pyrrha Nikos: Ruby wrote to me about everything going on while I was away. Well actually everyone wrote letters to me keeping me updated, so you were mentioned alot. 

Farmboi: I guess thats an honor?

Pyrrha Nikos: I’m pleased to meet you Oscar! And I hope that we can become friends too!

Farmboi: You guys told me she was really nice. But I wasn’t prepared for grandmother level of nice. 

Black Cat: We did warn you. 

Farmboi: YOU DID AND NOW MY HEART IS MELTING

Pyrrha Nikos: <3

Ren: Wait, you just got out of the hospital and you got a frappe?

Ren: Pyrrha why?!

Pyrrha Nikos: Hello Ren!

Thunder Thighs: Ofc thats what hes concerned about

Not Juan: im actually laughing

Pyrrha Nikos: My godfather treated me to some! His exact words were ‘What the doctor doesn’t explicitly state, he can’t judge us for it!’ 

Sunshine Dragon: Your godfather sounds like a lawyer.

Pyrrha Nikos: He is. And a very happy one at the moment.

Rose Petal: Bending the rules a bit? Sounds like he and uncle Qrow would get along to an extent.

Pyrrha Nikos: Ah, that brings me to a couple of questions!

Pyrrha Nikos: Firstly, how is your uncle doing? You’ve told me some things and I want to hear how he’s doing!

Sunshine Dragon: He’s doing great!

Rose Petal: We’re going to celebrate his three months of sobriety next week! So, maybe you can skype in and can join the celebration?

Pyrrha Nikos: I would love to! Hopefully, we can get acquainted in a better light since last time we talked he was very cranky.

Sunshine Dragon: Sorry about that...

Pyrrha Nikos: No worries! All is forgiven!

Pyrrha Nikos: Secondly, why is the group called ‘Operation Lovebirb’?

Farmboi: That second one is a looooooooong story. 

Pyrrha Nikos: Oh?

Pyrrha Nikos: Well, I happen to have some time now. Catch me up?

Rose Petal: You bet!

_ *Incoming Call from Lego Lawyer* _

_ *Missed Call from Lego Lawyer* _

_ (13:12) uhhhhhhhh _

_ (13:12) Clover? _

(19:24) ?

(19:24) What’s up?

_ (13:29) Did you try and call me about an hour ago? _

(19:30) No?

(19:30) Oh. Huh. I guess I did?

(19:30) Sorry I hadn’t meant to. 

(19:30) It must have happened while I was out with my goddaughter.

_ (13:31) did you butt dial me _

_ (13:31) rude  _

_ (13:31) i thought i was above being a booty call _

(19:37) Qrow, I want you to know that my goddaughter had to pull me from oncoming traffic because I was laughing and not paying attention. 

_ (13:38) remember earlier when you almost made me run a stoplight _

_ (13:38) payback bitch _

(19:38) Rude. 

(19:38) But you didn’t pick up my call? So really, who’s the rude one?

_ (13:40) THE AUDACITY YOU HAVE TO BUTT DIAL ME AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT HAVING MANNERS _

_ (13:40) no wonder youre a fucking lawyer _

(19:40) I do my best!

(19:40) Although, if you wanted to call me, I wouldn’t mind. 

_ (13:40) call you and finally know the voice behind the texts? _

(19:41) IF you wanted to. 

_ (13:41) i could always annoy the shit out of you lucky charm _

(19:41) I doubt that

_ (13:41) dont say that i didnt warn you _

(19:47) If you plan to torment me, can it wait till later? I do want to enjoy some time outside the hospital with my goddaughter without almost dying over whatever antics you come up with. 

_ (13:47) fine  _

_ (13:48) but as soon as i feel like particularly annoying _

_ (13:48) all bets are off _

(13:48) Oh god you sound like my coworker.

**_(14:04) qrow you know that I somewhat care for you, right?_ **

_ (14:04) i vaguely remember you telling me that you would be annoyed if i died on you _

**_(14:04) do me a favor._ **

**_(14:04) and start doing actual work instead of smirking at your phone._ **

**_(14:04) Glynda is not amused._ **

_ (14:05) .... _

_ (14:05) you saw that???? _

**_(14:05) baby brother, I think the whole office sees you laughing and smiling at your phone._ **

**_(14:05) it almost looks like you’re in love._ **

**_(14:07) DID YOU SERIOUSLY THROW YOUR PHONE ACROSS THE OFFICE?!_ **

_ (14:11) wHOA WHAT _

_ (14:11) I AM NOT _

**_(14:11) tell that to the evidence._ **

**_(14:12) [sent an image]_ **

**_(14:12) [sent an image]_ **

_ (14:12) YOU TOOK PHOTOS OF ME?!?!? _

**_(14:14) had to._ **

**_(14:14) for blackmail purposes._ **

_ (14:14) the next time you ask for a hair tie _

_ (14:14) im bringing a pair of scissors instead and chopping your hair off _

**_(14:15) bring it bitch!_ **

* * *

_ *Incoming Call from Mud Bird Qrow* _

Clover stared at his phone for a minute before glancing at the time on his nightstand. It was getting close to around midnight and Pyrrha had long since retreated to her room to talk with friends. He was glad that she managed to maintain those friendships despite the distance, lack of technology communication, and more or less being isolated in the hospital for so long. He could hear her laughter all the way down the hallway, which meant that she was truly laughing as hard as she could. 

Now to deal with this.

Tentatively, Clover answered the ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Well shit Lucky Charm I thought you were just gonna let me go to voicemail.” 

Clover chuckled. “It would have been a nice payback from earlier.”

“Bitch move. I never would have let you live it down.” The man on the other end of the line chuckled a bit before Clover could hear the microwave in the background. 

“I’m honestly surprised that you called? I was just joking earlier.” Clover wasn’t sure what he expected Qrow’s voice to sound like. Although, the deep raspy voice belonging to Qrow hadn’t been it, but it suited him. Clover almost couldn’t imagine him with a different voice despite this being the first time they talked. 

“Did you not want me to?” Qrow asked. Clover could detect a hint of nervousness in the question. 

“It’s fine!” Clover responded quickly, hoping to dispel any unease. “You are a lot braver than I am. I probably wouldn’t have called unless it was another accident.”

He could hear Qrow snorting. “Yeah okay Clover.” 

“So, why did you call? I don’t mind, but is there a reason or-”

“Which pokemon is better? Growlithe or Poochyena?” 

Clover paused. “I...what?” Qrow’s laugh rang through the phone and Clover could feel something tug at his heart. Although Qrow did sound far away at the moment. “Am I on speaker?” 

“Yup!”

“Um, I’m not sure? I don’t really know Pokemon-” A crash sounded in the background. “Qrow?! Are you okay?!”

“What do you mean you don’t know Pokemon!?” Qrow shouted into the phone. Clover had to pull the phone away from his ear for a second. “Clover everyone knows pokemon!” 

“I never watched it?” 

“My gods you are uncultured.” Qrow responded as he could hear a fizzy drink being opened in the background. “I could excuse the pineapple pizza, but now you’ve committed a Class A felony.” 

“Qrow, I don’t think-”

“I’m not a super fan, haven’t seen all the movies, but like come on man I’ve at least heard of it.” Qrow replied simply. 

“Okay but-”

“Have you heard of Pokemon GO at least?

Clover perked up. “I absolutely have! I play it in the office during breaks since it’s a gym.”

“What team?!”

“Mystic.”

“Clover we can’t be friends.” Clover laughed. “What are you doing on the nerd team?!” Qrow whined. Remembering the text messages exchanged prior to the phone call, he could almost hear Qrow’s raspy voice in those messages. 

Now he wouldn’t be able to unhear it. 

“I liked the color blue! So I picked it. Besides, most of the people that play it are all Mystic too, so I’m not the only one.”

“Yall lawyers suck.” Qrow stated. A slurp heard obnoxiously over the phone. 

“I’m guessing you’re Valor?” 

“Lucky guess you leech.”

Clover shook his head and sighed. Either phone call or texting, Qrow was very entertaining as a person. The two continued to banter back and forth about whatever seemingly came to Qrow’s mind. Clover hadn’t minded at all, he let Qrow do most of the talking since the man was shifting from one subject to another pretty quickly. The lawyer couldn’t really remember the last time he smiled this much with someone that wasn’t family. It also didn’t help that Clover knew exactly what this meant in regards to his heart. 

“All I’m saying Clover, is that you haven’t really lived until you go skydiving.” 

“I like my feet being on something solid and not plummeting to my death, thank you very much.”

“You lawyers, so boring.”

Clover sighed. “I tell you I’m a lawyer and suddenly I’m a boring old man.” 

“Oh you’ve always been boring, it's about time someone told you.” 

“I hate you.”

“Do you though, totally spies?” Qrow teased. 

“I’m ending this phone call immediately.”

“Do you wear as much makeup as your cartoon counterpart?”

“Bye Qrow!”

* * *

_ (21:10) rude _

_ (21:10) but also understandable considering how late it is for you _

(3:10) ?

(3:10) Oh. 

(3:11) It's 3am. 

(3:12) Huh...

_ (21:12) clover did you seriously not notice _

(3:12) I didn’t think we were talking for that long!

_ (21:12) i even got my laundry done during our phone call lucky charm _

(3:12) And ate dinner.

_ (21:13) oh gods did you hear me eating _

(3:13) Kind of? You definitely slurped.

_ (21:13) asdfghjkl  _

_ (21:13) i was having leftover spaghetti _

(3:13) Despite that I have now heard your voice. 

(3:13) I still can’t imagine you saying, “asdfghjkl”

_ (21:15) [sent a voice message] _

(3:15) ...

(3:15) I take it back.

(3:15) You absolutely can. 

_ (21:15) im a man of strange talents _

(3:15) More like impressive.

_ (21:16) ...thanks _

_ (21:17) anyways you should probably get some sleep _

(3:17) I probably should, lucky for me, I don’t work tomorrow so I can sleep in. 

_ (21:17) don’t you have like a goddaughter _

(3:17) She’s 19. She’ll live. 

_ (21:18) talk to you tomorrow lucky charm _

(3:18) It was good to talk to you Qrow. 

_ (21:18) sleep clover _

(3:37) ....What do you have against the superior team of Mystic anyways?

_ (21:37) GOOD NIGHT CLOVER _

(3:37) XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did yall enjoy Pyrrha's debut and the twist I had with her?! AAAAAAAA!! I was excited so woooooo
> 
> Also Qrow being able to pronounce 'asdfghjkl' is 100% based on the way Shane Madej pronounced it in this video,   
> https://shadowdarkleonidascrusade.tumblr.com/post/613631654699876352/shadowdarkleonidascrusade-madejestic-how
> 
> Thats how its pronounced and you wont convince me otherwise.
> 
> Anyways that was chapter 5! Don't worry! This fic will still be mostly texting with some occasional writing! Hence why i threw in the trial since that would give our ship more texting time. But I have more plans to include other ways of communication so stay tuned!!!


	6. The Last Lightbulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:03) did you know that its possible to almost get a concussion from something that is supposed to be about 22lbs of fluff  
> (9:03) cuz guess who made that discovery today  
> (15:07) What did you do to Zwei?!  
> (9:07) ARE YOU GONNA ASK IF IM OKAY?  
> (15:07) You’re texting me, so you’re fine. What have you done to the poor corgi?!  
> (9:09) unbelievable  
> (9:09) this dog could literally kill me and you would defend it  
> (15:09) I would never let Zwei go to jail.   
> (9:10) IM  
> (9:10) BUT YOUD LET ME DIE?!?!?!?!  
> (15:10) For Zwei, the holy corgi?  
> (15:10) I’d let him kill me and say thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24hrs later new chapter because i can
> 
> I HAD PLANS TO DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH THIS CHAPTER I REALLY DID BUT THEN QROW AND CLOVER DECIDED UPON DIFFERENT THINGS AND IM AFNAKLGNALKEFW
> 
> Clover - Regular Text w/ punctuation  
> Qrow - Italics w/o punctuation  
> Raven - Bolded Italics (lowercase but w/ punctuation)  
> Summer - Bold

**5/21**

[Operation LoveBirb]

Rose Petal: Good Morning Everyone!

Not Juan: gods Ruby how are you this awake in the morning?

Sunshine Dragon: My mom made the mistake of leaving out her chocolates...

Black Cat: I really hope your mom wasn’t planning on finishing them.

Sunshine Dragon: too late at this point

Farmboi: Ruby’s been up for hours.

Ice Princess: How long exactly

Farmboi: Since like 6

Farmboi: She woke me up!

Farmboi: ME

Farmboi: OF ALL PEOPLE

Thunder Thighs: thats possible?

Ren: ruby has amazed us both

Pyrrha Nikos: Hello Everyone!

Thunder Thighs: PYRRHA!!!!

Thunder Thighs: YOURE STILL HERE

Pyrrha Nikos: I didn’t go anywhere in the last 12hrs Nora. :D

Not Juan: I think she means that we’re all glad that this wasn’t some crazy dream and that you’re actually here in this group chat.

Pyrrha Nikos: Awww :D

Pyrrha Nikos: I missed you guys too!

Black Cat: So how has your day been Pyrrha?

Pyrrha Nikos: Pretty quiet morning here! My godfather didn’t get out of bed till about 10. 

Ice Princess: Is that unusual?

Pyrrha Nikos: Highly. 

Pyrrha Nikos: My godfather used to be in the military and he’s always been an early riser.

Pyrrha Nikos: I asked if he was feeling sick, but apparently he stayed up really late talking to a friend. 

Ren: How late?

Pyrrha Nikos: Apparently he didn’t really go to sleep until close to 4?

Thunder Thighs: YOUR GODFATHER IS INSANE

Sunshine Dragon: gods even I don't think I could stay up that late and not be dead

Rose Petal: Is there a reason why he stayed up that late for this friend? They must be close if he’s willingly sacrificing sleep.

Pyrrha Nikos: Timezones 

Pyrrha Nikos: This new friend actually lives on Sanus.

Black Cat: yeah that would explain that

Ice Princess: That’s at least 6hrs difference, and Atlas is ahead of all of us here on Sanus

Pyrrha Nikos: Well, they were talking on the phone because I could hear him laughing all the way down from my room.

Not Juan: How far apart are the rooms at your godfather’s place?

Pyrrha Nikos: Across the apartment and separated by a floor.

Ren: A floor?

Pyrrha Nikos: My godfather’s apartment has two floors in it.

Not Juan: asdkfj;lwgkdhajlg

Sunshine Dragon: IS YOUR UNCLE FUCKING RICH?!

Black Cat: he’s a lawyer right?

Pyrrha Nikos: Yes!

Ice Princess: That explains it. 

Rose Petal: What floor are you on Pyrrha?

Pyrrha Nikos: First floor! But I’m closer to the library he has in the apartment so I think I win. 

Thunder Thighs: Pyrrha you win just by standing in that apartment

Pyrrha Nikos: XD

Pyrrha Nikos: I told my godfather what you guys said and he hasn’t stopped laughing.

Not Juan: well at least he gets a kick out of broke college students

Black Cat: gods what a mood

Ren: So Pyrrha anything else exciting happening?

Pyrrha: Sorry! My godfather and I are currently in Mantle at the fair, so my responses might be a bit slow!

Sunshine Dragon: Awww :)

Rose Petal: Your godfather seems as dedicated to you as Uncle Qrow is to us

Thunder Thighs: speaking of Qrow

Thunder Thighs: Ruby...

Rose Petal: IM DOING MY PART OF THE PLAN TOMORROW 

Rose Petal: I’ll just pop over to his place for a visit and go from there

Sunshine Dragon: We’re counting on you sis!

Rose Petal: Ugh I know

Rose Petal: ill let you guys know how it goes!

Pyrrha Nikos: Good Luck!

_ (9:03) did you know that its possible to almost get a concussion from something that is supposed to be about 22lbs of fluff _

_ (9:03) cuz guess who made that discovery today _

(15:07) What did you do to Zwei?!

_ (9:07) ARE YOU GONNA ASK IF IM OKAY? _

(15:07) You’re texting me, so you’re fine. What have you done to the poor corgi?!

_ (9:09) unbelievable _

_ (9:09) this dog could literally kill me and you would defend it _

(15:09) I would never let Zwei go to jail. 

_ (9:10) IM _

_ (9:10) BUT YOUD LET ME DIE?!?!?!?! _

(15:10) For Zwei, the holy corgi?

(15:10) I’d let him kill me and say thank you.

_ (9:10) WHY?!?!?! _

(15:10) Death by adorable corgi?

_ (9:10) .... _

_ (9:10) you know what _

_ (9:10) thats fair _

_ (9:10) ive seen worse ways _

_ (9:10) now i just gotta convince zwei to actually kill me and ill be all set _

(15:11) Qrow, no. 

_ (9:11) qrow yes _

(15:26) Wait, I thought Zwei belonged to your best friend?

(15:26) Why do you have him?

_ (9:28) my niece decided to pop over for a visit  _

_ (9:28) and she brought zwei over _

(15:28) I feel like Zwei is over at your place a lot. 

_ (9:29) my niece spends too much of her time with me _

(15:31) Aww.

_ (9:31) shes practically a mini me _

(15:31) You and your influential ways.

_ (9:31) when i told summer that i was gonna corrupt her kid _

_ (9:32) ruby taking after me to the point where multiple people don't believe me when i say she isnt my daughter wasnt what i had in mind _

(15:32) Wait, really?

_ (9:32) she looks exactly like summer _

_ (9:32) and nothing like tai _

_ (9:32) hell not even yang looks like tai _

_ (9:32) she took after my sister, although she does have tais hair color and skin tone _

_ (9:33) so shes got that going for her _

_ (9:33) but anyways their neighbors would see me at their house all the time and they were convinced i was rubys father _

(15:36) I can’t imagine the scandal. 

_ (9:37) its not true friendship if you arent mistaken as the father of your niece because of how much she acts like you _

(15:37) Scandalous rumors like that are what make dramas good. 

(15:37) In real life, they are a pain to deal with.

_ (9:37) you have some personal experience lucky charm??? _

(15:38) The entire town of Argus was convinced that my goddaughter’s mother, Rufina and I were dating since High School.

_ (9:38) youre shitting me _

(15:40) Not at all!

(15:40) We were neighbors and we were in the same grade, so we just always hung around each other? We also had a system of writing on whiteboards to each through the window. So, we were certainly pretty close and the whole town knew it.

(15:40) Rufina is one of my closest friends to this day. Even with all the scandal rumors. 

_ (9:40) absolutely can relate with summer _

(15:41) But, everyone just assumed we were dating because we went to every event in town together. Like even the couples only events (which really we went for the food) and we went to all the school dances together.

(15:41) When Rufina got pregnant in High School with my goddaughter, everyone just assumed it was mine. Which we both had to fight off those rumors. Although I don’t think I helped the situation by practically clinging to her side the entire pregnancy and being the first one to hold my goddaughter. 

_ (9:41) okay well damn lucky charm _

_ (9:41) even now i think yall were datin _

(15:42) HAHAHA!!!

(15:42) Definitely not.

_ (9:42) why not _

(15:42) Kind of hard to have an interest in each other, when we’re both into men. 

_ (9:44) aweotqowiehtqoiwtnwgldksfldsak _

(15:44) ?

(15:49) Qrow?

_ (9:57) sorry sorry i dropped my phone and then zwei proceeded to sit on it like a fucking cat _

_ (9:57) istg this dog wants to make my life as difficult as possible _

_ (9:57) anyways _

_ (9:57) oh _

_ (9:58) yeah that might be hard for you two to date _

_ (9:58) unless you do fake dating _

_ (9:58) although i wouldnt recommend as that does end up being a disaster _

(16:00) Speaking from experience?

_ (10:00) i didnt actually fake date someone _

_ (10:00) but i also didnt deny it since i thought it was hilarious _

_ (10:00) and then it backfired on me _

_ (10:00) which led to some not very fun conversations _

(16:00) Oh no!

_ (10:00) meh its all good _

_ (10:06) so do people still think that you guys date or???? _

(16:07) The older neighbors we had are still convinced to this day that I’m the real father. 

(16:07) It doesn’t help that my goddaughter took after her mother, so we can’t say “But she looks like her father!” 

(16:07) Plus, she and I are pretty close. 

(16:07) I think there’s more pictures of me on her instagram than there is of her actual father.

_ (10:10) that sure as shit doesnt help _

(16:17) Did you ever get your Summer situation solved. 

_ (10:18) not really _

_ (10:18) but at the same time _

_ (10:19) we all know the truth so we didnt really care _

_ (10:19) we actually make stupid jokes about it around fathers day or family get togethers _

_ (10:19) so we have fun with it _

(16:22) You’d think that a marriage would solidify things...

_ (10:23) it also doesnt help that summer and i used to date  _

(16:23) Oh.

_ (10:23) ancient history _

_ (10:23) we dated for a couple of years during college but the two of us ended up just kind of falling out of love  _

_ (10:23) it seemed we were better off as friends  _

_ (10:23) which was probably for the best since shes found the love of her life with tai _

(16:24) That’s nice.

(16:26) So, Ruby’s like your honorary niece?

_ (10:30) yeah _

_ (10:30) yang is my actual niece since raven and tai used to be together _

_ (10:30) and then summer and tai got together  _

_ (10:30) and they had ruby _

(16:34) Your family sounds complicated.

_ (10:34) it is _

_ (10:34) but easy sounds boring  _

_ (10:34) so we like to shake things up in this part of the world _

(16:34) I can tell!

(16:39) And it looks like my goddaughter is summoning me for ice cream. 

_ (10:39) ah when duty calls _

_ (10:46) see ya lucky charm _

_ [Conversation with Elm Ederne] _

Clover Ebi: Elm.

Clover Ebi: Why do I always catch feelings for the unattainable?

Elm Ederne: Oh no.

Elm Ederne: What happened?

Clover Ebi: Pretty sure that the man with an adorable corgi is probably a straight man.

Elm Ederne: Doesn’t corgi man have a name?

Clover Ebi: He is now known as corgi man so that I can start accepting the reality of the cruel world.

Elm Ederne: Clover, you love that fucking corgi. 

Clover Ebi: I do and now I can at least talk about the dog while slowly ghosting so I can avoid having feelings.

Elm Ederne: Clover I swear to the gods. 

_ [Unnamed Conversation] _

Elm Ederne: Guys, we have a situation.

Elm Ederne:  _ [sent an image] _

Marrow Amin: You’ve got to be kidding me

Harriet Bree: He has the best luck in the world! How the fuck did this happen?

Vine Zeki: It appears that the universe had other things in mind for our team leader.

Marrow Amin: Wait

Marrow Amin: He said probably

Harriet Bree: IS THERE A CHANCE?!

Vine Zeki: Perhaps Clover should make an inquiry?

_ [Conversation with Clover Ebi] _

Elm Ederne: Clover, how do you know that corgi man is straight

Clover Ebi: He told me about an ex girlfriend?

Elm Ederne: That doesn’t mean anything. That’s in the past! 

Clover Ebi: I don’t know...

Elm Ederne: Ask you idiot.

Elm Ederne: At this point, it wouldn’t hurt.

Clover Ebi: Ugh. Fine. I’ll do it after Pyrrha and I get back to the apartment.

Elm Ederne: Good. 

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

Pyrrha Nikos:  _ [sent an image] _

Pyrrha Nikos:  _ [sent an image] _

Ren: Why are you getting so much ice cream?!

Ren: you just got out of the hospital!

Pyrrha Nikos: That’s exactly why I’m getting some!

_ [Not Juan changed Pyrrha Nikos’ name to IceCream Goddess] _

IceCream Goddess: Aww. Thanks Jaune!

Not Juan: It seemed fitting!

Thunder Thighs: Pyrrha would your godfather be interested in being my literal sugar daddy??

Thunder Thighs: cuz I want some sweets too

Rose Petal: NORA OH MY GODS

Farmboi: There are some things that should never be said...

Ice Princess: I SCREAMED

Black Cat: I AM TRYING TO ENJOY MY TEA

Sunshine Dragon: NORA NO

Ren: I can't believe this.

Not Juan: Pyrrha? You there?

IceCream Goddess: I started choking on ice cream and my godfather was ready to call an ambulance.

IceCream Goddess: I had to spend the last few minutes trying to convince him not to. 

Sunshine Dragon: NORA LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE

Thunder Thighs: IM SORRY!!!!

Thunder Thighs: but seriously

IceCream Goddess: The answer is no. Never in a million years.

Thunder Thighs: SHARING IS CARING PYRRHA

IceCream Goddess: NOT MY GODFATHER NORA! GET QROW TO GET YOU ICE CREAM!

Thunder Thighs: I

Thunder Thighs: you know what

Thunder Thighs: i will

Sunshine Dragon: You’re joking right?

Rose Petal: SHE ACTUALLY CALLED HIM IM

Farmboi: Oh my gods

Thunder Thighs: GUESS WHOS GETTING ICE CREAM LATER TODAY?!

Thunder Thighs: ME BITCH

Thunder Thighs: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ren: Qrow why?!

_ (3:12) did you know that the voice of yoda is also the same voice of miss piggy _

_ (3:12) i feel like ive been lied to my entire life _

_ (3:12) i wont ever be able to watch star wars the same way _

_ (3:16) how did the ice cream thing go btw _

_ (3:28) lucky charm are you alive _

_ (3:31) or just too busy to answer??? _

_ (3:47) well then _

_ [It’s Stark not Stork] _

Best Baker: Not that I’m complaining but....

Best Baker: @Actual Human Disaster Are you planning on giving Zwei back to us anytime soon?

Actual Human Disaster: no

Actual Human Disaster: i need him

OG Dragon: What for?

Actual Human Disaster: for emotional support

Bad Bitch: oh no.

Bad Bitch: what happened?

Actual Human Disaster: me having hope

OG Dragon: Qrow, where are you?

Actual Human Disaster: at home with zwei

Best Baker: Qrow... do you want some chocolate chip cookies?

Actual Human Disaster: ....i definitely could use some atm before i head out

Bad Bitch: where are you going?

Actual Human Disaster: i promised nora ice cream

Best Baker: I'm just gonna make sundaes and she can get it from our house Qrow. 

Actual Human Disaster: cool

Actual Human Disaster: think ill just lay here then

OG Dragon: I’m making the sundaes, @Best Baker go get him.

Actual Human Disaster: can i just get some time for me

Actual Human Disaster: i dont think i can handle human company rn

Best Baker: Qrow, are you sure?

Actual Human Disaster: ruby left me zwei

Actual Human Disaster: hes become an actual pillow pet atm

Actual Human Disaster: ill be fine

OG Dragon: Okay, Qrow. 

Bad Bitch: I guess i’ll round up the kids. 

**(4:11) Qrow, what happened?**

_ (4:11) the inevitable doom of failed friendships _

**(4:11) Qrow...**

_ (4:13) do you think that maybe i just come off as really awkward _

**(4:13) Is this about Lego?**

_ (4:13) yeah _

_ (4:13) we talked on the phone for the first time yesterday _

_ (4:13) and i thought things went well _

_ (4:13) but today he kind of stopped answering after i told him a little more about me  _

_ (4:13) and he hasnt answered since then _

**(4:14) He could be busy?**

_ (4:14) maybe _

_ (4:14) or maybe he realised that im not worth talking to _

_ (4:14) he did leave me on read soooooo _

**(4:14) Qrow Branwen.**

**(4:14) Do not go down this path of thinking.**

**(4:14) So help me gods, I will go over to your house and break down your door.**

**(4:18) You said you guys talked before right?**

**(4:18) Maybe call him?**

**(4:18) He can’t avoid a phone call.**

**(4:18) And if he does, I’m gonna need you to give me all the information so I can track him down and beat his ass.**

_ (4:23) thats something at least _

(23:12) Hey Qrow sorry about earlier!

(23:12) I was at the fair in Mantle with my goddaughter, she almost choked on something her friend said. 

(23:12) I panicked and almost called the ambulance.

(23:12) And then I proceeded to lose my phone and it took awhile to find it and get it back. 

(23:12) Some little kid ended up having it. 

(23:15) I’m really sorry!

_ (17:24) its fine _

(23:24) I didn’t know that Yoda and Miss Piggy had the same actor, now I won’t be able to unhear it. 

_ (17:24) what _

_ (17:24) oh i sent you that didnt i _

(23:24) Yeah, you did?

(23:24) Qrow is everything okay?

_ (17:25) like i said its fine _

(23:25) Qrow...

_ (17:25) i get that im not always the easiest to talk to  _

_ (17:25) but you don't have to lie to me about your phone going missing _

_ (17:26) if you don't want to talk thats fine _

(23:26) Qrow, I didn’t lie. And I thought I told you that I enjoy talking to you. 

_ (17:27) were you just being nice _

(23:27) Qrow, I enjoy talking to you. Do you think if I didn’t I’d still be talking to you?

_ (17:27) people have talked to me longer for different reasons _

_ (17:27) it always ends the same _

_ (17:28) being ghosted _

(23:28) Qrow, I’m not ghosting you.

(23:28) I promise you that. 

_ (17:28) don't you have like a goddaughter to get back _

(23:28) Don’t change the subject. She can look after herself since we’re back at the apartment. 

(23:30) Can I call you?

_ (17:30) i really dont feel like talking _

(23:30) Alright, then prepare yourself for long paragraph messages. 

_ (17:30) why _

(23:30) Because I’m going to end up writing a novel on the amount of times I have to tell you that I enjoy talking with you. 

_ (17:30) some of the vibes you gave off earlier say otherwise _

(23:30) Ah, so you noticed that. 

(23:31) That was a personal thing outside of this conversation between us, nothing to do with you. 

_ (17:31) i doubt that _

(23:31) I don’t. Qrow, honestly, it was me being a bit of a selfish moron earlier. None of that was your fault. 

_ (17:34) ... _

_ (17:34) really?? _

(23:34) Qrow, really. 

(23:34) It was just me reading too much into something. It’s fine. Honestly, this is probably more of my fault. 

_ (17:35) again _

_ (17:35) i really doubt that _

(23:35) Qrow, if I have to track you down all the way to Sanus, show up to your door and tell you that this isn’t your fault...

(23:25) I will. 

_ (17:35) thats breaking the law lucky charm _

(23:35) :)

(23:35) You said you’d turn me into a lawbreaker.

(23:35) Looks like you’re succeeding. 

_ (17:36) ....i did say that didnt i _

(23:36) Yes. Yes you did. :)

_ (17:36) i really didnt think youd want to keep talking to me _

(23:36) Qrow...

_ (17:36) alright alright ill stop _

(23:36) Thank you.

_ (17:37) sorry for not believing you _

(23:37) My reasons did sound a little bizarre didn’t they? Although, maybe I should have responded earlier. 

_ (17:38) clover you don't have to respond to all of my messages _

_ (17:38) thats just me being needy asshole _

_ (17:38) an undeserving needy asshole _

(23:40) Qrow, you are not needy. At most, probably snarky with a great sense of humor.

_ (17:40) am i though _

(23:40)  _ [sent an image] _

_ (17:40) sdfdsfgdfg _

_ (17:40) DID YOU REALLY SCREENSHOT AN OLD MESSAGE BETWEEN US _

(23:40) What does it say?

_ (17:41) ... _

_ (17:41) You told me to take the freaking compliment _

(23:41) I advise you to that piece of advice.

_ (17:41) lkadfjqwifj _

_ (17:41) okay lawyer _

(23:41) No listen here detective.

(23:42) You will take that advice and any time you say one negative thing about yourself, I want you to say three good things about yourself. 

_ (17:42) youre joking right _

(23:42) Outloud! 

_ (17:43) clover pls _

(23:43) Don’t Clover me. 

(23:43) You won’t win this argument Qrow. I do this for a living. 

_ (17:43) ...you got me there _

(23:43) Good. That also includes text messages. Starting now. 

_ (17:44) lucky charm  _

_ (17:44) this might actually be the hardest thing for me to do _

(23:44) The way to positivity makes for a better person!

_ (17:44) you made that up _

(23:44) I did. But it's our way.

(23:44) Are we okay?

_ (17:45) yeah clover _

_ (17:45) we are more than okay _

_ (17:45) :) _

(23:47) My goddaughter has retreated back to her room. 

(23:47) Wanna talk on the phone?

_ (17:50) yeah _

_ (17:50) id like that _

_ (17:48) fuck me summer _

_ (17:48) i have feels for this guy _

**_(17:48) nobody picked up that phone._ **

**_(17:48) when i fucking called it._ **

_ (17:49) SAFDJGJAERGSDGJ _

_ (17:49) FUCK OFF RAVEN _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS HAVE MADE UP AND EVERYTHING IS GUCCI IN THE WORLD OF FAIRGAME


	7. Realizations and Admirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]  
> Actual Babey: FUCK  
> Actual Babey: OH FUCK  
> Actual Babey: I CANT  
> Actual Babey: NOPE  
> Actual Babey: IM OUT  
> Bad Bitch: qrow what the fuck?  
> Best Baker: Context?  
> OG Dragon: Don’t tell me....  
> Actual Babey: [sent an image]  
> Actual Babey: FUCK HES HOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once again ladies and gents with another 5k long chapter (lord help me)
> 
> I wrote this at work so im exhausted af so if the new chapter takes longer to write than past few chapters have been, im sorry i needs the sleep.
> 
> Pyrrha: has the (~) at the end of her statements in text form cuz she can.

**5/22**

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Sunshine Dragon: Today is the day Ruby! 

Sunshine Dragon: You get to ask uncle qrow about this friendship and swing the topic into maybe dating

Rose Petal: im walking there now and i brought Zwei with me

Rose Petal: he cant resist the true puppy eyes!

Thunder Thighs: do you think hes doing okay?

Rose Petal: hopefully much better

Rose Petal: i also brought some of the cookies from last night so that should help

Ice Princess: Did something happen?

Sunshine Dragon: We’re not really sure...

Thunder Thighs: remember how I was supposed to get ice cream from qrow

Ice Princess: Yes?

Thunder Thighs: well we ended up at Ruby’s house with her mom making sundaes for us and no qrow

Sunshine Dragon: According to my mom, he wasnt feeling well. Which really had us worried since before that meant something else....

Ice Princess: His drinking habits?

Rose Petal: But hes quit now! So, he definitely didnt do that!

Ren: Lets hope not

Ren: Otherwise that 3month sobriety party we’re throwing next week is gonna be useless. 

Not Juan: Ruby, maybe, we should put this operation on hold for a second. Make sure that hes okay before we start this whole thing. 

Black Cat: It might be a good idea to hold off. 

Ice Princess: I think Ruby should ask anyways.

Sunshine Dragon: Really? You do?

Ice Princess: Talking about this friendship might be a way to help distract him from his newfound sobriety. A good distraction.

Farmboi: I think Weiss has a good point. Maybe ask about it and see what information he offers. 

Rose Petal: ill be at his house in about 10min

Rose Petal: Zwei has decided to take a pee break lol

Rose Petal: ill let you guys know!

Sunshine Dragon: Good luck sis!

_(8:45) you alive lucky charm_

(14:49) Barely. 

(14:49) How in the world am I not dead?

_(8:49) its not that bad_

(14:49) Not that bad?!

_(8:50) meh ive pulled all nighters before_

_(8:50) if anything_

_(8:50) thats part of the job description_

(14:50) Qrow, I haven’t pulled an all nighter ever in my life. 

(14:50) How am I supposed to function?

_(8:51) stay awake all day_

_(8:51) and then fall asleep at like 9_

_(8:51) you should be good_

(14:51) The concept of sleep sounds great right now

_(8:51) didnt you get a few hours of sleep after i fell asleep_

(14:52) No.

(14:52) My body decided I was going to be awake.

(14:52) So, I’m suffering. 

_(8:52) didnt you say that your goddaughter is 19_

_(8:52) do you have to stay awake right now_

(14:53) I mean technically I don’t. 

(14:53) But tomorrow, is the first day of the trial.

(14:53) And, I won’t have as much time with her when it does start. 

_(8:55) ah_

_(8:55) i understand_

(14:55) I want to make it count. I never want to let her down. 

_(8:55) lucky charm_

_(8:55) i don't think you ever could_

(8:56) I hope not. 

(8:57) If you excuse me, I’m gonna drink just straight espresso shots and take a very cold shower. 

(8:57) And try not to die.

_(8:57) good luck clover_

_[Conversation with Elm Ederne]_

Clover Ebi: Uggggghhhhhhhhhhh.

Clover Ebi: Why did I do this to myself?

Elm Ederne: What did you do?

Clover Ebi: I stayed up late again talking to corgi man.

Elm Ederne: Clover, you’ve got it bad.

Clover Ebi: I know! I didn’t get off the phone with him until about 7.

Elm Ederne: 7 last night?

Clover Ebi: ...

Elm Ederne: YOU STAYED UP UNTIL 7AM TALKING TO YOUR CRUSH?!?!?!?!?!

Clover Ebi: ...yes.

Elm Ederne: Now that is dedication.

Elm Ederne: Wish I could find someone as dedicated to me as you are to your possibly straight crush

Clover Ebi: Shoot! I forgot to bring it up!

Elm Ederne: Clover when did you guys call each other?

Clover Ebi: Around midnight?

Elm Ederne: Yeah no. He’s not straight. 

Clover Ebi: What makes you so sure?

Elm Ederne: Have you ever heard of a straight man being that dedicated to a phone call?

Clover Ebi: ...fair point.

Elm Ederne: Just ask.

Clover Ebi: But, I don’t want things to be weird!

Elm Ederne: Are you seriously going to tell me that talking for almost 7hrs via phone call, losing sleep for it, him probably knowing that is not already weird?

Clover Ebi: You have valid points. Points I’m going to ignore.

Elm Ederne: Don’t make me tell Robyn.

Clover Ebi: ALRIGHT! I’LL ASK!

Elm Ederne: Good. :) 

(15:06) Question.

_(9:07) answer_

(15:07) Have you ever been to pride before?

_(9:07) ofc i have_

_(9:07) my niece and i have to represent the bisexual flag to its fullest capacity_

_(9:09) why do you ask_

(15:09) I was curious since you didn’t seem bothered at all to learn that I was gay. 

_(9:09) the only thing straight in regards to me is the fucking manilla folders on my desk_

(15:11) Qrow, I spit out my coffee.

_(9:11) i aim to please lucky charm ;)_

(15:12) I would say ‘may you shoot straight’ but clearly swords and scabbards are your style.

_(9:14) CLOVER I AM IN ACTUAL FUCKING TEARS RIGHT NOW_

_(9:15) GODDAMMIT MY NIECE JUST SHOWED UP AND I CANT EVEN ANSWER THE DOOR BECAUSE IM LAUGHING TOO HARD_

_(9:17) CLOVER IM WHEEZING_

(15:17) You’re welcome! 

_[Conversation with Elm Ederne]_

Clover Ebi: HE’S BI!

Clover Ebi: I HAVE A CHANCE!

Elm Ederne: Aww. Someone’s excited.

Clover Ebi: Now I have the energy boost I need. I have to run and find my pun book. 

Elm Ederne: Clover no!

Clover Ebi: CLOVER YES!

_[Unnamed Conversation]_

Elm Ederne: _[sent an image]_

Elm Ederne: Bless his little gay heart.

Marrow Amin: OPERATION CO-LEADER IS A GO!

_[Vine Zeki changed the group name to ‘Operation Co-Leader’]_

Harriet Bree: Holy shit... Vine’s invested.

Vine Zeki: When do we start?

_[It’s Stark not Stork]_

Bad Bitch: so @Actual Human Disaster are we going to talk about your crush yet?

OG Dragon: His what now?

Best Baker: What?! Raven did he tell you?!

Bad Bitch: he meant to text you i think to tell you about his crush, but i got it instead.

OG Dragon: Summer did you know?

Best Baker: I suspected it! But nothing was confirmed! 

OG Dragon: @Actual Human Disaster How’s your love life? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Actual Human Disaster: i dont have a love life????

Actual Human Disaster: wait a sec

Actual Human Disaster: RAVEN

_[Bad Bitch changed ‘Actual Human Disaster’s’ name to ‘Actual Babey’]_

Actual Babey: RAVEN SERIOUSLY

Best Baker: IT STAYS QROW!

Actual Babey: akgjlskfjlfrew

Actual Babey: i hate all of you

OG Dragon: When did you start keeping your crushes from us Qrow?

Actual Babey: I would like for you to read up and see why i never tell yall nothing

Bad Bitch: rude. 

Actual Babey: IM RUDE?!?!?!?! YOU EXPOSED ME ON THE GROUPCHAT!!!!!

Bad Bitch: i never said i wasn't rude.

Actual Babey: ....okay thats fair

Best Baker: So, what happened? Did you figure things out?

Actual Babey: yah we did

Actual Babey: it was just a misunderstanding is all

Best Baker: Told you!

Actual Babey: i know i know

OG Dragon: So you two still talking?

Actual Babey: yeah we talked on the phone for like 7hrs last night so

Best Baker: 7 WHAT

Best Baker: QROW DOESN’T HE LIVE IN ATLAS?!

Actual Babey: yup

Actual Babey: he pulled an all nighter to talk to me and now hes suffering

Actual Babey: especially since he cant fall asleep lol

Bad Bitch: baby brother... that man talked to you more in one night than i have talked to you in our entire lives.

Bad Bitch: what the fuck?

Actual Babey: we had much to discuss

Actual Babey: mainly childhood stuffs and arguable points for a top 10 best movie list

OG Dragon: W o w. 

Actual Babey: :)

**(9:27) hey mom quick question**

**(9:27) Sure! What’s up?**

**(9:27) what was wrong with uncle Qrow last night?**

**(9:27) He got upset about something that’s kind of important to him at the moment. Why do you ask?**

**(9:28) well hes in a really good mood! Like he wasnt even upset?**

**(9:28) Is that so?**

**(9:28) yeah! Hes even cut back on the self deprecating humor.**

**(9:29) He what?**

**(9:29) anytime he says anything bad, he just stops and says 3 positive things about himself?**

**(9:29) i asked him about it and he said just laughed and said it was a clover thing?**

**(9:30) does he mean that flower from like St. Patricks Day?**

**(9:30) or is this like an old saying?**

**(9:30) It’s more of a friend thing Ruby.**

**(9:30) oh okay!**

_[It’s Stark Not Stork]_

Best Baker: So @Actual Babey...

Actual Babey: ??????

Best Baker: Clover huh?

Actual Babey: AWEIROWAGEPNV

Actual Babey: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

Bad Bitch: Like from Totally Spies?

Actual Babey: i made that joke and he definitely didnt appreciate it lmaooo

OG Dragon: Clover? He's got the perfect name for you Qrow!

Actual Babey: ??????

OG Dragon: Take out the C and we can use it to stand for Crush. 

OG Dragon: You know, like the crush you have on him?

Actual Babey: tai pls

OG Dragon: You can’t spell Clover without lover!

Acutal Babey: TAIYANG PLS

OG Dragon: Much to think about.

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Rose Petal: i have good news and bad news

Sunshine Dragon: ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Thunder Thighs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ren: Why is there both?

Rose Petal: well......

Not Juan: Ruby what happened?

Rose Petal: so i bring up uncle qrows new friend right?

Rose Petal: and apparently last night they talked for like 7hrs and his new friend basically pulled an all nighter to stay up with him and talk.

Ice Princess: That does not seem like a just friends thing.

Rose Petal: i know right?!

Rose Petal: but anyways

Rose Petal: i just ask little tidbits of info like what he thinks of him and stuff

Rose Petal: And he did the shy branwen smile

Sunshine Dragon: HE DID NOT

Sunshine Dragon: OH MY GODS

Farmboi: The shy branwen smile?

Black Cat: The ‘i have never felt more comforted by one person and im slowly falling in love with them’ smile.

Thunder Thighs: damn okay

Thunder Thighs: wait how long has Qrow been talking to this guy?

Rose Petal: They started texting each other exactly three weeks ago. 

Ren: Wow. 

Farmboi: I’m not seeing the downside to this conversation.

Rose Petal: ah

Rose Petal: well

Rose Petal: when i got to sneaking in some date ideas (i proposed them as ideas for him and new friend/crush to do if they ever meet) he was like ‘ruby it sounds like youre giving me date ideas’

Rose Petal: and i panicked and was like ‘lol what they arent date ideas for you lmaooo’

Rose Petal: and.....oscar i just want to say im sorry in advance

Farmboi: why?

Rose Petal: I panicked and said that you and me were going on a date and I was just trying to figure out which date sounded better....

Farmboi: YOU WHAT?!

Thunder Thighs: IM CACKLING

Ren: Oh dear...

Farmboi: RUBY YOUR UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL ME THE NEXT TIME HE SEES ME!

Rose Petal: I PANICKED IM SORRY

Sunshine Dragon: Well how much of a warpath is Qrow creating?

Rose Petal: hes threatening to throw Oscar into the ocean.

Farmboi: Looks like my time has come to assume a second identity and run away to Atlas where I’ll never be seen again. 

Not Juan: Why Atlas?

Farmboi: Qrow hates Atlas, if I make it there he won’t follow me.

Black Cat: Isn’t Qrows new friend in Atlas?

Farmboi: Crap!

Sunshine Dragon: Have fun on your date not date oscar!

Farmboi: Thanks. I think I’ll die. 

_[Operation Co-leaders]_

Harriet Bree: Elm, status update.

Elm Ederne: He’s exhausted.

Marrow Amin: Why?

Elm Ederne: Apparently, he stayed up really late talking to his crush ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Vine Zeki: How late?

Elm Ederne: Clover hasn’t slept. He got off the phone with the infamous corgi man at around 7 this morning and hasn’t slept. 

Elm Ederne: He honestly looks like a death.

Marrow Amin: How bad?

Elm Ederne: _[sent an image]_

Harriet Bree: YIKES

Vine Zeki: He looks awful!

Marrow Amin: Elm how did you get this photo?

Elm Ederne: LOL

Elm Ederne: It’s on Pyrrha’s instagram story. 

Marrow Amin: Brb I don’t think I follow her. 

Marrow Amin: OH MY GOD HE LOOKS LIKE HE HASNT SLEPT SINCE THE DAY HE WAS BORN

Harriet Bree: I didn’t think it was possible for Clover to ever look bad in a photo.

Vine Zeki: Pyrrha just put out a video on her making fun of Clover, and he sounds like he’s on the verge of death. 

Elm Ederne: DID SHE JUST POST IT?

Vine Zeki: It’s on her actual posts.

Marrow Amin: Oh my god Pyrrha

Harriet Bree: I LOVE HER

Marrow Amin: “Here lies my godfather, a man that couldn’t wait for a reasonable time to talk to his friends.”

Elm Ederne: We stan one goddaughter.

Vine Zeki: Do you think, perhaps, we should pop over for a visit?

Vine Zeki: Perhaps bring some food over for them just so Clover doesn’t accidentally kill himself in the kitchen. 

Harriet Bree: You just want to go over and get some more info for that gossip don’t you?

Vine Zeki: I plead the 5th.

Marrow Amin: TIME TO GRAB SOME TEA!

(16:14) I have never wanted to commit murder in my entire life until this moment. 

_(10:14) careful cloves_

_(10:14) i might have to arrest you if you namedrop anyone_

(16:14) Will you have to?

_(10:15) its a law here in sanus since it counts as a threat_

(16:15) Oh well in that case, let me get extremely detailed. 

_(10:15) HAHAHAHAHAHA_

(16:15) Qrow, this isn’t funny. I’m literally suffering. 

_(10:15) whats going on clover_

(16:17) My coworkers have decided to invade my home and I had to run away into the bathroom to hide from them. 

_(10:18) youre hiding????_

_(10:18) in the bathroom???_

(16:18) Elm is about to break down my door like in the Shining.

_(10:18) they sound determined to talk to you_

(16:19) Which is why I’m avoiding her. 

(16:19) I know what she wants to talk about and I’m not about to talk to her about that.

_(10:20) sounds rough_

_(10:20) btw_

_(10:20) [sent an image]_

(16:20) Oh my gods....

_(10:21) clover he ate the fucking butterfly_

(16:21) ...

(16:22) It’s your word against Zwei’s...

_(10:22) I HAVE LITERAL PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE OF ZWEI COMMITTING MURDER AND YOURE JUST GONNA MOVE PAST THAT?!_

(16:23) I just see a photo of Zwei enjoying his time outside with mother nature.

_(10:24) unbelievable_

(16:24) Your niece over at your house again?

_(10:24) yeah i think she just came by to check on me_

_(10:24) make sure i was alive_

(16:24) Aw. Well that’s nice of her. 

_(10:25) i worried her last night_

_(10:25) which i hate doing_

(16:25) Is there a reason for her to be worried?

_(10:26) ah_

_(10:26) thats_

_(10:27) its some heavy stuff_

_(10:29) probably a topic for another time_

(16:29) You sure?

_(10:30) don't wanna put a stint in your day lucky charm_

(16:30) Qrow, I’m locked in my bathroom in my own living space hiding from my coworkers as they try to find creative ways to get in here with me.

(16:30) Trust me when I say that I have time if you really want to talk about it.

_(10:31) what if i really don't want to_

(16:31) Then we don’t. :)

(16:32) We’ll talk about your clear love for Zwei instead.

_(10:34) THE LAUGH I JUST LET OUT_

(16:34) A clear sign of your affection for him.

_(10:35) hey clover_

(16:35) ?

_(10:35) thanks_

_(10:35) you know_

_(10:35) for being so_

(16:37) So?

_(10:39) considerate??_

(16:40) I was expecting the word nice, but that works too. 

_(10:40) ill tell you someday about all that_

_(10:40) just not right now_

(16:42) I get it Qrow. 

(16:42) Really, I do.

(16:42) It’s not like I’m entitled to know every single thing about you just because we’re friends. 

(16:42) Just know that if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.

_(10:42) that really means alot_

(16:42) I try to be there when I can. 

(16:43) Although, if you’re having a crisis at 3am, then there’s a good chance I’m not going to be able to help you there. 

_(10:43) guess ill have to reschedule my mental breakdowns XD_

(16:43) Qrow no. 

_(10:56) hows being locked up going_

(16:56) I think they finally left. 

_(10:56) so where was your goddaughter throughout all this_

(16:57) ...

_(10:57) DID YOU LEAVE HER OUT THERE_

(16:59) They weren’t after her! Just me!

_(10:59) clover oh my gods_

(17:00) Okay it doesn’t look like they’re in my bedroom anymore. 

(17:00) So mayboaifjagoigngoawjrdgsalskfj;ldfjk

_(11:00) clover????_

_(11:08) CLOVER???????_

(17:13) well hello there corgi man that has captured the attention of our leader we have some questikagqnk;wlgfjdasgj;alfkdgjadfjldksflkfgjqotiqjkfsdlfaldksjdafklsjdflakjsalk;dfsj;fadklsjkjdfl;s

_(11:13) CLOVER?!?!?!?!?!_

(17:15) MY TEAM JUMPED ME AND TRIED TO HOLD ME HOSTAGE FROM MY OWN PHONE!

_(11:16) IM HOWLING_

(17:20) Okay, finally kicked them out!

(17:20) Freedom at last. 

_(11:21) corgi man????_

(17:21) ...

(17:21) I haven’t given them your name, or at least hadn’t until Elm took my phone. 

_(11:21) so youve just been calling me corgi man_

(17:21) What have you been calling me to your friends?

_(11:22) uhhhhhhhhh_

_(11:25) so anyways hows your day been_

(17:25) Unbelievable. 

(17:26) Not even going to tell me?

_(11:26) tell you what_

(17:26) One day Qrow, one day I’ll find out.

_(11:27) will you though ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)_

(17:27) Oh. I intend to. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(11:27) alkdsfjaldskfjadslkf_

_(11:28) oh_

_(11:28) well then_

_(11:28) you sure you up for this challenge ᕦ(▀̿ ̿ -▀̿ ̿ )つ_

(17:30) I have never backed down from one.

(17:30) Lucky you ᕤ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

(17:36) I should probably eat dinner though, so I’ll talk to you in a couple of hours?

_(11:36) sounds good!_

_[It’s Stark not Stork]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEEEE

Bad Bitch: why don't you tell him that?

Actual Babey: RAVEN NOT NOW

Best Baker: Oh my gods.

_[OG Dragon has changed the group name from ‘It’s Stark not Stork’ to ‘Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life’]_

Actual Babey: TAIYANG LET ME LIVE

Bad Bitch: I laughed so hard that the lady at the supermarket just gave me this look as if I had gone insane.

Best Baker: Qrow, you just admitted to us that you have a crush on this guy. And the two of you are already flirting? 

Best Baker: You sure are moving fast!

Actual Babey: I JUST 

Actual Babey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OG Dragon: Gods, what a mood. 

Actual Babey: HE JUST

Actual Babey: GODS IM SCREAMING

Actual Babey: IM SO GLAD RUBY WENT TO CHECK MY MAIL CUZ IM SCREAMING INTO A PILLOW

Best Baker: Qrow, are you going to live?

Actual Babey: I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOW

OG: All this over a crush that he has no idea what he looks like.

Actual Babey: ....

Bad Bitch: i think someone just had a record scratch moment. 

Actual Babey: oh fuck 

Actual Babey: i guess ill ask tonight

Best Baker: Wait are you really?

OG Dragon: Someone screenshot this moment. The moment that Qrow Branwen decided to actually do something. 

Actual Babey: FUCK OFF

Bad Bitch: im just amazed at the fact that qrow didn’t even have to leave the house to catch feels. 

Actual Babey: STOP ROASTING ME

Actual Babey: SUMMER EVERYONES BEING MEAN TO ME

Best Baker: Everyone! Stop being mean to the baby, he’s vewwy sensitive! ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

Actual Babey: i hate all of you

Actual Babey: Worst brain trust ever

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

IceCream Goddess: Hello Everyone! Just caught up in the conversation! I was with my godfather for the day since he’s going to be in court tomorrow. 

Sunshine Dragon: He’s got a trial coming up?

IceCream Goddess: Yes he does! It’s a big trial, so he’ll be extremely busy!

Rose Petal: So what are you going to do?

IceCream Goddess: Probably hang around the apartment and take the time to learn some new recipes. My godfather got a new cookbook and I want to see what’s in there. 

Ice Princess: Your godfather is a lawyer and he cooks?

Black Cat: What’s the baggage with your godfather Pyrrha?

IceCream Goddess: I don’t think he has any?

Not Juan: It’s always the charming ones that end up being serial killers. 

IceCream Goddess: My godfather isn’t a serial Jaune. 

Thunder Thighs: allegedly

Ren: Nora...

Farmboi: Nora, nice people do exist. 

Farmboi: Take Pyrrha for example.

IceCream Goddess: Aww! Thanks Oscar! :D

IceCream Goddess: What’s the status with Qrow?

Rose Petal: Talked to him about his new friendship, it seems hes caught feels, and he wants to kill oscar.

Farmboi: Thank you for reminding me that my days are numbered.

IceCream Goddess: I read something about the Shy Branwen Smile?

Sunshine Dragon: Yup! That’s the biggest tell of ‘holy shit i think i have feels’. 

Sunshine Dragon: For the Branwen family at least. 

IceCream Goddess: I see. 

Ice Princess: And apparently he kept said new friend up until about 7am his time. 

Ice Cream Goddess: Wait, till 7?

Rose Petal: yeah Uncle Qrow said that his “friend” (its totally a crush) pulled an all nighter talking to him and now he was just going to be awake for the rest of the day!

IceCream Goddess: Kept him up with a phone call?

Not Juan: Yeah it seems like it. 

IceCream Goddess: Ruby, what does Qrow’s friend do for living?

Rose Petal: i think he said he was a lawyer or something

IceCream Goddess: Right.

IceCream Goddess: Yang, Ruby you two have a corgi right?

Sunshine Dragon: Yeah????

Rose Petal: Yup!

Not Juan: Pyrrha???

Ren: What does Zwei have to do with this??

Thunder Thighs: youre acting suspicious 

IceCream Goddess: Do you have a picture of Zwei?

Sunshine Dragon: Ruby send her the butterfly one!

Rose Petal: [sent an image]

Rose Petal: oh let me send my favorite!

Rose Petal: [sent an image] 

Black Cat: Is that Zwei from last Halloween?

Ice Princess: HIS LITTLER DRAGON COSTUME!

Farmboi: THE BEST BOI!

IceCream Goddess: Yeah... That’s what I thought Zwei looked like.

Sunshine Dragon: You never really met Zwei before?

Sunshine Dragon: Or am I misremembering?

IceCream Goddess: _[sent an video]_

Not Juan: Pyrrha, why do you have a video of Zwei in the dragon costume?

IceCream Goddess: I don’t.

Ren: What?

Thudner Thighs: then how

Rose Petal: ???????

Sunshine Dragon: IS THAT A LIVE WALLPAPER

Black Cat: BUT HOW

Farmboi: Aren’t you at home?????

Ice Princess: Pyrrha, who’s phone is that?

IceCream Goddess: ....

IceCream Goddess: It’s my godfather’s. 

_(14:09) they say that curiosity killed the cat_

_(14:09) but like what happens when a bird gets curious_

_(14:09) do we just stand there and judge if it turns out to be nothing_

(20:19) Where do you get these kinds of questions?

(20:19) (I was in the shower, sorry).

_(14:19) it just pops into my brain_

_(14:19 (i figured you were busy)_

(20:20) Is your brain always this curious?

_(14:20) only when im in a curious mood_

(20:20) Ah. That explains a few things. 

_(14:20) ignoring that_

(20:20) XD

_(14:21) but speaking of curiosity_

(20:21) ?

_(14:21) What features do you have that would have you mistaken as your goddaughter’s father_

(20:22) ...

(20:22) What?

_(14:22) your old neighbors must have seen some sort of resemblance between you two right_

(20:22) I guess?

_(14:22) what do you think those features would be_

(20:22) ....

(20:22) XD

(20:23) Qrow, is this your way of asking what I look like?

_(14:23) ..._

_(14:23) yes_

(20:23) XD

_(14:23) We have been talking almost non stop for like three weeks and had two very long phone conversations!!!_

_(14:23) how could i not be curious_

(20:25) Are you sure you’re curious? Or is it your detective nature coming out?

_(14:25) yes_

(20:25) XD

(20:25) what do you think I look like?

_(14:25) Blond?_

(20:25) Nope! My oldest sister does though!

_(14:26) hmmmmm_

_(14:26) Brown eyes?_

(20:26) Haha no. 

(20:26) Teal-Green according to my baby sister.

_(14:26) hmmmmmm_

(20:26) Anymore outrageously bad guesses?

_(14:26) short as hell_

(20:27) I’m 6’3, but who knows. Maybe I’m tiny compared to other people. 

_(14:27) kdfljwoiw_

(20:27) What about you though?

_(14:27) me????_

(20:28) Blue eyes?

_(14:28) Gross no._

(20:28) XD

(20:28) Red hair?

_(14:28) clover i said i didnt have a heart_

_(14:28) i very much have a soul unlike the rest of the ginger population_

(20:29) My goddaughter is a red head Qrow.

_(14:29) i standby what i said_

(20:29) XD

_(14:31) anymore guesses shamrock_

(20:31) Tall?

_(14:31) Same height as you actually. So yeah tall._

(20:31) Ah. Well so much for being the taller one. 

_(14:32) If you think you can tower over me lucky charm_

_(14:32) youve got another thing coming (* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ゞ_

(20:32) fajdslk

_(14:33) you alright there_

(20:33) Just dropped my phone no big deal!

_(14:33) LMAO_

(20:33) But anyways, I guess you sort of know what I look like?

_(14:34) not what was i gunning for but meh ill take it_

(20:34) What were you hoping for? 

_(14:34) ngl_

_(14:34) a picture_

(20:34) Again, you could have just asked. 

_(14:34) i gotta make your life difficult_

_(14:34) its requirement if we’re going to be friends_

(20:35) XD

(20:35) Do I get a picture of you too?

_(14:35) sure_

(20:35) Hold on, let me find a good one. 

_(14:35) yeah same_

_(14:35) hey firecracker_

**_(14:35) ??_ **

_(14:35) Do you have that picture of me on the motorcycle from last year_

**_(14:35) yeah why_ **

_(14:36) i need it, its not on this phone_

**_(14:36) okeiii_ **

**_(14:37) [sent an image]_ **

_(14:37) thanks firecracker_

**_(14:37) anytime Qrow!_ **

(20:35) Pyrrha, which one is your favorite photo of me?

(20:35) My favorite photo?~

(20:35) Yes. 

(20:35) Probably the one with you surrounded by flowers.~ 

(20:36) Oh I remember that. 

(20:36) I don’t think I have it though.

(20:37) [sent an image]~

(20:37) Lucky for you, I do!~

(20:37) Thank you darling!

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Sunshine Dragon: Qrow just asked me for the photo of him on the motorcycle????

IceCreamGoddess: My godfather just asked me for my favorite photo of him.

Sunshine Dragon: ...

IceCream Goddess: ....

Sunshine Dragon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

IceCream Goddess: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(20:37) I asked my goddaughter for her favorite picture of me.

_(14:37) i had a pretty good idea of what photo i wanted_

(20:37) Ready?

_(14:37) lets do this_

(20:37)

_(14:37)_

_[Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]_

Actual Babey: FUCK

Actual Babey: OH FUCK

Actual Babey: I CANT

Actual Babey: NOPE

Actual Babey: IM OUT

Bad Bitch: qrow what the fuck?

Best Baker: Context?

OG Dragon: Don’t tell me....

Actual Babey: [sent an image]

Actual Babey: FUCK HES HOT

Best Baker: ....holy shit.

Bad Bitch: qrow how in the fuck did you end up talking to that guy?

OG Dragon: Holy shit. I needed a moment to make sure you werent fucking with me.

Actual Babey: IM SCREAMING

Actual Babey: OH MY GODS

Actual Babey: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Best Baker: Well what did you say?!

Actual Babey: ...

Bad Bitch: PLS TELL ME YOU SAID SOMETHING QROW!

Actual Babey: imma go do that

Bad Bitch: YOU FUCKING TWAT!

[Conversation with Elm Ederne]

Clover Ebi: OH MY GODS

Clover Ebi: HOLY CRAP

Clover Ebi: ELM HELP ME

Elm Ederne: Remember when I came over to your apartment earlier? And you rejected my presence?

Elm Ederne: You can suffer.

Clover Ebi: _[sent an image]_

Clover Ebi: ELM PLEASE WHAT DO I DO?!

Elm Ederne: ....

Elm Ederne: Well shit Ebi...you’ve landed the jackpot.

Clover Ebi: ELM HELP ME

Elm Ederne: Nah. You’ll be fine. Just turn on that Clover Charm. You’ll be fine!

Clover Ebi: ELM

_[Operation Co-Leaders]_

Elm Ederne: Take a look at our hopefully future co-leader ladies and gents.

Elm Ederne: _[sent an image]_

Marrow Amin: .....

Harriet Bree: Clover doesn’t stand a chance. 

Harriet Bree: Tall, dark, handsome and a motorcycle?

Harriet Bree: Clover is done for.

Vine Zeki: What was his reaction?

Elm Ederne: _[sent an image]_

Marrow Amin: CAN YOU GUYS REALLY BLAME HIM THOUGH?!?!? 

Elm Ederne: Not in the least.

Vine Zeki: No. 

Harriet Bree: Nope!

(20:46) Oh wow. 

_(14:46) well damn_

(20:46) You, uh,

_(14:46) ???????_

(20:46) You look good Qrow.

_(14:46) thats the best photo my niece had of me_

(20:46) It’s a really good photo!

_(14:46) not so bad yourself lucky charm_

(20:46) Oh um

_(14:46) you look like you stepped out of a fairytale_

(20:46) That was my goddaughter's favorite picture of me.

_(14:47) im glad that it was_

_(14:47) assuming of course that this is actually you and not some random photo you grabbed from the internet_

(20:47) That’s me Qrow. I promise. 

_(14:47) ill believe you on the account that youve never lied to me before_

(20:47) XD

(20:47) You look great on that bike by the way.

_(14:47) good ol harbinger_

(20:47) Harbinger?

_(14:47) its what i named the bike_

(20:48) Ah. Where did you get it?

_(14:28) found all the parts for it in a junkyard_

(20:48) ....

(20:48) Did you build that bike?!

_(14:48) yeah i started building it when i was 14?_

_(14:48) had it done by the time i attended beacon_

(20:48) That’s so cool! 

(20:49) A beautiful bike!

_(14:50) The bike is pretty great_

(20:49) As well as its owner ;)

_(14:50) im not that attractive_

(20:50) 3 Things!

_(14:50) goddammit_

_(14:50) Uhhhhhh_

_(14:51) I’m smart since I was able to build a motorcycle at 14_

(20:51) 2 more!

_(14:53) i look great in a leather jacket_

(20:53) ....1 more

_(14:55) this is the best photo of me in it_

_(14:55) well for now at least_

(20:56) It is...it really is. 

_(14:56) ;)_

(20:59) I...

_(15:00) lucky charm its 9_

_(15:00) time for bed_

(21:00) Keeping an eye for me? ( ͡°ω ͡°)

_(15:01) Bed_

(21:01) Alright fine. 

(21:01) Just a heads up though. Since the big trial is starting tomorrow, I probably won’t be as close to the phone as I have been. So, I probably won’t answer you as often. 

_(15:04) thats fine_

_(15:04) ill just spam your phone that way you have something to laugh at during the day_

(21:04) That sounds really great. 

(21:04) I’ll shoot you a message in the morning.

_(15:04) night lucky charm._

(21:04) Goodnight, Birdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout to Kyra who created the art for this chapter!!!!!! AAAAAAA I was so excited for it!!! I hope yall enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> AND ALSO THANK KYRA FOR HELPING PUT PHOTOS ON THIS THING CUZ I DONT KNOW BLESS 
> 
> Follow Kyra at tese links  
> https://twitter.com/MidoriYuki4  
> https://narwhalish.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay tuned!!!
> 
> You can follow me at  
> https://twitter.com/ShadowDarkLeon  
> https://shadowdarkleonidascrusade.tumblr.com/


	8. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2:38) wags????  
> (8:38) Nickname Featherbrain  
> (2:38) okay old lady  
> (8:39) Im Younger Than You Bitch  
> (2:39) only in spirit  
> (8:39) Fuck You Branwen  
> (2:39) naaaaaaaaah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo
> 
> three rewrites and 6.2k words later heres chapter 8!!!!!! I really hate how i originally wrote this chapter since everything was scattered all over the place. Took a second look at it and pieced it all together, and then took another look at it and decided to make the chapter over 6k words without meaning to. 
> 
> Whoops....
> 
> Anyways! I will have a little bit of some trigger warnings in this chapter since we did get a little angsty (nothing too bad that wasn't resolved with huge amounts of fluff) but fair warning
> 
> Trigger Warnings  
> mentions of past trauma (yangst)  
> some hints of an alcoholic past (we all know who this is for)

**5/23**

_(00:34) morning to you lucky charm_

(6:34) Awww. You remembered!

_(0:34) that you and i are about six hours apart????_

_(0:34) hard to forget_

(6:35) I thought you said you weren’t going to lose sleep over me? 

_(0:35) cant lose sleep_

_(0:35) if you dont go to sleep_

(6:35) Qrow.

(6:35) Get some sleep. 

_(0:35) make me :P_

(6:35) ʅ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʃ

_(0:35) HAHAHAHA_

_(0:40) you ready for the first big day_

(6:40) As ready as I’ll ever be. There isn’t a whole lot more we can do to prepare for this trial. We just gotta hope that we don’t get thrown any curveballs that we can’t hit back. 

_(0:40) worst case scenario_

_(0:40) you take that metaphorical baseball bat_

_(0:40) and shove it up the other lawyers ass_

(6:41) Qrow please.

(6:41) I am trying to drink my coffee. 

_(0:41) chug it_

(6:41) No.

_(0:41) coward_

_(0:45) anyways_

_(0:45) good luck princey_

(6:45) I was born lucky, but thanks!

(6:47) Princey?

_(0:47) ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ_

(6:47) sdfhgjks

_(0:47) talk to you when you can_

(6:50) Count on it!

_(2:14) so_

**_(8:16) So?_ **

_(2:16) hows that case with salem going_

**_(8:16) Qrow What Makes You Think I Have The Details_ **

_(2:16) dont you_

**_(8:16) I Mean I Do But You Really Gotta Assume That I Know_ **

_(2:17) i would like to remind you that when we first met you threatened me for some information because you said that i looked like a thug_

**_(8:17) BUT YOU DID_ **

_(2:17) I WAS WEARING A HOODIE AND SWEATPANTS WITH RAINBOW CROCS ROBYN_

_(2:17) WHAT PART OF THAT SCREAMS THUG_

**_(8:18) The Crocs_ **

**_(8:18) Only Heathens Wear Those_ **

_(2:18) unbelievable_

**_(8:18) But To Answer Your Question_ **

**_(8:18) Looks Like Dream Team Is Evenly Matched With Salem_ **

**_(8:18) From What I Heard Opening Statements Were Brutal_ **

**_(8:19) But I Think Salem Got The Message That This Wasnt Going To Be Easy_ **

**_(8:19) The First Day Is Still In Session But Oh Man_ **

_(2:20) you werent there????_

**_(8:20) Not Today At Least_ **

**_(8:20) Still Investigating Lord Stick Up My Ass Schnee_ **

_(2:20) Weiss dad???_

**_(8:20) You Know The Former Heiress??_ **

_(2:21) shes adopted me as a new parental figure_

**_(8:22) Good_ **

**_(8:22) She Needs A Caring Parent In Her Life_ **

_(2:22) lakjtqwoie_

_(2:22) anyways salem???_

**_(8:23) In Short_ **

**_(8:23) The Bitch Might Go Down_ **

_(2:23) about fucking time_

**_(8:23) You Used To Work With Her Ex Right?_ **

_(2:23) yup_

**_(8:23) Was What That Like_ **

_(2:24) outside of the fact that he fucked both my sister and i over_

_(2:24) caused abandonment issues with my niece_

_(2:24) almost got my nieces killed_

_(2:24) and was part of the reason why i became an alcoholic_

_(2:24) things were fucking spectacular_

**_(8:24) Oof_ **

**_(8:25) Still Havent Forgiven Ozpin Have You_ **

_(2:25) no_

_(2:25) and itll be a long time in hell before i even consider the possibility_

**_(8:25) And I Thought Ironwood Could Hold Grudges_ **

_(2:25) he can be petty_

_(2:25) but i hold on to anger alot more than anyone else can_

**_(8:25) Valid_ **

_(2:30) i meant to ask earlier but_

**_(8:30) ???_ **

_(2:30) what exactly does the dream team do_

_(2:30) james style is usually 1 or 2 people to a case_

_(2:30) 3 if the situation calls for it_

_(2:30) how does the dream team work_

**_(8:33) All Of Them Are Lawyers But They Specialize In Different Aspects Of Lawyering_ **

**_(8:33) By Bringing In The Experts Of Each Field And Working Together They Pretty Much Have Zero Weaknesses_ **

**_(8:33) And They Know Their Shit_ **

**_(8:34) All Of Them Graduated Top Of Their Class From Atlas Academy In Their Respective Years_ **

_(2:34) ah so the elites_

**_(8:34) Plus They Were All Part Of The Military So_ **

_(2:34) of fucking course they were_

_(2:34) because mr general ironwood needs his little subordinates_

**_(8:35) Pretty Much_ **

_(2:36) im guessing they don't like lawbreakers like us very much do they XD_

**_(8:36) Team Leader Of The Dream Team Does Tolerate To An Extent_ **

_(2:36) oh?_

**_(8:36) We Went To School Together_ **

_(2:36) do you bribe them_

**_(8:37) No But I Do Tend To Get Just Enough Info From Him To Get Some Of My Investigations Done_ **

_(2:37) sounds like hes got a crush on you :P_

**_(8:37) Considering That The Both Of Us Are Two Giant Gays_ **

**_(8:37) Doubt_ **

_(2:37) nevermind then_

_(2:37) anyone else from the dream team tolerate you???_

**_(8:38) I Guess Wags Does Too_ **

_(2:38) wags????_

**_(8:38) Nickname Featherbrain_ **

_(2:38) okay old lady_

**_(8:39) Im Younger Than You Bitch_ **

_(2:39) only in spirit_

**_(8:39) Fuck You Branwen_ **

_(2:39) naaaaaaaaah_

_[Who Left Us In Charge?]_

Gotta Go Fast: HOW HAS IT ONLY BEEN TWO HOURS AND YOU ARE JUST NOW GETTING A LUNCH RECESS!!

Oh Captain My Captain: Salem was a lot more prepared than we gave her credit for. 

A Good Boi: But like

A Good Boi: We’re still better right?

Oh Captain My Captain: Things ended well before the recess.

Oh Captain My Captain: If the death glare she sent to our side was any indication.

Bench Press Master: She brings a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘if looks could kill’

Snitch: Even I thought she was going to commit murder right there in the courtroom.

A Good Boi: The captain not taking any mercy with this court case.

Oh Captain My Captain: Can’t afford to. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Especially since this involves the Poledina family. 

Gotta Go Fast: Pietro is good friends with Ironwood right?

Gotta Go Fast: It’s awful what happened to his daughter.

Bench Press Master: She’s still in a coma right?

Oh Captain My Captain: Unfortunately. 

Snitch: Wasn’t she in the same accident as your goddaughter?

Oh Captain My Captain: She was. 

Gotta Go Fast: I’m kind of surprised that your goddaughter isn’t part of this trial. She was in that accident too. 

Oh Captain My Captain: They would have to call all the kids that were a part of that accident if that were the case. Including one of the kids that I believe lost her arm. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Penny was the primary target of that accident, so it makes sense that they wouldn’t call anyone else to the stand. Especially since all it would bring is bad publicity to Salem and that isn’t a smart move at all. 

A Good Boi: Do you think Salem would?

Bench Press Master: It would be smart if she did.

A Good Boi: wait why

Oh Captain My Captain: I’d have to recuse myself from the case since Pyrrha is my goddaughter. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Although, I’m second chair. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Winter is third, so they would be able to move her up and probably bring in one of you to fill in as third. 

Oh Captain My Captain: So the odds would still be stacked against her. 

Bench Press Master: But then we would be missing our Lucky Charm!!!

Oh Captain My Captain: I’d be with you in spirit!

Oh Captain My Captain: I am going to grab lunch real quick though since we are due back in court as soon as the lunch hour is over.

A Good Boi: Aye Aye Captain!

**_(12:12) So Lucky_ **

**_(12:12) How Goes The Trial_ **

(12:15) Lunch recess right now.

(12:15) I went home to grab some lunch my goddaughter made.

(12:15) The trial is going about as well as you expected. 

(12:15) The legend of Salem is true. 

**_(12:16) A Heinous Bitch?_ **

(12:16) I was going to say terrifying.

(12:16) But that works too. 

**_(12:17) I Call It As I See It Lucky._ **

(12:17) When have you not?

(12:19) I was surprised that you weren’t at court today to listen in. Usually you do. 

**_(12:24) Had Some Stuff Pop Up Unfortunately So I Wont Be In Court Today To Listen In_ **

(12:24) New case?

**_(12:24) Shithead Schnee_ **

(12:24) When you have the evidence, let me know. 

(12:25) I’m sure Marrow will be more than happy to help take that case.

**_(12:25) Good To Know That Everyone In The Office Hates Him_ **

(12:25) His own family despises him. Winter especially so. 

**_(12:25) As Does Weiss_ **

(12:26) The former heiress? You know her?

**_(12:26) I Know About Her From The Media And From What Her Current Father Figure Tells Me_ **

(12:26) Oh boy.

**_(12:27) Hes A Good Guy_ **

**_(12:27) Got Some Issues With The Authorities_ **

**_(12:27) But What Cop Doesnt_ **

(12:27) Oh gods, he’s a cop?

**_(12:27) The Best Kind :)_ **

(12:27) I’m not sure that’s really going to convince me. 

**_(12:27) One Day Ill Bring Him Over And You Can Meet Him_ **

**_(12:27) Hes Fucking Hilarious_ **

(12:27) I’m terrified of this cop already. 

**_(12:27) Terrified As Much As You Are Of Salem_ **

(12:28) Your friends are much more terrifying. Because I don’t know what to expect. 

**_(12:28) That’s The Goal!!!!_ **

(12:28) Robyn please. Come to court. Maybe, if we’re lucky, Salem will see you and just pack her bags.

**_(12:28) HA!_ **

**_(12:28) Doubt_ **

**_(12:28) I’m Sure My Name Will Get Tossed Into Conversation And I’ll End Up Being Part Of This Trial Too._ **

(12:29) If Salem calls you. 

(12:29) The case is as good as ours. 

**_(12:29) You Have A Lot Of Faith In Me Lawyer_ **

(12:29) They don’t call you the human lie detector for nothing Robyn.

**_(12:30) That’s Fair_ **

**_(12:30) I Should Probably Get Back To This Case Im Working On Though_ **

(12:30) You detectives and your cases.

**_(12:30) You Say That As If You Know Any Other Detective That You Tolerate_ **

(12:30) I do actually.

**_(12:30) WHAT_ **

**_(12:30) WHO_ **

**_(12:31) SINCE WHEN_ **

(12:31) Why do you want to know?

**_(12:31) I Want To Be Friends With Them So That We Can Shittalk About You._ **

(12:31) He doesn’t work in your precinct so you're out of luck. 

**_(12:31) DAMMIT LUCKY_ **

**_(12:31) LET ME HAVE A GOSSIP DETECTIVE FRIEND_ **

(12:31) :P

**_(12:31) UGH_ **

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Thunder Thighs: so @Rose Petal 

Thunder Thighs: whats the situation

Rose Petal: nothing new yet

Rose Petal: Uncle Qrow is at work right now, so if there’s any new developments it’ll be after he gets off. 

Sunshine Dragon: @IceCream Goddess so what’s the situation on your end?

IceCream Goddess: Godfather came home for lunch, didn’t mention Qrow at all. He was talking to someone else though for a bit. 

Thunder Thighs: IS YOUR GODFATHER TWO TIMING QROW?!?!?!

Ren: Nora, he probably has other friends?

IceCream Goddess: He has other friends Nora! XD

IceCream Goddess: He was texting Robyn for a bit. I imagine probably about the case he’s currently in court for. 

FarmBoi: Robyn?

IceCream Goddess: Robyn Hill.

Ice Princess: Robyn Hill, as in the famous detective of Mantle, Robyn Hill?

IceCream Goddess: That’s her!

Not Juan: what is it with your godfather and being friends with people that have misspelled bird names?????

Black Cat: Maybe, hes got a type?

IceCream Goddess: Tall, snarky, and just enough mystery to have him catching feelings is his type. 

IceCream Goddess: Qrow is proof. 

Sunshine Dragon: alskdjfal;kdsjf

Rose Petal: WHAT A CALLOUT

Farmboi: Savage. 

IceCream Goddess: I know what my godfather is about. He’s practically dad number 2. 

Not Juan: Fair enough. 

Ice Princess: So, what’s the case that your godfather is working on?

IceCream Goddess: ...

IceCream Goddess: It’s about that disgraced Scientist, Watts. 

Not Juan: Oh?

IceCream Goddess: Apparently there is some good evidence against him for some of his criminal activities and his certain ties to some ...unruly people.

Black Cat: Like?

IceCream Goddess: Idk if it’s a good idea to mention. Technically, I’m not supposed to know but my godfather filled me in anyway in case that I’m ever mentioned as a witness.

Thunder Thighs: ....

Thunder Thighs: This ties into the incident in Vale that we were apart of, doesn’t it?

IceCream Goddess: It does, along with some other things that happened that night. 

Rose Petal: oh

Farmboi: I can see why you’re reluctant to talk about it. 

Ren: Maybe we should move on to a different subject.

Black Cat: That’s probably a good idea. 

Thunder Thighs: Do you guys think that if clouds were just a bit more solid, they could carry people into the sky with them?

Not Juan: NORA WHY

(15:23) Hello Yang.~

**_(9:23) Hey Pyrrha_ **

(15:23) You know, we haven’t really talked since...~

(15:23) Everything that happened that night.~

**_(9:23) Sorry about not sending you letters_ **

**_(9:23) I wasn’t really.... In the right space for it..._ **

(15:23) I understand! That’s not your fault and I certainly don’t hold it against you either.~ 

**_(9:23) I just feel like a bad friend..._ **

**_(9:24) Like I wasn’t the only one that could have died that night._ **

**_(9:24) We almost lost you Pyrrha_ **

**_(9:24) Penny is in a coma_ **

**_(9:25) Blake was hurt badly_ **

**_(9:25) And I...._ **

(15:25) ...You lost your arm.~

**_(9:27) Yeah..._ **

_*Incoming Call from Pyrrha*_

“Pyrrha I-”

“Yang, just because I was hurt and hospitalized a little bit longer than you, doesn’t mean that you weren’t in any less pain.” Yang heard Pyrrha say calmly from the phone. “You lost a part of you. I don’t hold it against you for not writing Yang. Not once did I ever feel bitter towards you.”

Yang could feel tears threatening to break. “Really?”

“Really.” Pyrrha said with finality and Yang could almost see her friend’s small warm smile as she said it. “Ruby would tell me about you and how things were going with you. I was grateful to hear the updates and I wanted to reach out. But, somehow, I knew that it wouldn’t be the right time if I did.”

“I feel like that doesn’t excuse me from at least not saying hi in the letters that Ruby made.” 

“I knew that if she mentioned it, it would have been because you felt obligated. And not because you wanted to. You needed time to take in what happened Yang. As did I.” Pyrrha explained, a slight quiver to her voice. Yang could tell that this conversation was hard on her too. “We were all hurting after that night. We all needed time. Don’t ever blame yourself for taking your own time.” 

“Even though you were stuck in a hospital for most of your time?”

“As my godfather says, you win some you lose some. Just don’t ever let the losses control you.” Pyrrha informed her.

“Pyrrha, I...” Yang swallowed a sob as she tried to steady her breathing. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Pyrrha’s voice sounding much happier. Yang laughed a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Best day of the hospital was on May thirteenth of last year.”

“What happened on that day?”

“That was the day I got my first letter from you.” 

Yang let out a small gasp. She tried to recount what all she wrote in that letter, it was so long ago that she couldn’t remember. “You remembered the date?”

“I still have that letter Yang.”

“Of course you do.” Yang laughed. “Sentimental much?”

“Have I ever claimed to not be?” Pyrrha was giggling and Yang felt some weight on her shoulders lift. Weight, she didn’t realise was still lingering. “So Yang tell me. What’s the situation with you and Blake?”

“Long story short; we’re dating.”

“What’s the long version?” Pyrrha asked.

“That’s...a long story.” 

“I’m ready to listen.”

“Well, might want to grab some snacks.” Yang told Pyrrha as she began her tale. 

**5/27**

_(11:00) so lucky charm_

_(11:00) how goes the case_

(17:04) First week done and out of the way.

(17:04) I've never been more exhausted on a Friday.

_(11:04) rough firdt week?_

_(11:04) *first_

(17:04) I felt like I was under the threat of being eaten alive if I let my guard down once. 

_(11:04) oof_

_(11:04) i know that feel_

(17:04) I’m sad that you know that feeling.

(17:05) But enough about me and hellish week.

(17:05) How’s a day in the life of Detective Qrow?

(17:05) It feels like forever since we last talked. 

_(11:07) its been about a week cloves_

_(11:07) but ive been keeping busy so time flew_

(17:07) As the crow flies?

_(11:07) sdfslks_

_(11:07) Clover._

(17:07) Qrow. 

_(11:08) you get a free pass_

_(11:08) for today_

(17:08) :D

_(11:09) but anyways more follow ups on a case im working on_

_(11:09) another visit to a maniac_

_(11:09) the usual_

(17:11) Maniac?

_(11:14) long story short_

_(11:14) never go after the queens crownies and not expect repercussions_

_(11:14) it ends in a hospital trip_

(17:14) For the maniac right?

_(11:15) and for the handsome detective that was tailing said maniac :)_

(17:15) Qrow?!

_(11:15) its been a few months_

_(11:15) im fine_

(17:15) Are you though?

_(11:15) im alive right_

_(11:15) the only thing that hasnt recovered from that encounter with callows is my pride_

_(11:15) such is life_

(17:21) Wait

_(11:21) ???_

(17:22) Callows? As in Tyrian Callows?

_(11:22) know him???_

(17:22) Remember when I brought up a stalker?

_(11:22) youre joking_

(17:22) I wish I was for once. 

_(11:30) I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE A ROMANTIC STALKER_

_(11:30) NOT A SERIAL KILLER!!!!!!_

_(11:30) WHAT DID YOU DO TO END UP ON THAT GUYS LIST?!?!?!?!?!?_

(17:30) Probably stuck my nose in something I shouldn’t have. 

_(11:31) and you call me reckless_

(17:36) Haven’t actually done that, but to be fair, this happened back when I was in the military.

_(11:36) what happened_

(17:36) When I was overseas for training, I ran into Tyrian committing crime.

_(11:37) as he always does_

(17:37) And I got in the middle of that fight and I was lucky to not be killed.

_(11:37) no shit shamrock_

(17:37) But clearly he didn’t forget about me since he purposefully attacked my unit some time later in the attempts to get to me. 

(17:38) He was hauled off to jail, I was sent to Atlas to complete my training and haven’t heard a thing about him since then. 

_(11:38) spoiler alert_

_(11:38) he broke out of jail_

_(11:38) and he and I had our own little brawl_

_(11:38) he escaped from me and sent me to the hospital_

_(11:39) we had a rematch_

_(11:39) and i sent that bitch flying into psychiatric hospital_

(17:39) You’re making it very hard to not make bird puns. 

_(11:39) lucky charm_

_(11:39) focus_

(17:39) Right, sorry. 

_(11:40) but anyways_

_(11:40) thats where hes been for the past few months_

_(11:40) hopefully if he breaks out ill be there_

(17:40) Why would you hope that he breaks out?

(17:40) And while you’re there?!

_(11:40) so that i have the legal right to just shoot him without facing consequences :)_

(17:41) Qrow.

(17:41) You can be absolutely terrifying. 

_(11:41) only when my patience is tested_

(17:41) How much patience is that?

(11:41) I have 8kids Clover.

(17:41) Fair enough. 

_(11:43) also_

_(11:43) youre in the military????_

_(11:43) since fucking when????_

(17:45) Was. 

(17:45) I joined right out of high school. Did that while I was in college, and stayed in it for a few years afterwards. 

_(11:45) whats your ranking_

(17:45) Captain. Made it faster than most and my CO was sad to see me leave, but he also knew that I wasn’t intending on making the military a career. 

_(11:45) did your squad miss you_

(17:45) I took two of my squad mates with me so...

_(11:45) lmaoooo_

_(11:46) im just imagining you being like ‘these two idiots? theyre my idiots’_

(17:46) Not exactly what happened, but close.

_(11:46) get in losers, we becoming lawyers!_

(17:46) QROW I AM WHEEZING

_(11:46) are you though_

(17:47) [sent a voice message]

_(11:47) oh my gods dont die clover_

(17:47) My goddaughter just came into my room while she was on the phone with her friends to give me a water bottle. 

(17:47) She says hi by the way

_(11:47) hello to clovers goddaughter that i have never met_

_(11:47) tell your godfather not to die_

(17:47) She said, no promises.

_(11:48) damn i thought yall were close_

(17:48) Would your nieces be able to make that same promise

_(11:48) i was gonna say yes_

_(11:48) and then i remembered that yang sent me a ‘id sell you to satan for one cornchip’ meme earlier this week_

(17:48) Why?

_(11:48) she found out i ate her pringles_

(17:48) Seriously?

_(11:48) we took food crimes in this family very seriously_

(17:49) You guys are ridiculous. 

_(11:49) the word youre looking for is awesome_

(17:49) It really isn’t, but I’ll let you believe that. 

_(11:49) fightin words there clover_

(17:49) People tell me im competitive :)

_(11:49) HA!_

_(11:49) you wish_

(17:50) Planning on proving me otherwise? ;)

_(11:50) lucky charm_

_(11:50) just you wait_

_(11:50) first carnival opportunity we get_

_(11:50) i will beat you at all the carnival games_

(17:50) I’ll be here waiting. 

_(11:51) ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)_

_[Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]_

Actual Babey: fuck me i think i kind of implied that i wanna go on a date

Best Baker: YOU WHAT?!

Actual Babey: [sent an image]

Best Baker: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

Bad Bitch: baby brother

Bad Bitch: have you ever decided to use that braincell of yours for a minute and maybe slow the fuck down?

OG Dragon: For once, I agree with Raven. 

OG Dragon: Qrow, you barely know him, don’t let your feels do the thinking for you.

Actual Babey: thank you for all that

Best Baker: I think that a carnival date sounds really cute!

Best Baker: If this ever happens, let me know so Tai and I can double date with you two!

Actual Babey: THANK YOU SUMMER

Actual Babey: at least someones happy for me

OG Dragon: It’s not that we aren’t happy for you.

OG Dragon: You just...

Bad Bitch: you make some pretty shitty decisions qrow.

Actual Babey: you guys are making it sound like im making a mistake

Bad Bitch: you’ve caught feelings for a dude that lives in atlas and have no guarantees of ever meeting him 

Actual Babey: okay when you put it like that

Best Baker: Well, Qrow, I think it’s good that you made a new friend. And yeah, you caught feelings, but like as long as you’re happy about it then we’ll be in your corner! 

Actual Babey: this is why summers the number one person in this whole fucking family

Best Baker: :D

Bad Bitch: well when you’re feelings get hurt over another atlesian, i'll be there to say i told you so. 

Actual Babey: clovers different

Actual Babey: hes not like tinman over there

OG Dragon: If you say so. 

**_(18:23) Hey Qrow, can you help me tune up bumblebee after you get off work?_ **

_(18:23) yeah why_

**_(18:23) shes making some weird noises and i cant figure out whats wrong with her_ **

_(18:23) yeah i can come over afterwards_

_(18:23) have the tools ready_

**_(18:23) you got it!_ **

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Sunshine Dragon: Operation Crush Talk is a go

Rose Petal: YES

Ice Princess: @IceCream Goddess Are things good to go on your end?

IceCream Goddess: As soon as dinner is over with! I’ll get him to talk about it for a bit!

Thunder Thighs: A bit?! GIRL GET THE WHOLE SCOOP TONIGHT

IceCream Goddess: My godfather looks exhausted! Court really took it out of him this week so I’ll try and keep it casual! I learn more as the days stretch on!

Ren: We have to be very sneaky with this plan, otherwise both of them might not take too kindly to what we’re doing

Sunshine Dragon: I can guarantee that Qrow already has feelings if the Shy Branwen smile was any indication

Not Juan: Time to give Qrow a break from his bad luck attitude!

(18:43) Have you seen Yang? 

(18:43) I’ve looked everywhere for her and she’s not answering her phone. 

_(18:43) shes with me tuning up the bike_

(18:43) Oh. Well that’s better than what I was thinking. 

_(18:43) probably_

(18:43) Hey, about earlier today in the groupchat. 

_(18:43) forget it_

(18:47) You’re mad. 

_(18:47) annoyed is the better term_

(18:47) Can you really blame us for not exactly being onboard with the new guy? 

_(18:47) summer doesnt have a problem with it_

(18:48) Summer likes to see the good in everyone, can’t always trust that though. 

_(18:48) thank you mr happily ever after_

_(18:48) ill be sure to stay miserable and alone for the rest of my life_

(18:48) Qrow, I didn’t mean it like that. 

(18:55) Qrow? 

(19:00) Goddammit. 

**(21:03) Taiyang.**

**(21:03) What did you say to Qrow?**

(21:03) Aren’t you at work? 

**(21:03) Exactly.**

**(21:03) I am at work for the next 3hrs about to come off a 24hr shift Taiyang.**

**(21:03) And I have to worry about you two again when I literally have other people to worry about.**

(21:03) He said something to you. 

**(21:04) No, Yang is with him and she told me that a couple of things broke at Qrow’s house and he seems pissed.**

(21:04) Why do you assume it’s me? 

**(21:04) Because if it was Raven that upset him, those two would be having a death match.**

(21:04) Full Branwen, huh. 

**(21:05) Taiyang Xiao Long I’m not laughing.**

(21:05) Sorry. 

(21:05) I just told him that I didn’t really trust this new friend that he’s been talking to. 

**(21:05) Clover?**

**(21:05) I thought we had resolved this in the groupchat earlier?**

(21:05) Summer, we don’t know anything about him. Other than he’s a lawyer, what he looks like, he’s Atlesian, and apparently Qrow has feelings for him. 

(21:06) Sound familiar? 

**(21:06) You think that this guy will turn out to be like James.**

(21:06) Qrow was head over heels about James! And when the idea of a relationship came to mind, I supported it because he really seemed to be thrilled at the concept you know? 

(21:06) And then, he got hurt. And I felt guilty, because a part of me knew that James wasn’t the type to really invest in personal relationships much and I didn’t stop Qrow the first time.

**(21:07) You’re just trying to protect Qrow.**

(21:07) I know that he and I have our ups and downs, especially after the whole Raven situation. 

(21:07) But he’s still a brother to me, can you really blame me for wanting him to have the best after everything that he’s been put through? 

**(21:08) No, I guess I can’t.**

**(21:08) But it also didn’t sound like you were supporting Qrow either in the groupchat.**

(21:08) Bad wording? 

**(21:09) Considering that now he’s probably pissed off at you and his weird bad luck powers are acting up and breaking shit?**

**(21:09) Terrible wording.**

(21:09) Shit. 

**(21:09) Give him some time to cool off. I’ll talk to him when I finish up my rounds for the night.**

(21:10) Alright. Love you! 

**(21:10) Love you too Dragon.**

**5/28**

(14:07) It has come to my attention that despite knowing a little about our childhoods and most of our daily activities that we don’t actually know each other all that well.

_(8:15) oh_

(14:17) My goddaughter asked me what your favorite color was and I realised I had no idea. 

(14:17) Is it red?

_(8:17) no_

_(14:17) its actually green_

_(8:17) more of teal kind of color_

(14:18) Wrong end of the color wheel, whoops!

_(8:18) its fine_

_(8:18) although idk your favorite color either now that I think about it_

(14:18) It’s red!

(14:18) Although, not like a deep red. 

_(8:18) ???_

(14:18) More like a pale red?

(14:18) Like enough red so that it can classified as red, but light enough to where it’s not just screaming at you for attention.

(14:18) But it catches your attention and fills you with some warmth, like good feelings. 

_(8:19) good vibez red?_

(14:20) I just snorted out some water thanks for that.

_(8:20) oirewutqowie_

_(8:20) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_(8:20) thats a very poetic way of describing your favorite color_

_(8:20) is there a reason for it_

(14:22) When I grew up in Argus, Rufina’s parents owned a big nursery and so there was always flowers in their house that they would keep. 

(14:22) My favorite was the flowers Crimson Clover. I just always felt at home with them around. 

_(8:23) just googled it_

_(8:23) now your description makes more sense_

(14:23) Sorry. I’ve never had someone ask me to describe a color. 

_(8:23) its good_

(14:23) So why green?

(14:23) Specifically the teal? ;)

_(8:25) i just remembered that your eye color is that color_

_(8:25) but i promise you that is a total coincidence._

(14:25) Suuuuuuuuuuure. 

_(8:25) sdfsdlkj_

_(8:25) CLOVER_

(14:25) I’m just joking Qrow. 

(14:25) But why?

_(8:27) i grew up in anima_

(14:27) Oh?

_(8:27) and every now and then on the upper most part of anima you can see the aurora_

(14:27) Oh!

_(8:27) the first time i saw them we were on the cliffs of mistral_

_(8:27) i think i was 5???_

_(8:27) but those were the first colors i saw in the aurora_

(14:29) Qrow, that’s a really beautiful memory.

_(8:29) im not always a glutton for angst_

_(8:29) its one of the better memories of my childhood_

(14:29) Thank you. 

_(8:29) ??_

(14:29) For sharing that with me. 

_(8:30) you always end up bringing out the good memories from me lucky charm_

(14:30) Glad I can!

_(8:34) so what else did your goddaughter ask_

(14:34) Well, once she realised that I didn’t know more of the basic facts about you.

(14:34) She suggested a game of 20 questions.

_(8:35) a game of getting to know your crush you mean ;P_

(14:35) Dmckkgkdkcks

(14:35) That isn’t what I was meaning! 

_(8:35) popular college game for those temporary hook ups_

_(8:35) i had my fair share ;)_

(14:38) QROW PLEASE!

(14:38) MY GODDAUGHTER IS NOW WONDERING WHY MY FACE IS RED!

(14:38) OH MY GODS!

_(8:38) settle down lucky charm_

_(8:38) just teasing ;P_

(14:39) You are terrible.

_(8:39) ive been told to be quite the tease ;D_

(14:39) Sjwjxjsjsms

_(8:39) someones flustered_

(14:39) Does the color question count as 1?

_(8:40) change of subject i see_

_(8:40) but yeah ill count it as 1_

(14:40) Your turn, I guess?

_(8:41) hmmmmmmmm_

_(8:41) favorite music genre_

(14:42) I’d say probably pop?

(14:42) Whatever is catchy on the radio these days is what I listen to.

_(8:44) yeaaaah i can understand that_

_(8:44) especially since my kids all just love to jam to it in my car_

(14:44) Stuck with the newer music?

_(8:44) on roadtrips? absolutely_

(14:44) im guessing your fave genre is 80s rock

_(8:44) its my most listened to genre_

_(8:44) but not my favorite_

(14:45) Is that so?

(14:45) So, what is?

_(8:45) i think i told you how summer was branching me out to other genres_

_(8:45) shes got me on some cover artists_

_(8:45) but especially v-pop_

(14:45) V-Pop?

_(8:46) violin pop_

(14:46) I’ve never actually heard of that?

_(8:46) look up lindsey stirling when you get the chance_

_(8:46) god tier shit_

(14:46) Any particular songs I should listen to?

_(8:47) first light and lost girls are my favorite_

(14:47) I’ll keep that in mind. 

_(8:48) prism is also a fun track to listen to_

(14:48) I’ll add it to my list!

_(8:48) musical masterpieces_

(14:48) I’m going to hold you to that!

_(8:48) have i let you down yet lucky charm_

(14:48) Somehow, I don’t think you’ll ever disappoint or let me down. 

_(8:48) such faith_

(14:51) Looks like my goddaughter picked out a movie to watch so we’ll be doing that. 

_(8:51) i might go see what my kids are up to since theyve been eerily quiet as of late_

(14:51) Ah the life of a parent.

_(9:03) [sent an image]_

**(9:03) Awwww**

**(9:03) You two are cute.**

_(9:03) askdfjalkjrewi_

_(9:03) summer pls_

**(9:03) You guys are being the cutest little patoots to ever tootaloot**

_(9:04) SUMMER_

**(9:04) I state only facts**

**(9:04) But, now that I have your attention**

_(9:04) ????_

**(9:04) Taiyang?**

_(9:04) summer im in a real good mood_

_(9:04) do not bring down my day_

**(9:04) Qrow, just hear me out for a second.**

_(9:05) ears are open_

**(9:05) You’ll need your eyes for this one**

_(9:05) LMAO_

**(9:05) [sent an image]**

**(9:05) [sent an image]**

_(9:06) oh_

_(9:06) well now i feel like an asshole_

**(9:06) Don’t feel like that**

**(9:06) This was Taiyang’s fault with his terrible wording.**

_(9:07) why didnt he just say all that from the start_

**(9:07) Bad wording?**

_(9:07) fair enough_

**(9:07) Qrow, he does care. We all do and none of us want to see you get hurt like that again.**

**(9:09) I know that you and James have patched things up (for better or worse) and you guys are at least on somewhat friendly terms, but it doesnt change the fact on how protective we are going to be with you.**

**(9:09) You are the baby of team STRQ and we’ll always want to protect you.**

_(9:09) summer_

_(9:09) thanks for caring_

**(9:09) What are friends for?**

_(9:10) love you summ_

**(9:10) Love you too disaster bird**

_(9: 10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_(9:15) hey_

(9:15) Hey, Qrow. 

(9:16) Listen, I just want to say sorry about the way I said things in the groupchat yesterday. 

(9:16) And also in our texts. 

_(9:16) tai its fine_

(9:16) It really isn’t. 

(9:16) I didn’t mean to piss you off or not seem supportive of what you were saying about Clover. 

_(9:17) tai i know_

_(9:17) summer talked to me_

(9:17) God bless my wife for being the amazing person she is. 

_(9:17) shes too good for you XD_

(9:17) Okay loser. 

(9:18) How’s Mr. Sunshine in Atlas? 

_(9:18) lkadsfjlksj_

_(9:18) He’s watching movies with his goddaughter,_

_(9:18) so probably done talking for the day_

_(9:18) which is probably for the best considering_

(9:20) Ruby has been really excited to celebrate your 3months of sobriety Qrow 

_(9:20) i know she is_

_(9:20) its just a celebration_

_(9:20) but i still get nervous every time she celebrates it_

(9:20) It’s a sign of you not wanting to let her down. 

(9:21) Which is a pretty good sign. 

_(9:21) yeah_

_(9:21) it is_

(9:25) ... 

(9:25) You guys talk every night or something? 

_(9:25) or something_

(9:25) Just so you know 

(9:26) If he ends up being an asshole 

(9:26) I’m morally obligated under STRQ law to murder him. 

_(9:26) HAHAHAHAHA_

_(9:26) thats if raven doesnt beat you to it_

(9:27) Get in losers! We’re murdering Qrow’s new crush! 

_(9:27) YOU MADE ME SPIT OUT MY FRUIT PUNCH YOU DICK_

(9:27) Good. :D 

_(9:27) bitch_

(9:27) jerk 

(9:28) Love you asshole 

_(9:28) Love you too shithead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT KEEPS LEAVING ME COMMENTS AND NICE KUDOS FOR THIS FIC!!!! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY TO READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!!!!


	9. When Life Throws A Wrench...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Baker: @Actual Babey WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!  
> Best Baker: YOU ARE GONNA MISS YOUR OWN PARTY QROW BRANWEN!  
> Bad Bitch: why the fuck doesn’t qrow ever get full named?  
> Bad Bitch: that bitch a bigger dumbass than me!  
> OG Dragon: It’s because Qrow’s the bestie.   
> OG Dragon: He gets that special treatment.  
> Bad Bitch: rude.  
> Best Baker: QROW BRANWEN DO NOT MAKE ME USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!  
> Bad Bitch: do it.  
> OG Dragon: Do it.  
> Actual Babey: IM ON MY FUCKING WAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAAAAAAAAPTER NINE IS HERE!!!!!!!
> 
> 6.6k words later and here we are. We've got some cool new stuff to explore, more plot stuffs (kinda), and the boys continuing to play 20 questions. 
> 
> What more do they find out?
> 
> Qrow: italics  
> Raven: bolded italics  
> Robyn: bolded italics w/titlecase  
> Summer: Bold

**5/28**

_ [Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life] _

Best Baker: @Actual Babey WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Best Baker: YOU ARE GONNA MISS YOUR OWN PARTY QROW BRANWEN!

Bad Bitch: why the fuck doesn’t qrow ever get full named?

Bad Bitch: that bitch a bigger dumbass than me!

OG Dragon: It’s because Qrow’s the bestie. 

OG Dragon: He gets that special treatment.

Bad Bitch: rude.

Best Baker: QROW BRANWEN DO NOT MAKE ME USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!

Bad Bitch: do it.

OG Dragon: Do it.

Actual Babey: IM ON MY FUCKING WAY

Actual Babey: I GOT STUCK BY THE STUPID RAILROAD CROSSING

OG Dragon: Ah, trains. 

OG Dragons: Qrow’s mortal enemy.

Actual Babey: FUCK OFF

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

Sunshine Dragon: @Not Juan Are you still bringing those desserts?

Not Juan: Yes! And I’m on my way!

Not Juan: Had to go back to the apartment and grab the dip!

Not Juan: Have you guys already started?

Rose Petal: Nope! 

Rose Petal: uncle qrow is chillin with a train rn so itll be a bit!

Not Juan: Oh gods not the one outside of town...

Ren: That’s the one.

Black Cat: Bad luck strikes again for Qrow.

Not Juan: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not Juan: That one takes forever!!!!

Thunder Thighs: I JUST WANT CAKE!

Sunshine Dragon: WE NOTICED!

Sunshine Dragon: MOM HAS HAD TO FIGHT YOU FOR THE CAKE SINCE YOU SAW IT!

Thunder Thighs: I WILL HAVE THIS CAKE GODDAMMIT!

Not Juan: Would you settle for a brownie?

Thunder Thighs: ....

Thunder Thighs: Acceptable.

Not Juan: Good, open the door and let me in.

Thunder Thighs: SALKFHATWIRONIVIF

Thunder Thighs: IM RUNNING TO THE DOOR

_ [Operation Co-Leaders]  _

Marrow Amin: Not to sound pushy buuuuuuuuuuuuuut

Harriet Bree: Have we made any progress on this plan?

Elm Ederne: I mean...

Elm Ederne: I have

Elm Ederne: Idk how you guys are holding up

Vine Zeki: Clover coming to you in a gay panic doesn’t count Elm.

_ [Elm Ederne changed Vine Zeki’s name to ‘Sore Loser’] _

Sore Loser: Unbelievable.

Marrow Amin: IM WHEEZING

_ [Elm Ederne changed Marrow Amin’s name to ‘Puppy’] _

Puppy: ....I’ll take it.

Harriet Bree: Me next!

_ [Elm Ederne changed Harriet Bree’s name to ‘Boxer Breeze’] _

Boxer Breeze: Remember when I said me next?

Boxer Breeze: Forget I said that. 

Elm Ederne: :)

Elm Ederne: Seriously people. We got to get it together. 

Elm Ederne: With the case going on, the weekends are the only free time that we’re going to get to pull this operation off. 

Elm Ederne: We have his new crush’s name thanks to Marrow and that time we tackled him in his bedroom. 

Puppy: How many Qrow’s do you think are out there?

Boxer Breeze: What if we asked Robyn?

Sore Loser: Just because he has a bird name, doesn’t automatically mean he knows Robyn. 

Elm Ederne: Do any of us have her number?

Puppy: ...

Boxer Breeze: ...

Sore Loser: ....

Elm Ederne: Well so much for the easy way. 

Puppy: ...

Puppy: Road Trip to Mantle?

Boxer Breeze: Road Trip to Mantle.

Sore Loser: First thing tomorrow morning?

Elm Ederne: At the early time of 9am!

Sore Loser: That’s late.

Elm Ederne: I have to fit in my workout routine and breakfast somewhere.

Puppy: Priorities.

Elm Ederne: I love Clover, but not that much. 

Boxer Breeze: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

_ (18:02) [sent an image] _

_ (18:02) [sent an image] _

_ (18:02) i have zero idea if youre awake  _

_ (18:02) but i needed you to witness this _

_ (18:03) little shit got a hold of the cupcakes _

(00:03) I’m so glad that I decided to stay up a little longer to review the case!

(00:03) Zwei! The precious corgi returns!

_ (18:03) making it sound like a movie sequel there lucky charm _

(00:04) For Zwei?

(00:04) I’d be happy to announce his presence as a royal family member.

_ (18:04) i almost choked on my cake you dickhead _

(00:04) Cake? What flavor!

_ (18:04) chocolate with strawberry frosting _

(00:04) Nice!

(00:04) What’s the occasion?

_ (18:05) oh uh _

_ (18:05) Nothing special _

(00:05) Nothing?

_ (18:05) we all just wanted cake _

_ (18:05) ice cream _

_ (18:05) brownies _

_ (18:05) and a nice dinner _

(00:06) Is it your birthday?

_ (18:06) nope _

_ (18:06) birthday was in march _

(00:07) Happy late birthday!

_ (18:07) youre two months late clover _

(00:07) I didn’t know you two months ago Qrow!

_ (18:07) relax _

_ (18:07) im just giving you shit _

(00:07) As always XD.

(00:08) So, are you really not going to tell me what the party is for?

_ (18:08) .... _

_ (18:08) remember when i said one day maybe _

(00:09) Oh.

(00:09) I’m sorry.

(00:09) I shouldn’t have kept prying.

_ (18:10) its fine _

_ (18:10) as much as i like you _

_ (18:10) i don't want to ruin it all by telling you about some stuff that went on awhile back _

(00:10) Qrow, I seriously doubt that you can get me to stop talking to you for something that clearly is large enough to celebrate.

(00:10) But, I won’t push it. 

(00:10) If you feel comfortable enough with me later, then you can tell me. 

_ (18:11) its not that im uncomfortable with you _

_ (18:11) its just... _

(00:11) Qrow.

(00:11) You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready. 

(00:11) I’m being serious. 

(00:12) Don’t feel pressured.

_ (18:12) clover _

_ (18:12) thank you _

(00:12) Anytime!

(00:14) Seriously though.

_ (18:14) ???? _

(00:14) How much did Zwei eat?

_ (18:14) oh gods _

_ (18:14) so many _

(00:15) That poor dog!

_ (18:15) they were my cupcakes clover _

(00:15) And the puppy has earned them. 

_ (18:15) rude _

(00:15) XD

_ (18:16) wait a damn minute _

_ (18:16) why are you up reviewing your case trial _

(00:16) I like to be prepared!

(00:16) I’m only reviewing the first week worth of notes and making some back up strategies just in case.

_ (18:16) seriously _

(00:16) It’s relaxing!

_ (18:16) i bet your great at puzzles _

(00:16) I’m okay at them. Crossword puzzles are more of my thing.

_ (18:16) ofc they are _

(00:16) Question 3?

_ (18:16) ???? _

_ (18:17) oh 20 questions _

(00:17) Favorite terrain?

_ (18:19) ..... _

_ (18:19) huh _

_ (18:19) no ones ever asked me that before _

(00:19) I guess that makes me the first doesn’t it?

_ (18:19) yeah it does _

_ (18:19) id say anywhere with a forest _

(00:19) The greenery I’m guessing?

_ (18:19) yeah _

_ (18:20) Yours? _

_ (18:20) lemme guess  _

_ (18:20) snowy terrain with ice _

(00:20) XD

(00:20) What makes you say that?

_ (18:20) you live in atlas _

_ (18:21) its too fucking cold up there for anyone to enjoy _

(00:21) XD

(00:21) I enjoy the cold! But I don’t know if I would consider Solitas terrain my favorite.

_ (18:21) oh _

_ (18:21) so what is _

(00:21) The ocean. 

_ (18:21) ... _

_ (18:21) i never expected that _

(00:21) I grew up in Argus, Qrow. 

(00:21) I grew up by the sea, and spent a lot of my time in it. 

(00:22) If being a lawyer didn’t work out, Marine Biology was my second option.

_ (18:22) why didnt you go that route _

(00:22) I was really good at debates and arguing.

_ (18:23) JSDJSKDJSDKFLAF _

_ (18:23) HAHAHAHAHAHA _

(00:23) It’s true!

(00:23) Being in the ocean is more of my getaway hobby. 

_ (18:23) when youre overwhelmed you go to the ocean _

(00:23) Yup!

(00:24) The hidden life that thrives underneath the surface levels.

(00:24) The treasures hidden away. 

(00:24) The peace and quiet of it all. 

(00:24) It’s the best place for me to be. 

_ (18:24) lucky charm _

_ (18:25) you surprise me _

(00:25) We surprise each other it seems. 

(00:28) Listen.

(00:28) I know you’re at a party right now, but...

_ (18:28) but?????? _

(00:28) I’m probably going to be up for another 30 minutes or so.

_ (18:28) phone call???? _

(00:28) Phone Call. 

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

IceCream Goddess: How’s the party going!

IceCream Goddess: I took an early nap sorry!

Sunshine Dragon: It’s all good. Although, Qrow disappeared outside for a bit.

IceCream Goddess: Is there a reason why?

Rose Petal: it was getting pretty crowded in between the living room and the kitchen

IceCream Goddess: Ah he needed some breathing room?

Farmboi: Yeah, we all crowded him alot. No doubt he wanted some air before we smothered him with our gifts.

IceCream Goddess: Tell him I said hello! And that I’m supporting him in spirit! 

Ice Princess: I’m sure he’ll get a good laugh.

Black Cat: Pyrrha, is your godfather awake by any chance?

IceCream Goddess: He went to his room about an hour ago.

IceCream Goddess: Why do you ask?

Black Cat: I have it on good authority from the quick walk I did outside that Qrow might be on the phone with your godfather. 

IceCream Goddess: I’m running to his room to check. 

Sunshine Dragon: Ask him if he’s talking to the love of his life really loudly!

Thunder Thighs: YELL IT AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS

Black Cat: I’m filming to see if there’s any reaction from Qrow.

IceCream Goddess: I’m about to do it.

Black Cat: I’m ready when you are!

_ [Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life] _

Best Baker: Okay, I’ll bite.

Best Baker: What are Qrow and the kids laughing about?

OG Dragon: Yang pleads the fifth.

Bad Bitch: as do the rest of them.

Best Baker: @Actual Babey

Best Baker: Care to explain?

Actual Babey: Clover’s goddaughter said something really funny over the phone

Bad Bitch: you’re meeting your crush’s family before even dating?

Bad Bitch: you ever heard pumping the brakes?

Actual Babey: SJKSJSKJKSJ

Actual Babey: RAVEN

Actual Babey: STOP

Bad Bitch: what the hell is so cool about this clover guy?

Actual Babey: he likes the ocean

Bad Bitch: okay?

Bad Bitch: what the hell is that supposed to prove?

Best Baker: Awww

Best Baker: Qrow is making a cute little list of everything Clover likes!

OG Dragon: You planning for a date there pal?

Bad Bitch: ...

Bad Bitch: qrow i can see you from where i’m standing.

Bad Bitch: you can’t hide behind oscar you little shit!

Bad Bitch: i could see that blush from fucking vacuo!

OG Dragon: Damn Qrow.

OG Dragon: You’re about as red as Ruby’s outfits. 

Actual Babey: PLS STOP

Actual Babey: I CANT HAVE THE KIDS KNOWING

Best Baker: I have a feeling they already do. 

Actual Babey: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

Farmboi: I didn’t even need to be outside and I could hear Qrow laughing from the kitchen!

Rose Petal: I WAS UPSTAIRS IN THE BATHROOM AND I COULD HEAR HIM

Ren: Pyrrha, what did you yell?

IceCream Goddess: I burst into his room and yelled, ‘IS THAT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND WITH THE CORGI?!’

Sunshine Dragon: IM ACTUALLY CRYING

Thunder Thighs: I CANT BREATHE

Not Juan: OH MY FUCKING GODS

Farmboi: Qrow has not stopped laughing.

IceCream Goddess: My godfather just chased me out of his room XD

IceCream Goddess: He was so red in the face. 

Sunshine Dragon: Okay looks like we’ve all stopped laughing. 

Ren: @Black Cat did you get all that?

Black Cat: I did! Including all of my laughter!

Black Cat:  _ [sent a video] _

Thunder Thighs: Im saving this video to blackmail him with whenever he tells me no ice cream

* * *

“Unbelievable.” Raven huffed as she washed her plate in the sink. Qrow, effectively hiding with the kids as he told another story from his college years. The misadventures of team STRQ and all the craziness that followed. 

“Aww, don’t be like that Raven!” A chipper voice from behind her said. “I think it’s cute that Qrow is planning for a cute little date.” Summer’s shorter stature appeared while placing her dirty plate in Raven’s hands. Raven rolled her eyes as she started to wash Summer’s plate. “Don’t you think it’s cute?”

“Considering that my brother is once again being a dumbass and going into this not thinking it through? Not really cute.” Raven said as she remembered the previous relationships that Qrow had been far too trusting in. Platonic or romantic, Qrow always put himself entirely into that relationship and so far his track record didn’t have him winning. 

“They talk on the phone a lot, y’know.” Tai stated as he helped himself to some more ice cream. “He didn’t say how much, but I’m guessing it’s been a lot since that first phone call.” 

“Did my brother tell you this?” Tai pulled up his messages that he had exchanged with Qrow earlier in the day. Raven quickly skimmed before she let out a sigh. “So, he has.”

“Raven, I know that you and I feel the same way about this ‘Clover’,” Tai started. “We just want Qrow to find some real happiness after all the shit this family has gone through. We’re being protective sure, but if Qrow wants to fly for this person, shouldn’t we just be there to catch him in case he falls?”

Raven sighed. “I know that Qrow is old enough to make decisions on his own. He and I are the same age, we’re fucking forty for gods sake.” The taller woman leaned against the counter, turning to face both Summer and Taiyang. “But his biggest problem has always been that he makes important life decisions with his heart, never with his brain. When will the world take his own heart away from him?” She asked, her voice filled with some worry. “How do we know that this new guy isn’t just going to leave Qrow once they’re done using him? It’ll be just like most of the others.”

“This one’s different.” Summer said softly. Raven turned to look at Summer, Taiyang also glanced at his wife but both of them found that she wasn’t looking at either of them. They followed her gaze and found that it settled on the main topic of conversation.

Qrow.

“Have you guys ever seen Qrow smile like that with anybody else?” Summer asked. Raven observed her brother. He was currently holding Zwei in his lap as the kids got the gameboard for Jumanji out. He was currently looking down at his phone, a small but warm smile on his face. His eyes filled with warmth as he tapped something into his phone. It honestly reminded her of Summer and the natural presence she brings. 

That same warmth. 

“Oh.” Was all that Raven could say as the realisation hit her. Clover  _ was _ different. 

“Maybe, Clover isn’t so bad?” Taiyang suggested as the kids started calling them over to play the game. “It wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance.”

“No,” Raven pushed away from the counter, “I guess it wouldn’t.”

**5/29**

_ [Operation Co-Leaders] _

Puppy: @Elm Ederne WHERE ARE YOU?! 

Boxer Breeze: WE HAVE THE CAR WE ARE READY FOR OUR ROAD TRIP TO MANTLE!

Sore Loser: We have been waiting for quite some time. 

[Elm Ederne has changed their name to ‘Master Operator’]

Master Operator: I’m on my way down! I couldn’t find my other sandal!

Boxer Breeze: Hurry binch we got a bird to catch!

**_(10:13) Is There A Reason Why Your Little Squad Is Trying To Find Me Today_ **

(10:13) No? Why?

**_(10:13) Just Got A Call From The Office Stating That AceOps Were Looking For Me And Were Wondering Where I Lived_ **

**_(10:13) Did Something Happen Offscreen At The Trial That I Need To Be Made Aware Of_ **

(10:13) Involving you? Not to my knowledge?

(10:13) Hold on, let me ask. 

**_(10:13) You Do That_ **

_ [Who Left Us In Charge?] _

Oh Captain my Captain: What are you four up to?

Gotta Go Fast: What do you mean?

Oh Captain My Captain: Robyn just texted me...

Bench Press Master: I thought the rule was that snitches get stitches.

Bench Press Master: Why isn’t she following her own rule?

Oh Captain My Captain: Why are you guys in Mantle trying to figure out where Robyn lives?

Oh Captain My Captain: This isn’t about the trial is it?

Gotta Go Fast: It’s not. It’s more on the personal side. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Such as?

A Good Boi: We need to ask her some questions...

Oh Captain My Captain: For what exactly?

Snitch: Marrow wants advice on how to court May.

A Good Boi: VINE WHAT THE SHIT

Bench Press Master: You’ve caught us Clover.

Gotta Go Fast: We’re trying to make sure that Marrow has a successful dating life. 

Oh Captain My Captain: Seriously? That’s it?

Bench Press Master: Speaking of love lives

Bench Press Master: Do you have one Clover?

Oh Captain My Captain: BYE

(10:17) Apparently, it’s for Marrow since he wants to date May. 

**_(10:17) Huh_ **

**_(10:17) Thats News To Me_ **

(10:17) Yeah, same.

**_(10:17) I Guess Go Ahead And Give Him My Number In Case Of A May Emergency?_ **

(10:17) You don’t mind?

**_(10:18) Nah, I Like Wags_ **

**_(10:18) He’s Pretty Decent_ **

(10:18) You and your nicknames. 

**_(10:18) It’s A Sign Of Affection_ **

(10:18) I’m sure it is.

_ [Conversation with Marrow Amin] _

Clover Ebi:  _ [shared contact details]  _

Clover Ebi: There’s Robyn’s number if you need it. 

Marrow Amin: Thank you Captain!

Clover Ebi: Use it wisely.

_ [Operation Co-Leaders] _

Puppy: GUESS WHO GOT ROBYNS NUMBER?!?!?!

Master Operator: GIMME! GIMME!

Puppy: Check your dms!

Master Operator: Perfect.

_ [Master Operator has added Robyn Hill to the group chat] _

Robyn Hill: I’m sorry 

Robyn Hill: What the hell is this?

Robyn Hill: Operation what?

Master Operator: Do you want to join us in what’s basically pulling a parent trap operation but with Clover’s love life?

Robyn Hill: Say no more

Puppy: That didn’t take much.

Robyn Hill: So, I’m guessing you didnt actually need love advice to date May?

Puppy: I have May on snapchat.

Robyn Hill: Looks like your set

Boxer Breeze: We have a name for you to look up and see if we can find who Clover’s newest crush is.

Robyn Hill: How bad does Clover got it?

Master Operator: _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator: _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator:  _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator: _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator: _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator:  _ [sent an image] _

Master Operator:  _ [sent an image] _

Robyn Hill: holy shit

Major Loser: We were hoping to talk to you in person to figure out more of the logistics side of things.

_ [Robyn Hill has shared a location with four others] _

Robyn Hill: I’m at my house

Robyn Hill: come over right now and give me the rundown

Robyn Hill: Who am I looking up?

Puppy: Some guy named Qrow

Robyn Hill: I just spit out my coffee

Sore Loser: That doesn’t sound pleasant.

Master Operator: Do you know a Qrow?

Robyn Hill: I only know one Qrow and thats Qrow Branwen. 

Sore Loser: Qrow Branwen, as in lead detective in Vale, Qrow Branwen? 

Puppy: Qrow Branwen, the self proclaimed criminal’s bad luck charm?

Robyn Hill: Do you guys know any other Qrows?

Boxer Breeze: Wait what does Qrow Branwen look like?

Robyn Hill: Greying dark hair, wears leather jackets on occasion and has a motorcycle?

Master Operator:  _ [sent an image] _

Robyn Hill: THATS HIM

Puppy: OH MY FUCKING GOD

Boxer Breeze: WHAT ARE THE FUCKING CHANCES

Sore Loser: I have no words.

Master Operator: ADFHQLWIERHJLAKFSNG

Master Operator: IM SCREAMING

Robyn Hill: He mentioned that he had a new detective friend

Robyn Hill: Now that I know that it’s that dork

Robyn Hill: I’m going to give him so much shit

Puppy: BUT NOT YET

Boxer Breeze: We gotta plan this right if we want those two to date.

Sore Loser: We have to do some careful planning for this.

Robyn Hill: Is that you guys pulling up on my driveway?

Puppy: YES!

Robyn Hill: Door’s open, I’m grabbing cookies and making hot chocolate.

Robyn Hill: It seems we have a lot to talk about.

**5/30**

_ (11:04) how did court go today _

(5:07) I’m exhausted

(5:07) I seriously never want to step foot inside a courthouse ever again.

_ (11:10) that bad huh _

(5:10) The defense really had it out for us today. 

(5:10) I’m glad I took a review of my notes over the weekend. It helped!

_ (11:10) how do you think the rest of the week will be _

(5:10) Honestly not sure.

(5:10) Especially with this case.

(5:10) It’s fair game for anyone. 

_ (11:11) remember to take a breather lucky charm _

(5:11) It’s why I look forward to your texts. :)

_ (11:11) they arent that great _

(5:11) Three Things!

_ (11:11) FUCK _

_ (11:12) I can apparently eat 3 buckets of ice cream without dying _

(5:12) Unusual, but I’ll accept.

_ (11:13) i look fucking adorable in a crow onesie _

(5:13) I’m going to need proof, for the truth scale.

_ (11:13) im cute enough to attract someones attention that keeps asking about a corgi and for pictures of me in a crow onesie _

(5:14) I uh

(5:14) Don’t know what you’re talking about. 

_ (11:14) dont you mean who _

(5:14) What?

_ (11:14) didnt you mean to say you dont know who im talking about _

(5:14) uhhhhhhh

(5:15) I have to check on something real quick 

_ (11:15) sure thing lucky charm ;) _

_ [Conversation with Elm Ederne] _

Clover Ebi:  _ [has sent an image] _

Clover Ebi: I’M SCREAMING!!!! 

Clover Ebi: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!

Elm Ederne: You know....

Elm Ederne: Most people at this point just kind of ask each other out or at least go on a date.

Clover Ebi: HE LIVES IN SANUS

Clover Ebi: DATING ISN’T GOING TO BE EASY ELM!

Elm Ederne: ....

Elm Ederne: I never said anything about dating Ebi. 

Clover Ebi: ASDFJQKLGJQALKSDF

Elm Ederne: You got something to tell me Ebi?

Clover Ebi: GOTTA GO BYE!

_ [Operation Co-Leaders] _

Master Operator:  _ [sent an image] _

Robyn Hill: I CANNOT

Robyn Hill: I THOUGHT I WAS A GAY DISASTER

Puppy: We weren’t joking when we said he has it bad for Qrow. 

Robyn Hill: I can see that.

Robyn Hill: I’m going to see if I can’t go fishing for more information and maybe Lucky will slip and give me something to work with

_ [Master Operator has changed ‘Robyn Hill’s’ name to ‘Double Agent’] _

Double Agent: (¬‿¬)

Master Operator: Do not fail us.

**_(5:21) Question_ **

(5:21) I might have an answer?

**_(5:21) Scale Of 1-10_ **

**_(5:22) Where Do I Rate On Your Fave Detective Scale_ **

(5:22) Why?

(5:22) Robyn, what did you do?

**_(5:22) Why Do You Always Assume Ive Done Something_ **

(5:23) When haven’t you?

(5:23) Oh gods.

(5:23) Did you break into someone’s house again?

**_(5:23) No I Didnt_ **

(5:23) Robyn, I’m in the middle of a trial against Salem.

(5:24) The most merciless lawyer out there with alleged strong ties to the mafia.

(5:24) If you got put into jail because you broke into someone’s house again, I swear to the gods.

**_(5:24) Im Not In Jail Im Just Curious You Dork!_ **

**_(5:25) Now Answer The Question Ebi_ **

(5:27) 7

**_(5:27) What About Your Other Detective Friend_ **

**_(5:27) The One You Refuse To Let Me Friends With_ **

(5:27) 10

**_(5:28) WHY AM I LOWER_ **

(5:28) Because the other detective has a cute corgi!

**_(5:29) ...._ **

**_(5:29) This Is Because My Cat Hissed And Clawed You That One Time Isn’t It_ **

(5:29) SHE TRIED TO RIP MY FACE OFF ROBYN!

**_(5:29) That’s Her Way Of Saying She Appreciates You_ **

(5:30) Gross.

_ [Operation Co-Leaders] _

Double Agent:  _ [sent an image] _

Double Agent: Well then

Puppy: Would someone call this...

Puppy: Puppy love?

Master Operator: HAHAHAHAHA

Boxer Breeze: Marrow oh my gods.

(5:30) What’s the plan for you this week?

_ (11:30) solving a case is the plan _

_ (11:30) so ill probably be pulling a few late nights and all nighters  _

(5:30) Ah.

_ (11:30) what about you _

_ (11:30) any plans this week for you besides court _

(5:31) Goddaughter has a doctor’s appointment this week, so I’ll be going with her to that. 

_ (11:31) oof anything major _

(5:31) No, it’s just a checkup.

_ (11:31) isnt she like 19 _

(5:31) I’m a little protective over my goddaughter.

_ (11:31) i relate to that _

(5:32) Your nieces?

_ (11:32) yup  _

(5:32) Question 4?

_ (11:32) my turn to ask _

_ (11:32) favorite animal _

(5:32) Dolphins!

_ (11:32) basic sea animal _

(5:32) Fisher would say otherwise.

_ (11:34) fisher??? _

_ (11:34) did you adopt a fucking dolphin???? _

(5:34) Kind of? 

_ (11:34) WHAT _

(5:35) Rufina and I saved Fisher when he got caught in some nets close to harbor. 

_ (11:35) you named him fisher????? _

(5:35) Well, his full name is KingFisher the Majestic.

(5:35) But we call him Fisher for short, or King when he’s being a little sassy.

_ (11:36) i _

_ (11:36) i cant tell if youre joking _

(5:36) I would never joke about KingFisher the Majestic!

(5:36) _ [sent an image] _

_ (11:37) that is one happy dolphin _

(5:37) He stays nearby and Rufina visits often. 

(5:39) Your favorite?

_ (11:39) take a guess _

(5:39) Crow.

_ (11:39) i hate you _

_ (11:39) no its not _

(5:39) Some sort of forest animal?

_ (11:39) yup _

_ (11:40) wolf _

(5:40) I took you for more of the avian type.

_ (11:40) i took you for more of land animal lover like a cat and here we are _

(5:40) Fair enough.

(5:40) Why though?

_ (11:41) used to own one _

(5:41) Seriously?!

_ (11:41) when i was a kid _

_ (11:41) my sister and i both had one when we were kids _

_ (11:41) my parents thought they were just huskies in the wild  _

_ (11:41) lo and behold they were not _

(5:41) What happened to them?

_ (11:42) died when we were in college _

(5:42) That’s awful.

_ (11:42) we had them with us since after the first year we realised it was cheaper to live off campus _

_ (11:42) it was a pretty miserable day _

(5:42) It’s never easy losing a pet. 

(5:42) What were their names?

_ (11:43) harbinger and omen _

(5:43) Really?

_ (11:43) we named our motorcycles after them _

(5:43) In a weird way, I find that really cute.

(5:43) Is that weird?

_ (11:43) my nieces think its cute so nah _

(5:44) Did you ever get another pet?

_ (11:44) no _

_ (11:44) too much heartbreak _

_ (11:44) but now theres zwei  _

_ (11:44) little shit so im not too keen on getting a pet since hes basically mine _

(5:44) He’s the best boy!

_ (11:45) idk about that _

(5:45) He’s the best boy, quit denying him his rights.

_ (11:45) the only rights im revoking are yours you four leaf dork _

(5:45) Which one of us owns a crow onesie?

_ (11:45) ... _

_ (11:45) well played lucky charm _

(5:45) Thanks! It’s my job to win arguments. 

_ (11:46) aaaaaand lunch break is over _

(5:46) Reporting to duty?

_ (11:46) well people report to me but i have to work at some point  _

(5:46) Good luck!

_ (11:46) thanks ill need it _

_ (11:50) do you think that if i asked clover out  _

_ (11:50) it would be a bad move _

**_(11:50) did you mean to text me this?_ **

**_(11:50) or was this supposed to go to summer?_ **

_ (11:50) no to you this time _

_ (11:50) well????? _

**_(11:51) am i allowed to do a background check?_ **

_ (11:51) raven no _

_ (11:51) i dont even have his last name _

**_(11:51) you want my honest opinion?_ **

_ (11:51) id very much like to see the reality of things with your pessimistic nature _

**_(11:52) you’re an asshole._ **

_ (11:52) you love me _

**_(11:52) on occasion._ **

**_(11:52) have you guys talked about dating at all?_ **

**_(11:52) or had a feelings confession or whatever?_ **

_ (11:52) ... _

_ (11:52) no _

**_(11:53) you might wanna do that._ **

**_(11:53) just to make sure you guys are on the same page._ **

_ (11:53) im not sure how i would even approach the subject since all weve been doing is playfully flirting _

**_(11:53) you guys talk on the phone don't you?_ **

**_(11:53) just bring it up in the phone conversation._ **

_ (11:53) i guess that could work _

**_(11:53) or you could skype each other or something._ **

_ (11:53) we havent done that _

**_(11:54) you guys know what each other look like already._ **

**_(11:54) you had a disaster moment about it._ **

_ (11:54) okay but _

_ (11:54) we talk on the phone _

_ (11:54) but we still mostly just text each other _

_ (11:54) wouldnt it be weird if we started skyping or something _

**_(11:54) your boy lives in atlas you fucking idiot._ **

**_(11:55) you realise that if you ask him out you’re already going to end up doing that right?_ **

_ (11:55) .... _

**_(11:55) the thought didn’t cross your mind, did it?_ **

_ (11:55) I DIDNT THINK THAT FAR AHEAD _

**_(11:55) qrow branwen this is why I have the braincell in this family._ **

_ (11:55) you say that _

_ (11:55) but i distinctly remember one of us getting a 95 on our final physics exam in high school while the other barely passed with a 75 _

**_(11:56) THAT WAS ONE TEST OUT OF ALL THE OTHERS WE TOOK TOGETHER THAT YOU DID BETTER THAN ME LITTLE BROTHER!_ **

_ (11:56) I HAD A HIGHER GRADE THAN YOU ALL OF SENIOR YEAR FUCK OFF _

**_(11:56) I STILL RANKED HIGHER THAN YOU IN OUR GRADUATING CLASS YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!_ **

**_(11:56) NEVER FORGET!_ **

_ (11:56) WE WERE BOTH VALEDICTORIAN _

**_(11:56) i was still number one._ **

_ (11:56) by .02% _

**_(11:56) still better._ **

_ (11:57) i hate you _

**_(11:57) love you too little brother._ **

**_(11:57) [sent an image]_ **

**(11:57) OHMYGODS!!!**

**(11:57) Is Qrow really planning on asking Clover out?**

**_(11:57) seems like it._ **

**(11:57) I thought you were against Qrow dating Clover?**

**(11:58) What changed?**

**_(11:58) the party._ **

**_(11:58) you were right._ **

**_(11:58) this is different._ **

**(11:58) He seems a lot more cheerful these days.**

**(11:58) Plus, he’s becoming much more positive about himself too.**

**_(11:58) it’s probably because of Clover._ **

**_(11:58) amazing how a short time of knowing each other has changed qrow._ ** __

**_(11:59) i don't think i’ve seen qrow this happy since we were kids._ **

**(11:59) Someone sounds sentimental.**

**_(11:59) bitch i might be._ **

**(11:59) Baby bird has flown the coop!**

**(12:00) DX**

**_(12:00) indeed he has._ **

**6/02**

**_(16:14) Okay What The Fuck Just Happened In Court_ **

**_(16:14) I Leave To Go Use The Restroom And Suddenly The Court Room Is Filled With Anarchy_ **

(16:17) Something rather unexpected. 

**_(16:17) Spill The Beans Lucky_ **

**_(16:17) Did Salem Pull Some Bullshit_ **

(16:17) Not even Salem saw this coming.

**_(16:20) Clover_ **

**_(16:20) What Happened_ **

(16:20) Penny Poledina is awake.

(16:20) And she says she remembers everything. 

**_(16:20) Holy Shit_ **

**_(16:20) You Know What This Could Mean Right_ **

(16:21) Exactly.

(16:21) Which is why the courtroom was in anarchy because we were all making moves to try and get Penny’s testimony on record. 

**_(16:21) So Whats The Plan_ **

(16:21) The trial is on hold until the judge figures out what to do.

(16:21) It’s going to be a consultation between other judges and representative from each side will be there to make their argument about the situation.

**_(16:21) You Going?_ **

(16:21) No, James is going since he’s first chair. 

(16:21) I am on standby in case anything goes wrong. 

**_(16:22) How Long Do You Think Youll Be On Recess_ **

(16:22) With a case this big?

(16:22) Probably less than a week.

**_(16:22) Be Careful Clover_ **

**_(16:22) With This Curveball_ **

**_(16:22) Who Knows What Salem Will Do_ **

(16:22) Watch my back?

**_(16:23) I’ll Let You Know If I Hear Anything_ **

(16:23) Thanks Robyn

**6/04**

(17:24) Hey, how are you doing?

(17:24) Hadn’t heard from you in a few days so I just thought I’d check in.

_ (11:26) miss me lucky charm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

(17:26) JFKLFKLDKLF

_ (11:26) i feel like i havent slept in three days  _

_ (11:26) oh wait _

_ (11:27) thats because i didnt sleep for three days _

_ (11:27) go figure _

(17:27) Sorry to bother you.

(17:27) Maybe get some rest?

_ (11:28) i need to be up anyway _

_ (11:27) i just woke up from a 2day nap _

(17:28) Qrow, that’s a coma!

_ (11:28) sounds festive XD _

_ (11:28) anyways catch me up in the world of the living  _

_ (11:29) anything happen with you  _

_ (11:29) how was your goddaughters appointment _

(17:30) Good! She’s doing well! Her parents were able to Skype in for that one so I think it put their worries to rest.

_ (11:30) skype huh _

(17:30) Yeah, they Skype each other at least every other day, so they all see each other just as well. 

_ (11:30) do you use skype _

(17:30) Yes! Although it’s usually to talk to Rufina since she says that phone calls aren’t enough to talk to me apparently. XD

_ (11:31) i see _

(17:31) ?

_ (11:31) hows your trial going _

(17:31) On hold at the moment. 

_ (11:31) wait seriously _

(17:31) New developments happened that neither side could predict so it’s on hold until the judge figures out what to do.

_ (11:32) oh wow _

_ (11:32) that almost never happens _

(17:32) Yeah, this is either going to be a great win or the hardest uphill battle that we are about to fight. 

(17:32) But we probably have the next few days off so I’m taking the time to make new strategies just in case things don’t go our way. 

_ (11:32) so are you like under a building kind of busy _

(17:32) XD

(17:33) It’s Saturday so I plan to do nothing trial related since that’s all I’ve done since the trial was put on hold. 

_ (11:33) and youre goddaughter???? _

(17:33) We were out earlier and she wanted to Skype with her friends about something big they’re planning. 

(17:33) Probably a reunion since she misses them all terribly. 

_ (11:35) so like _

_ (11:35) hypothetical question _

(17:35) Didn’t take you as a hypothetical type, but okay.

_ (11:35) humor me for a sec _

(17:35) Sure.

_ (11:35) theres this guy that i know _

_ (11:36) that kind of has a thing for this other person that hes been chatting with a lot lately _

(17:36) Okay?

_ (11:36) lets also throw in that this guy is getting a vibe that perhaps its not onesided _

(17:37) Is this about a Hallmark movie?

_ (11:37) KASDFJALTHWIL _

_ (11:37) HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA _

_ (11:37) just follow me for a bit more XD _

(17:37) Alrighty bird.

_ (11:37) and lets say that this guy wanted to like maybe talk to this guy a bit more than what they are currently doing _

_ (11:37) how do you propose he approach the subject _

(17:38) Well how are these two currently talking?

_ (11:38) Mainly through texts and phone calls. _

(17:38) Do they not live near each other?

_ (11:38) nope _

(17:38) I mean there’s always probably Instagram for stories and photo tags. 

_ (11:38) ... _

_ (11:38) huh _

_ (11:38) I forgot about instagram _

(17:39) XD

(17:39) There’s that, Snapchat (not a fan of that one though), or there’s just the simple way of video calling.

_ (11:39) like skype _

(17:39) Exactly!

(17:39) That would be the advice I would give to your friend at least. 

_ (11:40) cool cool _

_ (11:40) hey how do you feel about skyping later _

(17:40) Us?

_ (11:40) yeah _

(17:40) I’m not doing anything at the moment, so we can do it now.

_ (11:40) you don't mind???? _

(17:40) No, of course not!

(17:41) How many times do I have to tell you that I enjoy talking with you?

_ (11:41) probably till the end of time _

(17:41) Well, looks like I’ll set up daily reminders for you. 

_ (11:41) you would lmao _

(17:41) What’s your Skype name?

_ (11:41) badluckcharm _

(17:41) XD

_ (11:41) yours????? _

(17:41) luckallaround

_ (11:42) luckallaround????? _

(17:42) I connected my Skype with my Instagram so it saved my the hassle of creating a new username. 

(17:42) I added you through my phone, but I’m going to grab my laptop since it’ll be more comfy that way.

_ (11:42) honestly same _

* * *

Qrow wasn’t sure what he had been expecting on what would appear on his monitor when he got Clover’s skype name. The other man had gone to retrieve his laptop while Qrow booted up his own computer at his desk. He thought back to the photo he had of Clover. Safely locked away in his gallery. Regal, formal, an absolute Disney prince if Qrow could have his vote on the matter. Would Clover look every bit of that Disney prince or worse? 

What if he looked better?

Qrow quickly looked down at himself and realised his state of dress. True enough to what he told Clover, he had essentially and quite literally rolled out of bed when he got Clover’s text. Despite the late morning, Qrow was still in an oversized hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts that he had scavenged from the laundry basket before he passed out. 

Gods, he looked terrible. 

He quickly ran his finger through his hair trying to contain as many stray hairs as possible. He never had a bad case of behead, unlike Raven who looked awful, but still he didn’t want to look like death itself. His pale complexion already didn’t help matters, no need to solidify that besides that picture he had sent to Clover, he usually looked terrible. 

_ Three Things! _ Qrow cursed inwardly as he could hear Clover’s voice in his head.  _ Okay well, I beat Raven in physics so ha! _ Qrow thought to himself as he recalled his conversation with his sister earlier in the week.  _ I’m not as much of a disaster that I thought I was so progress?  _ Qrow decided to count that since it was better than what he thought before.  _ I’m a better uncle than what I was three months ago. _ Qrow could be proud of that. The past few years were rough for the family, but he had managed to push through. With some soul searching he realised that some bad habits needed to be dropped. He was deep in thought when the familiar tone of a skype call snapped him out of his thoughts. Up on his screen, another picture of Clover popped up, and Qrow had to stop himself from denying the call just to stare at the picture a little longer. 

_ Of course he has the perfect smile! Just my luck!  _ Qrow composed himself as he hovered the mouse over the answer button. 

_ Now or never. _

Qrow could count on one hand the amount of times that he’s been at a complete loss of words. The first was when his parents had died when he was thirteen. It was so unexpected, that he simply didn’t process it until after their funeral. He had been completely mute for about six months after that. 

The second was when Raven told him she was pregnant. With her pessimistic nature, neither he or Raven expected to ever be parents considering what living with their grandfather had been like. And yet, when she told Qrow, he had no idea what to say. It was one of the few times that he had seen his twin absolutely terrified and he didn’t blame her. After he recovered from his shock, he comforted her and the two of them figured a plan on what to tell Taiyang and Summer since they were all friends and no doubt Summer would want to play honorary aunt. 

The third had been when Raven left, all she had left was a note saying things were safer for Yang that way. Qrow didn't understand it at the time, but he couldn’t think of anything to say or do to comfort Tai or even know where to look for Raven. She disappeared and left them all behind. He was numb for a few days, his only saving grace being that Summer brought them all together and reminded Qrow that he was still an uncle. 

And then, there was Ozpin. A man he had trusted with his life, and would once go to the depths of hell for if it meant serving him to his best ability. And then, he discovered that everything with Ozpin had been a lie. He had sent Raven in deep undercover, which is why she had left, and it was to find out what Salem’s connections to the mafia were. Salem, who Ozpin neglected to mention was his ex-wife. Ozpin sent Raven out to take down Salem’s factions little by little, while Qrow did it on the side of the law with relentless brutal cases after another. And then, behind Qrow’s back, recruited his nieces and their friends into this war with Salem. Yang lost her arm, her friend Pyrrha almost died, and Ruby’s friend Penny was in a coma. When the truth came out, that Ozpin was simply using all of them to hide his previous involvement... Qhad no idea what to say or do. They were used to hide his tracks. Raven had been separated from her only daughter because of Ozpin. Qrow had seen more death than he should have because of Ozpin. 

But somehow, in this moment, the emotions from recalling or even thinking about Ozpin lay dormant. Somehow, being greeted with Clover’s face, fully grinning, teal-green eyes sparkling, lazily lying on his stomach, head resting in the palm of a hand, legs elevated on the pillows behind him, wearing a sleeveless tank top and fitting sweat pants brought Qrow’s thoughts to a blank. A blissful blank. Qrow felt a small smile forming on his face, an almost immediate reaction to Clover’s own warmth. 

“Hey...”

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!!!!!!!


	10. Not Quite, but Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Bitch: @Actual Babey if you’re gonna flirt with your boy then send us pictures the moment you ask him out.  
> Actual Babey: IM WORKING ON IT DAMN  
> OG Dragon: Get em Qrow!  
> Actual Babey: SKDJFSKDFJKJFSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......  
> so anyways here's chapter 10
> 
> Some slight trigger warnings!
> 
> Mentions of childhood trauma (Qrows grandparents were dicks)

**6/04**

“So...” Qrow slowly said as he quickly tried to think of something to say. The skype call was his idea and now his brain couldn’t form a single coherent thought as he stared at the man in the monitor. “Uh...comfy?”

Clover laughed. “Yeah, I feel like I’ve been sitting up a lot so I decided to be a bit lazy and lay down a bit. Is that bad?

“Definitely not.” Qrow answered immediately. 

“Then looks like I have nothing to worry about.” 

“Absolutely nothing at all.” Qrow tried to answer smoothly. His mind was still drawing a blank about what to even talk to Clover about. The plan was to flirt, maybe play around with twenty questions a bit longer, and maybe tread carefully into the romantic side of things. Of course that plan went out the window the second Clover’s smiling face appeared. _How dare he be even more attractive than the photo!_ Qrow internally cursed. Goodbye Disney Prince Clover. Hello supermodel Clover. 

“You know, for someone that hadn’t slept in three days, you look great.” Clover commented.

Qrow chuckled. “Two day nap tends to do that. Although, I’m surprised that other police officers haven’t shown up to kick my door down.”

“Why would they?”

“I was asleep for about two days like this time, but my niece hadn’t heard from me and she was convinced something happened to me.” Qrow explained. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Clover said, a look of concern on his face. 

“I woke up to fire rescue and the paramedics breaking down my door. They pretty much yanked me out of bed to confirm I was alive.” Qrow told him as Clover started laughing. His face buried in his comforter, as the laughter was slightly muffled for a brief moment. Qrow took that moment to clutch at his chest. _His laugh is so cute! What the fuck?!_ Granted this isn’t the first time he had heard Clover’s laugh, but something about actually seeing him laugh made his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m sorry,” Clover said in between laughs. “I shouldn’t laugh, but I feel like that would only happen to you.”

“Welcome to the life of your local bad luck charm, where an overprotective family mixed with a dangerous job tends to create chaotic situations.” Qrow stated as he gestured to himself. “I’m your host Qrow Branwen. Buckle in cuz y'all in for a wild ride!”

“Qrow please!” Clover wheezed. 

Qrow grabbed his cellphone to use it as a microphone. “To your left you’ll see that time that I almost convinced my best friend Summer to backflip into a ditch with me. Spoiler alert! It didn’t happen once she realised that there was broken glass in it. Now did that stop me? Absolutely not, but Summer threatened me so there went that plan.”

“Thank god for your impulse control.” Clover commented, wiping tears from his eyes. Full toothy smile present. 

“You say that, but she holds the Beacon record for drinking the most shots, so....” 

“I take it back. All of your friends are disasters.”

“Chaotic is the term we prefer.” Qrow replied, while he shrugged his shoulders. “The teachers dreaded having more than one of us in their classroom because they knew it would be hell.”

“Pranksters?”

“Absolutely.”

“Of course you were.” Clover shook his head as Qrow noticed him reaching for something off screen. 

“Bold of you to assume we stopped.” Clover rolled his eyes as Qrow noticed the bottle of water. “Thirsty there lucky charm?” 

“Just a little parched.” Clover took another sip from his water bottle.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Thirsty enough for a bath with a bird maybe?” He got the reaction he hoped for. Clover choked on his water for a brief moment and he quickly covered his mouth to prevent more water from leaving his mouth. Slight dribble of water, running down his chin. 

Qrow was howling with laughter. The laughing man could hear his friend protesting as he sputtered out more water no doubt. Qrow leaned back into his chair as he kept laughing. The mall innuendo caused that much of a reaction, he wondered what a more direct flirt would fo. Of course, that would have to wait for maybe a few thousand years as his bad luck decided to strike at the moment. Through some carelessness, Qrow had leaned too far back and found himself in a free fall with his chair plummeting to the ground. 

“Oh fuck-shit!” Qrow yelled out loud as he fell and rolled out of his computer chair. Qrow sat up quietly and took a deep breath. A brief moment as he just sat in the embarrassment of that even happening at all. Qrow sighed, stood up and readjusted the chair as he sat back in it. He focused his attention back onto the monitor and staring back at him was a very amused Clover. 

“Don’t even-”

“Ha. Karma.” Clover interrupted as he took a happy sip from his water bottle. Qrow rolled his eyes. “So my turn?” Qrow tilted his head, questioningly. “Twenty Questions?”

“Oh!” Qrow jokingly smacked his head lightly. “Yeah, sorry I was confused. I thought you for some reason you meant your turn to fall out of your chair?” 

Clover giggled. “No. Although, considering that I’m laying in bed, I’m not sure I want to put a chair on my comforter.”

“Probably not a good idea.” 

“No, it doesn’t sound like it.” Clover shook his head, a breathy chuckle escaping from his throat. “Okay, if you could go back in time, how far back in time would you go and why?”

“Almost 41 years ago in the month of June.” Qrow said immediately. 

“Why”

“Because that's when my parents decided that one time without the condom wasn’t going to hurt them and then nine months later my sister and I showed up.” Qrow chuckled as once again Clover was at another loss for words. 

“Of all things to pick? That’s what you went with?” 

“They were at a rave, so like honestly, I would have gone for the rave.” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“That’s me!” Qrow lifted his arms up in a hurrah pose. “Qrow Branwen, the great, the bad, and the disaster. At your service.” He finished off with a fake bow. 

Clover rolled his eyes. “Three things.”

“That totally doesn’t count.” Qrow argued.

“Self deprecating humor counts Qrow.”

“Lucky charm I’m running out of things to think or say here.” 

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

Qrow thought about it for a moment. “Okay, uhhh, OH! I’m really good at fighting.” Clover nodded in acceptance. “I’m practically a video game master.” Clover rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “And.....uhhhhhh.” Damn, what’s a thought he hadn’t had already? Ever since Clover had made that a thing between them, Qrow had been trying his best to keep up with it. Although with the amount of self-depreciating thoughts he had, this task was a lot harder than he thought. 

“You got one more, Qrow.” Clover pointed out, patiently.

“I’m thinking...” Qrow muttered. His mind drew a blank. “I guess I’m a great dancer? I’m better than Tai at least.” 

“See! I told you that there’s more good things to think about.” Clover cheered excitedly. He even followed it up with an applause. “Proud of you.” Qrow looked away shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Another small smile creeping on his face as Clover praised him. 

“Thanks...” He said softly. Clover responded with another heartwarming smile. “So how far back in time would you go?” Qrow redirected back to the conversation before. “Anything cool Lucky Charm?”

Clover’s answer was immediate. “The Battle of Arcana.”

“The city in Anima that was burned down during the Great War? Why there?” Qrow asked. The Battle of Arcana was a battle fought between the Kingdom of Vale and Kingdom of Mistral. The burning down of what was once considered the sacred city in all of Remnant was a heavy blow to Mistral’s morale. With trade secrets from over the centuries and lost languages since humanity first appeared in Remnant. It was an advanced city, with knowledge of the world’s past and its secrets. 

That is until the King of Vale burned it down. 

“To save the library of Arcadia!” 

“What?!”

“The library of Arcadia had all the knowledge of the world. It’s where everyone would go to study the ancient cultures that were lost to time or simply merged with different societies. All that knowledge! Gone! That’s a real tragedy Qrow! Devastating!” Clover waved his hands around as if to emphasise how truly upset he was by the event.”

“That’s... not at all what I expected you to say.” 

“I’m pretty sure you and I have a running joke about neither of us ever expecting what answers we get on these questions.” 

“Fair enough.” Qrow stated. “So, anyways, anything else exciting in the life of Clover?”

“Aside from this court trial? And my goddaughter being out of the hospital? Not much.” Clover told him. 

“Nothing at all?” 

“Well there was a family dinner tonight, but I didn’t go.” 

Qrow felt his heart sink. “Did I stop you from going? Clover we could have waited on the Skype call. I didn’t mean-” He was surprised to find Clover laughing once again. “Clover?”

“Remember when I said I was the forgotten middle child?” Qrow vaguely remembered Clover telling him that. It seemed so long that he had. “Most of my siblings live in Atlas. But, my parents always want to have the family together and stuff every week, but they like to switch it up on where these dinners are at. So, they’ll send out a text on where and then we’re supposed to show up. They usually end up forgetting to put me in the group text regarding it though.” 

“That’s awful!” 

“That’s the Ebi family for you. They actually put my youngest sister in those text messages even though she lives in Anima,” Clover was shaking his head and laughing. “At this point, my youngest sister and I have a game on how long it takes for everyone else in the family to remember I exist.”

“How long is the streak?”

“Three months, and that’s including the time that my oldest sister saw me in public and apparently didn’t recognize me.” 

“How does your own sister not recognize you?!” Qrow yelled. 

Clover shrugged. “I guess it had something to do with the hat I was wearing? Ayana told me about it.”

“Unbelievable.” 

“Are you and your sister close?” Clover asked. 

“We were inseparable when we were kids,” Qrow explained. “Some people thought it was unhealthy how dependent we used to be on each other. We did everything together.” 

“You’re speaking like that relationship is in the past.” 

“Well...” This was the harder part. “When Raven and I were thirteen, our parents died in an accident.” He could see the look on Clover’s look. No longer smiling, his full face of sympathy. Qrow shrugged it off. “We were at home playing games when it happened. The police came and told us.”

“Qrow, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine Clover. It happened a long time ago, so it doesn’t hurt anymore. I just miss them.” Qrow reassured the other man. “But anyways, there was a fight over which grandparents would get custody of us. Neither option was great. My mom’s parents were obsessed with money and all about the image. My dad’s parents were obsessed with power and were very much into the illegal scams that Mistral is known for.”

“So basically, your options were rich and isolated or unloved and criminal?”

“In both options there was no love, but yeah basically. Anyways, my mom’s parents won the custody battle, no doubt a bribery. And those three years were hell.” Qrow told him. “We were never good enough, and anytime we did anything that wasn’t considered proper, we got that lesson beat into us. Literally.” 

“You were trapped there for three years. Qrow, that’s awful.” 

“It was. But Raven and I had each other, even if we did separate a little bit in our bond. We couldn’t always save each other, so we knew we had to adapt to that. But when we were eighteen, after we got all scholarships to go to Beacon, we left. Cut ourselves off from them and haven’t spoken to them since then.” 

“I don’t suppose it’s any consolation that I hope your grandparents are rotting in the afterlife.” 

Qrow laughed. “I do appreciate the thought! But, it’s not hard to see why my mother ran away. Technically, I think we have an uncle that's still alive? Like I said, haven’t spoken to that family in years.”

“What about your father’s side of the family?” 

Qrow shook his head. “My dad’s brother was maybe the only decent one? He died of cancer a few years back, but other than him, I didn’t really keep in contact with the rest of them. Too much shady shit, yknow?” Clover nodded. “I didn’t mean to bring the mood down with all that talk about family.”

“No, I asked. Besides, I’m glad that you told me.” Clover told him, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“But back to your original question,” Qrow backtracked once again. “There was a time period for a bit there after Yang was born that we didn’t speak all that much. We were apart, and then we had another big fight. Disowned each other. More sibling drama blah blah.” 

“You don’t seem bothered by it.”

“It’s in the past. We’ve gotten over it. Now we’re back together and although we’ve never said it, we got each other's backs.” 

“An unspoken thing?”

“If by unspoken you count the times she told me that she would be inconvenienced if i died on her or the time i threatened to kick her ass if she ever gave up again. Then yes, totally unspoken.”

Clover snorted. “Like true siblings.”

“You’re not real siblings if you don’t threaten murder to each other.”

“In that case, I only have one sibling and it’s my oldest brother.” Clover rolled his eyes, his facial expression disgruntled. 

“Clover, can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“How do you-” Qrow was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. “Gimme a sec?” Clover nodded, amused smile on his face. 

“Qrow? Are you alive?” Summer’s voice filtered through the phone. 

“Yes, Summer I’m alive. Please don’t send the fire department after me like your daughter.” He begged. Hoping that they weren’t called. 

“I haven’t! But I was close!” She exclaimed loudly. “Qrow! You need to let people know you're alive! Or do we want to repeat that time that Zwei had to break us into your house to wake you up?!” Despite the fact that Summer was not actually on speaker, she was loud enough to be heard by Clover. Clover started howling with laughter and Qrow shot him a look. “Who is that?” Summer asked a bit more quietly. 

Qrow wouldn’t be able to hide this from her if he tried. “It’s Clover. We’re skyping.”

“Put me on speaker.”

“Summer no.”

“I promise to only say two words.”

“Fine.” Qrow placed her on speaker. “You’re on speaker, Summ.”

“Hi Clover!” She yelled, probably at the top of her lungs. 

“Hi!” Clover yelled back, laughing.

Qrow took her off speaker. “Okay, you good?”

“Yes. I will let you go so you can talk to your boyfriend now.”

“Not yet Summer.” Summer giggled. “Although, could you bring me food? I’m starving.” 

“I’m on my way dumbass.”

* * *

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

Rose Petal: so mom just left the house with Zwei and huge plate of uncle Qrow’s favorite food

Rose Petal: and then told me to leave him alone for the day

Ice Princess: Was she mad?

Sunshine Dragon: That’s just it.

Sunshine Dragon: She was all smiles.

Rose Petal: Not the death smile either

Not Juan: That sounds suspicious.

IceCream Goddess: I think i know why...

Farmboi: Why?

IceCream Goddess: My godfather has been on Skype for the past 30min or so. 

IceCream Goddess: And he’s been laughing, like really hard. He only does that when he’s on the phone with Qrow. 

Black Cat: How do you know he’s on skype?

IceCream Goddess: He took his personal laptop which he only ever uses for Skype.

Thunder Thighs: LETS BREAK IN TO QROWS

Ren: Nora no.

Rose Petal: my mom isnt breaking in and she said not to bother him

Rose Petal: do you guys really want to break an order from my mom

Thunder Thighs: On second though

Thunder Thighs: i like having all my limbs

Farmboi: Smart choice

IceCream Goddess: So what’s the plan?

Sunshine Dragon: Be on standby, if you have the opportunity, ask him about it and plant the seeds of dating in his head. 

Sunshine Dragon: Ruby and I will interrogate mom when she gets back.

IceCream Goddess: Roger that!

* * *

“So, Clover, who are you talking to?” Pyrrha asked. Clover had stepped out of his room to grab another water bottle while Qrow used the restroom. The skype call was still going as they left their respective monitors behind. 

“A friend.” He stated. He technically wasn’t lying. Qrow was a friend, a very attractive friend that he had been flirting with for awhile now. 

“Is this the same friend that has that corgi?” She asked innocently. 

Clover took a deep breath. “Yes, it’s that same friend.” His goddaughter raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face while she crossed her arms. “What, Pyrrha?”

“Nothing! It just seems like you and this friend talk a lot.”

“Yes, we do.”

“And you laugh a lot more with this friend.” She says, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“He’s funny. And you say that like I don’t laugh.”

“You laugh a lot in Argus, Clover. Not a whole lot in Atlas.” Pyrrha deadpanned. “And this doesn’t count since talking to your new friend.” _Okay, maybe she has a point._

“Okay, well, I uh....I have to get back to the room to uh...”

Pyrrha laughed. Her mother’s laugh. _I should probably call Rufina soon._ “Alright Clover, go back to your friend,” She said, putting air quotes over the word friend. Clover walked away back to his room when Pyrrha called out, “But if you end up married! I want to be the flower girl!” Clover slammed the door shut and locked it. He could hear her laughing as she no doubt disappeared into her own room.

Clover slowly walked over back to his bed as he let himself fall into it. He let himself groan into the comforter as now he had any other thing to deal with. Elm already knew about Qrow since he had texted her about him, as did the rest of them if the stunt at his apartment a couple weeks ago was any indication. They had also been surprisingly quiet about this whole crush thing. That thought terrified him. He was more than happy to let his mind spiral down into that train of thought when a bark startled him. 

Clover glanced back at the screen and was greeted with the most precious view. There, sitting in place of Qrow, was Zwei. Clover immediately started screenshotting Zwei from the computer. Zwei, somehow being able to sense what Clover was doing, even started posing. Clover would edit and send them to his phone later, but right now, there nothing better. 

“Hey, I’m back!” He heard a call from somewhere from Qrow’s microphone. “Lucky Charm you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” 

“Okay, thought you left for a sec-Zwei! Off the chair!” Qrow yelled. As Zwei happily barked. 

“No, Zwei! Stay!” Clover yelled back, as the dog, who was ready to hop off, proceeded to sit back down. 

Qrow reappeared on the camera. “Clover...are you trying to take control of Zwei?”

“....He looks really cute.” Clover said quietly.

A moment of silence. 

“Ugh, fine.” Qrow said, as he picked Zwei up from the chair and sat him on his lap as he scooted closer to the desk. “The dog can stay at the desk for you Clover.” 

“Who’s the best boy in the world?!” Clover asked Zwei as the dog eagerly barked at being called a good boy. 

“Ugh, I regret this already.” Qrow stated, although given his smile and his little hug that he gave Zwei. He clearly didn’t. “Anyways, what were you saying about your older brother Briar?”

“Our rivalry began when I was three and minding my own business.”

“Do tell...”

* * *

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

IceCream Goddess: My godfather has so many feelings towards your uncle that it’s actually killing me not to say anything.

Not Juan: Please don’t die. 

Ren: I second Jaune on that one.

Thunder Thighs: No death here!

IceCream Goddess: I plan on living! But, if my godfather doesn’t end up dating Qrow, I might scream. 

Farmboi: Well, at least you’re having better luck on your end of things.

IceCream Goddess: What do you mean?

Rose Petal: ASGKHIRTNFDSAKLFNLITW

Sunshine Dragon: MOM DOESN’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING!!!!

Rose Petal: THIS ISN’T FAIR!

Sunshine Dragon: ITS TIME TO GO FULL BRANWEN!!!!

_[Sunshine Dragon changed their name to ‘Full Branwen’]_

_[Rose Petal changed their name to ‘Honorary Branwen’]_

Full Branwen: WE DEMAND TO KNOW THE TRUTH

Honorary Branwen: WE WILL KNOW WHY WE CANT SPEAK TO UNCLE QROW IF ITS THE LAST THING WE DO

Black Cat: Anyone else making popcorn and heading over to their house?

Ice Princess: As soon as I finish up this one thing I’m coming over.

IceCream Goddess: I want pictures and full details on what happens!

Not Juan: I gotchu Pyrrha!

IceCream Goddess: Thank you Jaune!

_[Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]_

Best Baker: I like Clover a lot. 

Best Baker: Qrow, if you wanted an extra blessing, you have it.

Best Baker: Please ask him out. Please! We need a new friend.

Bad Bitch: summer, you’re saying that like you met him?

OG Dragon: Is this about what the girls have been pestering you about?

Best Baker: I kind of met him? Qrow’s on a skype call with him and I said hi! He has a very nice laugh.

OG Dragon: Should I be jealous?

Best Baker: Tai, we’re married, you’ll always be my number one.

Bad Bitch: gross.

OG Dragon: Aww <3

Bad Bitch: glad to see that qrow took my advice and finally skyped him.

OG Dragon: You gave Qrow useful advice?

OG Dragon: You?!

Bad Bitch: i’ve seen other people be nice before, it’s not like it’s hard.

Best Baker: Well Raven, I think that was perfect advice. You guys should have seen the look on Qrow’s face when he told me about what they talked about. 

Best Baker: Oh wait.

Best Baker: _[sent an image]_

Best Baker: _[sent an image]_

OG Dragon: YOU TOOK PICTURES?

Best Baker: Those were the best ones I could get before he kicked me out and went back to his room!

Best Baker: Also, he kept Zwei, so I’m sure Clover will be thrilled. 

Bad Bitch: @Actual Babey if you’re gonna flirt with your boy then send us pictures the moment you ask him out.

Actual Babey: IM WORKING ON IT DAMN

OG Dragon: Get em Qrow!

Actual Babey: SKDJFSKDFJKJFSD

* * *

“Anyways, it was after that I pushed him into the harbor that my other brother decided to point out the sharks.” Clover finished telling Qrow the story of the time he had almost gotten his oldest brother killed. And the first and seemingly only time that Clover had ever gotten into trouble. 

“Well shit Lucky Charm. I didn’t think you had it in you to commit murder. We’ll make a fine chaotic mess out of you.” 

“Please don’t. I like my job and if I join you and friends then there goes my clean record.” Clover responded as Qrow chuckled. Zwei currently cuddled on his lap taking a nap. The two of them had managed to get through a couple more questions of their little game. Qrow, deciding to ask about hilarious childhood memories. The result was worth it. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been talking for two hours.” Clover said suddenly. He was currently laying on his side, phone in one hand while his head rested on the other. It gave Qrow a great view of his biceps and the leaner man considered that a victory. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Qrow also hadn’t realised it had been a couple of hours. It would explain Zwei’s nap. Then again, he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the time. Not when Clover was right in front of him. 

“I’m surprised my goddaughter has to check if I’m still alive.” 

“She respects your privacy, unlike my brats.” Qrow grumbled.

“That so?” 

“I can say, ‘hey I’m taking a shower don’t come in!’ and that translates to, ‘let’s bother Uncle Qrow!’” Qrow shook his head in annoyance. He loved his kids, but gods they could be overbearing. 

“That’s just them saying they love you.” Qrow focused his attention back on Clover. The front of his hair swept to the side. Somehow adding more charm. “Although, I did promise Pyrrha we would go catch a movie so I should probably start getting ready to head out.”

“This conversation wasn’t the Hallmark movie you were envisioning I’m sure, but I’ll take it.”

“Hallmark movie?” Clover tilted his head. 

Qrow bit his lip to suppress the laughter. “Clover, your text?” Clover immediately opened up his messages as Qrow looked on, amusement on his face. It was taking all of Qrow’s willpower to hold in the laughter. Clover raised his eyebrow at his phone, no doubt finding what Qrow was referring to.

“I thought this was about your friend?”

“Clover...”

“This is how we ended up Skyping, because of your friend that had a crush on this guy that he knows.”

“Yeah?”

“And they don’t live...nearby each other.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh.” The look of realisation on Clover’s face was priceless. Qrow couldn’t help it, he started laughing so hard that it woke poor Zwei up and caused the dog to scamper off to the other end of the room. “Qrow wait! What!? Qrow! Stop laughing!” Qrow shook his head as he continued to laugh. He couldn’t form words right now even if he tried. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to figure things out!” Qrow managed to get out before he went into another fit of laughter. “I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you!”

“I didn’t know if that was just you being you or if it was genuine!” Clover shot back. Increasing Qrow’s laughter. He heard Clover groan loudly. It had taken a few minutes, but Qrow managed to calm down his laughter and was able to see again without tears in his eyes. Clover currently had his face buried in a pillow and didn’t seem to be leaving that position any time soon. 

“Thanks for the laugh, Clover. I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard since what you’re goddaughter said last week.” Another groan. “Clover, it’s not that bad.” An even louder groan. _And he called me dramatic._ “Clover? Lucky Charm look at me.” Very slowly Clover turned his head to face the camera instead of the pillow. “Was I wrong about what I said? About it maybe being a mutual feeling?”

“No...” He said softly as it appeared that he was seriously contemplating throwing himself off a cliff. Qrow didn’t think it was possible for a person to reach a new level of red. But, Clover had certainly liked to prove him wrong. 

“So...” Qrow said slowly. “What do you want to do about it?”

“I think....” Clover began slowly, his face complexion returning to normal, but his attention focused on his fingernails. “That this thing between us, is different from anything else I’ve experienced.” Clover raised his gaze to meet Qrow’s through the webcam. “I really like you Qrow. A lot. And I know that we haven’t officially met in person so I don’t know if this would count as dating, but like...” Clover took a breath. “I’d definitely like to go on a date with you and get to know you even better.”

“So, the feeling is super mutual?” Qrow asked. Clover let out a laugh, one that Qrow could tell relaxed him. “I have an idea.” Clover blinked curiously. “You and I are both wanting to see where this goes, before we do anything ‘official’, right?” Clover slowly nodded. “How about we do what the kids do and ‘talk’,” Qrow putting air quotes around that word was never something he thought he would ever do, yet here he was. 

“So dating but not dating?” 

“Yeah...we’re on the same page now. So, whenever we get to that first date that isn’t you gushing over Zwei over skype, we can figure out whether or not we’ll be official or whatever.” Qrow explained. He could see Clover thinking it over, a smile on his face. All tension in his body, gone.

“I think I’d like to try that.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” 

They both awkwardly stared at each other, before they both started laughing. Zwei perked his head up from where he was sitting. Qrow whistled for him as the dog ran to him, jumped, and landed on his lap. 

“I cannot wait to meet that dog.” Clover said excitedly. As if knowing what Clover had said, Zwei barked happily. “Apparently, he can’t wait either.” Qrow stroked underneath Zwei’s chin. 

“Lucky Charm, don’t you have a movie to go?” 

“I do! But! Now I just want to stay here and talk to you more!” 

“You realise that we’re still going to talk right?” Qrow pointed out. “The only thing that has really changed is that now we’re kind of dating not dating.”

“Fair enough.” And then Clover groaned again. “Elm is never going to let this go.”

“Your coworker right?”

“She’s going to be so smug.”

“What if...now hear me out. What if you didn’t tell her?” Qrow proposed. “What if you didn’t tell anyone about the shift in our relationship?”

“But why?”

“Think about it, Lucky Charm. They think that you’ve got some crush for a guy and they’ll give you shit for it. Little do they know that we’re kind of dating and so whenever we do meet, we don’t tell them, and you surprise everyone when I show up as your boyfriend.”

“This is one of your trickster ploys isn’t it?” Clover questioned, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Qrow nodded, triumphantly. “I’ll avoid telling my goddaughter too, maybe she’ll get a taste of her medicine this way.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

“What about you, are you going to tell your friends?”

“I can’t hide anything from Summer, so if I don’t tell her, she will find me and beat my ass into next week.” 

“Sounds terrifying, I wish you luck.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it. Although, you really should go to the movies with your goddaughter.” Qrow reminded him. Clover grumbled a ‘yeah’ and pushed the pillow away from him. “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah...” Clover chuckled softly. “Yeah, we’ll talk later.”

“See ya, Lucky Charm!”

“Goodnight, Pretty Bird...”

* * *

_[Qrow’s Biaster Love Life]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: _[sent an image]_

Actual Babey: HAVE YALL EVER SEEN A MAN SO BEAUTIFUL

Best Baker: YOU TOOK SO MANY PICTURES!!!!

Actual Babey: I TOOK SO MANY

Actual Babey: BUT THESE WERE MY FAVORITES

Bad Bitch: so are just still crushing over him or are you guys a thing now

Actual Babey: yes

OG Dragon: DID QROW JUST SAY HE WAS DATING?

Actual Babey: kind of

Actual Babey: we are definitely on the same page about crushing on each other

Bad Bitch: BUT ARE YOU DATING??

Actual Babey: not officially no

Best Baker: So, you guys are getting to know each other in a more romantic sense?

Actual Babey: basically yeah

OG Dragon: So, ‘talking’?

Actual Babey: when you phrase it like that

Actual Babey: it makes me sound like a teenager

Bad Bitch: well at least you two got that cleared up.

Bad Bitch: good job baby brother.

Actual Babey: raven

Actual Babey: thanks for the advice

Bad Bitch: yeah love you too dork

OG Dragon: You guys made Summer cry. 

_[Best Baker changed Actual Babey’s name to ‘Almost Not Single’]_

Almost Not Single: summer omfg XD

_[Best Baker change Bad Bitch’s name to ‘Heart Bitches’]_

Heart Bitches: well there went any street cred i might have had.

_[Best Baker changed their name to ‘Sobbing Motherhen’]_

OG Dragon: How accurate.

_[Best Baker changed OG Dragon’s name to ‘Cargo Shorts’]_

Cargo Shorts: How fucking rude.

Almost Not Single: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Heart Bitches: it’s fitting.

Cargo Shorts: Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover obsessing over the library of arcadia is basically me with the library of alexandria.....it was me projecting rip
> 
> Also chapter 11 will return with our good ol texting format! took the narrative approach on this since i really wanted to get into their skype call! Thanks y'all for supporting! I will see you guys in the next update!


	11. Plans for Days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:31) GAH  
> (15:31) That’s not a word Qrow.  
> (9:31) GAAAAAAAAAAAH  
> (15:31) ;)  
> (9:31) be grateful that i like you lucky charm  
> (15:31) I guess I could consider myself...  
> (15:31) Lucky?  
> (9:34) IM SCREAMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy Chapter 11 is here! No trigger warnings for this chapter unless you count ABSOLUTE CHAOS AS ONE OF THEM!
> 
> Alot of chaotic kids and adults in this chapter be warned!

**6/05**

(15:07) Good morning Pretty Bird!

(15:07) How are you?

_(9:10) clover how in the fuck are you this fucking happy this early in the morning_

(15:10) Morning person remember?

_(9:10) remember when i said that id like to date you_

_(9:10) i take it back_

_(9:11) if you are going to deprive me of my morning sleep ins then thats a dealbreaker_

(15:11) XD

(15:11) Qrow, it’s Monday. 

_(9:11) ..._

_(9:11) no its not_

(15:12) Yes, it is?

_(9:12) FUCK_

_(9:12) IM LATE FOR WORK_

(15:12) Have fun!

_(9:14) FUCK FUCK FUCK_

_[Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]_

Almost Not Single: @Heart Bitches WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU WAKE ME FOR WORK

Heart Bitches: better question.

Heart Bitches: why are you texting me in the groupchat instead of the messaging me personally?

Almost Not Single: RAVEN NOT NOW

Sobbing Motherhen: Qrow...

Sobbing Motherhen: It’s Sunday.

Almost Not Single: ...but clover said

Almost Not Single: SON OF A BITCH

Cargo Shorts: I love your boyfriend so much already.

Almost Not Single: SDJFKSLDFJSDLFKJSFDK

_(9:25) i cannot believe this_

_(9:25) you really went out and pranked my ass_

_(9:25) THE AUDACITY_

(15:25) I thought it would be hilarious!

_(9:25) okay im lowkey proud of you_

_(9:25) but im annoyed that ive been awoken from my slumber because of this_

(15:26) Qrow, it’s almost 930.

_(9:26) EARLY_

(15:26) How in the world do you function?

_(9:26) since im lead detective i make my own hours_

_(9:26) but with case im on_

_(9:26) ive been having to sacrifice sleep_

_(9:26) so whatever sleep i can get ill take_

(15:26) Ah. 

(15:27) Maybe I should let you go back to sleep then?

_(9:27) ill fit a nap in somewhere today_

_(9:27) hows your day lucky charm :)_

(15:27) Watched a romcom with my goddaughter at the movies last night. 

(15:27) I think she was trying to give me date ideas for you and me.

_(9:27) did you tell her_

(15:27) Nope! 

(15:27) She’s still teasing me like it’s a crush. 

(15:27) She has no idea.

_(9:28) was the movie good at least_

(15:28) It was alright.

(15:28) Honestly, it's probably one of those movies that I’ll put on TV if there’s nothing else to watch. 

_(9:28) ah i understand that_

(15:28) Do you have nay movies like that?

(15:28) *any

_(9:30) letters to juliet_

(15:30) Oh?

_(9:30) ruby had it on yesterday after our skype call_

_(9:30) so i decided to watch it with her_

_(9:30) it was actually really good_

(15:30) Maybe we can watch that together someday. :)

_(9:31) GAH_

(15:31) That’s not a word Qrow.

_(9:31) GAAAAAAAAAAAH_

(15:31) ;)

_(9:31) be grateful that i like you lucky charm_

(15:31) I guess I could consider myself...

(15:31) Lucky?

_(9:34) IM SCREAMING_

_[Qrow’s Bisaster Love Life]_

_[Almost Not Single changed the group name to ‘CLOVER CANCELLED’]_

Sobbing Motherhen: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Almost Not Single: _[sent an image]_

Heart Bitches: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Almost Not Single: IM GLAD YOU FIND THIS HILARIOUS RAVEN

Cargo Shorts: Qrow, I’m kidnapping Clover so that I can be best friends with him.

Almost Not Single: you would kidnap him to make puns

Almost Not Single: but not so he can see me

Cargo Shorts: If anything.

Cargo Shorts: I’d keep him faraway from you.

Cargo Shorts: And then take lots of selfies and send them to you.

Almost Not Single: do you want me to die alone tai

Almost Not Single: is that it

Cargo Shorts: No.

Cargo Shorts: I want you to pay me back for this fucking ice cream that I bought for you a month ago that you never even ate.

Almost Not Single: FUCK I FORGOT MY ICE CREAM

Sobbing Motherhen: Ruby and I really enjoyed it!

Heart Bitches: oof.

Almost Not Single: DX

_(9:45) [sent an image]_

(15:45) XD

(15:45) Good to know that I already have your friends approval. 

_(9:45) summer is so ready to adopt you_

_(9:45) you have no idea lucky charm_

(15:45) I’ll be excited to meet her!

_(9:45) eventually..._

(15:45) Eventually...

_(9:46) crossing continents and having free time is gonna be a bit hard_

(15:46) We’ll figure something out. 

_(9:46) btw meant to ask_

(15:46) ?

_(9:46) what the hell do your siblings do for a living_

_(9:46) all of you live in atlas_

_(9:46) and ngl_

_(9:47) atlas is a fucking expensive place to live_

_(9:47) i know youre a lawyer_

_(9:47) but your siblings?????_

(15:50) Briar is Medical Director of Atlas Elite Hospital.

_(9:50) youre fucking shitting me_

(15:50) Nope!

_(9:50) oh gods everyone else??_

(15:50) Basil is CEO of Atlas Technologies Inc.

_(9:50) clover your family already scares me_

(15:50) I would like to remind you that they forget I exist.

(15:51) I could get married or murdered and if it wasn’t for Ayana they wouldn’t even know. 

(15:51) So the chances of you ever meeting them aren’t likely.

_(9:51) thats awful_

(15:51) It is what it is. 

(15:52) Ivy is movie director/producer. 

_(9:52) IVY EBI IS YOUR SISTER???????_

(15:52) That’s her! 

_(9:52) are you a proud brother_

(15:52) I would be, if she could remember my birthday as well as she remembers the scripts for the movies she’s directed. 

_(9:52) oof_

_(9:52) that brings up my other question_

_(9:52) when is your birthday_

(15:52) October 7th

_(9:53) putting that down in the calendar_

(15:53) Awww. Wait when was yours?

(15:53) I remember you saying something about March, but I don’t think you ever gave me a date. 

_(9:53) the ides of march_

(15:53) You’re lying to me

_(9:53) 3:00am on the dot march 15th_

(15:53) Wow. 

_(9:53) yup_

_(9:53) so anyways other siblings_

(15:55) Aster is a singer/model.

_(10:00) aster fields????_

(16:00) That’s her.

_(10:00) oh thats cool_

_(10:00) i think blake has a few of her songs_

(16:00) I wouldn’t be surprised. Sometimes she’s all I hear on the radio. 

_(10:00) shes just everywhere_

(16:01) Yeah. It’s moments like that where I’m glad I’m the forgotten child. 

_(10:01) why_

(16:01) So I don’t have to deal with the paparazzi that she does.

_(10:01) fair enough_

(16:02) Then there’s Cypress. 

(16:02) World renown reporter/journalist. 

(16:02) Absolute shithead at home though. 

_(10:02) clover are you related to anyone not famous or rich_

(16:02) Uhhhhh myself?

_(10:02) YOURE A LAWYER_

(16:03) But I’m not as rich as my siblings or my parents!

(16:03) Okay, I take that back. 

(16:03) Ayana technically makes the least but she makes up for it in fame.

_(10:03) i don't think ive heard the name ayana before_

(16:03) Probably not. 

(16:03) But you’ve probably heard of street artist, spray paint extraordinaire Araceli?

_(10:04) the one with beautiful murals in mistral?!?!?_

(16:04) That’s her!

_(10:04) okay that one i do want to meet_

_(10:04) her art is amazing_

(16:04) I’m a very proud big brother.

_(10:05) so what do your parents do_

(16:05) Mom’s a scientist and dad’s a judge. 

(16:05) Both of them are geniuses.

_(10:05) and they cant remember their fourth son_

_(10:05) great parents_

(16:07) DJSFAKSDJFLSKADF

(16:07) QROW I AM WHEEZING!

_(10:07) cant wait to meet them so i can just talk about how great you are and that they missed out on a great kid_

(16:07) I thought you said you didn't want to meet them

_(10:07) well now i have to_

_(10:07) for your honor_

(16:07) Qrow, please. I am trying to drink my tea. 

_(10:09) OH GREAT PARENTS OF EBI_

_(10:09) I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR SON CLOVER_

_(10:09) THE BEST CHILD YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR_

_(10:09) AND THE BIGGEST DORK_

_(10:09) THAT IS ALL_

(16:09) I’m actually wheezing right now.

_(10:10) well i am glad that i could make your day just a little better_

(16:10) You say that like I was having a rough day?

_(10:10) not rough_

_(10:10) but last few times youve mentioned your family_

_(10:10) you sounded..._

_(10:10) sad_

_(10:10) and also a little bitter_

(16:11) ...

(16:11) Maybe just a little bitter. 

(16:11) Can we talk about it some other time? 

_(10:11) only if you want to lucky charm_

(16:11) Thank you, Qrow.

_(10:17) skype call????_

(16:17) Might have to raincheck?

_(10:17) ?????_

(16:17) Friend of mine just called and demanded to go out for dinner. 

(16:17) So, who knows how long that’ll take. 

_(10:17) do you like this friend_

(16:18) We get along!

(16:18) She’s exhausting when it comes to our jobs and me trying to keep her out of jail for bending the law sometimes is more work than what it needs to be.

(16:18) But I enjoy her presence nonetheless. 

_(10:18) sounds like a friend i know_

(16:18) You two must get along great with your law breaking tendencies.

(16:18) XD

_(10:18) you gotta do what you gotta do sometimes_

(16:18) I’ll keep that in mind. XD

(16:20) Quick phone call though?

_(10:20) i guess i can fit a quickie in today for you ;)_

(16:20) QROW BRANWEN

_(10:20) clover ebi_

(16:20) You are very lucky that I can’t hit you with a pillow right now.

_(10:20) thats rather unfortunate_

(16:20) You’re a little weasel you know that?

_(10:21) thats funny_

_(10:21) i thought i was a pretty bird ;)_

(16:21) KLJSDFLKSJDFLKSDJF

_(10:24) you better answer my phone call lucky charm or so help me gods_

(16:25) Maybe I won’t....

_(10:25) i guess zwei will find someone else to skype_

_(10:25) ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CALLING ME BACK BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAID ABOUT ZWEI_

(16:25) Answer the phone Qrow!

_(10:25) XD_

_[Operation Co-Leaders]_

Master Operator: @Double Agent Are you in position?

Double Agent: Copy that.

Double Agent: Got the target to agree to dinner. Target is bringing along a civilian to the dinner, we have to tread carefully.

Puppy: What’s with the military code talk?

Boxer Breeze: I was wondering about that too...

Boxer Breeze: Robyn’s not in the military.

Master Operator: Tbh I started that conversation as a joke, but Robyn just kind of rolled with it. 

Double Agent: Gotta roll with the punches

Sore Losers: Hopefully, not literally. 

Master Operator: Quick Recap!

Master Operator: Marrow! Explain the plan!

Puppy: Why do I have to?

Sore Loser: You want to question Elm’s orders?

Puppy: Lol no.

Puppy: Okay, so the plan is for Robyn to get Clover out to dinner with his goddaughter. Figure out some of the finer details of the relationship between him and Qrow, if she can.

Puppy: Meanwhile, we’ll be nearby, listening to any passing conversation after the dinner since no doubt Pyrrha will be interested. 

Master Operator: Robyn you have to make sure to grab Pyrrha’s attention with this whole dinner. If we can be persuaded to be on our side, we’ll have another man on the inside. 

Sore Loser: Winning Pyrrha over to our cause is our best play. 

Boxer Breeze: She will literally be our knight in shining armor if we get her to our side. 

Double Agent: Don’t worry guys. 

Double Agent: We won’t fail. 

Double Agent: Especially not with Pyrrha. 

[CLOVER CANCELLED]

Sobbing Motherhen: _[sent an image]_

Almost Not Single: SUMMER

Almost Not Single: HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING THESE PHOTOS OF ME

Sobbing Motherhen: Whenever you talk to Clover, you suddenly don’t pay attention to your surroundings. 

Heart Bitches: is the best detective of vale starting to get his senses dulled by a weed?

Cargo Shorts: Raven, you’ve seen the pictures of Clover?

Cargo Shorts: Does he look like a measly little weed plant to you?

Heart Bitches: ....

Heart Bitches: i hate that i don’t have a good comeback for that.

Almost Not Single: good

Almost Not Single: because i like him a lot rae 

Almost Not Single: and hes a goddamn prince

Sobbing Motherhen: _[sent an image]_

Almost Not Single: SUMMER STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME

Sobbing Motherhen: You just look so adorable when talking about Clover! 

Sobbing Motherhen: We should post these on Instagram!

Almost Not Single: SUMMER NO

Cargo Shorts: SUMMER YES

[Operation Lovebirb]

Honorary Branwen: _[sent an image]_

Honorary Branwen: THE SHY BRANWEN SMILE HAS RETURNED

Thunder Thighs: HE LOOKS SO IN LOVE

IceCream Goddess: Was he talking to my godfather when this happened?

Full Branwen: Pretty sure thats who he was talking to

Full Branwen: He’s the only person so far thats been able to bring out the shy branwen smile in uncle qrow. 

Not Juan: So, what’s the plan for today?

Farmboi: The Patch Festival?

Ice Princess: Are we all going?

Black Cat: We gotta make sure to bring Qrow. 

Ren: It wouldn’t be a good idea to leave him behind seeing as how we’ve been planting ideas for dates in his head for awhile.

IceCream Goddess: Maybe you guys can get your uncle to spill some beans on my godfather.

Not Juan: We have to be subtle about it though.

Ice Princess: He’s not the number one detective of Vale for nothing. 

Farmboi: If we press too hard, he’ll definitely lock us out on any information. 

Honorary Branwen: Oscar and I can probably bribe Uncle Qrow with food or something

Farmboi: Yang, can you and Nora fire him up on the competition with the minigames?

Full Branwen: You Bet!

Thunder Thighs: HELL YEAH

IceCream Goddess: Blake, maybe you and Ren can try and learn something from Ruby’s parents?

IceCream Goddess: No doubt they know something, especially with the way Summer told you guys not to bother Qrow yesterday.

Ren: Team ninja?

Black Cat: Team Ninja!

Ice Princess: That leaves Jaune and I too run interference I’m guessing?

Not Juan: Seems easy enough.

Not Juan: When we think some of you guys are pressing too hard we’ll come in like Qrow’s saviors and distract him with something else. 

Full Branwen: You guys will literally be Team White Knight

IceCream Goddess: Qrow’s knights in shining armor

Ice Princess: I don’t know about shining.

Ice Princess: But we’ll act as buffers if you guys are going too hard. 

[Ren changed their name to ‘Ninja Master’]

[Black Cat changed their name to ‘Ninja Kitty’]

[Thunder Thighs changed their name to ‘Competition’]

Not Juan: You guys are having way too much fun with this

IceCream Goddess: Jaune, I want a full report on this when you get the chance

Not Juan: Pyrrha, I’m not calling you at 3am for this. 

Ice Princess: What kind of friend are you?

IceCream Goddess: :(

Not Juan: FINE

IceCream Goddess: :D

Full Branwen: LETS DO THIS TEAM

_[New Conversation with Pyrrha Nikos]_

Weiss Schnee: I have your back girl. 

Weiss Schnee: ;D

Pyrrha Nikos: :D

(17:44) Have you ever wanted to just eject yourself out of a situation so badly that you wish that someone would launch you into space?

_(11:44) all the time lucky charm_

_(11:44) i thought you were at a dinner_

_(11:44) whats going on_

(17:46) So, I thought this was going to be a casual dinner. 

(17:46) I was wrong.

_(11:46) what happened_

(17:46) Well we talked about the case for a bit, but my goddaughter is with me so we tried to talk about other things. 

(17:47) And then she asked my goddaughter if she was dating anyone.

_(11:47) oh boy_

(17:47) Which apparently there’s a ‘its complicated’ kind of situation. 

(17:47) I’ll ask more about that later. 

(17:47) BUT THEN MY OWN GODDAUGHTER BETRAYED ME!

(17:48) And was like ‘I don’t have a boyfriend, but Clover might!’

(17:48) AND NOW ROBYN IS INTERROGATING ME!

_(11:48) robyn????_

(17:48) The lawbreaker coworker that I vent to you about. 

(17:49) The friend I mistook you for awhile back?

_(11:49) the targaryen bird???_

(17:49) Yeah...I’m surprised you remember that. 

_(11:49) it was an interesting detail_

_(11:52) anyways so whats going on now_

(17:52) I don’t know.

_(11:52) ??????_

(17:52) I left and went to use the restroom.

(17:52) Which is where I’m at right now.

_(11:53) you left your goddaughter whos been giving you shit about your crush on me for awhile_

_(11:53) with your friend robyn who was undoubtedly fishing for information_

(17:53) Oh gods no.

_(11:53) you done goofed lawyer_

(17:53) I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!

_(11:49) how are things in mantle_

**_(17:49) Everyone In Mantle And Atlas Are Still Pretty Tense About The Case_ **

**_(17:49) Especially With This Case On Hold At The Moment In The Light Of A New Testimony_ **

_(11:49) interesting_

_(11:49) although isnt it kind of rude to be texting me when youre at dinner_

**_(17:50) ...._ **

**_(17:50) Branwen Are You In Fucking Atlas And Didnt Tell Me_ **

_(11:50) no_

**_(17:50) Then How Tf_ **

_(11:50) remember when i told you that i kind of had an insider regarding atlas_

**_(17:50) ...._ **

**_(17:50) Clover_ **

_(11:51) bingo_

**_(17:51) Wait Did He Tell You We Were At Dinner_ **

_(11:51) yup_

_(11:51) im actually talking to him rn_

_(11:51) why are you interrogating him on his love life_

**_(17:51) Im A Curious Friend Qrow_ **

_(11:52) curiosity is for cats_

_(11:52) you and i are birds of prey_

_(11:52) we dont go hunting unless we already have a pretty good idea about the bounty_

**_(17:52) Looks Like My Food Is Here_ **

**_(17:52) Talk To You Later Branwen_ **

_(11:53) ROBYN WHAT DO YOU KNOW_

**_(17:53) Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ **

_(11:53) unbelievable_

_[CLOVER CANCELLED]_

Sobbing Motherhen: The kids all want to go to the festival.

Sobbing Motherhen: Raven, are you going to come with?

Heart Bitches: yeah i guess i can. 

Cargo Shorts: I like how Qrow and I don’t even get a choice. 

Cargo Shorts: It’s just assumed we’re going. 

Cargo Shorts: What if Qrow wanted to talk to Clover?

Almost Not Single: hes at dinner with robyn atm so im gonna let him focus on that

Heart Bitches: ....

Heart Bithes: our fellow bird?

Almost Not Single: _[sent an image]_

Almost Not Single: _[sent an image]_

Cargo Shorts: TARGARYEN BIRD?!

Sobbing Motherhen: Wait, she knows Clover?

Almost Not Single: apparently????

Almost Not Single: i havent told clover i know her

Almost Not Single: thatll be an interesting conversation to have

Heart Bitches: i’m kind of curious as to who all clover knows in atlas if he’s friends with robyn.

Almost Not Single: youd be surprised 

Sobbing Motherhen: Qrow, you’ll so have to tell me later.

Sobbing Motherhen: So, we good to go to the festival in a couple hours?

Almost Not Single: im down

Heart Bitches: that gives me time to power nap.

Almost Not Single: why are you napping

Heart Bitches: my neighbors decided to be loud as shit last night so i got zero sleep.

Almost Not Single: do you wanna come over and nap

Heart Bitches: that would be great. 

_[Operation Co-Leaders]_

Double Agent: You guys are not going to believe this. 

Double Agent: @Master Operator I need admin privileges to add someone real quick.

Master Operator: Okay?

_[Double Agent has added Pyrrha Nikos to the group chat]_

Puppy: ARE YOU SERIOUS ROBYN

Pyrrha Nikos: I hear that you guys have been scheming regarding my godfather and Qrow. 

Sore Loser: How much do you know?

Pyrrha Nikos: That depends....

Pyrrha Nikos: How much do you guys not know?

Puppy: We know that your uncle has a crush on Qrow Branwen.

Boxer Breeze: And that they at least have a picture of each other.

Sore Loser: Maybe a phone call was involved?

Pyrrha Nikos: Smh.

Pyrrha Nikos: We made more progress on our end than you guys have.

Master Operator: We?

Double Agent: Trust me

Double Agent: You guys are going to want to hear this

Master Operator: Alright, Pyrrha, what do you have for us?

Pyrrha Nikos: This is going to be a long conversation so brace yourselves

Puppy: Oh boy...

(18:40) Dinner is over, but my gods at what cost?

_(12:40) that sounds like trouble_

(18:40) I feel like my goddaughter is hiding something from me and now I’m terrified. 

_(12:40) oof_

(18:41) So...

_(12:41) ???_

(18:41) Phone call?

_(12:41) this time ill have to raincheck on you lucky charm_

(18:41) Aww. Missed my chance I suppose.

_(12:41) i would really like to but my sister is asleep and i dont want to risk waking her_

(18:41) Your sister?

_(12:42) apparently her neighbors were really loud last night and she didnt get any sleep_

_(12:42) thats what she gets for living in an apartment complex_

(18:42) That’s awful.

_(12:42) and the whole family is going to the festival later_

_(12:42) so i offered my bed at the moment so she can nap til we leave_

(18:42) That’s nice of you!

_(12:42) she looked awful_

_(12:42) if i didnt help her i feel like the god of darkness would come to me and tell me that i was a piece shit_

(18:42) That bad huh?

_(12:42) yup_

_(12:42) question tho_

(18:43) ?

_(12:43) how do you know robyn_

(18:43) Robyn? She’s lead detective in Mantle. 

(18:43) Although, with the amount of cross jurisdictions between Atlas and Mantle cases, she’s usually involved in both sides. 

(18:43) Which means that we see each other a lot in court.

(18:43) Why?

(18:43) Wait, do you know Robyn?

_(12:44) yup_

(18:44) How well do you know her?

_(12:44) [sent an image]_

(18:44) Oh.

(18:44) You guys are good enough friends to give each other shit.

_(12:44) i feel like i should have made the connection with the targaryen bird_

_(12:44) but i didnt think much of it until you mentioned her again last night_

(18:45) Greatest detective strikes again. 

_(12:45) I am pretty great. :)_

(18:45) Wow, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you know Robyn.

(18:45) Who else do we know that are probably mutual friends?

_(12:45) no one major probably_

(18:45) You don’t seem to like lawyers very much. So I doubt you know any of my co-workers. 

_(12:45) Not unless you know ice queen and jimmy_

(18:49) ....

(18:49) Are you talking about Winter and James?

_(12:49) clover...._

_(12:49) pls don't tell me your friends with those two_

(18:49) Winter is a coworker (that I’m friendly with) and James is my boss. 

_(12:49) oh my gods_

(18:49) I’m guessing they don’t like you very much XD

_(12:49) James and I are okay._

_(12:49) winter tho_

(18:50) Ready to fight probably?

_(12:50) ITS ON SIGHT WITH HER_

_(12:50) ALL I DID WAS ACCIDENTALLY LAUNCH A WHIP CREAM CAKE AT HER FACE_

_(12:50) IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_

(18:50) Wait a second...

(18:50) The great messy pie incident was your doing?!

_(12:50) ....is this about the pies getting launched and hitting every Atlesian in the face at a formal party_

_(12:50) cuz yeah that was me_

(18:54) QROW I’M ON MY COUCH CRYING!

_(12:54) oh no_

(18:54) I heard about the mess afterwards! I was visiting my sister when all that happened!

_(12:54) how much did winter hate me_

(18:55) If you’re the ‘arrogant prick that should be put down along with the rest of the heathens’ then a lot. 

_(12:55) ....ill take that as my new title XD_

(18:55) The office actually nicknamed you ‘The Chaotic Heathen’.

_(12:55) i want that on my grave_

_(12:55) that needs to happen_

_(12:55) who do i talk to about that_

(18:55) A lawyer.

_(12:55) clover do that for me_

(18:55) A different kind of lawyer Qrow.

_(12:56) ....pls?_

(18:56) I’ll see what I can do. 

_(12:56) thank you (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。._

(18:56) (〃 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°〃ゞ

_(12:56) although i think i might join raven for a nap_

_(12:56) so talk to you later???_

(18:56) get some rest pretty bird

_(12:56) i dont think ill ever get tired of reading that_

(18:56) I won't get tired of typing it.

_(12:56) :)_

(18:56) <3

_[Operation Lovebirb]_

IceCream Goddess: So how is everyone?

Full Branwen: We’re getting ready to leave for the festival soon.

Honorary Branwen: mom is waiting another 15min before she decides to wake up Uncle Qrow and raven. 

IceCream Goddess: Are they napping?

Ninja Cat: They’re taking a cat nap. 

Honorary Branwen: blake why

Ice Princess: Blake no

Full Branwen: Blake, I love you so much. 

Ninja Cat: I know <3

Not Juan: Awww

Ninja Master: You guys are cute. 

Competition: That could be a certain two people but yall are playing

Not Juan: Nora shut up

Farmboi: Rip Jaune

IceCream Goddess: You guys are not going to believe what I’ve accomplished. 

Full Branwen: OWO 

Ice Princess: Do tell.

IceCream Goddess: Long story short, my godfather’s coworkers have also been scheming on trying to get him a date with Qrow. 

Competition: WAIT ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

Full Branwen: PYRRHA PLS TELL ME YOURE NOT JOKING

IceCream Goddess: [sent an image]

IceCream Goddess: They’ve added me to their groupchat :)

Ninja Cat: oh my gods

Ninja Master: I can’t believe adults are partaking in shenanigans like this. 

Not Juan: Ren, we’re technically adults.

Ninja Master: But those are adulty adults.

Ninja Master: We’re still adults in training.

Farmboi: Meanwhile...me and ruby

Honorary Branwen: We’ll just vibe on our own island Oscar. 

Farmboi: I’d prefer an amusement park. 

Competition: GUYS FLIRT LATER

Competition: WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT UPDATE

Honorary Branwen: IM NOT FLRTING

Farmboi: WE ARENT FLIRTING

Competition: PYRRHA WHAT ELSE YOU GOT

IceCream Goddess: Well, I told them about our little plans that we’ve done and how much we know. 

IceCream Goddess: Figured we could try and get both sides. 

Full Branwen: ......

Full Branwen: Pyrrha, you absolute madlad. 

Full Branwen: I see your idea. 

Ice Princess: Oh god...you don’t mean...

Ninja Cat: Yang...I need you to consider your sanity.

Competition: LET IT HAPPEN

Ninja Master: ....oh gods no

Full Branwen: All in favor of joining up with fellow schemers in this endeavor?

Competition: LETS FUCKING GO

Not Juan: rip our sanity

Farmboi: The things we do for Qrow.

Honorary Branwen: YAAAAAAAASSSSSSS

Ninja Cat: This should be fun

Ice Princess: I guess we’ll see what these guys can bring to the table.

Full Branwen: Pyrrha, if you do the honors...

IceCream Goddess: It would be my pleasure. 

_[Pyrrha Nikos created a new group chat]_

_[Pyrrha Nikos added Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and 10 others to the group chat]_

_[Pyrrha Nikos changed the group chat name to ‘Operation Qrover’]_

Marrow Amin: ....Oh no

Harriet Bree: Shit just got real everyone.

Robyn Hill: Pyrrha oh my gods. 

Yang Xiao Long: WE HAVE ARRIVED

Ruby Rose: AND READY TO KICK BUTT 

Nora Valkyrie: AND TO GET TWO DISASTERS TOGETHER

Elm Ederne: This is by far the best thing I have ever been apart of.

Elm Ederne: THE ENTHUSIASM OF THE YOUTH NEVER GETS OLD!!!

Nora Valkyrie: HELL YEAH

Vine Zeki: This is about to be a mess isn’t it?

Lie Ren: It absolutely is. 

Oscar Pine: But, it’ll be a good kind of mess. 

Jaune Arc: Gods help us.

Vine Zeki: Well, since we’re all here. 

Marrow Amin: What’s the plan?

Yang Xiao Long: Oh trust me we have a few ideas. 

Robyn Hill: Time to get that bird with lucky

Blake Belladonna: Lucky?

Robyn Hill: Clover has this weird thing with luck

Harriet Bree: We always joke in the office that his super power is good luck because of the weirdly good stuff that keeps happening to him. 

Yang Xiao Long: ....hmmmm

_[Yang Xiao Long changed the group chat name to ‘Lucky Charms’]_

Robyn Hill: ...

Robyn Hill: I see what you did there goldilocks....

Marrow Amin: ????

Marrow Amin: Does someone care to explain?

Ruby Rose: Uncle Qrow has their weird thing with bad luck

Not Juan: Glasses randomly breaking

Lie Ren: Tripping over surfaces that shouldn’t be tripped over

Blake Belladonna: Tables falling apart....

Elm Ederne: Lots of bad luck....

Vine Zeki: Well, despite that, he’s still a renown detective and the lead detective in Vale correct?

Ruby Rose: Yup!

_[Elm Ederne has change the group chat name to ‘Karma’]_

Harriet Bree: Elm ffs

Elm Ederne: THINK ABOUT IT

Nora Valkyrie: I have and I love it

Jaune Arc: Damn okay what a callout to them

Lie Ren: That’s if their weird super powers work all the time. 

Oscar Pine: What if their weird powers...just cancel each other out?

Vine Zeki: ....so then there would be no fortune of any kind.

Harriet Bree: Things in poker match would certainly be fair for once. 

_[Ruby Rose changed the group chat name to ‘Operation Fair Game’]_

Elm Ederne: ...I love it.

Robyn Hill: I absolutely love this name. 

Yang Xiao Long: Sis you’re a goddamn genius!

Ruby Rose: yeah i know

Marrow Amin: So humble

Blake Belladonna: Alright, so what’s the plan?

Pyrrha Nikos: Well, maybe we should all compare notes?

Robyn Hill: Pyrrha’s right

Robyn Hill: From the people that know both of these idiots best

Robyn Hill: We should be able to think of a plan to definitely get them together. 

Vine Zeki: I definitely didn’t expect you to be so invested in the situation. 

Robyn Hill: I don’t think I was invested until the hooligan lawyers got me involved and I could see how flustered he was when talking about his crush

Robyn Hill: Granted I had zero idea that his crush was on Qrow until Pyrrha told me

Robyn Hill: but that’s besides the point 

Nora Valkyrie: So in short

Nora Valkyrie: youre doing this just to give shit to clover

Robyn Hill: YES

Marrow Amin: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Robyn Hill: shut it wags

Ruby Rose: I think that those two would be very good for each other.

Lie Ren: We’ve seen all the evidence in Qrow that Clover is a positive influence on him. 

Jaune Arc: Qrow definitely seems less down on himself.

Jaune Arc: He’s actually kind of hyping himself up more which is so weird since I always thought that eternal goth state was his personality

Marrow Amin: ....

Marrow Amin: He’s doing the three things isn't he?

Weiss Schnee: How do you guys know about that?

Elm Ederne: It’s a Clover thing. 

Elm Ederne: He refuses to let anyone talk shit about themselves. 

Robyn Hill: He also seems to have a radar for it since ill sometimes get a random text from him saying ‘THREE THINGS’

Robyn Hill: fucking positive shithead

Yang Xiao Long: plus theres also this

Yang Xiao Long: [sent a video]

Robyn Hill: Was he talking to Clover on the phone?????

Pyrrha Nikos: I may or may not have shouted if my godfather was speaking to his future husband with the corgi.

Elm Ederne: PYRRHA

Harriet Bree: IM LAUGHING I CANT BREATHE

Marrow Amin: WE STAN ONE CHAOTIC GODDAUGHTER

Vine Zeki: How joyous.

Pyrrha Nikos: XD

Weiss Schnee: So, what’s the plan now?

Oscar Pine: Well we’ve got the festival plan on our end....

Blake Belladonna: So we’ll probably stick with that plan for today. 

Lie Ren: Although, any plans regarding after today....

Robyn Hill: Oh I’ve got a few ideas...

Jaune Arc: Speaking of festivals...

Yang Xiao Long: Time to put our plan into action!

Nora Valkyrie: HELL YES

Harriet Bree: Make sure to keep us in the loop you guys!

Vine Zeki: Things will need to be communicated if we want this to go smoothly.

Weiss Schnee: I still can’t believe that we have a team of lawyers on our side. 

Pyrrha Nikos: Things should be smooth sailing from here.

Ruby Rose: We’ll keep you guys updated!

Marrow Amin: Sounds good!

\--

_*Incoming Call from Pretty Bird*_

“I thought you were planning on taking a nap, Qrow.” Clover teased. It had been a little over an hour since Qrow had mentioned it, so perhaps he was awake now. 

“Oh, he’s napping alright. But, I wanted to talk to you Atlesian.”

That wasn’t Qrow.

“Uh...why?” Clover asked. He had zero idea on who he was talking to. Although given what Qrow had told him earlier. He had a pretty good idea on who it was he was speaking to. 

“Just wanted to have a nice little chat.” The venom in the female voice suggested otherwise.

“You’re Raven. Qrow’s twin sister.”

“Well, look at that, good looking and smart. Seems like Qrow found a nice one this time, if you don’t turn out to be a liar.” Clover shuddered at her voice. This whole time, Clover had been prepared to deal with the wrath of Summer. Qrow never mentioned how cold and terrifying his own twin was. “I’m going to ask you a couple of things Clover. And I want straight answers, no bullshit.”

“Okay.”

“My brother seems to like you, a little too much for the amount of time that you two have been talking. Have you simply just been charming your way with my brother just to break his heart in the end or is this real on your end of things?”

_What?!_

“It’s definitely real on my end of things.” Clover said without hesitation. “I care about Qrow a great deal. To be honest, in the short amount of time we’ve been talking to each other, I’ve trusted Qrow with far more information about my own personal thoughts and feelings than I have with anyone else.” Clover explained. “This thing between Qrow and I certainly wasn’t planned. It just kind of happened and I’m glad that it did.” 

“I see.” Raven voice carefully neutral. 

“Qrow’s told me a little about your guys' past.” Clover said gently. “I haven’t known Qrow very long to gauge on how much that means to you. But, he’s also told me about you, and how you two also have each other’s backs.” 

“....he told you?”

“Over our skype call yeah.” Clover took a moment to let Raven process that information. “Listen, Raven, I know that Qrow hasn’t told me everything. I know there’s some stuff in his past or maybe currently going on that he wants to deal with on his own. I haven’t pushed him to tell me about it, but I’ve let him know that if he ever wants an extra ear to listen, I’d be happy to provide one.”

There was a brief lull in the phone line when, “You really do care for him a lot, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Clover smiled. “I do. A great deal. I just hope I have the chance to show him how much if we ever get the chance to meet.”

“Were you looking to be in a relationship when you started talking to Qrow?” Raven asked, her voice small. No doubt she was still making sure that the relationship between her twin and Clover was solid.

“No, I wasn’t.” Clover kind of chuckled. “He snuck up on me.”

“Is that right?” Her voice sounded amused. The same amusement in Qrow’s voice whenever he learned a new thing about Clover.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Raven chuckled. “Alright then Clover. I’ll hold off on making you disappear for the time being.” Clover got the feeling she wasn’t joking about that. “But, hurt my brother, and I will annihilate you.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Good. I’m glad that we could agree on something.”

“Likewise.” Clover heard the line go dead and that was the end of the conversation. He sunk down against the wall that he was leaning against, his legs finally giving way to the tension in his body. Clover had believed that this battle with Salem had been terrifying. Just one conversation with Raven Branwen proved otherwise. Clover let out a laugh, remembering what Qrow had said earlier. That he was intimidated to meet his family. 

That feeling went both ways now and like Qrow, Clover couldn’t wait to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed the update!!!!! Now get ready for some angst in the next chapter...whenever that is.


	12. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (8:18) Do you ever just want to grab your boss and throw him out a window?  
> (2:18) you say that like i havent done that already  
> (2:18) but what did the tinman do now  
> (8:22) He just...  
> (8:22) UGGGGHHHHHHHHHH  
> (2:22) ...wow  
> (2:22) that bad huh  
> (8:23) I can’t even put into words how angry I am.   
> (2:23) okay then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy hows it going????
> 
> Chapter 12 is here with a smidge of some of that angst I talked about! Most of the angst will be in chapter 13! So here's your warning I guess!
> 
> There is a mention of alcoholism but not too in depth! 
> 
> Winter - Italics w/punctuation  
> Ironwood - Italics and underline   
> (in case yall needed a refresher)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**6/05**

_[Operation Fair Game]_

Yang Xiao Long: The festival plan went off without a hitch you guys!

Weiss Schnee: Yang, they are probably sleeping.

Yang Xiao Long: Shit u right....

Jaune Arc: We can always just tell them how it went and they can maybe catch up when they can?

Blake Belladonna: It seems like the best thing to do. 

Lie Ren: Summer was very insightful on the situation between those two. 

Ruby Rose: uncle qrow seemed to have that shy branwen smile more than usual today any time we brought up the concept of dates and stuff

Oscar Pine: It was enough for him to stop glaring at me

Ruby Rose: IM SORRY OSCAR

Oscar Pine: Your uncle could have killed me Ruby!

Ruby Rose: but he didnt!

Oscar Pine: BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE

Ruby Rose: 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ

Oscar Pine: Unbelievable

Nora Valkyrie: Yang and I were able to get a good shot at Qrow last night when we went on the rides.

Yang Xiao Long: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jaune Arc: Was this after the haunted house?

Nora Valkyrie: YES IT WAS

Jaune Arc: QROW LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO COMBUST

Weiss Schnee: Good thing you ran interference!

Lie Ren: What happened?

Yang Xiao Long: We ran into a couple that was hiding in the corner making out...

Nora Valkyrie: Very passionately (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

Yang Xiao Long: So Nora and I were just like ‘( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’

Nora Valkyrie: AND QROW FORGOT WE WERE WITH HIM 

Yang Xiao Long: AND THAT FUCKER WAS JUST LIKE 

Yang Xiao Long: ‘Gods what a mood’

Blake Belladonna: OH MY GODS

Ruby Rose: uncle qrow you are crushing so hard im screaming

Weiss Schnee: What happened after?

Yang Xiao Long: Well we were like ‘touch starved uncle qrow?’

Nora Valkyrie: He suddenly remembered we were there and was like trying to backtrack so hard.

Yang Xiao Long: We gave him so much shit XD

Oscar Pine: IM WHEEZING

Ruby Rose: I cannot wait for everyone else to wake up and see how well things went on our end.

Nora Valkyrie: AND THEN WE SHALL MAKE THE ULTIMATE PLAN

**6/06**

_(8:15) Clover, Penny’s testimony has been allowed in the court. The trial will resume on Wednesday._

(8:15) Are you serious?

_(8:15) Very. Of course Robyn has already taken a written and verbal statement. Which has been submitted to the judge and naturally to Salem as well._

(8:15) I see. What’s our plan?

_(8:15) We’ll have Penny tell her story, double check everything and make sure the timeline matches. Perhaps an emotional response from a young girl will influence the jury to take our side._

(8:15) So, our entire strategy relies on Penny and her not breaking to Salem.

_(8:16) You don’t sound too happy about it._

(8:16) She’s just a kid. She shouldn’t have to be the ace card to this whole thing. 

(8:16) We have to find something else with it. 

(8:16) If Salem finds even just the smallest thing out of place, she’ll tear Penny apart. 

_(8:16) This is our best strategy Clover. This is the best option._

(8:16) Okay then. 

_(8:17) Winter, you’re friends with Clover, right?_

_(8:17) We are more like friendly acquaintances. Why?_

_(8:17) Well, I informed him of the judge’s decision to allow Penny’s testimony in the trial. He didn’t seem thrilled at the strategy I discussed._

_(8:17) Do you think that this case is hitting a little close to home?_

_(8:17) What do you mean?_

_(8:17) His goddaughter Pyrrha Nikos was also involved in this incident sir._

_(8:18) That didn’t seem to bother him before. What’s different now?_

_(8:18) Not sure. I can ask and see what’s going on?_

_(8:18) That would be much appreciated Winter._

_(8:18) Of course_. 

_(8:20) Clover, is everything okay?_

(8:20) Fine, Winter. Why?

_(8:20) Ironwood expressed some... concern about you when it comes to our strategy regarding Penny._

(8:20) I wasn’t aware that expressing concern over a young girl and her mental health was suddenly a bad thing. 

_(8:20) It isn’t. But, when we previously discussed other things similar to this, you didn’t seem bothered._

_(8:20) What changed?_

(8:20) A new perspective from a new friend.

_(8:21) I see. Well, Penny is our primary strategy. That will not change._

(8:21) Understood.

_(8:21) Clover has been talking to someone new. Perhaps they’ve influenced him?_

_(8:21) Who’s the new person?_

_(8:21) Not sure. He mentioned a new friend about a month ago, remember the phone incident._

_(8:22) Ah. I remember that clearly._

_(8:22) See what you can find out from Elm or the others._

_(8:22) They might have more insight on this situation with Clover._

_(8:22) Will do._

(8:18) Do you ever just want to grab your boss and throw him out a window?

_(2:18) you say that like i havent done that already_

_(2:18) but what did the tinman do now_

(8:22) He just...

(8:22) UGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

_(2:22) ...wow_

_(2:22) that bad huh_

(8:23) I can’t even put into words how angry I am. 

_(2:23) okay then_

_*Incoming Call from Pretty Bird*_

“You may not be able to text it to me, but you can always vent to me.” Qrow stated before Clover could even say a greeting. 

“I just....” Clover let out a frustrated groan. 

“Let it out lucky charm.”

Clover took a few deep breaths, then sighed. “I trust James. I do. But this new strategy regarding the trial, it just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Well what’s going Clover?”

Clover sighed. “I can’t really say.”

“Clover.” Qrow’s voice sounded calm and also very serious. “I know that you’re going against Salem.” Clover could almost feel himself stop breathing. “Robyn told me that there was a major Salem case going on. And with you being court at the exact same time, I knew you were involved with the case.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah. I didn’t ask about it since I figured it wasn’t any of my business knowing of it. Plus Robyn, would probably tell me anyway.” Qrow explained. Clover let himself sink into the kitchen chair. He let out a deep sigh and took another drink from his coffee. “Lucky Charm? You there?”

“Yeah. I’m here. Just...trying to process everything.” Process was an understatement. Clover would need a full day to process this information, which was something he wasn’t afforded since the whole team was being called in at noon to discuss the new strategy. 

“I didn’t mean to drop the bomb on you like that.”

“I know. I’m glad that you already know though. It kind of helps, since I’m kind of internally screaming at James.”

“What did Jimmy do?”

Clover took another sip of his coffee. “This case. It’s against Arthur Watts and his alleged involvement in the Vale incident over a year ago.” Clover started. “I’m sure you know about it.”

“Yeah. I do.” Qrow said bitterly. 

“Well, Robyn was able to apprehend him in Atlas. We immediately set up trial and we thought we were good to go. We thought of every strategy to win and defeat Salem. And everything seemed great.”

“What changed?”

Clover snorted. “Winter asked me the same thing.” Clover shook his head, trying to rid himself of the bitter emotions climbing into his heart. “Penny Polendina is awake from her coma and she claims to remember everything to the last detail.” He could hear Qrow suck in a breath. “James, wants to use her as the primary strategy. Play the sympathy victim card.”

“Of fucking course he does.”

“And I just... we discussed similar strategies before and it didn’t bother me before. But now, the thought of Penny even standing in that courtroom just doesn’t sit right.”

“Lucky Charm, Penny’s your goddaughter’s age isn’t she?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s why you don’t like the idea of Penny being used. You’re seeing your goddaughter in Penny and thinking about her.” Qrow’s voice was soft, gentle. “Lucky Charm, you aren’t bad at your job for being considerate, if anything that makes you the better man.”

“Well that’s nice to hear, but I think this case is hitting a little closer to home than I would have wanted.” Clover could feel the beginnings of tears starting to form, and took a few deep breaths to prevent them. 

“How so?”

“The Vale incident? My goddaughter was a part of that.” Clover took another breath. “Pyrrha almost died that night Qrow. She was just out with friends. And then it was one thing after another that night. One of Pyrrha’s friends had shrapnel pierce her lower abdomen, another friend lost her arm, Penny went into a coma. And now we have the guy that could have caused that whole thing, and our best chance is this girl who remembers every detail and saw the crime taking place. I should want to do everything to win and yet...”

“You don’t want the kids to relive that night...”

“Pyrrha and her friends went through so much that night. Things they shouldn’t have had to go through. I know that Pyrrha came out of it alive, but she’s still affected by it. She isn’t entirely the same girl that she was before that night. Penny’s lost over a year with her coma. I can’t imagine what it’s like for her other friends.”

“I can tell you that they changed.” Qrow said with a tone that suggested he knew the truth. 

“How do you know?”

“Yang, my niece, she’s the girl that lost her arm.” Clover was at a loss for words. “Blake, she wasn’t pierced by shrapnel, she got stabbed by an ex-boyfriend that was there.”

“Qrow, I-”

“You’re right Clover. The kids did change. Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all affected by this incident. Something changed in all of them that night. But, guess what Clover? Those kids have come out of this stronger than you think. Despite being knocked down for awhile, Yang got back up and now she constantly makes one armed jokes. Blake is free from the demons of her past and is allowing herself to be happy. The rest of the kids are closer together as family than they were before when they were just friends.” Qrow told him as the tears that Clover was trying to keep controlled started to fall. “I’m not saying I agree with what James is doing, but Penny is a lot stronger than you’re giving her credit for.”

Clover sniffled and let out a small laugh as he tried to wipe the tears from his face. “You know for a guy that is at constant war with a corgi, you’re very perceptive.”

“I told you that I was a wise guy.”

“Qrow, just the other day, you believed me when I told you it was monday.”

“I’m wise most of the time lucky charm.” Qrow laughed as Clover joined in. “You good Clover?”

“Yeah...I think I will be. Sorry to dump that on you, I didn’t mean to rain on you.”

“Rain is good sometimes, especially when it comes to growth.”

“I doubt I’m making any progress there.”

“Three Things!” Qrow yelled through the phone. Clover’s train of thought stopped as he could hear Qrow start chuckling. “Oh how have the tables turned.”

Clover burst out laughing. “You got me there Pretty Bird.”

“Where’s your three things Cloves. I’m waiting.”

“Well number one is that I can cook one hell of an omelet.” Clover stated. 

“You’ll have to make one for me, just so I can confirm.”

Clover laughed. “I’ve been told I have a really great smile.”

“Can confirm. Ten out of ten. I could see the heaven’s light with your smile lucky charm.”

“According to someone, I’m a better man for caring with my whole heart.” Clover stated, recalling Qrow’s words from earlier.

“That’s a fact, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.” Qrow stated, the triumphant tone in his voice evident.

“Fighting for my honor?”

“I’ve already committed to fighting your siblings, what’s another round with James and Winter?” Clover laughed. “You got this Lucky Charm? Or do I need to kick James off his high horse?”

“I think I’ll be okay. Thank you Qrow.”

“Anytime Clover.”

[Operation Fair Game]

Elm Ederne: I HAVE JUST READ EVERYTHING AND YOU KIDS ARE GLORIOUS

Vine Zeki: We vastly underestimated how well you kids work together for this operation. 

Pyrrha Nikos: I didn’t see these until now! I left my phone in the other room! Jaune I missed all of your calls.

Jaune Arc: I figured you were sleeping pretty hard lmao

Robyn Hill: Alright, so now we need to plan something for everyone together.

Marrow Amin: Wait Jaune why are you awake. Isn’t it like 2am for you guys?

Ruby Rose: We had a horror movie night, so now we’re all just kind of laying here in Uncle Qrow’s basement

Robyn Hill: birdbrain is there??????

Blake Belladonna: He went upstairs real quick to make a phone call but we can hear him in the kitchen.

Lie Ren: He’s probably grabbing more snacks.

Harriet Bree: He spoils you kids.

Nora Valkyrie: He’s the best uncle!!!!

Weiss Schnee: 10/10 Best Uncle

Elm Ederne: You know it’s real when a Schnee says it.

Weiss Schnee: Rude.

Robyn Hill: Wait Ice Princess doesn’t your sister hate the fuck out of Qrow

Weiss Schnee: ....Yes.

Ruby Rose: The Great Pie Incident lives on i see

Yang Xiao Long: I don't think Atlas will ever forgive Qrow for that one

Marrow Amin: THAT WAS YOUR UNCLE?!

Blake Belladonna: Yup!

Harriet Bree: I take it back, Clover can find someone else to fall in love with.

Elm Ederne: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vine Zeki: I wonder what kind of influence Qrow will have on our leader.

Robyn Hill: The best kind ;)

Marrow Amin: Pyrrha, I just saw your instagram post and I’m crying

Jaune Arc: Wait what happened

Pyrrha Nikos: HE LITERALLY MADE A COLLAGE Of QROW AND ZWEI PICTURES AS HIS WALLPAPER ON HIS LAPTOP

Weiss Schnee: Wait, Clover did?

Pyrrha Nikos: YES HE DID

Yang Xiao Long: Wait, you guys have instagram?

Harriet Bree: Pretty sure everyone does...including Clover.

Oscar Pine: So does Qrow...

Nora Valkyrie: Follow spree?

Harriet Bree: Follow spree!

[CLOVER CANCELLED]

Sobbing Motherhen: Hey Qrow...did you know that Clover has instagram?

Almost Not Single: clover mentioned that the other day

Almost Not Single: why

Sobbing Motherhen: He popped up on people I should follow list on instagram. 

Heart Bitches: ....doesn’t that happen when other people you know follow that person?

Cargo Shorts: Why is Yang following him?

Almost Not Single: WHAT

Sobbing Motherhen: Qrow...all the kids follow him.

Almost Not Single: THEY WHAT

Almost Not Single: wait....is pyrrha nikos on there

Heart Bitches: she is...why?

Almost Not Single: thats clovers goddaughter

Cargo Shorts: QROW WHO THE FUCK DOES CLOVER KNOW?

Almost Not Single: the better question is who doesnt he know

Almost Not Single: SUMMER SINCE WHEN ARE YOU FOLLOWING HIM

Sobbing Motherhen: ....since like five seconds ago

Almost Not Single: SAKDFJASLKHG 

Heart Bitches: i found his coworkers.

Almost Not Single: Elm?

Heart Bitches: that’s one of them. 

Heart Bitches: are you following all of them qrow?

Almost Not Single: ....they’re his friends, might as well.

Cargo Shorts: Awwwwww.

Sobbing Motherhen: Awww :D

Heart Bitches: you fucking sap.

Almost Not Single: SHUT THE FUCK UP

[Conversation with Clover Ebi]

Elm Ederne: Quick Question.

Clover Ebi: Okay?

Elm Ederne: Does your boy have instagram?

Clover Ebi: ....

Clover Ebi: Maybe? Why?

Elm Ederne: No reason.

Clover Ebi: Elm...

Elm Ederne: On a completely unrelated topic did you know that Qrow has pictures of that corgi on his instagram?

Clover Ebi: ASKDFJLADKFKDSALFKDFL

[Operation Fair Game]

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Elm Ederne: WE GOT HIM

Nora Valkyrie: Everything’s going according to plan. 

_(9:30) heads up_

(15:30) ?

_(9:30) your instagram is gonna be attacked_

C: I guess now would be the time to mention that your nieces and the rest of your kids I’m assuming all followed me and have been spamming my account for the past hour.

_(9:30) i am so sorry_

(15:31) Don’t be! 

(15:31) I think it’s kind of adorable.

_(9:31) i just looked at your goddaughters instagram and i saw that photo of you two together_

(15:31) You’re going to have to narrow that down. 

(15:31) There’s a lot of pictures of us together.

_(9:32)_

**__ **

(15:32) Oh my gods!

_(9:32) you two are definitely related_

(15:32) Not you too!

(15:32) Although, I can't help but notice that for someone that despises Zwei....you have a lot of pictures of him. 

_(9:32) uhhhhhh_

(15:32) What’s that about Qrow? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(9:32) SHIT THIS BACKFIRED ON ME_

(15:32) Hahahahaha

[CLOVER CANCELLED] 

Sobbing Motherhen: He has a pet dolphin?!

Almost Not Single: kingfisher

Cargo Shorts: Summer, if I leave you for Clover would blame me?

Almost Not Single: touch him and you will die 

Sobbing Motherhen: For Qrow’s sake, I would be very upset...

Sobbing Motherhen: But, no I wouldn’t blame you. 

Almost Not Single: SUMMER

Heart Bitches: if either one of you continue this pathway, i will murder you both.

Sobbing Motherhen: Damn, okay Raven. 

Heart Bitches: one conversation with clover was enough to earn my blessing.

Cargo Shorts: Awwwww.

Almost Not Single: wait 

Almost Not Single: raven....when did you talk to clover

Heart Bitches: on sunday before the festival.

Heart Bitches: he’s a brave one.

Heart Bitches: wasn’t afriad when i threatened murder. 

Almost Not Single: YOU WHAT

Heart Bitches: he’s a keeper qrow. 

Heart Bitches: don't lose him.

Almost Not Single: i don't plan to

Heart Bitches: good.

Sobbing Motherhen: Now I’m a puddle of tears! You guys I’m at work!

Cargo Shorts: Maybe focus on your job and not the phone hon. 

Sobbing Motherhen: BUT QROW AND RAVEN ARE BEING SO CUTE!

Almost Not Single: Summer, I love you.

Sobbing Motherhen: Yeah, I know.

**6/07**

_(13:03) Ironwood, I spoke with the rest of the AceOps._

_(13:03) It does seem to appear that perhaps there’s a new romantic interest in Clover’s life._

_(13:03) I see. He’s had previous relationships before. What’s so different about this one?_

_(13:03) And from what you said before, it seems like it’s just an interest versus an actual relationship._

_(13:03) I think that is more dependent on who the person is._

_(13:03) Do you know who it is?_

_(13:04) None of the AceOps would say anything, but someone that overheard conversations among them and I was able to find out from there. It’s an old friend of yours._

_(13:04) ...Don’t tell me._

_(13:04) It appears that a bird has made an unfortunate nest within the firm._

_(13:04) That explains a few things._

_(13:04) Regardless, the trial resumes tomorrow, we need to go over what we know and make sure everything is in place. I will talk to Clover regarding Qrow._

_(13:04) Will do._

_(13:10) You’re not in the briefing room._

(13:10) Stepped out to grab a water and another drink for Marrow in the break room. Is there something you need?

_(13:10) Just a quick word in my office if you don’t mind._

(13:10) Not at all, let me just drop off the drinks. 

* * *

Clover didn’t think his heart could pound as hard it was while he walked with James back to his office. He glanced over at the taller man, and realised that he unconsciously was matching his pace. Ironwood didn’t look angry at all, but then again he was very good at keeping a poker face. His true emotions only showed when he had reached his breaking point. Clover had only seen that once before and it was something he didn’t wish to see a second time. 

Before he knew it, they were seated at his desk. Ironwood’s fingers laced together as he relaxed comfortably in his chair. _Okay, so this is a good sign._ Clover thought to himself as he relaxed into his own chair. _Maybe, this won’t be so bad._

“It has come to my attention that you have an interest in Qrow Branwen.”

_I’m fucked._

“An interest?” Clover did his best to keep his voice steady and neutral. _How much does James know?_ Clover wondered as he met the steely gaze of the former General. 

“A romantic interest if I’m hearing correctly.” 

_Might as well come clean now. They’re old friends right? Maybe he’s just looking out for him the same way Raven did._

“I do. Although, I’m not seeing how that’s relevant to the case?” Clover inquired. 

“It’s relevant when it’s starting to affect your viewpoint on how we plan to win this case.” _Oh._ The former General stood up and walked over to an uncurtained window. He gazed upon the city as Clover got up from his chair to join him. “Clover, when you took your bar exam, you outscored everyone in that exam that day and set a new highest test score when you did. I consider you, Winter, and the rest of your team to be valuable assets to this firm.” James paused as Clover took in what his friend was saying. “I would hate to see that talent go away with Qrow’s anarchic tendencies.”

“He’s not like that.” Clover defended. “If anything, he’s been incredibly calm since I’ve started to talk to him.” Clover wasn’t sure whether or not to include the times that Qrow had said down with the government, but he figured now was not the best time to bring up the matter. 

“You sound attached, Clover.” James stated. Clover froze. He didn’t like the way that sounded. “Has Qrow mentioned anything about his past? About me and him? Or anything regarding his work?”

“He’s told me bits and pieces of childhood. He mentioned that the two of you are friends. And I know that he’s a detective.” Clover informed him. None of those were lies. 

“So, he hasn’t told you about his alcoholism?” _His what?_ “Judging from the look on your face, it doesn’t seem like it.” No, Qrow hadn’t told him that. _Why wouldn’t he tell me that?_

 _I don't want to ruin it all by telling you about some stuff that went on a while back._

Qrow’s words came back to him from the day Qrow told him about a get together he had with his family. _This is what he hadn’t wanted to tell me. This is what he was afraid of telling me for fear of losing this thing between us._

James placed a hand on Clover’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort. “Clover, I’m telling you this as a friend. Qrow’s many things, and yes he and I are friends now, but it wasn’t always like that. It seems like he’s kept a lot of things from you, and you weren’t granted that information beforehand. So, perhaps you should reassess your relationship with him?”

“No.” The taller man blinked owlishly as he slowly receded his hand from Clover’s shoulder. “There’s a reason Qrow hadn’t told me. I was waiting for him to tell me on his own. I knew that he would eventually come around to it. But now, I feel like I’m betraying his trust by even knowing this information without his permission.” Clover informed. The calm fury started to build up. “I don’t know what went on between you and Qrow and frankly, I don’t care. You may think that Qrow has been a bad influence on me, but I know that isn’t the case.” Clover let out a sigh. While he wanted to scream at James for even slandering Qrow and thinking himself the expert on their relationship, he also knew better than to lose his temper at the office. 

“James, I know you like to make sure you have everyone’s best interests at heart, but we’re also our own people. I am capable of making my own choices and if this was supposed to be some sort of weird shovel talk, Raven beat you to it.” Clover finished. When James said nothing, he simply turned to leave. Mental exhaustion was already setting in and they still had the rest of the day to prepare for the trial to resume tomorrow. This was going to be a long day. 

“Raven gave you a shovel talk?” Clover stopped at the door, hand on the knob. He slowly turned to face the other man. “I never actually got to meet Raven.” James said. He was looking out the window again. “How did that go?”

“She said she would reserve on making me disappear for the time being since she trusted me not to hurt Qrow.”

“I see.” James’ voice was neutral, but Clover could sense the emotion that was hidden away. 

“If that’s all...”

“You should get back to the briefing room, I’ll join along shortly.” Clover nodded his head and quietly stepped out. 

_Qrow...what exactly happened between you and James?_ Clover shook his head to be rid of the thoughts. _He’ll tell me when he’s ready. Best not to worry about it until then._

* * *

**6/08**

_(00:15) you ready for your trial today_

(6:15) For it to resume? 

(6:15) Terrified at the moment. 

_(00:15) you got this lucky charm_

_(00:15) youve got my full faith_

(6:16) Actually, Qrow there is something I wanted to talk to you about. 

_(00:16) sure whats up_

(6:16) I had a talk with James yesterday. 

_(00:16) a talk?????_

(6:16) Seems like he’s gotten word about us.

_(00:16) is that right_

(6:17) I talked to my coworkers about it and they said that Winter had been asking around about it. 

_(00:17) thats sneaky of her_

(6:17) I certainly didn’t appreciate it. 

_(00:17) so what did jimmy want then_

_(00:17) im guessing he did the whole_

_(00:17) don't follow the footsteps of a heathen_

(6:17) Something like that?

_(00:18) ofc he did_

_(00:18) so protective of his work_

(6:18) Qrow, he also told me something else...

_(00:20) clover_

_(00:20) whats wrong_

(6:20) He told me...that you have a problem with alcohol...

_(00:20) ....._

_(00:20) james told you about that??_

(6:21) He did.

(6:21) And I was going to talk to you about it yesterday, but I was just exhausted from my day at work that I went straight to bed as soon as I got back to my apartment. 

(6:21) And it’s been gnawing at me since yesterday. 

_(00:22) why_

_(00:22) are you bothered by it_

(6:22) Because, this was something that I know at some point you were going to tell me on your own. 

(6:22) And I feel like by James telling me this, even if I didn’t ask, is somehow dishonest to you. 

_(00:22) ...._

_(00:23) did you ask for information_

(6:23) No, I didn’t. 

_(00:23) he told you then asked about how well you know me_

_(00:23) didnt he_

(6:24) Yeah. 

(6:24) Qrow, I just wanted you to know about what he told me. It felt wrong to know this information about you, without you telling me yourself. 

_(00:25) ...._

_(00:25) you feel guilty for something that isnt your fault???_

(6:26) Qrow, this a piece of your life story that clearly affects you. This isn’t something to brush off. 

_(00:26) clover im gonna say this now_

_(00:26) im not mad at you at all for this_

_(00:26) if anything im relieved that you told me that you knew rather than hide it away_

_(00:26) i really appreciate it_

(6:27) You’re not mad?

_(00:27) not at you_

(6:27) You’re angry with James.

_(00:27) he and i are going to have words_

_(00:27) and maybe later raven and summer will pay him a visit_

(6:27) He did say that he never met Raven. 

_(00:28) well_

_(00:28) hes about to meet her on a bad day_

(6:28) Don’t kill him. The last thing I need is bailing my boyfriend’s sister out of jail for murder. 

_(00:30) ...._

_(00:30) boyfriend???_

(6:30) Oh. Um. Slip of the text?

_(00:35) boyfriend_

(6:35) Qrow?

_(00:35) i really like the sound of that_

(6:35) It does have a nice ring to it :)

_(00:35) when we meet_

_(00:36) which i hope to gods its soon_

_(00:36) after our date im asking you out four leaf_

(6:26) Not if I beat you to it. 

_(00:36) just you wait lucky charm_

_(00:36) ill have something prepared just for you_

(6:36) I’ll be looking forward to it!

(6:36) :)

[CLOVER CANCELLED]

Almost Not Single: so apparently james told clover about my alcoholism

Sobbing Motherhen: Convenient that I was about to put in for vacation days.

Sobbing Motherhen: @Heart Bitches You and I need to coordinate vacations for an Atlas trip.

Heart Bitches: i couldn’t agree more.

Cargo Shorts: Let me guess. 

Cargo Shorts: James did his, I’m warning you about this person as a way to show I care, thing.

Almost Not Single: from what clover said

Almost Not Single: its what it sounds like

Sobbing Motherhen: How did Clover take it?

Almost Not Single: [sent an image]

Heart Bitches: ....oh.

Cargo Shorts: Qrow... I swear to gods do not fuck up this relationship.

Almost Not Single: he really felt bad for knowing

Sobbing Motherhen: That’s how you know it’s real. 

Almost Not Single: yeah i know

Almost Not Single: i still expect to wake up from a dream and find that hes not real

Heart Bitches: i vastly underestimated how much of a good man he is.

Almost Not Single: hes a rare breed of man thats for sure

Heart Bitches: speaking of which.

[Heart Bitches has added Clover Ebi to the group chat]

Almot Not Single: RAVEN WHY

Cargo Shorts: Is he at work?! 

Cargo Shorts: If he is, you have a chance to escape Qrow!

Sobbing Motherhen: QROW BRANWEN DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE OR I WILL USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!

Almost Not Single: BUT SUMM

Clover Ebi: Why am I cancelled?

Almost Not Single: LKASDFKDSALFKLSDFKJDSF

Cargo Shorts: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sobbing Motherhen: Rest in pieces Qrow. 

Heart Bitches: welcome to the disaster of a groupchat with team strq. 

Clover Ebi: Do I get a fancy nickname :)

[Sobbing Motherhen changed Clover Ebi’s name to ‘Dolphin Whisperer’]

Dolphin Whisperer: I love it! XD

Heart Bitches: i grabbed your number from our conversation the other day. 

Heart Bitches: hope you don't mind.

Dolphin Whisperer: Not at all!

Dolphin Whisperer: I was bit more surprised than anything else XD

Sobbing Motherhen: [sent an image]

Almost Not Single: SUMMER

Dolphin Whisperer: I’m going to save this.

Almost Not Single: CLOVER NO

Cargo Shorts: That was a lucky shot Summer. 

Sobbing Motherhen: Okay, but, Clover saved it!

Dolphin Whisperer: I guess you could call it, a lucky save?

Cargo Shorts: Qrow, you can’t have Clover. 

Cargo Shorts: His humor will be wasted on you.

Dolphin Whisperer: XD

Almost Not Single: i have dibs taiyang

Almost Not Single: you snooze you lose

Dolphin Whisperer: I wasn’t aware there was a competition to date me.

Dolphin Whisperer: Had I known that, I might have made things harder for you Qrow.

Cargo Shorts: Did I ever have a shot Clover?

Dolphin Whisperer: Nope! Qrow had it made right from the beginning when he brought up Zwei.

Cargo Shorts: Zwei is my dog!

Dolphin Whisperer: Yeah, but. 

Dolphin Whisperer: [sent an image]

Almost Not Single: DID YOU TAKE THAT FROM OUR SKYPE CALL?!?!?!?

Dolphin Wisperer: ....yes.

Almost Not Single: thats the cutest fucking thing youve ever done

Almost Not Single: besides your blushes ofc

Sobbing Motherhen: Awwwwwww 

Heart Bitches: y’all disgust me with your couple happiness.

Heart Bitches: i need more single friends. 

Dolphin Whisperer: All of my coworkers are single if you want them Raven.

Heart Bitches: i’ll take what i can get.

_(2:20) hey jimmy hows it going_

_(8:20) Qrow, I have an important trial to prepare for. I have less than an hour before going into this courtroom._

_(8:20) What do you need?_

_(2:20) nothing really_

_(2:20) just for you to back off when it comes to me and clover_

_(8:20) ..._

_(8:20) He told you about yesterday._

_(2:21) he did_

_(2:21) and instead of being upset about me being a former alcoholic_

_(2:21) he felt bad that he had to hear it from someone else_

_(8:21) Former?_

_(2:21) you ever heard of sobriety_

_(2:21) cuz that fucking exists_

_(8:22) The intention wasn’t to insult you Qrow._

_(2:22) too late for that_

_(2:22) insulted feelings fully felt_

_(2:22) but since youre so busy with a trial_

_(2:22) im gonna only tell you this once_

_(2:22) keep your nose out my buisness_

_(2:23) and keep any conversation about me away from clover_

_(2:23) what goes on between me and him is for the two of us only_

_(2:23) you got that_

_(8:25) ..._

_(8:25) I understand._

_(2:25) raven and summer are planning a trip to atlas_

_(2:25) id make sure your doors are locked_

_(2:45) hey lucky charm_

_(2:45) i know youre about to be in court_

_(2:45) or maybe youre already in court_

_(2:45) but when your trial is over_

_(2:45) i want to tell you everything_

_(2:45) i want you to hear the truth_

_(2:45) from me_

(8:47) Qrow, if this is about yesterday...

_(2:47) it is but also_

_(2:47) i think_

_(2:47) no scratch that_

_(2:47) i know its time for me to tell you_

(8:47) ...Are you sure?

_(2:48) ive never been more sure of anything in my life lucky charm_

_(2:48) but ill only tell you after the trial_

_(2:48) so that we can ‘real talk’ this out_

_(2:48) sound good????_

(8:50) Sounds perfect. 

_(2:50) kick ass at the trial babe_

(8:50) Oh I definitely will.

(8:50) I'll talk to you when I can pretty bird.

_(2:50) good luck four leaf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of time it took me to find a good pyrrha photo that kind of looked like clover was too damn long!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!!!!!
> 
> I will see you on the next update!


	13. Longly Awaited For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think...what happened at Beacon...was my fault?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.6k words later and here we are everyone.
> 
> Court is in session everyone as we finally hear a little bit of what went on in the Vale incident. Penny makes her debut speaking role in this chapter so there's that.
> 
> As I said, there is some trigger warnings
> 
> Mentioned of violence, mentions of weapons (guns)  
> Mentions of trauma, mentions of alcoholism (because ofc Qrow cant catch a break)  
> Mentions of death

**6/22**

“The defense calls to the stand, Penny Polendina.” There was silence in the courtroom. Clover himself felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Clover glanced behind him and met the gaze of Pietro Polendina. His dark skin patched with sweat, face filled with worry. Next to him, a girl with long red hair smiled gently as the nurse next to her assisted the young girl into the wheelchair. The silence in the courtroom was almost deafening as she was slowly wheeled up to the stand. She swore her oath before she situated herself on the seat more comfortably. 

Clover had tried to buy her more time by stating that she wasn’t well enough to physically enter court. Alas, Salem had the perfect strategy to counter that and while she was given a grace period of two weeks, she still had to make a physical appearance in court. With Penny being a main witness to the crime in Vale, she wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone in case of tampering. This meant that Pyrrha had not been allowed to see her friend, despite the two of them being only a few short miles of each other. 

Salem approached the stand, a strong aura of confidence to her. A barely visible smirk on her face which made Clover tense up. The last thing he wanted was for this poor girl to be ripped apart on the stand, after everything she had been through. Still, he had to keep a level head. Penny, seemed almost unbothered by Salem’s approach. Instead, she smiled at her, an air of friendliness surrounding her.

_ Penny is a lot stronger than you’re giving her credit for. _ Qrow’s words softly filtering their way into his mind. Clover took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. Qrow was right, she was a lot stronger then he had thought. Clover offered a small smile to the girl which she returned before Salem cleared her throat. 

“Miss Polendina, you claim to remember everything regarding the Vale incident. However, you’ve been in a coma for a year after suffering trauma to your head. How is that possible?” Salem asked, her voice skeptical. 

“I was born with photographic memory ma’am. I don’t think I could erase anything from my head if I tried.” The young girl joked which earned a few smiles from the jurors. Clover could feel Winter relax beside him. 

“Yet, in the statement you gave to Detective Hill, there were times you had to rescind a statement you made because you made a mistake. For someone with photographic memory, that shouldn’t have been a problem. So, why the trouble?”

“Can you accurately recall how you prepared your dinner the night before on the spot when asked?” Penny fired back, a smile still on her face, but she wasn’t laughing. 

“Miss Polendina, answer the question, I’m not the one being questioned.”

“It took me a second to accurately remember everything, I did just wake up from a coma like you said. It was going to take me a second to reboot my brain after not having been used for a year.”

Salem paused. Clover could see the way she tensed. While neither side was allowed to speak to her beforehand, in fear of interference and influence, clearly Penny knew what she was up against. Penny stared at Salem, never faltering in her gaze in the intimidating blond lawyer. Clover glanced across the way to Arthur Watts. The tan man sitting there, an amused smile on his face as he shook his head. 

“So, you can say with confidence that the final statement you gave to the detectives is the correct version.” Salem asked.

“Yes.”

“Very well, let’s review some of that shall we?” Salem turned to the jurors. “In the fall semester in attendance of Beacon academy, Penny Polendina and some friends were out celebrating after mid-terms. Penny claims to have seen a man tampering with the security system of the Beacon Academy labs. A man that she claims is my client Aruthur Watts.” Salem gestured to the man himself as Arthur gave a small wave. 

Clover wanted to throw him out the goddamn window. 

“”However, there were no other police reports made regarding my client and no proof of him even being there. So, mayhaps your memory is a little foggy, Miss Polendina?” 

“It isn’t.” Penny gritted through her teeth. “The final statement I gave is the truth.”

“So, why wasn’t there a police report filed on Arthur Watts then? Surely, you’ve heard how dangerous Arthur Watts is seeing as how you’re an Atlas native.” Salem inquired.

“We didn’t-”

“There are no official sightings of Arthur Watts reported at all during that time except when you supposedly claim to have seen him.”

“I did see him!”

“Just you? A young teenage girl.”

Ironwood stood up. “Objection! Your honor, badgering the witness!”

“Sustained. Ms. Salem, is there a point to be made here?” The judge asked. 

“Yes, your honor. My client is being charged with multiple counts of computer fraud and terrorism. This includes his alleged involvement in the Vale incident based on the testimony of one girl. There is no real proof that my client was there. Your honor, I move to strike Penny Polendina’s testimony from the record as there is no relevance.” 

Ironwood, Clover, and Winter all stood shouting their objection at Salem’s ludicrous motion. Salem showed no emotion and Penny glared angrily at her. The court was in an uproar as the judge slammed her gavel down, calling for order. Quickly after the gavel taps were heard, the courtroom quickly silenced itself.

“Approach the bench.” The judge called the lawyers. Both sides approached, Penny still seated at her chair, but was asked to politely cover her ears by the judge, so that there was no interference. “Attorney Salem, while I understand that you wanted to strike this testimony from the start, there was no reason to bring up the motion again in my courtroom. Is that understood?”

Salem nodded. “Yes, your honor.”

“As for you three,” The judge glanced over at them. “Do not cause emotional reactions in my courtroom again. There’s only so many outbursts I can control before this becomes a circus. Is that understood?” The three of them nodded and agreed. “Very well, continue on with cross examination.” 

Salem resumed her position on the floor as the other three returned to their seats. Salem’s questioning had only just begun. 

* * *

“You did well Penny.” Robyn said as she held up a warm cup of cocoa to the young girl. The girl smiled up at her, gingerly taking the warm cup in both hands. Penny took a slow sip of the drink provided. “How are you feeling after all that Penny?”

Penny finished her sip, careful not to spill any on the bed. “Still a little angry at what Salem had implied. But, I feel better now that I’m out of the courtroom, even if we are back in the hospital.” 

Robyn gave a reassuring smile as she gently placed her hand on Penny’s shoulder. Salem’s onslaught of questions took over most of the time in the courtroom today. By using up the court’s time, it gave Salem the advantage since the jury was left to think about her questions and the moments when Penny had stuttered on the stand. Tomorrow, would Atlas’ turn to question Penny, with them wanting to win the jurors that they no doubt lost back to their side. 

“Robyn, if Salem wins... would it be my fault?” Penny asked quietly. Robyn pulled up a chair and sat down next to the young girl. “Would it be my fault if Watts gets away with what happened at Beacon?”

“Penny...”

“Maybe, if I didn’t say a word that night, everything would be okay.” Penny bit her lip to keep her voice steady. “Maybe, if I hadn’t pushed my luck around Watts, thinking I could outwit him... Maybe they would all be okay and-” Penny broke into sobs. Robyn pulled her in for a hug. 

Despite her words earlier, clearly Penny was shaken by having been questioned about the night that changed her life forever. Robyn remembered reading various detailed reports regarding the hero playing college students that seemed to always be at the right place at the right time when it came to gang leader Roman Torchwick. This also led to connections to the mafia known as the White Fang. She remembered reading the report wondering how kids managed to get themselves involved in such high criminal activities. Then she met Qrow Branwen, and suddenly it all made sense. If it wasn’t for the girl that was currently sobbing into her shoulder, she would almost roll her eyes at her fellow detective who’s thrill seeking ways clearly rubbed off on his nieces. 

“Penny, while maybe you shouldn’t have been putting yourself in danger like that, if she wins it's not your fault.” Penny slowly pushed away from Robyn’s shoulder and met Robyn’s steady gaze with her own teary eyes. “Salem is known for being ruthless in the courtroom, if she wins, it’s because she’s a master at manipulating the law.” Robyn sat next to Penny on the hospital bed. “Penny, we believe you, and what you saw, we just need some way to prove it in the eyes of the law, okay?” Penny nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “We’ll get her Penny. We’ll find a way.”

“Thank you, Robyn.”

* * *

“We definitely lost some of the jurors today with the way Salem painted Penny’s testimony.” Vine stated as the team was currently gathered around a white board discussing more strategies. “We’ll need a way to regain those jurors if we have a shot of putting Watts away in prison.” It was pushing late into the night and Clover could feel all of his energy draining. 

The last two weeks had been pushing everything to the limit. Where once he had the weekends free to himself, he now had replaced that free time with strategy meetings regarding the trial. Other options were tossed into the conversation as Marrow quickly wrote down each strategy on the white board and listed the pros and cons of each one. In the end, the original strategy they had was again their best option. Penny had to play the innocent victim who simply didn’t know any better and how that sympathy would be enough. Clover still didn’t like it, but it’s the only thing that they had to work with. 

“Maybe, we should call it a night?” Clover suggested. He could see the exhaustion in everyone’s faces, he could only imagine what he looked like if he was the one to suggest it. 

“That might be a good idea.” Ironwood agreed. “Let’s clean up and get some rest. The trial will start at ten tomorrow, so that should give you some extra rest. Meet here by nine-thirty.” The rest of the team agreed, as they packed up their stuff. Clover quickly shoved everything in his backpack before helping Marrow wipe off the whiteboard. Once everything was organized, they all left the briefing room for the night. 

“Clover, do you think that we can talk?” Winter approached him from behind. He was waiting on the elevator on the other side of the briefing room since it was the closest exit to his car.

“Depends on how long the conversation is?” Clover replied, he could feel a headache beginning to form. “To be honest Winter, I would like to get some rest.” He stepped into the elevator, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. So, imagine his surprise when Winter stepped into the elevator with him. 

“I owe you an apology.” Winter stated after a few moments. Nothing else could be heard but the elevator quietly lowering itself through the floors of the building. “For what happened between you and Ironwood.” 

“Which part? The unpleasant conversation that we had? Or the part where you went behind my back to obtain information about my personal life?” Clover asked. No anger or bite to his words, just simple exhaustion. 

“All of the above.” Winter said. Clover still hadn’t looked at her, and it seemed like Winter was more than content to simply stare at the elevator doors. “We both noticed a change in you lately, and were wondering what the cause was. I didn’t mean to cross any lines.”

“Winter,” Clover sighed heavily. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“Would you have answered me truthfully?”

“Yes.” Clover answered immediately. “I had thought we had a good friendship, we aren’t nowhere near the friendship that I am with the rest of the team, sure but friends nonetheless. Well, at least until you went behind my back to start asking questions about Qrow.”

Winter scoffed. “Had I known that was the new friend you were texting, I would have warned you about him a long time ago.”

“He’s not bad, Winter.” Clover told her.  _ When will this elevator come to an end? _ “Qrow...he’s a good person. One that thinks of others before himself.”

“Then perhaps you are talking about another Qrow. Because the only one I know is constantly drunk and makes bad decisions.” 

“That isn’t who he is anymore, Winter.” He could feel her steely gaze on him. While he and Qrow hadn’t talked about the issue at hand, he knew he was right. From the way Qrow would avoid it, the party he mentioned, and his desire to do right by his nieces; It was obvious to Clover that clearly the man had stopped drinking. Although, Qrow had yet to tell him the full story, and that was waiting until after the trial. It angered Clover that the people that knew Qrow back then were set in to keep viewing who he once was. Instead of the man that he’s trying to become. “If your way of apologizing includes insulting someone I care about, then you can keep it since I have no intention of accepting.” The elevator doors finally opened up and Clover thanked his lucky stars that he could leave this conversation behind and get some sleep. 

“Clover wait.” Winter grabbed at his wrist gently. Clover sighed again, this time in annoyance. She exited the elevator with him. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Qrow. The two of us are not friends and I don’t think we ever will be. The last time we saw each other, I was absolutely infuriated with him.” Winter explained. “My last impression of him was that of an unreliable, troublemaking alcoholic who had no regard for anyone else.” She took a breath as she avoided eye contact with Clover. “Maybe that last time clouds my opinion of him with how you know him.”

“You and James both it seems.” Clover stated. “Winter, I don’t know the history between you and Qrow, much less between him and James. But, I want Qrow to be the one to tell me these things. I want the real truth, and Qrow is the only one who can tell me.”

“I understand.”

“I can’t accept your apology just yet.” Clover told her. “Not until I hear things from Qrow. Which won’t be until after the trial is over.” Winter nodded, accepting his answer. “I’ll see you tomorrow Winter.”

“Will do.” As the two went off their separate ways.

* * *

Clover had hoped that sleep would come easily to him. It didn’t. By the time he made it home, Pyrrha was already asleep. He was glad that he called Rufina and Rai when the trial resumed. With the two of them currently staying at Clover’s on a vacation, they got to spend time with their daughter and keep her company while Clover was away at work. It seemed to work better that way. He would often be up with them for at least breakfast, and then disappear until close to midnight. 

But now, as he was suddenly wide awake, he wished Rufina had stayed awake a little longer so that he could have someone close to talk to. He tried to count sheep and tried to focus on the darkness that came with closing his eyes. Nothing worked. Clover couldn’t think of anything else to do.

_ Might as well be productive. _

He grabbed his laptop, and once it loaded, he went straight into the trial files in hopes of finding something to use. He reviewed each note carefully, hoping that one of them would jump out at him and scream ‘It’s me! Your solution!’. That was just wishful thinking, but a lawyer could dream. 

After about half an hour and just becoming more frustrated with the lack of progress he was making, he thought about burying himself under several pillows and hope that the heat would be enough to force his body to sleep. He set his alarm for the next day was about to close his laptop when he noticed the skype icon on his laptop blinking. Curious, he clicked on the blinking icon to discover his friends list was displayed. And who was online. 

Qrow.

Clover debated. Really thought about it, before he opened up Qrow’s profile.  _ He’s probably busy, I shouldn’t bother him. _ Clover was about to shut the laptop when he really gave that option another thought.  _ Qrow has bad sleeping habits from all nighters he’s told me about, but maybe talking will help relax my brain a little.  _ Not the best argument he gave himself for doing something, but he wanted every excuse to talk to Qrow. Especially since the two hadn’t really talked in the past couple of days. The last update Clover had from Qrow was from Saturday, and it was a video of Zwei happily swimming in the new kiddie pool they had obtained for him for the dog’s birthday. 

Clover clicked the videochat button and waited. If Qrow didn’t answer then that meant he was busy. Or what if he did answer and he was busy? Oh gods, what if he was interrupting important detective work? What if-

“Lucky Charm?” Qrow’s voice filtered through the laptop as Qrow himself appeared on the screen. “What are you doing up? Isn’t midnight for you?”

Clover glanced at his clock. 12:00am. 

“Yeah, it is. Sorry, to bother you, I can’t sleep and I wanted someone to talk to since my brain is still working at top speed and Pyrrha’s parents are asleep so, I can’t pick their brains and I-”

“Clover, slow down.” Qrow chuckled. “It’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to call this late. Usually, I’m the one calling or texting you at weird hours.” 

Clover smiled. “First time for everything right?” 

“Yeah, I guess. So, what’s up? Aside from having trouble sleeping?”

“Well that’s one of my main problems, but mainly it’s the trial.” 

“Fill me in, Robyn’s been doing a shit job of telling me.” Qrow complained as Clover recounted everything that the trial had gone through since it had resumed from it’s short break. “Well shit, that’s a lot Cloves.”

“No kidding, and today Penny took the stand.” 

“How did that go?” Qrow asked, his face filled with concern. 

“Salem really came at her with everything she legally could.” Clover replied, remembering the way that poor Penny had endured the verbal abuse from Salem at court. “Robyn was with her at the hospital afterwards and she’s blaming herself for the Vale incident.”

“That wasn’t her fault.”

“We know and Robyn’s convinced her it wasn’t. But still, negative feelings don’t disappear overnight.” Clover told him. “Hopefully, tomorrow, she’s feeling better.” 

“You don’t sound happy about it.” 

Clover looked at Qrow, the man had a small frown on his face and he was looking at Clover expectantly. “I told you what the strategy was before, right?” Qrow nodded. “I still don’t like it. But it’s the only one we’re gonna get.”

“Why not just have Penny say what she saw?”

“We are, but-”

“No, Clover.” Qrow held up his hand, causing Clover to pause. “I mean, have Penny tell her story, how things happened for her, her emotions, what she felt. Let her speak with her heart and not her brain.” Clover contemplated it for a second, if the people could connect with Penny with her real story, then could be convincing enough to make the jurors be on their side. There was only one problem.

“That could work to gain the favor of the jurors, but we still need solid evidence that Watts was even there. So far, Penny’s the only one to have seen him amongst all the chaos that happened at Beacon. We can’t find anything else. Sure, we have some evidence pieces here and there regarding what happened at Haven academy, but maybe only strong enough to get Watts a few years in prison. If we could prove he was Beacon, then we could lock him away for good.” Clover explained. At this point, with Salem cutting Penny down, they would need to go the extra mile to even have the slightest chance of winning.

“I can always look into it for you.” Qrow offered. 

Clover shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Besides, aren't you working another case right now? I wouldn’t want to interrupt that.”

“Considering that it’s about Cinder Fall, I doubt it’s going to be much of a stretch to find an excuse to look into the Beacon case all over again.” 

That caught Clover’s attention. “You’re on the Cinder Fall case?” Qrow nodded. “How long have you been on that one?”

“Since the Beacon incident.” 

“But, I thought you had worked a case on Tyrian?”

Qrow nodded again, taking a sip from his mug that Clover could see at the corner of the screen. “Tyrian was connected to Cinder, which is why I pursued him in the first place. Although, after Mistral courts declared him insane, any information he has can’t legally be used in court, even after he was transported to Vale for, uh, safekeeping I guess?” 

“Which makes it impossible to get a court order for any kind of investigation.” 

“Yup.”

Clover mulled it over. “Well, while you legally don’t have a court order to search and seize on private property, there’s legally no crime in looking at his past crimes and connections if it helps in the investigation. Or even public property isn’t off the list of possibilities if you play your cards right.” 

“Lucky Charm, are you helping me to legally commit crimes?” Qrow teased, voice of amusement.

“Is it a crime if it’s legal?” Clover deadpanned.

“Ah, touché .” 

Clover giggled. “Just giving you ideas on what’s possible.” 

“Maybe, I should come to you next time I want to legally hide a dead body.”

“That I can’t help you with, but if it was well deserved you have my support!” 

Qrow threw his head back and laughed. “Good to know!” Clover rolled his eyes, but was smiling at Qrow’s antics. “Well, I think that’s enough talk about work. Wanna talk about something else?” 

“That would be great actually.” Clover sighed out in relief. Either Qrow was really good at reading people or maybe he wanted to talk about something else. Either way, Clover was grateful since he didn’t want to talk about just work, especially since he left the workplace in a bad mood. 

“So, guess which favorite corgi of yours decided to sneak a ride with me on the motorcycle?” Qrow started, his face filled with amusement, his tone sounded annoyed. 

“Zwei would never.” 

“He did, I didn’t realise it until I stopped at the gas station and someone asked me if I picked up a new puppy from the pet store.” Qrow told him, burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Clover had to smother his laugh in a pillow, for fear of waking up his guests. “Yeah, laugh it up Lucky Charm. You’re not the one that had to grab dog fitted goggles for the little shit at PetCo.” 

“I want a picture. Right now.” Clover demanded. 

“Hold on, it’s on my instagram.” Clover immediately sprung off the bed to grab his phone. “Lucky Charm I said wait!” Clover unlocked his phone as he jumped back onto the bed. The app already opened as he went to Qrow’s page to find the picture. “You are so impatient when it comes to this dog.” Clover simply smiled at him as he found what he was looking for. Clover had to smother the noise that escaped his mouth as he fawned over how cute Zwei looked in goggles. 

“He’s so cute!” 

“Unbelievable, you couldn’t wait until I sent it?” 

“No.” Clover said as he saved the picture to his phone and quickly reposted it to his own instagram. 

“You are such a-did you just post that to your instagram?” Qrow asked.

“Maybe...” 

“Oh god, what did you say? CLOVER!” Clover smothered another laugh as Qrow undoubtedly read his caption to the instagram post. 

****

“How could I not post that?” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute shamrock.” 

Clover smiled teasingly at Qrow. “It’s why I know I can get away with it. But anyways, what else happened?” Qrow started telling Clover about his day as he got up to put his phone back up on the charger. He came back and adjusted the laptop on the nightstand as he slipped back under the covers of his bed and continued to listen to Qrow talk about whatever came to mind. Qrow’s rough voice somehow sounded so gentle, it was soothing to listen to. He could just listen to Qrow talk forever if he could. Clover isn’t sure how long it was like that or how much time had passed. The last thing he remembered was Qrow saying something along the lines of someone being at his door. 

Then he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

“Hey Summer, what’s going on?” Qrow asked as he answered the door. 

“Not much. Just wanted to drop by and see if you’ve eaten yet?” She asked. Qrow thought about it and tried to remember if he ate dinner. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“Probably? I don’t remember eating anything after lunch.”

Summer held up one of her to go trays that she always brought over to Qrow’s house whenever she brought him food. The tray was filled with some pork chops, a loaded baked potato, with some fruits on the side. At that moment, Qrow’s stomach started growling, as if to confirm that he had not in fact eaten a third meal for the day. Qrow offered a shy laugh and smile as Summer rolled her eyes and gave him the tray.”

“Thanks Summ.” 

“You’re welcome, you forgetful dork. Having fun with your report?” She asked. 

Qrow snorted. “Yeah, paperwork is just so much fun.” He didn’t attempt to hide the sarcasm.

“Regretting giving your assistant a vacation?” 

“Nah, she’s earned it. I just forgot how much paperwork this job involves.” Qrow whined as his best friend laughed at him for being an idiot. “I know beggars can’t be choosers, but gods if I have to look at one more testimonial report, I might scream.”

“If you wanted to just beat up bad guys and call it a day Qrow, you could have become Batman.”

“Would you be my Robin if I asked?”

“Hell no. I’m Wonder Woman with all the shit you guys make me put up with.” Summer replied with a serious tone before they started laughing. 

“I better get back to these reports if I ever plan to have any free time in my life again.” Qrow said as Summer took that as her cue to leave. 

“Don’t stay up too late Qrow.” 

“That’ll depend on Clover.” Qrow replied absentmindedly, thinking of the man he left on Skype for a few minutes. 

Summer stopped. She slowly turned around, a grin on her face. “Clover huh?

Qrow immediately realised his mistake. “Oh. Um. We’re on Skype right now. He’s really tired, but his brain is like still in work mode, so we were just talking about random stuff.” 

“Random stuff huh?” Summer’s voice filled with amusement. 

“Yeah...”

“Alright Qrow, just because it’s late for Clover, I’ll let you have this private convo.” She leaned in real close to Qrow as she made direct eye contact with him. “But the next time you’re on skype with him, all bets are off. I’m coming over and introducing myself.”

“Summer, we’re in a group chat together.” Qrow pointed out. 

“That doesn’t count, next time I wanna Skype with him.”

Qrow rolled his eyes as he broke eye contact with the intimidating shorter woman. “Fine. I’ll let you know when we’re on call next time.”

Summer smiled. “Good. Have fun talking with your boyfriend not boyfriend.” Qrow rolled his eyes as Summer left and he grabbed a fork and retreated back into his room. 

“Hey, I’m back!” He called from the bedroom door as he shut it. “It was Summer, she was dropping off some food for me.” Qrow settled the plate down onto the desk as he slid back into the seat. “She’s wanting to skype with you at some point, so we’re just not going to tell her when we skype call each other for as long as possible.” Qrow joked, as he took a bite out of the pork chop, immediately melting into the flavor of it.  _ Bless you Summer and Tai for your expert cooking skills. _ Qrow pulled up a report he had to review from one of his subordinates back onto his other monitor. “So, what’s next on the list for you Lucky Charm?” No response. Qrow glanced back at the Skype screen. 

Clover had fallen asleep. 

Clover had one arm curled up under his head as his other arm was stretched towards the monitor. He could see the gentle rise and fall of Clover’s chest as he slept soundly. Qrow watched him for a few moments filled with fondness. The sight of Clover sleeping so peacefully pulling at his heartstrings. 

“Goodnight Clover.” 

* * *

**6/23**

Clover never felt more at peace than in this moment. He was drifting deep under the sea, Kingfisher at his side, as he explored the seas of Anima. The underwater caves were his favorite to dive through as he could the warm current passing by close to him. The presence of sea life surrounding him as he ran his fingers across the rough surface of the rocks underwater. Sunlight streaming through the waves, giving light to the natural crystal deposits that sit inside the underwater rock formations. Creating an array of colors beneath the surface, a rainbow beneath the waves. 

Clover looked up from where he was, there was a figure waiting for him from above. The figure was leaning over the docks as the wavy silhouette didn’t appear to be moving from their spot. He couldn’t tell who it was and started his slow ascension back to the surface. When he came back to the surface, Qrow was waiting for him at the docks. He was kneeled over the docks, wearing sunglasses, his smile wide as he chuckled at Clover’s arrival. 

“I was wondering when you were going to come back up Lucky Charm.” Qrow said as Clover swam a bit closer to Qrow. 

“My bad, lost track of time.” 

Qrow shook his head. “Maybe I should ground you from the ocean seeing as how you spend all your time here.” There was no bite to his words, and the amused smile on his face told Clover that he was just joking. 

“Well, maybe you can remind me the great thing about being on land?” Clover asked. His face closer to Qrow’s as the man above had leaned down. 

“I have a pretty good reminder in mind.” Qrow said softly, he leaned down closer to Clover as he pulled himself up using the dock and leaned into Qrow. Their lips almost touching, Clover could feel Qrow’s breath close to him. 

And then an annoying buzzing sounded as everything faded. Clover blearily blinked his eyes open. 

It was a goddamn dream. 

Clover groaned into his pillow as he slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He looked at the clock for the time as it certainly was seven-thirty in the morning. Clover immediately threw the covers over his face and snuggled back into bed as he tried to fall back asleep and hopefully back into the dream he was having. Although, once he was awake, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Besides, his alarm would go off in five minutes again. 

“Why...” He groaned. Of all times to have this dream, it had to be when he had to work. 

“I thought you were a morning person Lucky Charm?” Clover yelped as he shot straight up in bed. Glancing to his side, he saw that his laptop was still open and Skype was still up. Qrow sitting on the other side of the monitor as he started laughing at the startled awake Clover. “Didn’t mean to scare you babe.” 

“I-what? Qrow, why are you still awake?” Clover asked. His heartbeat started to slow down from the initial scare. 

“I have all these reports to do and submit. Plus the ones I have to review from my underlings. I figured that’s what I would do since I’ve been putting it off for weeks.” Qrow, stated. He was still looking at Clover, trying really hard not to laugh all over again. “You fell asleep after I went to answer the door for Summer, but I figured some company, sleeping or not wouldn’t be so bad. So, I just left the call going. By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?” 

Clover felt the heat rush to his cheeks. “Rufina’s told me that I have.”

“Sounds like things were getting pretty wild between you and Mr. Fluffles.” Qrow teased as Clover’s mind came to a screeching halt.  _ Mr. Fluffles? _ “I don’t know who that is, but it was something regarding stolen cookies.” Qrow offered. Clover thought about it for a second before he suddenly remembered what Qrow was referring to. He couldn’t help himself. He started laughing as he laid back down into his bed and clutched his belly. “Who is this Mr. Fluffles? Clover, why were you charging him with theft? Clover! I need answers!”

Clover laughed a bit longer before the laughing subsided enough for him to start to form words. “Mr. Fluffles was Pyrrha’s stuffed bear when she was about five.” Clover leaned back closer to the laptop. “At one point, the two of us had made cookies together, but her dad ate one too many. Pyrrha was upset, her dad blamed Mr. Fluffles and Pyrrha wanted a trial to prove the bear’s innocence since Mr. Fluffles could do no wrong.” Qrow started choking on his drink as Clover started laughing again. “So, we had this whole trial to try and question Mr. Fluffles and prove his innocence.”

“What was the verdict?”

“Mr. Fluffles was found guilty of being too cute to do anything bad.” Clover happily stated, remembering how hard Pyrrha hugged that bear afterwards. 

“Did she ever find out the truth?” Qrow asked.

“Nope! Although, I’m sure if she thinks back on it, she’ll realise that her dad ate those cookies.” 

“Clover please. Please. Tell me you have that all on camera somewhere.” Qrow begged. 

Clover thought about it. “I think Rufina recorded it. I’ll have to ask.” 

“I have to see this stuffed trial.”

“I’ll have you know that the trial of Mr. Fluffles was my first trial and I think I nailed it.” Clover informed him as Qrow’s laugh echoed from the monitor. “Anyway, thanks for staying with me for the night I guess.”

“Anytime.”

“Did you take any embarrassing photos of me?” Clover asked. Qrow shrugged. “Qrow, I have to know.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?” Qrow’s voice lowered and Clover felt shivers run down his spine. “But you should probably start getting ready for work.” 

Clover glanced back at the time. “Yeah, I should. Talk to you later?” 

“I’ll be here waiting, Lucky Charm.” 

Clover signed off and laid back down in bed. A sigh escaping him as he thought about Qrow’s smile. His laugh. His...well everything. The way he joked with Clover. How easy it was to just open up and let the sophisticated act just drop. He thought about it a bit longer before his brain reminded him that he still had to get ready for work. 

Clover slowly rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. The warm water welcomed him to relax before the real chaos of the day. Clover enjoyed the peace of mind that came with it. 

Until the shower door slid open. 

“Hey Cloves! Was that your crush you were talking to?!”

“Rufina! Get Out!”

* * *

Qrow reviewed the footage once again. Thanks to Robyn, he was able to see Penny's testimony. Being the lead detective in Vale had its perks, especially if you were friends with the lead detective in Mantle and Atlas. Reviewing Penny’s testimony and trying to match it up with the footage he had available to him from the investigation regarding what happened at Beacon helped immensely in terms of a timeline. 

He scanned the area from where Penny claimed to have seen Watts. The footage from the surrounding cameras never showing Watts entering or leaving. There was no camera facing the labs since they were down for maintenance. As were all cameras surrounding the school. His best option was to find the local traffic cams to find any evidence. 

He looked back at the report. Penny stated that she saw Watts tampering with the security system leading to the labs. However, with the system down, he couldn’t prove that. Penny didn’t have her scroll on her since she had accidentally left it with Ruby. So, she ran down Compass Avenue to try and find some help. 

“Why run down Compass Avenue?” Qrow muttered to himself. Given what she stated, the labs were furthest away from that street. Why would she take the long way to escape from Watt. If she had ran to Journey Avenue, she would have made it to the main road faster. Even if Journey Avenue was one of those hidden side streets. Still, it would have been the better option; Which, given the timeline, makes the most sense. And according to her testimony and from what Robyn’s little notes had stated, she insisted that it was Compass Avenue. She remembered seeing the street sign as she ran past. 

Qrow pulled up Google maps on his phone trying to make sense of the route she took. Given the timestamps that Penny gave, it didn’t make sense how she got from one side of the labs to the other in such a short amount of time. Unless she was wearing a jetpack or learned how to fly, Qrow didn’t see how that made much sense. Which led to the other option, Penny made a mistake. 

A mistake Clover and his team couldn’t afford since Penny had sworn by her statement. 

Qrow leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had started working on this after he finished his reports. Qrow looked at the time. No doubt Clover would probably start heading off to meet with his co-workers before going into the trial. Qrow knew it was a long shot to find anything when it comes to this case. It was over a year old and no progress had been made on it, which is why he had handed it off to other detectives since more cases like Tyrian and Cinder had popped up on his radar. 

Qrow looked over at the picture of him and his nieces at the Vytal Festival. Taken before everything went to shit. He grabbed a hold of the picture. One of the few pictures he had taken during that time period when he wasn’t drunk. Ruby was laughing at something in the photo while Yang was dressed in Mistrali costumes acting like a troll while he saw himself standing by the street sign acting dramatic. He noticed the street covered in paint, with all sorts of words spray painted on the street sign. Mistral’s tradition of fucking up their street signs was an ongoing joke between the two capital cities. Ever since the Great War, the two former warring continents always pranked each other. As a reminder of the past. 

Qrow rolled his eyes, remembering the Vytal Festival that year. Mistral students had thought it would be a great idea to grab green metal designed to look like street signs, paint the names of the street signs and switch them around the city. This led to weeks of trying to find each street sign and fixing them, especially since they were causing all sorts of navigation errors. Qrow remembered what an absolute pain in the ass that had been. It was a good prank. Qrow was currently cooking up ideas on what to do in revenge for that. 

_ Wait...the prank! _

Qrow immediately pulled up the reports from each individual street sign that were tampered with. He pulled up Compass Ave and Journey Avenue. They were one of the last ones to be fixed since those two roads were mostly used by the college students. But, with everything that happened at Beacon, school was closed early and it resumed in the spring semester. So, no one reported it until much later. Those two street signs were not fixed until March, right before spring break.

Five months after the Beacon incident. 

“Oh fuck.” Qrow immediately went back to the traffic cameras. He pulled up Journey Avenue, and watched the footage from the timestamp given. Sure enough, he could see Penny running onto Journey Avenue, as she sprinted to get close to the main road. 

And in hot pursuit was Arthur Watts himself. 

Qrow immediately saved the footage from the one traffic camera that had it. Security risks be damned. Qrow grabbed his phone and dialed Robyn. If he could get this to her, then this could really save the trial. 

_ “This is Robyn Hill. I can’t come to-” _

“Fuck!” Qrow shouted as he dialed again, hoping that Robyn would magically answer on the next try. No such luck. 

_ Misfortune now is not the time to be doing this! I could really use some good luck right now! _

Good luck. 

Clover.

Qrow immediately dialed Clover.  _ Please for the love of god, don’t have your phone turned off! _ The phone starting ringing through. Qrow silently prayed that he answered. 

“Qrow?” Clover’s voice came through. “Now’s really not a good-”

“Lucky Charm is Robyn with you?” Qrow asked, hoping that the urgency in his voice would dissuade any thought of hanging up. 

“...she is.” Clover stated. “Why?”

“Put her on the phone.” 

“Qrow, we are literally about to walk in-”

“Clover! Fucking listen to me! Put Robyn on the phone right fucking now!” Qrow yelled. He made a note to apologize later. 

“Uh okay.” Qrow could hear the phone being shuffled, James in the background asking what’s going on. “He wants to talk to you.” He heard Clover say as a new voice chimed. 

“Birdbrain this better be g-”

“I have proof that Watts was at Beacon!” Qrow yelled. 

“You what?!” 

“You need to go to your office and get all the shit I just sent you! I’ll explain on the way when you have your own cellphone on, you stupid bird!” Qrow yelled. His muscle tense from the rush of adrenaline that he was experiencing. 

“Holy shit Qrow! Oh my gods!” Robyn’s voice filled with excitement. 

“Robyn! Get moving!” 

“ _...what’s happening? _ ” He could hear Clover ask. 

“Qrow said he just found proof of Watts in Beacon during the Vytal Festival.” Robyn replied, he could hear more shuffling. “I’m going to the office fucking real fast.”

_ “I’m going!”  _ He could hear Clover say. 

_ “Clover you’re second chair! You can’t just leave!”  _ He heard someone else say. 

_ “Robyn will need a lawyer present anyways if this is gonna go through the court.”  _ Clover stated. 

“Uh guys! Time to go maybe?!” Qrow yelled into the phone. 

“Clover! Let’s get a fucking move on!” Robyn yelled as he heard a surprised yelp, that sounded suspiciously like the lawyer he trusted. 

“Stall for time!” He heard Clover yell, as his voice was much closer to the microphone in his phone. “Qrow, what did you do?” 

“I’ll explain once you guys are in a car and actually driving to the precinct.” 

* * *

“All rise!” The judge made their appearance and gave everyone the approval to sit. Once the rules were retold to the court, Penny was once again called to the stand, this time to answer questions from the side she was hoping would win. She thought it would be Clover to question her, although he wasn’t present which she thought was odd. She looked around again, and realised that Robyn wasn’t in court either. 

Instead, her Clover’s seat sat Winter. And in her former seat, sat someone else. A tall woman with a short brown ponytail. James made a motion to stand up, but Winter stopped him. There was a brief look they gave to one another, as their silent conversation took place. Ultimately, with Winter being allowed to do what she wanted. Slowly, Winter approached her. Winter Schnee, she had heard a few things about her from Ruby back when she was at Beacon. It’s uncanny, how the two sisters resemble each other. 

“Penny, tell us what happened at Beacon.” Winter said softly. 

“Your honor, the court already knows Penny’s testimony.” Salem argued. “We don’t need to hear it again.”

“Your honor, with all due respect, the jurors have read the testimony, but have not heard it from the source. They don’t know Penny’s mental state during the time in which the incident occurred. Perhaps, it would shed light to some unanswered questions that the jurors have?” Winter’s voice filled with sophisticated authority as the judge contemplated it. 

“Very well. I'll allow it.” 

Penny looked over at a fuming Salem and almost smiled at the lawyer clearly not happy with the judge’s decision. Although, a quick glance over to Ironwood suggested that he was also surprised by Winter’s motion. 

_ This was a last minute thing. _

“Penny, tell your story to the court.” 

Penny took a deep breath. 

“My friends and I were out celebrating some of the victoires during the Vytal festival. It was after mid-terms so we were all going out to some of the festivities.” Penny started. She remembered that it was Yang to suggest it. “We were out in the town, just taking in everything and I remembered I had left my laptop back in the Beacon labs.” Penny paused, taking in a moment to remember the reassurances she gave her friends that she would be fine. “I told them I would be fine on my own. To not wait up.” Her voice trembled. She took a deep breath. “Ruby said she would call Pyrrha to pick me up using Jaune’s car. We agreed on it and I went back to the labs to go get my laptop.”

“When I got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I went into the classroom to grab my laptop and was about to walk out when I noticed that one of the restricted doors was open.” She remembered how the teacher had told them that those doors were for the higher ups in the government. They all joked about whether or not the King of Vale was frozen in there. “I was curious. So I walked over just to take a look. That’s when I saw him.” Her gaze now fixated on Arthur Watts. The man simply smiled back at her, as if knowing she wasn’t going to win. 

“Who did you see Penny?” Winter asked. 

“That man over there. Arthur Watts.”

“What happened next Penny?”

“I asked who he was since I hadn’t seen him in the building before and I informed him that the area was off limits.” She remembered trying to sound brave in front of the strange man. “He simply told me to scurry along, but I knew something wasn’t right. After going back and forth a bit, that’s when he pulled out a gun.” Penny gripped her thighs, in an effort to calm down. “I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do. I just ran, I dropped everything and ran.”

“I thought if I ran far enough away he would leave me alone. But then he came after me, that’s when I realised that I had left my phone with Ruby earlier that day when I was showing her picture.” Penny remembered screaming at herself for being an idiot and not making sure she had her phone on her when that happened. “I ran out of the building and went down Compass Avenue.” She remembered seeing the sign as she ran past it, with Watts shouting behind her. “It was by shear luck that I ran into Pyrrha who was waiting for me in the car where Ruby had told her.” She could picture Pyrrha, just sitting in the car laughing at some message that Jaune had sent her. “I got into the car and told Pyrrha to get to the nearest police station. Then Watts started shooting at us. We sped off and thought maybe that was the end of it. But, I saw in the rearview mirror, Watts climbed into another car that started chasing us.”

She remembered the panic that both girls had when they tried to run away from the people pursuing them. “We were zipping through so many streets trying to lose them. And then, I couldn’t see them anymore and I thought we were safe. I remember feeling relieved, for just a brief moment. And then, suddenly we weren’t safe anymore.” Penny remembered looking at Pyrrha, a look of relief on her face. She smiled at Penny, saying they were okay now. 

And then, a car T-boned them. 

“I saw the headlights coming from Pyrrha’s side. They were the same headlights as the car that was pursuing us.” Penny’s own voice echoed in her head as her past self yelled to Pyrrha ‘Watch out!’. “Everything was dark after that. And then I woke up, in a hospital bed. Over a year later.” 

The whole time she had been telling her tale, she had been trying to hold back tears. Now, she let them flow freely. “Because of this trial, I don’t know anything about my friends. They said it was better if I didn’t know until this trial was over.” She sobbed. “I don’t know if Pyrrha made it out of that car accident alive. I don’t know if Ruby felt like I had broken a promise to her by saying I would be fine on my own. I don’t know anything about my old friends, if they still remember me or if they forgot about me.” Penny sobbed. 

“Thank you Penny, for your story.” Winter had said once she calmed down. “Your honor, I have no further questions for the witness.” The judge nodded as Winter reclaimed her seat and sat down silently next to James. 

“Miss Polendina, you may step down.” With the assistance of the nurse, Penny slowly climbed into her wheelchair and was escorted back to her father’s side. “If there are no further witnesses or motions,” The judge paused. “Then the jury will-”

“Wait!” Penny turned to find the source of the voice. 

It was Robyn, with Clover standing right next to her. Both of them looked slightly disheveled. 

“Your honor, we need to convene in your chambers.” Clover stated, his voice slightly out of breath. 

“Your honor-”

“In light of new key material that is absolutely crucial to this case, we ask to convene in your chambers.” Clover finished, not letting Salem have a word in. People in the courtroom started whispering, murmurs of what’s been found. 

“Attorneys approach.” Robyn stood by Penny’s side as Clover continued to the judge. Salem next to him as a few words were exchanged. Penny wasn’t sure what was going on, but by the look on Robyn’s face, it was something extraordinary. “A brief recess shall be held, attorneys we meet in my chambers immediately. We will reconvene in fifteen minutes.” The jury was dismissed to wait as the judge left their seat. 

Penny wondered what was happening as it seemed like everyone, but Clover and Robyn were confused. 

“I can’t believe that son of a bitch actually did it.” Robyn muttered under her breath. “Gods fucking bless you Qrow Branwen.”

_ Qrow Branwen? Isn’t that Ruby’s uncle? _ Penny recalled Ruby telling her of an overly heroic uncle back then. She wondered if it was her uncle. 

“Robyn? What’s going on?” Penny asked. 

Robyn looked down at the young girl, her face filled with hope. “Just the miracle we needed Penny.”

* * *

“This can’t be real.” Salem said. Her voice full of venom. 

“It is real, I can assure you.” Clover shot back. “This was provided by lead Vale detective Qrow Branwen.” Gods, if felt good to say Qrow’s name. 

“A detective back in Vale? Your honor this isn’t proper protocol.” Salem countered. 

“Actually, your honor, so long as Detectives are the same rank, they can share information regarding certain cases if they are both involved in the investigation in some way, shape, or form.” Clover stated, fully prepared for any counter Salem might have. “Detective Branwen led the investigation on the Vale side of things while Robyn was called in on Atlas’ side to get Penny’s testimony.” Clover took a breath. “They are both lead detectives in their respective capital cities, therefore cross sharing information isn’t an issue.” 

“Your honor, you can’t be serious. Qrow Branwen has been a menace in the courtroom, surely you’ve heard the stories.”

“I’ve heard the stories, Salem. I’m also well aware of his record.” The judge stated. Their dark hair framing the side of their face. “One doesn’t simply achieve the status of lead detective by being a drunken idiot. Qrow Branwen is many things, but while he had made poor life choices, he still has the fastest and highest record of putting criminals behind bars. After all, he most recently dealt with the criminal Adam Taurus.” The judge pointed out as Salem fell silent. Clover was going to have to ask Qrow about that one. “You might not like him and he may not be the perfect image of what an officer should be, but his reputation precedes him. He wouldn’t make an unnecessary move as dangerous as this.”

“Now regarding what Mr. Ebi has brought to me. How do both sides wish to proceed?”

“We want Watts to plead guilty to life without the possibility of parole.” Ironwood immediately stated. 

“Unreasonable. Your honor, I move to strike with twenty years and a fifteen thousand dollar fine. As is the usual standard for the crime that this is being charged with.”

Clover stepped in. “Your honor, according to the footage and Penny’s testimony, Watt chased after Penny Polendina, and attempted to kill her. That’s attempted murder, along with abuse of a deadly weapon. That has gotten life without parole on it’s own. Given that Watts has other crimes, I don’t think we should let the other crimes slide or he get a lessened sentence.” 

The judge seemed to think it over. “The evidence will be granted into the trial.” The judge stated as Clover burst with euphoria. “I will deliberate with the jury. Salem you may want to inform your client of his predicament.” Slaem simply nodded. “Very well, this meeting is over. You may take your seats out in the courtroom.” 

* * *

Pyrrha was nervous to say the least. When her parents said they were going to the court house, she was afraid that they had called her to stand trial for everything that happened at Beacon. A car drove them there and when they arrived, there were news reporters everywhere. Pyrrha and her parents were escorted quietly inside the building and were asked to wait in the lobby. Pyrrha felt like a little girl again, holding her mother’s hand as she tried to relax.

_ What am I doing here? What if something’s gone wrong in the trial? What if I’m being called in as a witness? _ Pyrrha’s thoughts began to spiral when she saw someone familiar. Clover had come around the corner, looking around for her no doubt. Her apprehension disappeared when she saw her godfather’s smiling face. 

“Pyrrha, come with me.” He said softly. “There’s someone that needs to see you.” Pyrrha let go of her mother’s hand and took her godfather’s outstretched hand, as the Nikos family followed the man down a series of hallways. They stood in front of a door, Pyrrha could hear excited chatter going on inside as Clover slowly opened the door. He led Pyrrha inside. She saw all of his coworkers, they seemed exhausted, but happy. “She’s here.” Clover announced. 

Pyrrha entered the room and soon noticed as the group of people parted in front of her. There, on the end of the room, in a wheelchair, was Penny. All chatter ceased the moment the two girls laid eyes on each other. Pyrrha felt her chest seize with the breath she sucked in, she couldn’t believe it. Penny was here, in front of her, smiling like they were back at Beacon. 

“Pyrrha...” Penny’s voice soft, like a small breeze. Pyrrha let the tears fall.

And ran towards her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will return with a smidge of angst in chapter 14 and also some more of our texting format! We are nearing the end of this fic folks aaaaa


	14. A Brighter Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobbing Motherhen: I agree! Bring back the curls!  
> Dolphin Whisperer: Taiyang help me!  
> Cargo Shorts: BRING BACK THE CURLS!  
> Heart Bitches: BRING BACK THE CURLS!  
> Dolphin Whisperer: RAVEN WHY ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE?!  
> Heart Bitches: Because I agree!  
> Dolphin Whisperer: There went my last hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......so anyways here's a 12.5k chapter update for you guys lmao
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> abusive pasts.  
> mentions of emotional abuse  
> heavy mentions of alcoholism  
> brief mentions of almost deaths 
> 
> Weiss: Italics with an asterisk at the end of her sentences
> 
> Ironwood: Italics, underline
> 
> Winter: Italics, punctuation

**6/23**

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

IceCream Goddess: Guys...

IceCream Goddess: The best thing has happened.

Full Branwen: Everything okay Pyrrha?

IceCream Goddess: Everything’s perfect.

Not Juan: I know what this is about and I havent left my floor from all the sobbing.

Honorary Branwen: wait what happened

Ninja Master: Is it good news???

Ninja Kitty: It’s not a clover update or it would have gone into the other groupchat

Competition: Pyrrha whats going on

_ [IceCream Goddess has added Penny Polendina to the group] _

Honorary Branwen: I

Ninja Master: WHAT

Ice Princess: I thought that Penny was....

Full Branwen: PENNY?

Competition: PENNY!!!!!!

Not Juan: I HAVE BEEN SOBBING FOR THE PAST 15MIN ABOUT THIS

Farmboi: WHO IS PENNY

Penny Polendina: SALUTATIONS!

Honorary Branwen: PENNY?!?!?!! IS THAT REALLY YOU!

Penny Polendina: I haven’t mastered the art of impersonating someone else, so it has to be me XD

Ninja Kitty: I NEED PROOF

Ice Princess: SAME

IceCream Goddess:  _ [sent an image] _

Competition: SDFKJADSKLFJASDLKFJADS

Not Juan: PYRRHA ACTUALLY GOT TO HUG HER

Penny Polendina: She’s still hugging me XD

Ice Princess: You can’t disappear if she doesn’t let go!

Penny Polendina: That’s what she’s been saying since the trial ended

Full Branwen: WAIT

Ninja Kitty: The trial is over?

Penny Polendina: Yes!

Penny Polendina: My testimony was used as part of the trial as evidence! It’s also because of that, that I wasn’t able to speak to any of you or know anything about you.

Penny Polendina: I didn’t know Pyrrha was alive until she walked into one of the offices in the court house where everyone else was gathered. 

Penny Polendina: Which reminds me

Penny Polendina: I am very sorry for not being able to keep my promise to guys that I would be okay. 

Ninja Kitty: DON’T YOU DARE START APOLOGIZING

Full Branwen: PENNY NONE OF THAT WAS YOUR FAULT

Honorary Branwen: PENNY WE ARE JUST SO RELIEVED THAT YOURE BACK

Competition: WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE

IceCream Goddess: I told you that you had nothing to worry about Penny :D

Ninja Master: Pyrrha...are you still hugging her?

IceCream Goddess:  _ [sent an image] _

IceCream Goddess: yes

Not Juan: PYRRHA HAS EVOLVED INTO A KOALA BEAR

Ice Princess: I’ll reiterate what I said before.

Ice Princess: SHE CAN’T LEAVE US IF PYRRHA HOLDS ON TO HER

Farmboi: How valid

Penny Polendina: OWO

Penny Polendina: Who’s this?

Farmboi: Oscar Pine! Your local high school disaster child that hung out with RNJR once and was adopted into the family. 

Honorary Branwen: You brought my uncle back to us like he was lost dog oscar

Not Juan: How could we not adopt you?

Farmboi: Valid.

Penny Polendina: Speaking of uncles

Penny Polendina: Ruby! It was actually because of your uncle that we won the trial!

Honorary Branwen: wait what

Full Branwen: HE HASNT LEFT HIS HOUSE FOR THREE DAYS

Full Branwen: HOW DID HIS BAD LUCK GO ALL THE WAY TO ATLAS

Penny Polendina: He managed to find video evidence documenting the man on trial!

Penny Polendina: And who records of who was in the car that caused our accident.

Competition: THATS IT

Competition: WE’RE TAKING QROW OUT TO CELEBRATE

Ninja Kitty: Isn’t he at work right now

Ninja Master: We could always break into his house and make him dinner?

Farmboi: Dumplings?

Ice Princess: I’ll bring the desserts!

Penny Polendina: You guys have fun!

IceCream Goddess: We should probably get to sleep since visiting hours at the hospital are technically over and I shouldn’t be in Penny’s room much longer.

Not Juan: Pyrrha...are you wrapped around Penny like a koala in her hospital bed?

IceCream Goddess: ....I really missed her okay?

Honorary Branwen: I’m looking up prices for flights to atlas and

Honorary Branwen: WHY IS EVERYTHING SO EXPENSIVE

IceCream Goddess: Awwwww

Penny Polendina: Do not fret Ruby! We will see each other soon!

Honorary Branwen: DX

\--

“We did it Qrow! We won the case!” Clover yelled excitedly through the phone. Qrow could almost roll his eyes at how much Clover reminded him of Ruby. 

“Someone’s excited.” Qrow stated, pulling the phone away from his face as he yawned. 

“I just-Wow!” Clover exclaimed. “Getting the evidence and then running back into court to just kick down the door like some dramatic movie and winning the case?! I never thought I would have a moment like that! It was so cool and I just...oh my gods!” Qrow could listen to Clover talk all day about their win on the case. 

If he could somehow find a way to keep himself awake. 

“I’m glad you won Lucky Charm.” Qrow yawned out, this time trying not hard to hide it. 

While technically Qrow was supposed to be working, he managed to get out early thanks to the Beacon Case coming to a close thanks to the trial. Which, at the moment, he was grateful since he hadn’t exactly had time to really get a full nights rest in. Hell, before he even went back to his house, he picked up Zwei from the Rose-Xiao Long household for a cuddle buddy. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Clover had called to share the good news. 

“Qrow....did you sleep?” Another yawn. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“I was excited to find all the evidence and to put this case to a close that by the time sleep was hitting me, it was time to go work.” Qrow explained, trying not to get too comfortable on the pillow for fear of falling asleep on Clover. “I was able to leave work early though since everything got wrapped up, tomorrow though it’s probably gonna be a sixteen hour shift again so....” He trailed off, letting Clover connect the dots. 

“I should probably let you go then...” He could hear Clover’s voice, still excited, but laced with something else. He wasn’t sure what it was. He brain too tired to really think about it.

Qrow yawned. “Relax Lucky Charm, you can text me all you want tomorrow. There might be a slight delay, but I’ll respond when I can.”

“I know. I know.” Clover replied. Qrow could envision that perfect smile he had as he said those words. Qrow hugged Zwei a little closer, the dog letting out a small ‘woof’ noise as he settled further into Qrow’s hoodie. “Is that Zwei?”

“Yeah, I picked him up from Summer’s house before I came back to my house. Figured we would just nap together since it’s his nap time anyway.”

“That’s so cute. I want a picture.”

“No, Lucky Charm, I’m going to sleep.” Qrow told him, as he snuggled deeper into the pillow and pulled the heavy comforter over himself. “I’ll text you when my body decides to actually wake up.”

“Okay. Sleep well, Pretty Bird.” 

“Take care of yourself, Four-Leaf.” 

\--

**6/24**

[Operation Fair Game]

Pyrrha Nikos: So, what’s the next move guys?

Nora Valkyrie: ASDFKDS:LFKDS

Jaune Arc: Pyr, you have a one track mind.

Pyrrha Nikos: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Harriet Bree: I’ll say. 

Yang Xiao Long: We heard you guys won your case! 

Ruby Rose: Congrats!

Elm Ederne: We can’t take all the credit.

Vine Zeki: Had it not been for your uncle, we might have lost.

Vine Zeki: Pass along our thanks for us.

Marrow Amin: I’m pretty sure Clover did, but just in case he didn’t, tell your uncle thank you.

Blake Belladonna: Maybe this weekend we will.

Weiss Schnee: Duty calls for the number one Detective so he’s at a 16hr shift today.

Robyn Hill: Gods i do not miss those

Robyn Hill: rip me on monday when I start those again

Lie Ren: Rest in peace Robyn.

Elm Ederne: As for some more Fair Game plans...

Pyrrha Nikos: I’m listening...

Marrow Amin: We might have to wait till this weekend to do anything, but we got some ideas.

Oscar Pine: Why wait till the weekend?

Harriet Bree: We gotta wait till our team leader is rested and relaxed. 

Jaune Arc: Is he not relaxed?

Pyrrha Nikos: He seems fine to me?

Robyn Hill: Things between him, Winter, and Ironwood are... tense

Weiss Schnee: Wait, why?

Vine Zeki: It appears that Winter and Ironwood caught wind of Qrow and Clover’s relationship and Clover wasn’t thrilled

Yang Xiao Long: Don’t tell me that fucking irondickhead was jealous

Marrow Amin: I JUST SPIT OUT MY DRINK

Elm Ederne: Is there a reason why Ironwood would even be jealous?

Robyn Hill: Once upon a time qrow and ironwood were kind of a thing

Harriet Bree: You’re joking...

Ruby Rose: nope....

Pyrrha Nikos: Judging from Yang’s reaction, I’m guessing things didn’t end well.

Yang Xiao Long: Qrow was torn up about it

Robyn Hill: It wasn’t a pretty break up from what the bird brain told me

Lie Ren: They are friends again...but there was a time period where they hated each other 

Nora Valkyrie: qrows forgiven him...we havent

Oscar Pine: And it seems like we have another reason to not like him to add to the list

Elm Ederne: O O F

Marrow Amin: Yikes

Harriet Bree: Gods you can't make up this kind of drama

Vine Zeki: Which is why until things settle, we’ll wait to enact our idea

Weiss Schnee: What was your plan by the way?

Marrow Amin: Oh..it involves a wonderful use of Instagram. 

Blake Belladonna: ...go on

_ (10:00) Winter.* _

_ (10:00) We need to talk. _

_ (16:00) What is it Weiss? _

_ (10:00) What did you say to Clover? About Qrow?* _

_ (16:00) ...News travels fast it seems. _

_ (10:01) Winter...* _

_ (16:01) I...may have intruded in Clover’s personal life.  _

_ (16:01) With best intentions of course.  _

_ (10:01) Remember when father would keep tabs on every single thing we were doing and how much we hated that?* _

_ (16:01) This is different, Weiss. I certainly wasn’t spying on Clover. _

_ (10:01) No. But you were invading his privacy weren’t you?* _

_ (16:02) ...  _

_ (16:02) I suppose I was. _

_ (10:02) Winter, I know that you don’t like Qrow because of how much he reminds you of mom.*  _

_ (10:02) With his former alcoholic ways.* _

_ (16:02) Former? _

_ (10:03) Qrow quit drinking a while ago.* _

_ (16:03) How long til he goes back to the bottle, Weiss? _

_ (16:03) Remember that Mother said she would quit too and it would last for a few months at a time.  _

_ (16:03) And then she would return to her old habits. _

_ (10:04) This is different.*  _

_ (10:04) Qrow is different.* _

_ (16:04) Weiss, you can’t promise yourself that. _

_ (10:04) I can.*  _

_ (10:04) He can.* _

_ (10:04) Qrow Branwen isn’t going to let me down like our mom has.*  _

_ (10:04) Sure, when I first met him, I didn’t like him either.*  _

_ (10:05) He was rude, crass, absolutely no manners, reeked of alcohol, and seemed to have no sense of responsibility whatsoever.* _

_ (10:05) But then, the Beacon incident happened.*  _

_ (10:05) And after we all reunited, I realised that Qrow was suffering from his own demons.*  _

_ (10:05) And, no one knew how to help because he was trapped in his own birdcage.*  _

_ (10:05) A cage that had no latch or way to escape.* _

_ (10:06) Not even Ruby could get through.*  _

_ (10:06) But after everything that went down with the fire, Blake and Yang’s fight with Adam, our encounter with Raven’s enemies in the past.* _

_ (10:06) He survived it all... and realised that he was lonely, in the cage he had created for himself.*  _

_ (10:07) The cage has been destroyed, Winter. And he has no intention of trapping himself in another.*  _

_ (16:07) You have that much faith in him? _

_ (10:07) Qrow and I aren’t blood related.* _

_ (10:07) But he’s been there for me and comforted me the way I always imagined that a father would.*  _

_ (16:10) I see that I’ll have to apologize to him as well.  _

_ (10:10) Might want to wait till Saturday. Qrow’s working all day today. :)* _

_ (16:10) I’ll keep that in mind. _

\--

**6/25**

_ (8:00) you alive lucky charm _

(14:00) Wide awake!

(14:00) Seeing as how I just got home from the gym with Elm. XD

_ (8:00) ugh exercise _

_ (8:00) i should do that _

_ (8:00) but like _

_ (8:00) nah _

(14:01) I’m surprised you’re even up this early.

(14:01) Qrow Branwen? Awake before 9? Call the press!

_ (8:01) has anyone ever told you how not funny you are _

(14:01) I can always go back and find the message where you told me I was. :)

_ (8:01) cheeky little shit _

(14:01) XD

_ (8:04) so are you free to skype today or you out celebrating still _

(14:04) I’m free right now actually. 

(14:04) Pyrrha is at the hospital with Penny, catching up on everything still. 

(14:04) And Pyrrha’s parents have decided to go on a nice date.

_ (8:04) you might want to wear earplugs lucky charm _

(14:05) I’ll stick to leaving and coming back when Rufina texts. 

_ (8:05) brave man _

(14:07) I got my laptop. You ready? 

_ (8:07) gimme a sec _

_ (8:07) zweis hungry and im out of doritos _

(14:07) WHY ARE YOU GIVING ZWEI DORITOS

_ (8:07) cuz i dont have dog food in my house _

_ (8:08) actually ill just give him the rest of the pasta i had yesterday _

_ (8:08) hell be happy with that _

(14:08) Qrow, oh my gods.

_ (8:09) getting on now _

(14:09) Great!

\--

Qrow nervously tapped onto his computer mouse as he waited for the Skype screen to load. He could hear Zwei happily digging into the leftovers he gave him and was grateful that the dog was here with him. It helped to ease the anxiety for the conversation that was about to happen. Qrow took a few deep breaths to help calm himself down. He knew that it was time to tell Clover everything, it just felt right. 

That doesn’t mean it was going to be easy. 

Qrow hovered over the video call button, he took another deep breath and clicked on it. Almost immediately, Clover had answered. Any anxiety Qrow felt, immediately dispersed at the sight that had greeted him. Clover was in his usual lazy outfit of a sleeveless tank top and sweatpants, except this time he was laying on his side. His head propped up on his hand, elbox digging into the mattress as Clover had his trademark smile.

With a rose clenched between his teeth. 

Qrow almost fell out of his chair laughing. This wasn’t at all how he expected this call to start, but he was grateful. From the monitor, he could hear Clover’s laughter filter through as the pair laughed at the shared moment. When Qrow refocused his attention back on Clover, the other man no longer had the rose, and was currently settling into his Skype position (as he called it apparently).

“That was a good one, Clover.” Qrow praised as the man settled in his comfort zone. “Didn’t expect it and I think I needed it.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Now, I’ll just have to deal with this weird taste of plant in my mouth.” Clover told him as he made a face of disgust. 

“Gross. I appreciate your willingness to suffer for me, babe.” 

“I’d sure hope so. I don’t stick plants in my mouth for just anyone.” Clover winked at him. 

Qrow averted his gaze and smiled. “Whatever, you plant dork.” Qrow made eye contact back with Clover as the two just gazed at each other for a brief moment. “So, how’s your day so far?”

“It’s good so far,” Clover started. “Finally, a day to relax after stressing about this case for so long. It’s nice to be able to breathe again.” Qrow hummed in agreement. While he still had other cases to attend, he knew that the trial was weighing heavily on Clover. He could already see and hear the weight lifted from the man’s shoulders. “Pyrrha has been enjoying her parents being around and with Penny back, she’s been in better spirits.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Qrow replied. “When do her parents go back?”

“They return to Argus in a couple of days.”

“How much longer before Pyrrha can be back in her hometown?” Qrow asked. He remembered Clover saying that she was restricted from traveling for awhile. 

“Maybe a week or two. Give or take a few days. She has another appointment next week telling her when she can finally travel.” Clover beamed excitedly. “It’ll be good for her to be home. I know she’s missed it.”

“Yeah, being away from home for so long. It can be rough.”

“Yeah. But anyways, how are you Qrow? How was work? How are the kids? Where’s Zwei?” Clover asked his questions in rapid fire succession that it took Qrow a moment to process all of that information. 

“I’m fine. I was exhausted after work so I just collapsed after work which is why I’m earlier than usual. Work is normal I guess? Nothing too out of the ordinary, just following more leads and assisting in other cases when called.” Qrow told him. Clover hummed as a bag of chips manifested from off camera and Clover took a bite. “The kids are well...the kids.” Clover chuckled. “And Zwei is eating his food. Aren't you Zwei?” The dog in question barked happily, before wagging diving back into his food. 

“I love that dog so much.” Clover breathed out.

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Rude. Maybe you should date-not-date the dog.”

“As much I love Zwei, I’ll have to pass. His owner-not-owner is much more attractive.” Clover winked again at Qrow. 

Qrow flicked his bangs back. “Oh trust me. I know.” His voice reached a bit of a sultry tone. Clover blushed heavily and started stammering gibberish. Qrow chuckled before pulling his bangs back onto his forehead. “You’re too easy Lucky Charm.” Clover shoved a few more chips into his mouth, as if that was going to magically help him avoid a flirty Qrow.

“But hey, I do really need to talk to you.” Qrow decided to shift gears with the conversation. He knew there was only so long he could put it off, and better to do it now while they were both relaxed. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to tell me about this Qrow?” Clover asked, where there was once a look of embarrassment, there was now concern. Clover knew where this conversation was going. Which helped Qrow since that meant he had to do less talking about the subject. 

Qrow nodded. “I know it’s better for me to tell you now, before we meet in person. I want you to know the whole truth.”

Clover took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Okay.”

“I already told you about how kind of fucked up my childhood was, so we got that covered.” Qrow informed, as Clover nodded. “Now, let’s get to college. I originally went there as an art major. But, as time went on, I started to become interested in criminal investigation. Both me and my sister did. Thanks to our dad’s familial ties, and team STRQ being known as the troublemakers, Ozpin handpicked us to be part of his little secret society.”

“Wait...Ozpin? Isn’t that....”

Qrow nodded. “Yup. Salem’s ex-husband.”

“Oh wow.”

“Anyways, so it wasn’t long before some of the more secret missions he started sending us on got more dangerous. None of us had had police training. Although, funnily enough we all had some sort of combat training. But, regardless we had zero police training. So, if we got caught, it was lights out.” Clover’s face became filled with horror as he started to piece together what Ozpin had done. “But then, a few years into playing vigilantes we had to cut back on it, because Raven got pregnant with my niece.” Qrow thought back to the memory of the news being shared and how happy Taiyang and Summer were.

And how disappointed Ozpin seemed to be.

“So, Team STRQ wasn’t really focused on what Ozpin needed. And for a while, it seemed like that stuff was behind us. And then around the time that Yang was born, Oz started hanging around with Raven.” Qrow remembered seeing the former lead detective around the house more. “I thought he was around to see Yang and to see how Raven was doing. I didn’t know what his actual plan was.” Qrow said bitterly.

“His plan?”

“Raven and I were still pretty close to each other at this point. But, after he started visiting, Raven became distant.” Qrow explained. “She started to shut me out and was spending less time with Yang. I didn’t know what was happening, none of us knew. And then, she left.”

“She just left?” Clover asked, confusion on his face. 

“She left a note saying that things would be safer for Yang this way.” Qrow remembered the note and how he ended up being the one to break the news to Tai. “She left us and we had no idea where she had gone. I tried to look for her and I searched for a while before I came back to Tai and Summer. I asked Ozpin if he knew what happened to Raven, and he told me that he had no idea.” Qrow could feel that betrayal slowly creeping its way back into his heart. “And I believed him.”

Qrow snorted. “I believed that asshole and it turned out he had been lying to me for almost twenty years.”

“Qrow, you couldn’t have known.” Clover reassured. 

“That’s the problem. I should have known.” Qrow let the emotions start to seep out. “My twin sister, my other half needed me and I wasn’t there. She made a choice because she felt like she had nobody else. And the man I trusted and cared for like he was my dad, turned out to be just as much of a liar as the rest of the Branwen family.” Qrow took a shaky breath. “I never once questioned Oz or the secret missions he sent me on. Not once, because I thought it would help to take down Salem. Her mafia connections, the other powerful families she had at her disposal. Everything.”

Qrow leaned back in his chair, taking a breath. “I thought I was doing good. But, with everything I had to see, to do...it was only so much I could take y’know?” Qrow was no longer looking at the screen. “So...I found a different way to cope with all the extra stress.”

“You started drinking.” Clover stated, no judgement in his voice. 

Qrow nodded. “Yeah.” He thought back to the first he had gotten drunk because of this little war with Salem. “At first it was just a couple of times getting black out drunk. And then, it was drinking a few times before going into work, and then suddenly I was carrying a flask with me everywhere I went. It just became normal for me.” Qrow paused to think about how his nieces had thought it was odd when he first stopped carrying the flask. They were proud, but not used to it. He had always been drinking as far back as they could remember. 

“Anyways, fast forward to about a couple of years ago, before the Beacon incident.” Qrow tilted forwards back the monitor, facing Clover once again. His face filled with sadness. “I ran into Raven after virtually almost no contact. She was warning me that perhaps trusting Oz was a mistake. Of course, I still had my full faith in him and wanted nothing to with Raven since she abandoned all of us. Apparently, my sister had decided to go with our father’s side of the family and has been with them since she left Yang. Except, I discovered that she infiltrated the Brawen family as an undercover agent.”

“Wait, she was undercover?” Clover asked.

“And guess on who’s orders.” 

A brief moment of anger crossed Clover’s face as he put two and two together. “Ozpin.”

“Bingo.”

“But,” Clover paused, trying to comprehend the information. “He knew the entire time, was sending you out on secret missions, and didn’t tell you? Why?”

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. “Probably to keep his secrets intact. Anyways, at this point, I’m trying to help Raven find a way out of the Branwen family without blowing her cover when Ozpin started to recruit again.”

“Recruit?”

“Ruby’s incredibly smart for her age, it’s why she was allowed to do dual school. Some days in high school, other days in college. With Ruby’s interest in wanting to become a detective, Ozpin immediately snagged her along with Yang, Blake, and Weiss.” Clover’s eyes widened. “So, while I was out trying to help Raven and also keep my shit together on the alarming amount of crimes being committed, Ozpin decided he needed more helpers.”

“I bet that didn’t go well when you found out.”

“That’s the kicker. He never told me.” Qrow stated. “And he made the girls swear to secrecy. So, Ruby took that oath to heart and they all never said a word to me. Although, the girls always ended up finding trouble so it wasn’t long before I figured out what was happening. Especially after I realised that Oz had developed a special interest in Blake.”

“Why Blake?” 

“She used to be a member of the White Fang.” Qrow told Clover bluntly. There was really no way to shy away from that fact. 

“She what?!”

“She left when things started getting violent, she didn’t want any part of an organization that would gladly hurt the innocents to get what they wanted. But, even though the org started as something peaceful that her father started, it quickly spiralled into something else.”

“He wanted to use her former ties.” Clover realised. “He was going to do to Blake what he did with Raven.”

“That was his plan. Plant a mole inside powerful, threatening organizations that were tied to Salem, and take them down from the inside and take all the credit.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Anyways, another colleague of mine, Amber, got a solid lead on something that could indefinitely connect Salem to these organizations. But she was attacked before she could get the information for us.”

“Cinder Fall.”

Qrow nodded. “Yup, then the fall of Beacon happened. Ozpin died in the chaos, I was lost and directionless, Raven had no idea what to do since we weren’t sure if her cover was blown. White Fang lieutenant Adam Taurus attacked Blake and was the reason Yang lost her arm. All of us were lost for a bit. The girls especially. Ruby wanted to keep everyone together, but the universe had other plans.”

Qrow took a sip of water. Gods, his throat was starting to get dry. 

“That’s when my drinking got worse. I was in a constant state of drunkness and no matter what Summer was telling me, it wasn't getting through to my thick skull. Things were bad before I slowed it back down, to at least be able to function through the day. But still, it was bad.”

“So then what happened?” 

“Haven University.” Qrow said softly. “We found out Leo had betrayed us and also Raven.”

“Oh my gods....”

“With Raven exposed as a traitor, she had no choice but to run and hide, and hope that the Branwen family wouldn’t find her. That’s also why we couldn’t reconnect until recently. We had to make sure she was safe before she could come back into the family.” Qrow explained his sister’s actions. “But then, Leo also told us the truth before Salem had him killed. That Ozpin used to be involved with Salem’s schemes and that he stood to gain a lot of power and money if she went to jail despite the divorce.”

“He did all this for power?”

“I think he was doing it to spite Salem more than anything.” Qrow could feel the heaviness in his chest start to ease up. Telling the full story was allowing the darkness in his heart to leave. “But it cost us everything. Because of his schemes, Yang lost her arm. She felt abandoned by her mother which caused a whole other spiral of issues. Raven’s departure, thanks to Oz, left things between me and Tai in a pretty bad place. Blake ended up becoming a target again for the White Fang. Penny was undoubtedly targeted because of what she saw and also because she was involved with all the other stuff that the kids had been doing.”

“You mean Oz’s schemes?” 

“Yeah. He’s pretty much been ruining our lives and we were all dumb enough to believe in him.” Qrow took another drink of his water. He wasn’t doing any physical activity and yet...

Talking about the past was causing him to be more parched than he ever had before. 

“That’s when I hit rock bottom with my drinking.” Qrow shivered. Just the thought of what only happened a few months ago had him cursing himself internally. “I just felt alone. Raven wasn’t around for what I feared to be permanently, we were all lied to, and all of us suddenly lost direction in life. I was tired and felt alone. And my only companion became the flask.” Qrow bit his bottom lip to stop the tremble in his voice. He wasn’t going to cry over this.

Not anymore. 

“I was just black out drunk...all the time. Ruby would try and find things for us to do, to keep my mind off of it. But, I started to push her away. I pushed everyone away and it wasn’t long after all that, that Tai and Summer had no choice but to keep the girls away from me.”  _ You fucking idiot _ . Qrow thought internally as he remembered the first time Tai had told him no to seeing the girls. “And then, the fire happened.” He turned his gaze downwards towards his feet. The first of the tears started to fall.

“Qrow, you don’t have-”

“No, Clover I have to tell you this.” Qrow interrupted before Clover could even finish that thought, his eyes shut tight. “Clover. If I don’t tell you this, then you and I....” Qrow let the words trail off. He wanted this to work with Clover. He gave a silent plea to the universe to let him have this. To face the past, and finally have something--someone to look forward to. A brighter future. Qrow lifted his head back up to face Clover. 

Clover was sitting up now. He must have changed positions at some point during Qrow’s story. Clover’s face was filled with all sorts of emotions. Qrow could see sadness, concern, worry and... something else. He couldn’t really identify what the emotion was. There was something familiar about it, but Qrow, through his messy inner turmoil, couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Okay.” Clover’s voice barely above a whisper. Qrow was amazed that the microphone was even able to pick it up. Clover nodded, more reassuringly. “Okay.”

“I’m not sure how it happened. I think I left something in the oven, I can’t remember. But, whatever it was, ended up catching fire.” Qrow took a breath. “The girls were with me. They decided to come over, just to check on me. Of course, I was in a shitty mood and already drunk, so they stayed in the guest room of my old apartment. The fire started and I guess by the time they woke up, the fire was already out of control. Blake and Yang managed to get out of the apartment to get help and find other people to help out of the apartment building.”

More tears were falling. 

“The fire was blocking the way to my room, but I was completely blacked out. I had no idea what was even happening. Ruby and Weiss...those two stayed behind. To get me.” A soft bark grabbed Qrow’s attention as Zwei sat at his feet. The small corgi whined softly as Qrow leaned over to pick the dog up and hug him. “They dragged me out of the apartment, kicking and screaming and then I realised what was happening. You’d think that would be a wake up call.” Qrow scoffed, his grip on Zwei tightening as the dog curled into him. “It still wasn’t.”

“I drank more after since my self-loathing got the better of me. I couldn’t let go on how badly I failed those girls, my family.” Qrow remembered Yang and Ruby waking him up in the middle of some steps. Jaune’s sister’s house. 

_ What a great first impression I made that night. _

“I guess, I just needed Ruby to be the one to call me out on my shit to finally realise that the bottle wasn’t the answer.” Zwei licked some of Qrow’s tears from his face. “And then Blake and Yang’s confrontation with Adam made me realise how much those kids had grown. How much I had missed out on growing with them.” Qrow remembered stumbling upon those two. They were sobbing, holding each other, and a few feet away was Adam’s body. He had gotten the story from them later, but it was self defense, so neither of them would ever face jail time for it. 

“I still just....” He choked out a sob. “How can those girls still trust me? After everything that I put them through. Just me and my dumbass decisions to keep drinking, when knowing that I shouldn’t have been. How do they not hate me? How can they stand to be around me? It hasn’t been that long since I’ve gone sober, why do they still have faith in me?” Qrow gripped onto Zwei and sobbed. With each shuddering sob, a painful memory of the past flashed brightly in his mind. His first drink. The first time he blacked out. 

The first time Ruby looked disappointed in him. 

Qrow wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the memories flickered silently in his mind, retreating to a dark space in his subconscious that he vowed not to visit again. When he did open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Zwei’s fur covered in his tears and snot. Then he noticed the dog himself, as Zwei’s smiling face greeted him, with a happy bark and licking more of Qrow’s face. 

Qrow let out a small laugh, with a sniffle. “Sorry buddy. Didn’t mean to get all gross on you.”

“Considering how much he’s licking you, I’d say that he doesn’t mind.” Clover’s voice softly filtered through. Qrow rubbed his eyes as he refocused his attention back to the webcam and the skype screen. To his surprise, he found that Clover was also rubbing away some tears. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry Lucky Charm.”

Clover laughed, still wiping away some tears as he faced the camera again. “You’re a jerk. You owe me one hell of an ice cream date.” 

This time it was Qrow’s turn to laugh. “Lucky Charm, I’ll buy you an entire ice cream shop to make up for this.”

“Good,” Clover smiled. “Because after that roller coaster, I’m gonna need it.” He laughed. They both did. Zwei barked and soon was happily bouncing in Qrow’s lap. Qrow gave the corgi another squeeze. Having Zwei around wasn’t so bad. “But, Qrow...about what you said. About the kids and their faith in you.” Clover continued when he saw the temporary confusion in his face. 

“Oh, that.”

“I think I know why.” Clover paused while Qrow just stared. “Those kids Qrow...they love you. And before you start listing off reasons why they shouldn’t have, think about what you gave those kids. Even in those dark times. Think about the good things you did for them.” Qrow thought about it. “From what Robyn tells me, Weiss has adopted you as her new dad. That’s an achievement if I ever heard of one.” 

Qrow snorted. He remembered the first time Weiss had accidentally called him dad. She had been figure skating and was trying to land a new type of jump when it happened. She had been trying the better part of an afternoon with a new routine she had made. After a few falls and almost giving up, Qrow had given her some encouragement to try one last time. 

She nailed it.

She had been so excited that she practically tackled Qrow. Through her excited babbling, she hugged and said ‘thanks dad’. Qrow was shocked when it first happened, and judging by how tense she became, it had simply slipped from her tongue. Qrow didn’t say anything, he simply held her close and told her she had done a great job. They hadn’t really talked about it, but there was no need to. They both knew they were family, blood related or not.

“Yeah...had a feeling about that.” Qrow simply replied. 

“If those kids would brave a fire for you, they would probably go through much worse if it meant keeping you.” Clover pointed out. “So, don’t think you’re unworthy of that love just because you made a few mistakes Qrow. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I think you’re doing amazing so far with yours.” With the twinkle that Clover had in his eyes, the gentle tone in his voice, Qrow knew that Clover was being genuine. 

“Thank you, Clover. For listening.”

“Anytime, Qrow.” 

Qrow sucked in a breath before releasing it loudly. “Okay, so that’s enough sadness and emotional trauma for one day. Can we change the subject?”

Clover laughed. “Wanna hear about the time that managed to give my older sister a concussion when we went snowboarding?”

“Please do.”

\--

_ [CLOVER CANCELLED] _

Sobbing Motherhen: And nope!

_ [Sobbing Motherhen changed the group name to ‘Always Winning’] _

Cargo Shorts: I mean, you’re not wrong but why?

Sobbing Motherhen: Because everyone in this chat is happy and winning at life.

Heart Bitches: i’m never happy summer.

Sobbing Motherhen: ....

Sobbing Motherhen: Since when did you and Qrow switch views on life?

Cargo Shorts: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Heart Bitches: rude.

Heart Bitches: he makes it so easy to be emo.

Sobbing Motherhen: Except he hasn’t really been his usual brooding self has he?

Heart Bitches: because of some sort of happy go lucky guy in his life at the moment.

Cargo Shorts: Considering how cute they are on instagram with each other’s post? 

Cargo Shorts: I’m not the least bit surprised that Qrow is suddenly not the emo vampire we thought he was.

Dolphin Whisperer: I want you guys to know that I just choked on my water when I read that last line XD

Sobbing Motherhen: DO NOT DIE CLOVER!

Sobbing Motherhen: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST WE’VE SEEN QROW IN MONTHS!

Sobbing Motherhen: TAIYANG DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR US!

Cargo Shorts: WHY AM I BEING BLAMED?!

Almost Not Single: bcuz youre trying to kill clover

Almost Not Single: who is the best boi

Dolphin Whisperer: Aww. :)

Dolphin Whisperer: Thanks babe.

Almost Not Single: ;D

Heart Bitches: disgusting.

Heart Bitches: all of you. 

Sobbing Motherhen: How goes your day Clover? 

Dolphin Whisperer: Gone pretty well. I’m alone in my apartment for the first time in awhile, so I’m taking full advantage. 

Cargo Shorts: What does that mean?

Almost Not Single: By staying in bed wearing his lazy outfit and snacking on all the junk food.

Almost Not Single: DESPITE GOING TO THE GYM

Dolphin Whisperer: I work out so I can eat unhealthy things ;)

Sobbing Motherhen: I love how Qrow already knows Clover so well. 

Dolphin Whisperer: Well that...

Dolphin Whisperer: And we’re on Skype with each other right now.

Sobbing Motherhen: ...

Almost Not Single: CLOVER NO

Dolphin Whisperer: ????

Dolphin Whisperer: Is there a reason why Qrow just bolted out of his room?

Dolphin Whisperer: Guys?

\--

Clover wasn’t sure what he was expecting during his skype call with Qrow. He certainly hadn’t expected how deep the emotions ran with Qrow’s past and what all happened. To be honest, Clover was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Qrow survived all of those events. Only someone as stubborn as Qrow would have survived all that and Clover was glad that he did. 

While the two had been talking about anything that came into mind for the past hour, Clover felt like their relationship had shifted. There had been a barrier there, something that Clover hadn’t even noticed. But, now that everything was out in the open, Clover could see how much that barrier had obscured. Within seconds of Qrow telling his story, this dark shadow that lingered around Qrow was suddenly visible. It wasn’t gone, but it seemed to be fading away. 

The remnants of his dark past were fading to the light. 

Clover was proud of Qrow and his decision to combat his demons. He was proud that Qrow came to the decision on his own and it wasn’t something that had been forced upon him. He chose it for himself. Qrow had shown Clover that once he puts his mind to something, he can get it done. His journey of sobriety wouldn’t be any different. And from what Qrow has told him, it was a decision he was sticking by. 

Clover was googling fun date ideas to take Qrow whenever they met when a crash from Qrow’s end of the call filtered through. 

“Qrow?” A squawk followed with some screams and shouts. Zwei, who was sitting at the bed at this point, was up and barking. Although, with the smile on the dog’s face, Clover doubted Qrow was in any danger. The dog hopped off the bed.

“Clover! End the call now!” He heard Qrow yell from somewhere offscreen. 

“Clover! Don’t you dare!” A higher pitched voice called out. 

“Uh....” Before Clover could even begin to form a decision, he was greeted with a woman wearing a white oversized hoodie. Dark hair that was tied up in a half ponytail, red tinted the ends of her hair. Big, round, silver eyes greeted him on screen with the biggest smile on her face.   
“Hi Clover!” 

“Summer?

She saluted. “At your service! Hope you don’t mind us interrupting your phone call! But, well... we wanted to meet you.” Summer explained, with the biggest grin on her face. 

“I don’t mind-wait us?”

“Hello Clover.” A familiar voice greeted. A woman from the other side of Summer materialised. Clover recognized her from some of the pictures on Qrow’s instagram. Still, it was still almost unnerving to have the voice and the face of Raven together. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

“Hi, Raven.” Clover greeted. “So, did you and Summer decide to invade Qrow’s house or?”

“Tai is here too. Him and Qrow are currently fighting over custody rights of Zwei.” Raven explained as Clover could faintly hearing shouts in the background. Raven rolled her eyes. “Those idiots.” 

“Qrow! Come back in here! You’ve left your boyfriend alone with your best friend and your sister!” Summer yelled. Another crash sounded through the call and Clover wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be concerned. “Come here Zwei!” Summer called as the corgi in question suddenly came flying at Summer as she caught him. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s the best boy!?” Summer rubbed the dog’s belly as Zwei barked happily at the attention. 

“I’ve never wanted a dog more than in this moment.” Clover said as Summer laughed. 

“That one’s taken, but I’m sure we can find more corgis if you want.” Another man appeared on screen. Tall, fair skinned, and light blond hair.  _ This must be Taiyang. _ “Although, I’m sure Zwei wouldn’t be opposed to visiting a new face.” 

“I hope not. I have heard nothing but terrible things about this dog and I have to seek justice for him.”

“Qrow! You can’t have Clover anymore!” Tai yelled back, towards what Clover assumed was the doorway. “He’s willing to be Zwei’s lawyer!” A faint, ‘No!’ was heard somewhere in the background. Clover wondered if he should ask about the other man’s whereabouts. As if on cue, Qrow jumped on Taiyang, and latched himself to the other man’s back as the two began to fight. Which was more like Taiyang spinning around trying to get Qrow to let go as Qrow was piggybacking on Taiyang swatting at the other man. “Qrow! Get off!”

“No! Get out of my house first you heathen!” Qrow shot back. The two kept bickering and soon disappeared off screen.

“Should...we stop them?” Clover asked. 

Raven shook her head. “This is an every other day thing, Clover. Trust me, it’s normal.” 

“Right.”

“Qrow come on! We all wanna talk to Clover together!” Summer called to the men currently wrestling on the ground. 

“Leave!” Qrow grunted out as Taiyang was flipped over and was being attacked with a pillow.

“Qrow Branwen! Don’t make me middle name you!” Summer yelled. Immediately the fighting ceased. Tai snickered as Qrow shot him a look before untangingling himself from the other man and returning to his seat. “Thank you.” Summer smiled as Tai pulled up another chair. 

“Middle name?” Clover questioned. 

“You know when your parents call you by your middle name and you know you’re in deep shit?” Tai asked. Clover nodded. “Summer does that to us when she’s on the edge of just absolutely murdering us. We’ve learned to fear our own middle names because of that.” Taiyang explained.

“Sounds terrible. I’m glad that my middle name is never used.” Clover stated. Clover thought about it for a second before he realised he’s pretty sure no one in his family ever used his middle name. If it wasn't for all the legal documents he has to sign, he wouldn’t have remembered he had one.

“Although, Summer picks favorites, because Qrow always gets a warning about his middle name being used, while we don’t.” Raven stated as she glared at Qrow, while her twin grinned at her. In response she sat on his lap. 

“Why are you sitting on me?! You’re fucking heavy!” 

“I need a place to sit and your chicken legs are the only things I have to use.”

“Grab a chair from the kitchen you lazy-”

“Nah. Asserting my dominance as the older twin is my job.” Raven smiled as she settled more comfortably as Qrow grumbled. 

“Wait, Clover, you have a middle name?” Summer asked. She was now settled on her husband’s lap with Zwei still in her arms.

He nodded. “Yeah. But no one ever uses it. To be honest, I don’t think anyone in my family remembers I have one?”

“How does your own family not remember your middle name?” Tai asked.

“They don’t remember Clover exists half of the time Tai.” Qrow told him. 

“What?! How?!”

“Middle child syndrome.” Clover explained. “Long story short, I’m the middle of seven kids, my youngest sibling is the only one that cares about me, and everyone else forgets that I’m here.” 

“Clover. I’m adopting you.” Summer said immediately. “You aren’t Clover...wait what’s your last name?”

“Ebi.”

“You aren’t Clover Ebi, you’re now Clover Middle Name Rose.” Summer said proudly. 

Clover laughed. “I guess I’m forever meant to be a plant.” 

“No, but seriously what is your middle name?” Summer asked.

“Clover don’t tell her! If you do, she’ll have power over you! She’s like a witch!” Qrow warned as Summer shot him a dirty look as she tossed Zwei at him. 

“I’m a good person,” Clover pointed out. “I doubt she’ll ever need to use it.” Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang all shook their heads, as if silently telling Clover that he would regret that decision. “It’s Caspian.” 

Silence. 

“Clover Caspian Ebi.” Qrow muttered out. Clover nodded. “Of course, you would have a fucking pretty middle name. This is unfair.” 

“Well, now I can’t definitely use it.” Summer groaned out. 

“Why?!” The twins shouted as Tai gave his wife a look of disbelief. 

“It’s too pretty for me to use threateningly! If I yelled at Clover using his middle name, I feel like my threat would become pixie dust and be absolutely useless!” Immediately, all the members of STRQ started arguing as his middle name was tossed around between the four of them. Clover was more than happy to watch the ensuing chaos. 

“Hey Cloves! Have you seen-oh.” Rufina walked into his bedroom unannounced as Clover yelped in surprise. “Are you talking to your crush?” She yelled loudly, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Would you like to announce to the whole world my personal life?” Clover asked, shaking his head at his best friend. Rufina glanced over at Clover’s window and smirked. Clover became horrified as he realised that he had given her the perfect idea. “Fina, I was kidding, don’t actually-” She sprinted to the window and Clover leapt off the bed to grab his best friend. Luckily for him, she wasn’t able to get the window open, as he picked her up away from the window. She was only laughing as Clover slowly started to drag her away from the window and to the door. 

“Wait! Cloves I wanna meet your crush!

“No!”

“But you owe me!”

“Owe you from what?!” 

“For being my best friend? And the godfather to MY child!” Rufina yelled as Clover placed her on the ground. 

“You say that as if you had other options.” Clover pointed out. 

“Okay, wow, rude. But also....please?” She begged.

Clover glanced back at his laptop, imagining that they were all still bickering. He leaned in and whispered, “Fine. But, be cool.” Rufina nodded, with a grin on her face. They both returned as Clover resumed his usual position and was surprised to see Qrow and his friends, waiting expectantly. Clover motioned for Rufina to sit next to him. “Guys, this is Rufina, my best friend.” 

Rufina waved at the camera. “So, which one of you is the one that Cloves is dramatically sighing over and singing Disney songs about?” 

Clover regretted the day he ever became friends with Rufina. 

\--

**6/26**

[Operation Fair Game]

[Pyrrha Nikos has added Penny Polendina to the group]

Nora Valkyrie: YOU CAUGHT HER UP ON EVERYTHING

Penny Polendina: She most certainly did! 

Penny Polendina: I have to say that I was quite surprised to find out that despite all the mutual acquaintances, those two hadn’t met yet. 

Yang Xiao Long: I actually wondered about that too.

Yang Xiao Long: Like, I know that Qrow doesn’t hang around Atlas very much because he hates the cold.

Lie Ren: But, considering his former relationship with Ironwood.

Jaune Arc: How did they not run into each other before?

Elm Ederne: Well, from the few times that you guys said that Qrow was in Atlas...

Vine Zeki: We found that Clover was never in Atlas.

Oscar Pine: What do you mean?

Marrow Amin: It looks like every time Clover went on vacation or something Qrow would be in town. 

Ruby Rose: So, they would just miss each otther?

Ruby Rose: *other

Harriet Bree: That’s exactly what would happen.

Nora Valkyrie: THAT IS SOME DIVINE INTERVENTION BULLSHIT

Pyrrha Nikos: I think the Divine Intervention was Qrow getting the wrong number and accidentally texting my godfather.

Weiss Schnee: What if the universe kept trying to set those two up and life was just like, ‘wouldn’t it be funny if that DIDN’T happen?’

Blake Belladonna: I think the universe may have gotten tired of that bullshit and was like, ‘Qrow, you need to fuck up your sister’s number so bad that you accidentally text Clover’.

Yang Xiao Long: This is by far the funniest thing you two have ever come up with, I’m actually wheezing.

Oscar Pine: SAME

Robyn Hill: If you think about it

Robyn Hill: It’s the universe, plus our dumbasses trying to get two people together

Robyn Hill: And life has just been like ‘here’s a case, a trial, and WHOLE ASS OCEAN SEPARATING THESE TWO’

Robyn Hill: life really out here actin like a fool

Elm Ederne: ROBYN I AM LAUGHING SO HARD I CANT BREATHE

Marrow Amin: Well life can suck it

Harriet Bree: true dat

Yang Xiao Long: Time to punch life and get these disaster gays together!

Weiss Schnee: Yang, you’re a disaster gay.

Weiss Schnee: Qrow is a barely functioning disaster.

Blake Belladonna: YANG JUST TRIPPED AND DROPPED HER SLURPEE READING THIS AND NOW SHES LAUGHING ON THE SIDEWALK!

Blake Belladonna: [sent an image]

Blake Belladonna: RIP TO MY GIRLFRIEND I GUESS

Weiss Schnee: I’m not even sorry.

Ruby Rose: Can we get an F in the chat for Yangs slurpee

Marrow Amin: F

Elm Ederne: F

Harriet Bree: f

Vine Zeki: F

Robyn Hill: F

Jaune Arc: F

Nora Valkyrie: f

Lie Ren: F

Oscar Pine: f

Pyrrha Nikos: F

Penny Polendina: F

Yang Xiao Long: YALL SUCK

[Conversation with Clover Ebi]

Elm Ederne: So...

Clover Ebi: ?

Elm Ederne: How are things with your crush?

Clover Ebi: DFSKDJFLKSDJFLSD

Clover Ebi: ELM!

Clover Ebi: NOT YOU TOO!

Elm Ederne: Just curious since you haven’t gay panicked to me for a hot second. 

Clover Ebi: That’s because Rufina is here.

Clover Ebi: And also, my crush is fine. 

Clover Ebi: Talked to him some more on Skype yesterday.

Elm Ederne: Aww...

Elm Ederne: Have you made a move yet?

Clover Ebi: ELM PLEASE!

Clover Ebi: I can’t just make a move!

Clover Ebi: I gotta plan this out!

Elm Ederne: Just ask him out????

Clover Ebi: This is a delicate matter and I have to proceed with caution. 

Clover Ebi: What if I ruin this entire thing?

Clover Ebi: What if I scare him away?!

Elm Ederne: Gods have mercy...

Clover Ebi: Besides, like what if nothing ever comes of it because we’re on separate continents and no immediate mutual free time to actually meet each other.

Clover Ebi: WHAT IF THE CRUSH IS ONE SIDED?

Elm Ederne: Nevermind. Go back to Rufina. You’re being way too extra for me to even begin to process.

Clover Ebi: Rude.

[Operation Fair Game]

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Elm Ederne: [sent an image]

Elm Ederne: He’s making this way too easy for us.

Penny Polendina: Are we doing your plans with Instagram and it’s uses today?

Lie Ren: Yes!

Blake Belladonna: Ruby and Yang are in position!

Nora Valkyrie: LET THE SHITPOSTING BEGIN

\--

(21:23) [sent an image]

(21:23) [sent an image]

_ (15:23) lucky charm you are actually killing me _

(21:23) Do you think I oversold it?

_ (15:24) nah _

_ (15:24) i think that was the right amount of gay panic _

_ (15:24) to at least throw your friends off our trail for the ultimate payback _

(21:24) Good. I was worried that perhaps I did too much. 

_ (15:24) nah that was perfect _

(21:26) So, any plans today?

_ (15:26) some of the kids and str are at my house _

(21:26) Is there a reason?

_ (15:26) nah they just like hanging out at my place _

_ (15:26) raven came not too long after just to see what we were up to _

_ (15:27) and then summer and taiyang also joined us _

(21:27) And?

_ (15:27) ???? _

_ (15:27) oh my gods _

_ (15:27) yes lucky charm that fucking corgi is here too _

_ (15:27) ruby brought him _

(21:28) Good. The corgi deserves everything. 

_ (15:28) unbelievable _

(21:28) By the way, do you like seafood?

_ (15:28) depends _

_ (15:28) i havent really had much seafood before??? _

_ (15:28) so like thats new territory  _

_ (15:28) why _

(21:28) I was thinking of date ideas and figured that maybe I could cook you something or go out to eat somewhere.

(21:28) Although, I figured I’d ask what you liked since I didn’t want to assume anything.

(21:34) Qrow?

_ (15:35) im fine _

_ (15:35) my heart isnt screaming at me in feels _

(21:35) Did I break you?

_ (15:35) a little yeah _

_ (15:35) but like _

_ (15:35) in a good way _

(21:35) Aww. :)

_ (15:36) to answer your question _

_ (15:36) never had much seafood outside of shrimp _

_ (15:36) so i guess surprise me _

(21:36) I’ll keep that in mind. 

_ (15:36) i guess the date thing will depend on where we meet up at wont it _

(21:36) Yeah. 

(21:36) Whether you come up here in Atlas...

_ (15:36) or you come down here to patch _

(21:36) I guess if we meet somewhere in the middle, we could make a hybrid date.

_ (15:36) that also sounds really good _

_ (15:38) and now i just want to fast forward to where we go on a date already _

(21:38) I really want that too.

(21:38) But alas, work.

_ (15:38) universe why _

(21:38) The universe works in mysterious ways.

_ (15:38) well it needs to work to where we can go on a date _

_ (15:38) otherwise im fighting it _

(21:39) Qrow, no.

_ (15:39) fine i wont _

_ (15:39) but ill be petty about it _

(21:39) Sounds fair. XD

_ (15:40) i should get back to the kids _

_ (15:40) they all wanna compete in smash bros so... _

(21:40) Win for me alright?

_ (15:40) always _

_ [Always Winning] _

Sobbing Motherhen: @Dolphin Whisperer Do you know that you’re being called out on Instagram?

Dolphin Whisperer: What?

Cargo Shorts: Wait...

Cargo Shorts: @Almost Not Single You’re all over my feed.

Almost Not Single: WHAT

Heart Bitches: clover why are your coworkers calling you out?

Heart Bitches: this is some top tier comedy.

Heart Bitches:

Dolphin Whisperer: ELM NO

Sobbing Motherhen: Wait, there’s this one too!

Sobbing Motherhen:

Dolphin Whisperer: HARRIET WHY

Cargo Shorts: So, was anyone going to tell me that Clover had some natural curls?

Cargo Shorts: Or was I supposed to find that out on all these callout posts?

Cargo Shorts:

Almost Not Single: 

****

Almost Not Single: BRING BACK THE CURLS

Dolphin Whisperer: I’d have to grow my hair a little bit more!

Dolphin Whisperer: Also Qrow, the first time we skyped you saw me with some of my curly hair!

Almost Not Single: IT WAS NOWHERE NEAR THIS LEVEL

Dolphin Whisperer: Oh my gods.

Sobbing Motherhen: I agree! Bring back the curls!

DolphinWhisperer: Taiyang help me!

Cargo Shorts: BRING BACK THE CURLS!

Heart Bitches: BRING BACK THE CURLS!

Dolphin Whisperer: RAVEN WHY ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE?!

Heart Bitches: Because I agree!

Dolphin Whisperer: There went my last hope...

Almost Not Single: XD

\--

**6/27**

(16:30)

****

(16:30) I just saw this on Ruby’s instagram. 

_ (10:30) oh _

_ (10:30) i forgot about that _

(16:30) It’s a cute photo of the two of you.

(16:30) She seems really proud.

(16:30) You also weren’t kidding about her looking exactly like her mom.

_ (10:31) told ya _

_ (10:34) ... _

_ (10:34) you arent bothered by it??? _

(16:34) No, Qrow I’m not.

(16:34) I know I wasn’t there for everything that happened.

(16:34) But, I’m proud of you too.

_ (10:34) i really appreciate that  _

(16:37) So...3 months sober?

_ (10:37) itll be 4 tomorrow _

_ (10:37) so im sure ruby will want to celebrate this weekend or something _

(16:37) You say that like you also aren’t excited.

_ (10:37) i am  _

_ (10:37) but nervous _

_ (10:37) i just always have that fear of letting her down _

(16:37) You won’t Qrow. 

(16:38) I know you won’t. 

(16:38) You’re stubborn and this is something you’re giving all of your effort towards. 

(16:38) You won’t let her down. 

_ (10:38) thanks clover _

_ (10:38) but anyways  _

_ (10:38) were you gonna tell me that you had extra floofy hair _

_ (10:39) or was that meant to be a secret like my middle name _

(16:39) XD

(16:39) You’d find out eventually.

(16:39) I just never bothered with it since my hair gets really thick and when it gets that long, it becomes a tangled mess. 

(16:39) It’s why I keep it short. 

(16:39) Although, it does tend to grow back pretty quick. 

_ (10:40) ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) _

(16:40) I’m cutting it again tomorrow, Qrow. 

(16:40) The answer is no.

_ (10:40) why do you hurt me this way _

(16:40) I have a few meetings to attend this week to finish up the trial and some other stuff before I go to Argus. 

_ (10:41) youre going to argus????? _

(16:41) Yeah! Pyrrha’s appointment was today!

(16:41) The doctor cleared her for traveling back in time for Cultural Week. 

_ (10:41) oh that holiday that anima celebrates _

(16:41) Yup!

(16:41) Her parents are going back today to prepare for that, so she’s staying with me until then. 

_ (10:41) the festival starts when again _

(16:41) Next week! 

(16:41) It goes from the 7th to the 13th

_ (10:42) ah _

(16:42) I wasn’t sure if I was going, but James has been nicer to me these past few days.

_ (10:42) oof _

_ (10:42) hes probably trying to say sorry _

(16:42) In his own way I suppose. 

(16:42) I’m still annoyed with him and Winter regarding the mess that happened.

(16:42) But, I’m slowly letting it go. 

_ (10:42) same here _

(16:43) Can I ask you something?

_ (10:43) sure _

(16:43) What’s the deal between you and James?

_ (10:43) you sure you can handle the truth???? _

(16:43) I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think I could.

_ (10:45) we were friends _

_ (10:45) and then we were bored _

_ (10:45) so we became friends with benefits _

_ (10:45) and then _

_ (10:45) it became something more on my end of things _

(16:45) You fell for him.

_ (10:46) yeah _

_ (10:46) and for awhile i loved him too _

_ (10:46) and i wanted things to work between us but _

_ (10:46) it just wasnt meant to be _

(16:46) From what I know about you and from how well I know James...

(16:46) You two would seem like an odd pair.

(16:46) Doable, but odd.

_ (10:47) is that your way of saying youre glad things didnt work out _

(16:47) I’m trying to be nice about it.

_ (10:49) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_ (10:49) clover pls  _

_ (10:49) that relationship wasnt meant to last _

_ (10:49) everyone but me saw it _

(16:49) How so?

_ (10:49) im a man that make decisions with my heart or i follow a gut feeling _

_ (10:50) jimmys a logic and facts kind of guy _

(16:50) So, in other words

(16:50) He’s Spock and you’re Captain Kirk?

_ (10:50) clover  _

_ (10:50) you have no idea how much i just want to kiss you and announce you as my boyfriend right now _

(16:50) Aww :)

(16:50) But does that about summ it up?

_ (10:50) yeah _

_ (10:50) i loved him _

_ (10:51) but he wasnt really interested in actually dating _

_ (10:51) so he wasnt great at the communication _

_ (10:51) or any of the actual dating stuff _

_ (10:51) now that i thnk about it _

_ (10:51) that dessert incident in atlas happened a few days after our breakup _

(16:51) Seriously?

_ (10:52) yeah _

_ (10:52) my bad luck kicked in and hit james in the face with a cake _

_ (10:52) of course i was sorta tipsy at that point _

_ (10:52) so i was having the time of my life with that incident _

(16:53) I heard it was a wild time at that party.

_ (10:53) good times XD _

_ (10:53) but anyways _

_ (10:53) we broke up _

_ (10:53) i hated him for a bit  _

_ (10:53) then we just mutually annoyed each other _

_ (10:54) and then last year we just let that shit go _

_ (10:54) and we went back to being just friends _

_ (10:54) nothing more nothing less _

(16:54) Well that’s good right?

_ (10:54) meh _

_ (10:54) it was _

_ (10:54) until this shit _

_ (10:54) although _

_ (10:54) i think im over it _

_ (10:54) i too tired to be petty with his dumbass _

(16:54) XD

_ (10:55) but are you okay with knowing that _

_ (10:55) i mean james is kind of your boss _

(16:55) Are you okay with me knowing this?

_ (10:55) well yeah _

(16:55) Then, I’m okay too. :)

(16:55) Qrow, I can’t get jealous over every single ex you’ve had. It’s not healthy.

(16:55) Otherwise, I would be angry with James all the time, and I wouldn’t want you anywhere near Summer. 

(16:55) Summer’s great and I’m glad she’s adopted me XD

(16:55) And while I’m annoyed with James for telling me your secrets, he and I had an established friendship that came before you. 

(16:55) I’m annoyed sure, but we’ll move past it. 

_ (10:55) lucky charm i wish i had your patience and non petty attitude _

(16:55) Oh, don’t get me wrong.

(16:55) I might be a little petty towards him for a bit.

(16:55) But, I’ll get over it. 

_ (10:55) HAHAHAHAHAHA _

_ (10:57) its so weird that you and james have known each other for that long tho _

(16:57) How so?

_ (10:57) you and i never crossed paths and yet _

_ (10:57) we both have mutual friends  _

_ (10:57) if you had gone to that party we could have met! _

_ (10:57) how did we meet not before _

(16:57) Ayana told me once that you when you meet people that are meant to be important in your life...

(16:58) You meet them once you’re both ready for each other. 

(16:58) And when you’re ready to go on a journey together. 

_ (11:00) your youngest sister said this?????  _

(17:00) She did.

_ (11:00) very poetic _

(17:00) She’s an artist after all.

_ (11:00) i want to meet her so bad _

(17:00) I'll be sure to tell her that. XD

_ (10:53) hey _

_ (16:53) Qrow. I was hoping to talk to you. _

_ (10:53) let me go first _

_ (16:53) ...Alright. _

_ (10:54) i dont appreciate you telling clover about who i was before i met him _

_ (10:54) that was something that i was going to tell him in my own time _

_ (16:54) I know, Qrow. I shouldn’t have even said anything to Clover, I’m sorry. _

_ (10:54) i know you are _

_ (10:54) he told me that youre letting him go to argus with pyrrha _

_ (16:54) He isn’t speaking to me outside of when he has to, so I had to really convince him on that. _

_ (10:55) not surprised _

_ (10:55) he said he was annoyed _

_ (16:55) From what I hear from Winter, it seems like he won’t forgive either one of us unless it has your blessing.  _

_ (11:00) that i didnt know _

_ (11:00) but _

_ (11:00) ive chosen to let this go _

_ (11:00) for a multitude of reasons _

_ (11:00) but _

_ (11:00) don't ever pull that shit with him again _

_ (11:01) got it? _

_ (17:01) Understood. _

_ (11:01) now you may want to work on your apology with clover _

_ (11:01) lucky charm is in a good mood so now might be your chance _

_ (17:01) I guess I should think of what to say. _

_ (11:01) make it good otherwise i might have to come up there with summer and raven _

_ (17:01) I thought you said you were going to let this go? _

_ (11:01) i did _

_ (11:02) they havent _

_ (11:02) so still keep your door locked :) _

_ (17:02) I think I might take an extended vacation somewhere far away. _

_ (11:02) good luck with that tinman _

_ (19:47) Clover, may we speak? _

(19:47) We can. 

_ (19:47) I need to ask something of you. _

(19:47) Okay?

_ (19:48) Can I have Qrow’s number? _

(19:48) ...You want his number?

_ (19:48) I talked with Weiss.  _

_ (19:48) I owe him an apology.  _

(19:49) Does Weiss not have his number?

_ (19:49) I don’t know. She might. But, I wanted to ask you for it.  _

(19:49) .....

(19:49) Why?

_ (19:49) I figured that if I asked you, there would be no turning back for me to apologize to him.  _

_ (19:49) Weiss could pester Qrow about it. But, I don’t think he’d say anything to you about it. _

(19:50) So this way, I would know and have me pestering you about it.

(19:50) Yes.

(19:50) Alright. 

(19:50)  _ [shared contact details] _

(19:50) Thank you.

\--

“Mrs. Nesbitt, I keep telling you that you have the wrong number. I am not your son.” Qrow said as he waited for the old woman’s response. Every time she got a new phone, she was convinced that Qrow’s number was her son’s. Despite the two men having completely different numbers. 

“I would sure hope that you’re not my son. I don’t know if I would survive that. Or how that would even work.” A different sounded through the phone as Qrow stopped working on his bike. He looked at the area code. 

_ An Atlas area code. _

“Ice Queen?” Qrow asked cautiously. 

“Hello Qrow.”

“Uh. Sorry about that...I thought you were my neighbor.” Qrow offered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you need something?”

“Qrow. I’m calling to apologize.” Qrow felt his brain shatter.  _ She’s what?! _ “About what transpired between myself and Clover.”  _ Oh. That makes more sense. _ Qrow thought to himself as he carefully put his tools down. “I talked with Weiss about you.”

“What did Princess have to say?”

“She called you a good father.” Winter said bluntly. Qrow, on the other hand, fell back on his ass as he tried to process her words. “She also told me that you quit drinking.”

“I have.” 

“She believes in you.” Winter said, something gentle in her tone. 

“I know she does. They all do.” Qrow replied. 

“I’m sorry, for not having more faith in you as a person.” 

“Winter-”

“I’m also sorry for intruding on your personal life. Yours and Clover’s. And for trying to keep him away from you. That was wrong of me.” Winter’s tone, apologetic. 

“I...” Qrow had no idea what to say.  _ Keep it simple. _ “Thank you, Winter. Apology accepted.”

“Very well, have a nice day Qrow. Take care of my little sister.”

“I can do that.”

\--

_ (14:03) so... _

(20:03) ?

_ (14:04) you can accept ice queens apology _

(20:04) That so?

_ (14:04) i want you to know _

_ (14:04) that i can absolutely feel you smirking right now _

_ (14:04) and im about 10secs away from rejecting the apology _

(20:04) Smirk is gone. 

_ (14:04) not the smug tone _

(20:04) There was no agreement on the smugness.

_ (14:04) okay lawyer _

_ (14:05) btw jimmy also apologized earlier _

_ (14:05) so maybe dont be as petty _

(20:05) Darn.

(20:05) I was hoping to be able to put this chili powder in his coffee.

_ (14:05) on second thought _

_ (14:05) be petty clover _

_ (14:05) it wasnt that good of an apology _

(20:05) XD

_ [New Conversation with Winter Schnee and James Ironwood] _

Clover Ebi: You’re both forgiven. 

Clover Ebi: On the account, that Qrow has decided to forgive you both.

James Ironwood: I’m glad that we could put this behind us. 

Winter Schnee: As am I.

Clover Ebi: Great! Now don’t meddle in my personal life again. 

James Ironwood: Of course we won’t.

Winter Schnee: Understood. 

**6/29**

_ [Operation Fair Game] _

Elm Ederne: So, was the instagram plan a success?

Marrow Amin: Yeah how was things on your end?!

Marrow Amin: We’ve been busy, but we’ve got some updates on our end too.

Lie Ren: He has one of those curly haired Clover pictures saved as his lock screen. 

Harriet Bree: Oh my fucking god!

Pyrrha Nikos: Clover has a new picture of Qrow as his wallpaper. 

Pyrrha Nikos: I’ve been replaced!

Yang Xiao Long: Oof

Blake Belladonna: Rip to Pyrrha

Weiss Schnee: F

Robyn Hill: thats rough buddy

Jaune Arc: IM WHEEZING

Elm Ederne: Glad to see it worked.

Ruby Rose: Oh...it didn’t just work.

Ruby Rose: 

Yang Xiao Long: OH MY GOD

Blake Belladonna: IM SCREAMING

Weiss Schnee: ISNT THAT THE SHY BRANWEN SMILE

Yang Xiao Long: IT IS

Marrow Amin: The what now

Oscar Pine: The ‘im slowly falling in love with one person’ smile.

Nora Valkyrie: YANG YOUR DAD JUST POST ANOTHER ONE

Yang Xiao Long: YOURE KIDDING RIGHT

Lie Ren: 

Lie Ren: Nope!

Oscar Pine: Yang, your mother also posted one.

Ruby Rose: SHE WHAT

Oscar Pine:

Pyrrha Nikos: ITS NATIONAL SHY BRANWEN SMILE DAY

Yang Xiao Long: WE GOT EM BOYS

Robyn Hill: The best day in history.

(21:57) And it looks like Pyrrha and I are on our way to Argus.

_ (16:00) really _

(22:00) Yup!

(22:00) We managed to catch an earlier flight to Argus, so we’re leaving tomorrow around noon. 

_ (16:00) are you staying the whole festival with her _

(22:00) I’m coming back with Penny on the 14th.

_ (16:01) pennys going???? _

(22:01) Pietro insisted that she comes with us since her and Pyrrha have practically become inseparable.

(22:01) He’s coming along too of course.

(22:01) But he’s staying with Pyrrha’s family. 

_ (16:01) well where are you gonna stay luck charm _

(22:01) There’s a house out there that I rent around this time of year.

(22:02) So I called the owners and they already had the spot cleared for me. 

(22:02) I’ve got the house to myself. 

_ (16:02) oh well have fun! _

(22:02) KingFisher should be up in Argus still, so I’ll try and snag a few new pictures of me and him.

_ (16:02) cant wait _

(22:02) Skype call for a bit?

_ (16:02) i would love to _

[Operation Fair Game]

Pyrrha Nikos: Guys guess what!

Ruby Rose: !!!!!

Pyrrha Nikos: Penny and I are going to Argus!

Jaune Arc: Wait really?

Pyrrha Nikos: The doctors have released me and Penny’s dad wants to go to the festival. 

Pyrrha Nikos: So, he’s convinced the hospital to let Penny leave for the festival so long as she doesn’t try and do anything crazy. 

Lie Ren: Like what?

Penny Polendina: For the moment, it seems to be try to get out of my wheelchair.

Penny Polendina: While physical therapy has gone great, they would rather I didn’t try anything without much help.

Pyrrha Nikos: Which is fine because I’ll be there!

Jaune Arc: Maybe I can convince my sister to pay for my ticket to come up there.

Pyrrha Nikos: You would do that?

Jaune Arc: Why wouldn’t I? 

Nora Valkyrie: IM 

Lie Ren: It’s about time. 

Weiss Schnee: I wish we could go up there Pyrrha!

Blake Belladonna: but we’re all broke

Oscar Pine: The cons of being a group of broke high schoolers/college students

Jaune Arc: No kidding!

Penny Polendina: All will be well friends!

Penny Polendina: We’ll see each other when the time is right!

Blake Belladonna: I just realised that we’re in the wrong group chat

Yang Xiao Long: Meh

Yang Xiao Long: They can deal with it.

**6/30**

(13:37) off we go!

_ (7:37) youre leaving home now? _

(13:37) Yup!

(13:37) The flight is leaving now!

_ (7:37) oh wow _

(13:37) There was a slight delay, but now the four of us are loaded up and ready to go!

_ (7:37) any stops on the way?? _

(13:37) No. This is about to be a one shot trip.

_ (7:38) those are rough _

(13:38) Yeah. 

(13:38) But first class though.

(13:38) So we aren’t suffering XD

_ (7:38) thats fair _

_ (7:38) text me when you land? _

(13:39) Expect a text from me in like 7hrs.

_ (7:39) sounds good _

[Operation Lovebirb]

Honorary Branwen: uh guys

Honorary Branwen: uncle qrow wants to join the group chat for a sec

Not Juan: should we be concerned?

Full Branwen: Not sure???

Competition: WAIT WE GOTTA CHANGE THE GROUP CHAT NAME

[Ninja Master has changed the group name to ‘Broke AF’]

Ninja Kitty: damn okay

Ninja Master: That was the only thing I could think of...

Honorary Branwen: So are we good

Farmboi: I think we have our bases covered

Ice Princess: Let him in.

[Honorary Branwen has added Qrow Branwen to the group]

Qrow Branwen: pack your shit 

Qrow Branwen: argus road trip in bound

Not Juan: WHAT

Qrow Branwen: Jaune call your sister.

Qrow Branwen: we need a place to stay

Ice Princess: Are we really leaving to Argus?!

Qrow Branwen: our flight leaves in three hours to mistral

Qrow Branwen: from there catching the train to argus

Nora Valkyrie: WAIT THREE HOURS

Ninja Kitty: But since it’s an international flight don't we have to be there two hours before our flight

Qrow Branwen: exactly

Qrow Branwen: get a move on kids

Qrow Branwen: or im leaving without yall

Honorary Branwen: IM RUSHING TO PACK

Qrow Branwen: grabs zweis travel bag

Ice Princess: IS HE COMING ALONG?!

Qrow Branwen: yup

Qrow Branwen: chop chop

Full Branwen: wait what about dad and both of our moms

Full Branwen: Isn't mom doing 24hr shifts?

Full Branwen: And dad’s out of town for a few days!

Honorary Branwen: And Aunt Raven is stuck inside the city for some police stuff

Qrow Branwen: they can join later if they want

Qrow Branwen: we leave now or youll have to catch a ride with them

Ice Princess: Qrow, my bag’s packed.

Qrow Branwen: atta girl

Competition: IM NOT LOSING MY SECOND PLACE SPOT

Qrow Branwen: yall have 15min

Qrow Branwen: oscar that includes you

Farmboi: Yessir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> ....next update will be the final chapter .....oh no my feels
> 
> Also shoutout to Lana who let me use her wonderful Clover edits in this fic! Follow her on twitter! https://twitter.com/radiantbow


	15. Ways of Calling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: NORA WHERE ARE YOU  
> Lightning Bolt: I WAS LOOKING FOR MY WALLET  
> Lightning Bolt: IM RUNNING DOWN NOW  
> Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: WE CANT AFFORD TO WASTE ANYMORE TIME  
> Thorny Rose: I THOUGHT YOU HAD AN ALARM SET UNCLE QROW  
> Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: I DID  
> Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: BUT I FORGOT TO PLUG MY PHONE INTO THE CHARGER  
> Farming Wizard: We still have time right?  
> Doctor Jaune: If nothing else goes wrong, we should make it to the train station in time.  
> Puns for Days: JAUNE WHY WOULD SAY THAT  
> Doctor Jaune: ...I’ve doomed us haven’t I?  
> Qrow’s Favorite Princess: YOU THINK?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys...we fucking did it. 13.8k for this chapter, making this my longest chapter for this fic. Seems fitting since it's the final chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I seriously couldn't have done this without all your support! Shoutout to the FairGame discord who really inspired me for the shenanigans! I love one discord family lol.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the ride for the final chapter!

**6/30**

(20:00) 7hrs later and we finally made it to Argus!

(20:00) Although, I’m exhausted and so is everyone else.

(20:00) Who knew a flight could take so much? 

(20:00) I’m guessing you’re probably working? 

(20:00) Text me when you can, pretty bird. :)

_ [Qrow Branwen has started a new group] _

_ [Qrow Branwen has added Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and 5 others to the group] _

_ [Qrow Branwen has changed their name to ‘Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord’] _

_ [Qrow Branwen has changed the group name to ‘Chaotic Roadtrip’] _

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: yang pls tell me you deleted those messages in your guys other groupchat

Yang Xiao Long: I did!

_ [Yang Xiao Long has changed their name to ‘Puns for Days’] _

_ [Ruby Rose has changed their name to ‘Thorny Rose’] _

Weiss Schnee: Are we changing names now?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: do it now before i tell you guys what i have planned

_ [Lie Ren has changed their name to ‘Ren’] _

_ [Nora Valkyrie has changed their name to ‘Lightning Bolt’] _

_ [Oscar Pine has changed their name to ‘Farming Wizard’] _

Thorny Rose: oscar im wheezing

_ [Blake Belladonna has changed their name to ‘Fishy Kitty’] _

_ [Jaune Arc has changed their name to ‘Doctor Jaune’] _

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: do i even want to know

Doctor Jaune: I’ve already had to use the first aid kit for Nora.

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: somehow im not surprised

Lightning Bolt: WOW RUDE

Farming Wizard: Nora! Don’t shout! Everyone on this flight is still sleeping!

Lightning Bolt: my bad....

_ [Weiss Schnee changed their name to ‘Qrow’s Favorite Princess’] _

Thorny Rose: hOLD UP

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: shes not wrong

Thorny Rose: WHAT

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: anyways

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: game plan time

Ren: Qrow, wouldn’t this have been easier if we just all sat together?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: okay ren

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: you try finding a flight last minute and find a group of seats altogether for our group

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: you guys are lucky that i managed to partner you guys up with the seats so that you werent completely by yourself

Farming Wizard: Didn’t you get a seat to yourself?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: yes and no

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i have a seat thats technically empty next to me

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: but zweis sitting there so

Puns for Days: I can see Zwei’s floofy ears and ugh my heart

Fishy Kitty: Qrow whats the plan?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: right the plan

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: thanks blake

Fishy Kitty: :D

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: Jaune you got a hold of your sister right?

Doctor Jaune: Yes!

Doctor Jaune: She said she was more than okay with us staying with her and Terra again!

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: okay so we got that covered

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i managed to get 3 hotel rooms for our stay in mistral tonight

Qrow’s Favorite Princess: We’re staying overnight in Mistral?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: yup

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: idk about you guys but running from the airport to train station after flying for about 8hrs does not sound fun

Puns for Days: Gross

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: hence the overnight stay in mistral

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: the first train to argus will be leaving at 9 and i already got those tickets

Lightning Bolt: HELL YES

Ren: So, we’ll be landing, eating real quick, passing out and then heading to mistral and passing out again on the train?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: thats the plan 

Farming Wizard: What time will we be in Argus?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: according to the train schedule probably close to 1

Lightning Bolt: plenty of time for a nap

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i will say this about the train room situation

Puns for Days: Don’t tell me...

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: boys and girls separate

Lightning Bolt: WHY

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: because i don't feel like being a train car room with strangers 

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlords: and i was barely able to get 2 cabins

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: blake and yang i already you know two are going to cuddle anyway

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: so nora for the train just go with the girls

Ren: What about the hotel room?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: yall can figure that out

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i could care less about that since i have my own room

Puns for Days: Perfect :)

Qrow’s Favorite Princess: I vote that all the single people go into one room and the couples take the other.

Thorny Bush: I agree.

Doctor Jaune: Yup same.

Fishy Kitty: Rude.

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: glad you guys settled that

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: now we only have 3hrs left on this flight

Farming Wizard: UGH

Thorny Bush: Oscar how did you even convince your aunt to let you come with us?

Farming Wizard: I told her that you guys invited me to go on a road trip and gave her the puppy eyes.

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: fucking brutal kid

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: respect

Farming Wizard: :)

* * *

Qrow settled in his chair as he muted the groupchat that he created with the kids. It had quickly spiraled out of control with them still arguing over who gets what hotel room. He glanced over at the sleeping corgi next to him, who was currently knocked out on some melatonin. Qrow hadn’t wanted to trick the poor dog like that, but Zwei would be bored out of his mind stuck on the plane for so long. Better that he slept through most of it and woke up an energized puppy the next day. At least the train ride wouldn’t be as boring for him.

“Hey Uncle Qrow?” Ruby’s voice chimed from his side. He looked over and noticed Ruby standing in the aisle, a shy smile on her face. “Can we talk?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Qrow gently grabbed the sleeping Zwei and placed him in his lap. The dog only shuffled slightly to get comfortable, before falling back asleep. His niece settled into Zwei’s former chair as she pet the corgi. “What’s going on kiddo?”

“I just wanted to thank you. For doing this all for us. I know I said how badly I wanted to see Pyrrha and Penny, but I didn’t mean to bully you into taking us.” Ruby said, as she beamed her smile at him.

Qrow chuckled. “It’s certainly not cheap that’s for sure.” It was at this point that Qrow considered sending Glynda a thank you card for the generous discount she had managed to get for the flights. The hotel and train he managed to call in a few favors, which cut down the price a considerable amount. Still, Qrow almost shuddered at remembering how much everything was originally going to cost. 

“Well thanks Uncle Qrow.” Ruby leaned into her uncle’s shoulder. “It means the world to us.”

“This is the part where I admit that I might have had an entirely different reason for doing this.” Qrow stated. Qrow hadn’t actually told the kids he was doing this to see Clover. They all just assumed that it was for Penny and Pyrrha. 

“Is this about Clover?” Ruby asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

_ Okay, maybe they do know. _

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, trying to stop a blush. “Yeah. It was kind of last minute that he was going to Argus, so it was now or never, kind of thing.” Qrow explained.

“Uncle Qrow, I get it.” Ruby replied. “You really like Clover, don’t you?”

“More than you realise.” Qrow smiled at the memory of their last Skype call. Clover happily told him another childhood story as he listened. He could listen to Clover talk for hours. Now, if everything went well, he could listen in person to the man talk. 

“I guess this is the part where I admit that maybe we were scheming about that.” Ruby admitted. Qrow shot her a confused look. “This might be a long story.” Ruby began to tell him how they started small. Mentions of new friends here and there, mentions of date ideas, their reports to the group anytime Qrow texted Clover. Qrow rolled his eyes remembering how his nieces seemed to be spending more of their free time watching his actions. 

“Then it all came full circle when Pyrrha joined us and we realised that you were talking to Clover.” Ruby informed him. “And then apparently Clover’s coworkers and Robyn were also scheming.”

“Robyn was in on it?!”

“Yup! And then after a dinner that Robyn had with Pyrrha and Clover, we all ended up joining forces in one big groupchat.” Ruby finished recounting. “We had a lot of fun watching things, I hope you're not mad.” She said sheepishly. 

Qrow laughed. “I’m definitely not mad, kid. I’m impressed.” Qrow shook his head. He recalled Clover’s dinner, the same dinner that he discovered that he was friends with Robyn. Amazing that everything on Instagram resulted from their plots. “You guys certainly know how to plan.”

Ruby beamed. “Really?”

“Yup!” Qrow pulled out his phone. “Don’t tell anyone but...” Qrow showed her the groupchat messages with the rest of the members of team STRQ. Including the messages after Clover had officially joined the group. 

“Wait...so are you two dating?”

“Kind of?” Qrow said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “It’s not official since we both wanted to actually meet each other before we decided to see if things would work out. Call it being old fashioned, but that’s part of the reason that I booked the flight to come to Argus.” Qrow explained. “But then Clover had told me about Pyrrha and Penny being on the trip and combined that with how badly you wanted to see them; I couldn’t just not let you guys tag along.”

“Aww. Well thanks anyway Uncle Qrow.” Ruby snuggled into her uncle’s shoulder as the taller man wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. 

“Thanks, kiddo.”

“For what it’s worth, I really hope that things with you and Clover work out.” Ruby smiled as she slowly stood up. Her body balancing itself after some turbulence. 

“I hope so.”

“Maybe, we’ll get lucky and get another uncle!”

Now, that was a thought.

**6/31**

_ (00:00) hey lucky charm sorry i missed your texts _

_ (00:00) it was a busy day for me _

_ (00:00) im glad that you landed safe _

_ (00:01) i hope you had fun playing the game of are you hungry or just tired _

_ (00:01) spoiler alert i always pick tired _

_ (00:01) anyways goodnight  _

_ (00:01) or good morning i guess _

_ (00:01) anyways ill talk to you when im less dead inside _

_ (00:01) or outside? _

_ (00:01) anyways good night _

_ [Chaotic Roadtrip] _

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: NORA WHERE ARE YOU

Lightning Bolt: I WAS LOOKING FOR MY WALLET

Lightning Bolt: IM RUNNING DOWN NOW

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: WE CANT AFFORD TO WASTE ANYMORE TIME

Thorny Rose: I THOUGHT YOU HAD AN ALARM SET UNCLE QROW

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: I DID

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: BUT I FORGOT TO PLUG MY PHONE INTO THE CHARGER

Farming Wizard: We still have time right?

Doctor Jaune: If nothing else goes wrong, we should make it to the train station in time.

Puns for Days: JAUNE WHY WOULD SAY THAT

Doctor Jaune: ...I’ve doomed us haven’t I?

Qrow’s Favorite Princess: YOU THINK?!

Thorny Rose: GUYS

Thorny Rose: DON'T WORRY WE’LL CATCH THAT TRAIN NO PROBLEM

Ren: I hope you’re right. 

(8:11) Hey Qrow! 

(8:11) I just saw these messages!

(8:11) Rough day at work?

_ (9:11) gods something like that _

(8:11) Wanna talk about it?

_ (9:11) cant do phone calls atm _

_ (9:11) im surrounded by the kids _

(8:12) At 3am?

_ (9:12) ... _

_ (9:12) you do remember that they pester me alot right _

(8:12) That’s fair.

(8:12) So, any big plans for today?

_ (9:12) ive got a few things in mind for later  _

_ (9:12) maybe after some sleep _

(8:12) Sounds like you might need it!

_ (9:12) maybe _

_ (9:12) maybe not _

_ (9:13) sleep is for the weak _

(8:13) Qrow, no.

_ (9:13) party pooper _

_ (9:13) anyways whats the plan with you _

_ (9:13) got anything interesting going on _

(8:14) I’ve been surprisingly lazy today.

_ (9:14) oh??? _

(8:14) I have yet to leave the house I’m staying in.

_ (9:14) well its only like _

_ (9:14) 9??? _

_ (9:14) right _

(8:15) 8 actually.

_ (9:15) oh _

(8:15) Normally, I would have been up and made my coffee. 

_ (9:15) have you not left the bed _

(8:15) Nope. 

(8:15) Like I said, lazy day.

_ (9:15) ah _

(8:15) Although, I might stop by one of my favorite coffee shops soon. 

_ (9:16) you have a favorite coffee shop??? _

(8:16) You don’t?

_ (9:16) no  _

_ (9:16) clover itd be a miracle if i even remembered to grab coffee _

(8:16) Qrow...

(8:16) How do you survive your shifts with your sleeping schedule?

_ (9:16) spite _

_ (9:16) spite and lots of energy drinks _

(8:17)  _ [sent a voice message] _

_ (9:17) by the sounds of your laugh _

_ (9:17) im guessing you are feelin less lazy _

(8:17) I’m definitely much more awake. 

_ (9:17) oh good _

_ (9:18) the kids are asleep _

(8:18) They just passed out? 

_ (9:18) yup _

_ (9:18) phone call? _

(8:18) Sure :)

_ [Chaotic Roadtrip] _

Ren: Yang, why?

Ren:

Puns for Days: Relax... they won’t see it!

Doctor Jaune: You realise that we’re basically in the same timezone as them right?

Puns for Days: ....

Qrow’s Favorite Princess: You forgot didn’t you?

Puns for Days: And deleted :)

Fishy Kitty: I like how Ren is in the room with us and called out Yang in the groupchat.

Thorny Rose: ....

Thorny Rose: No he’s not...

Lightning Bolt: ruby...

Thorny Rose: Ren... I did not see you there next to Nora

Ren: I’m sneaky that way :)

Farming Wizard: Can I come over and join you guys?

Doctor Jaune: I was literally about to come over and get you

Qrow’s Favorite Princess: Jaune where are you?

Doctor Jaune: I stepped out to call my sister and give her an update on where we were at

Thorny Rose: Oscar why did you stay behind?

Farming Wizard: Well, I was asleep. 

Farming Wizard: But then Qrow started laughing

Farming Wizard: And then I realised he was talking to Clover

Farming Wizard: I don’t want to invade his privacy

Lightning Bolt: WHAT ARE THEY SAYING

Farming Wizard: idk

Farming Wizard: Qrow has his earphones in.

Farming Wizard: and he’s talking kind of low

Puns for Days: .....

Puns for Days: Oh is he now?

Puns for Days: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Farming Wizard: oh gods

Lightning Bolt: Someones turning up the charm ...

Doctor Jaune: Oscar Im outside

Farming Wizard: Im army crawling to the door

Farming Wizard: maybe Qrow wont notice

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: you guys realise i see everything thats posted here right

Farming Wizard: NOOOOOOO

Lightning Bolt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thorny Rose: arent you talking to Clover?

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i am

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: its called multitasking

Puns for Days: ....so whats with the low voice then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: i was trying not to wake oscar up

Ultimate Chaotic Shitlord: its called whispering

Ren: Seems legit.

Thorny Rose: jaune can you pick up some snacks 

Thorny Rose: we can play some uno

Doctor Jaune: good thing I have Oscar with me

**(7:24) Hey Qrow...**

**(7:24) What is this?**

_ (12:24) ??? _

**(7:24)**

****

_ (12:24) oh that _

**(7:24) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK THE KIDS**

**(7:24) WHERE DID YOU GO**

_ (12:25) .... _

_ (12:25) on a trip _

**(7:25) WHERE**

_ (12:25) to see some friends _

**(7:26) Qrow**

**(7:26) Silas**

**(7:26) Branwen**

_ (12:26) oh gods _

**(7:26) You will tell me where my children are right now.**

**(7:26) Or so help me gods...**

_ (12:27) I TOOK THEM TO ARGUS WITH ME _

**(7:27) ....**

**(7:27) YOU WHAT**

_ (12:27) CLOVERS IN ARGUS ALONG WITH PYRRHA AND PENNY  _

_ (12:27) SO I GOT TICKETS  _

_ (12:27) TOOK ANOTHER VACATION  _

_ (12:27) GRABBED THE KIDS _

_ (12:27) AND NOW WE ARE ON A TRAIN RIDE TO ARGUS _

**(7:27) ....**

**(7:27) Qrow did you really pack up the kids to go to Argus?**

**(7:27) To meet your boyfriend not boyfriend for the first time?**

_ (12:27) ...yes _

**(7:27) Now I feel bad for full naming you.**

_ (12:28) i probably should have left a better note _

**(7:28) Yeah, you should have.**

_ (12:28) wanna join us in argus _

**(7:28) Only if you want us there :)**

_ (12:28) i think id like you guys to come up _

_ (12:28) to meet clover and stuff _

**(7:30) It’ll be a few days before we join you guys.**

**(7:30) Think everything will be okay?**

_ (12:30) .... _

_ (12:30) yeah _

_ (12:30) i have a good feeling about this _

**(7:30) Well I guess I’ll let Tai and Raven know before Tai completely loses his shit.**

_ (12:31) quik thing _

**(7:31) ?**

_ (12:31) i kind of didnt tell clover i was going to argus so...... _

**(7:31) I’ll keep it out of groupchat, don’t worry about it.**

_ (12:31) thanks summer _

_ [Summer Rose has started a new group] _

_ [Summer Rose has invited Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long to the group] _

Summer Rose: PACK YOUR BAGS

Summer Rose: WE’RE GOING TO ARGUS

Taiyang Xiao Long: We are?

Raven Branwen: why?

Summer Rose: That’s where Qrow and the kids are.

Taiyang Xiao Long: WHAT!?

Raven Branwen: WHAT?!

Summer Rose: WE’RE GONNA MEET CLOVER!

Raven Branwen: suddenly im packed and ready to go.

Taiyang Xiao Long: I’m just throwin shit in a bag.

Summer Rose: Our flight leaves tomorrow guys...

Raven Branwen: oh thank gods.

Raven Branwen: that means i can tell glynda instead of just running out like last time.

Taiyang Xiao Long: I’m glad that I’m my own boss. 

Summer Rose: The MD at the hospital has been begging me to take a vacation for legal reasons. 

Summer Rose: So, I guess I’ll just do that.

Summer Rose: Also, guys...

Summer Rose: Clover has no idea that Qrow is going to Argus.

Raven Branwen: I won’t say a word.

Taiyang Xiao Long: Taking this to the grave...

Taiyang Xiao Long: You know, until we actually meet him.

Summer Rose: Perfect!

Summer Rose: How does everyone feel about first class?

Raven Branwen: gods that sounds amazing. 

_ [Operation Lovebirb] _

Penny Polendina: Why are there so many messages deleted on this groupchat?

Full Branwen: some things were said that shouldn’t have been. 

IceCream Goddess: Oh no...

IceCream Goddess: Was there a fight?

Honorary Branwen: It’s nothing to worry about Pyrrha! 

Not Juan: Just something minor. 

Ninja Master: Don’t worry! All has been resolved.

Penny Polendina: I sure hope so...

Competition: So what are you guys up to?

IceCream Goddess: My parents have been spoiling Penny all day with treats.

Ninja Kitty: Awwww.

Penny Polendina: Later, we’ll be walking through the nursery that her parents own!

IceCream Goddess: My parents pretty much have a whole day planned for us.

Farmboi: That’s nice!

IceCream Goddess: How are things with you guys?

Penny Polendina: How is Qrow?

Full Branwen: He was talking to Clover earlier. 

Penny Polendina: Is that so?

IceCream Goddess: Wait a minute...

Not Juan: ????

IceCream Goddess: Isn’t 5am for you guys right now!

Full Branwen: Uhhhhh

Penny Polendina: Why are you guys awake!?

Ice Princess: We pulled another all nighter with Qrow. 

IceCream Goddess: You guys should really stop doing that.

Penny Polendina: It’s bad for your health!

Ice Princess: Oh, I don’t know...

Ice Princess: I think that this all nighter might be worth it.

IceCream Goddess: How much coffee has she had?

Not Juan: Not nearly enough.

* * *

“Thank you so much for letting us stay here!” Weiss thanked Jaune’s sister as everyone shuffled into the Cotta-Arc household. Luggage being carried, or dragged in Ruby’s case as the young girl evidently packed too much. 

“It’s not a problem!” Saphron greeted warmly. “I was surprised to hear that you guys were coming though. I didn’t think that you guys would have enough money to visit! No offense of course, but I know that broke college student life well.”

“Where’s my nephew?” Jaune asked. 

“Adrian’s in daycare. He won’t be back until after three. Terra’s at work, so we won’t see her until after five.” Saphron informed as she helped her younger brother bring out a few extra chairs from the storage closet. 

“It’ll be great to see little Adrian again!” Weiss cooed, her expression almost glowing with the thought of seeing the young sassy baby once again. 

“I’m sure, he’ll be excited to see you guys too!” 

“Do we get the same rooms as last time?” Blake asked. 

“Sure thing! Although, one of the rooms is currently going through some renovating at the moment, so maybe one of you will have to sleep on the couch.”

“I’ll take it.” Qrow stated, already heading to the couch. “I’ll suffer for the kids.”

“Aww. Thanks Uncle Qrow.” Ruby cheered. The rest of the kids all headed up to the second floor to settle in for their stay. He could hear the laughter and giggles as the kids footsteps could be heard dispersing upstairs. 

“Teenagers, am I right?” Saphron joked. The smaller blonde woman walked over to the fridge. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a water if you’ve got any.” The young woman laughed as she handed Qrow a cold water bottle. “Thanks.” He took a big gulp of the water as he seated himself at the breakfast. “Thanks, by the way. For letting us stay here on really short notice.” 

“It’s really no problem.” Saphron reassured. “I don’t get to see Jaune as often as I would like to. So, any opportunity I take to see my little brother, I’ll take it.” She laughed. As she sat across from him, drinking a fizzy soda. The two of them sat in comfortable silence as Qrow drank his water and she was finishing up putting dishes in the dishwasher. Qrow remembered the last time he was here. 

It wasn’t a great time.

“Hey Saphron.” The other woman turned to look at him. Her face reminding him so much of Jaune. “I...I’m sorry about...the way I acted last time I was here.” She gently closed the dishwasher, and approached her side of the counter. “Me being all moody and ending up drunk on your stairs was probably the last thing you needed, especially with your kid around. I’m kind of surprised you let me enter your house at all this time.” Qrow focused on his empty water bottle, not trusting himself to make eye contact with Jaune’s sister.

“Well, I’ll admit, Terra had some pretty strong reservations about you coming here.” Saphron said, handing Qrow another water bottle. “But Jaune ended up Skyping us and begging us to let you stay with us and that you had changed. That you were sober and he shared with us all the pictures from the recent sobriety party you guys had.” Qrow glanced up at the blond woman in front of him. “It took some convincing from Jaune, but eventually Terra relented. Although, quick warning, she did say if she spotted you with anything that even looked remotely like alcohol, she would have no mercy in pushing you in front of a bus.” 

Qrow snorted. “Bold of her to assume that I won’t do it first.” Saphron laughed. Qrow smiled at her reaction.  _ Is this what closure is? _ Qrow pondered that for a moment. He no longer felt that trapped by the mistakes of his past. Maybe, this is what forgiving himself was meant to feel like. 

“Qrow?” The man in question glanced up, quickly as he realised he had been lost in thought. “I’m glad that things are working out better for you now. Apology accepted.” Qrow laughed as he mumbled a thanks. “If you need anything while you’re here, let me know okay?” 

“Actually...there is one thing I need some help on.”

* * *

(15:10)

****

_ (15:10) DFLKJDLFKJADSLFKJASDLFKJ _

_ (15:10) IS THAT KINGFISHER _

15:10) It is!

(15:10) He and his pod are in town visiting. 

(15:11) I was coming home from visiting old friends and he was at the house waiting for me XD

_ (15:11) ... _

_ (15:11) he waits for you at your house _

(15:11) The house I rent yeah. 

(15:11) I’m here every time I visit and it’s literally right by the water. 

(15:12) So, he just swims up. And wants his snacks.

_ (15:12) clover i would kill to meet this dolphin _

(15:12) I’m glad that our mutual feelings about our “pets” are on the same level.

(15:12) Speaking of pets...

_ (15:13) [sent an image] _

_ (15:13) heres your zwei selfie for the day you dork _

(15:13) Thank you!

(15:13) He’s so cute!

(15:13) What a happy smiling pupper!

_ (15:13) dork _

_ (15:13) so any plans for argus today _

(15:14) I didn’t have anything solid. 

(15:14) Rufina has pretty much kidnapped the girls and Pietro to the nursery. So it’s left me alone for the day aside from dinner. 

_ (15:14) well at least she didnt forget about you for a family dinner _

(15:14) Ha!

(15:14) That’s funny.

_ (15:15) oh argus  _

_ (15:15) such great bakeries there _

(15:15) Have you been here before?

_ (15:15) did i not tell you before _

_ (15:15) was in argus a few months back _

(15:16) A quick look of our chat history indicates you’ve never said anything about it.

_ (15:16) well ive been to argus before _

_ (15:16) jaunes sister lives in town _

(15:16) Oh she does?

(15:16) What’s her name?

(15:16) I might know her.

_ (15:16) saphron _

(15:17) Is that Terra’s wife?

_ (15:17) yup _

_ (15:17) how do you know them _

(15:17) Terra is Elm’s cousin. 

(15:17) Technically 3rd cousin.

_ (15:17) small world _

(15:17) So, do you have a favorite bakery?

_ (15:17) have you been to jinns all knowing pastries _

(15:18) I don’t think I’ve heard of it? 

_ (15:18) you should try it _

_ (15:18) if only i could have a pastry right now from there _

(15:18) I’ll go later. 

(15:18) ....

(15:18) So, did you sleep at all?

_ (15:18) nope _

(15:18) Qrow!

(15:18) Why?!

_ (15:18) because who needs it _

(15:19) You Qrow!

(15:19) You need sleep!

_ (15:19) nah _

_ (15:19) i refuse _

(15:19) Qrow, what will it take to get you to bed?

_ (15:19) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  _

(15:20) THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

_ (15:20) suuuuuuuure _

(15:20) DSJFKDASJASLKDJ

_ (15:20) you make things too easy lucky charm _

_ (15:20) ill eventually go to bed _

(15:20) Qrow...

_ (15:20) if you promise to do one thing for me _

(15:20) Okay?

_ (15:20) go to jinns bakery _

(15:20) ...

(15:20) If I go and take a picture proving I was there, will you go to sleep?

_ (15:20) ill sleep at some point _

(15:20) Qrow...

_ (15:21) i promise to go to bed _

(15:21) I’ll take it. 

_ (15:21) you wont regret it ;) _

* * *

Clover wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the bakery that Qrow had suggested.  _ Jinn’s all knowing pastries? That sounds a little strange.  _ Clover had thought to himself as he walked into the small shop. The smell of freshly baked bread filled Clover’s senses as he found himself in the center of the shop. Quickly glancing up, Clover could see the numerous pieces of artwork that filled the walls. Different styles of art in an array of colors. Long curtains draped from the ceiling in soft colors of blues with gold linings. The freshly baked bread was on full display on the wall opposite of the door. The menu hanging overhead with designs of lamps and other mystical items. 

On one end of the wall, there was a full set of tarot cards on display. Clover walked over to get a closer look. He was greeted with a full set of beautifully designed tarot cards, with each Major Arcana card on full display. It was all kept under a glass case, no doubt to prevent theft of the beautiful cards. The bakery had started to remind Clover more of a fortune teller shop as opposed to a bakery.

“First time here?” A female voice spoke from behind. It took every ounce of self control to not scream at the presence behind him. Clover quickly turned to look behind and met face to face with a woman just a few years older than himself. Dark blue hair flowing endlessly below her waist like a waterfall. Deep sapphire blue eyes with dark tanned skin that only emphasized her blue features. She was dressed in robes that were similar to the color scheme as the rest of the shop. Golden bracelets and belt loops were accessories that completed her outfit. 

“Yeah, it is.” Clover replied quickly after he realised that he was awkwardly staring at the other woman for too long.

“I know, most people go to grab a table or order right away.” She pointed out. “You, on the other hand, you wandered around and found yourself here, in front of them.” She gestured to the tarot cards. 

“I guess you caught me.” Clover joked, unsure of what to say. 

“I’m Jinn, owner of this establishment.” She introduced herself. Her hand reached out towards his.

“Clover.” He responded back as he shook her hand. 

“Well Clover, it is customary to give a free reading of any kind to first time customers that enter here. So, what kind of reading would you like?” She asked. She gestured to varying sets of fortune telling devices. “Anything in this room could be used to tell a fortune of any kind.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’ve never really done a fortune reading of any kind. Unless you count fortune cookies from Anima.” Clover told her. The other woman simply laughed. “So, I guess I’ll leave this up you?”

“Leaving it to fate?” She teased.

Clover simply shrugged. “What harm could that do?” She started to walk to a table as Clover followed silently behind her. When she found the right table, she whispered something to one of the staff nearby as the other girl scurried over to the bread. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I went ahead and ordered something for the both of us.” 

Clover shook his head. “Not at all! It’ll be a nice surprise.” Within seconds, there was a slice of cake in front of him. Strawberry cake with vanilla frosting, with a chocolate covered cherry sitting at the top. “Oh wow.” 

“I suppose I was correct in guessing that you have a bit of sweet tooth?” Jinn asked, her pastry being a small muffin. Clover chuckled. “Very well then, while Nadia brings the tea, let’s have a look at your fortune, shall we?” Clover nodded, taking a small forkful of his cake. “Let me see your hand.” Clover reached his left hand out, as she turned it over and studied the lines on his palm. “Ah, I see that you’re a man of balance, through virtue and sign.”

“Sign?”

“Libra, the scales of justice.” She said, matter-of-factly. 

“That’s correct.” Clover seriously wondered how she was able to tell his zodiac sign from looking at his palm. 

She idly traced one of the lines on his palm. “True to your name, it seems you were blessed with a good fortune of opportunities. Very successful from a young age.” Clover thought back throughout the course of his life and realised that he had been incredibly lucky when it came to his career, the choices he made, the friends he had made along the way. 

“But, in having these blessings, it appears you lack a close connection to any familial relations.” She stated, as she traced some fading lines. “Well, except for one it appears.” As she traced a more apparent line. Clover stiffened. He hadn’t expected for his complicated relationship with his family to be called out. Suddenly, he was wondering if this was a good idea. “You do have a lot of close friendships it seems.” She points out the varying lines on his palm. “One of them is very close to a familial tie.”  _ Rufina, probably. _ “As far as non-romantic relationships, it seems that you have much stronger ties with friendships than most of your family members.” 

“I do have a lot of friends.” Clover offered, hoping to stray off topic from it.

“Having stronger ties with friends as opposed to family members isn’t necessarily a bad thing. It simply indicates that you’ve outgrown the ideals that you were raised with and have decided to do things your own way.” Jinn explained, her tone soft. 

“Oh.... I guess I didn’t think about it that way.” 

“Now, your love line on the other hand, is quite a jumbled mess.”

Clover coughed up some of his tea. “My what?!”

Jinn threw her head back and cackled. “Your love line! There seems to be complications with it.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It just seems like any relationship you’ve had was simply because you confused the feelings you had from a stronger friendship into love. Hence all these little lines.” She indicated on his palm strays of lines and how faded they were. Clover thought about his relationship with Qrow. Was this just a friendship that he ended up translating into a stronger emotion because he wanted it? Clover was suddenly second guessing every interaction with Qrow. Did he lead Qrow on without meaning to? Was this going to end like his previous relationships? “Although, I’m not surprised, considering that it appears you’ve been spoken for.” Jinn’s voice cut in through his inner turmoil. 

“...what?” 

“See this line here?” She points out a darker line on his palm. “That’s your main love line. And it appears to me that it’s probably been there, unchanged since you were born.”

“What did you mean by spoken for?” Clover asked. She was making it sound like he was betrothed to some sort of entity out there.

“Your soulmate is out there, and based on these ridges, it seems you’ve already spoken to them.” She inspected a bit more closely. It seems that they were born on a day of misfortune, and that your paths crossing would help to balance the instabilities and insecurities that both of you have. A perfect duality to each other, a balance.” She paused for a moment, before she laughed. Clover looked at her confused. She released his hand and Clover slowly retreated it back. “Tell me Clover, do you believe in destiny?” 

“Clover thought for a moment. “I believe some things are meant to be while other actions we take in our own hands.”

She waved off the thought. “A piece of advice for you.” Clover took a final bite out of his cake. His teacup, almost empty. “Your name suggests for you to stay on the ground, but your partner will want to fly like his own name suggests. Meet each other in the middle, even if that means you take a leap while he grounds himself more.”

“Wait, he?”

“Jinn, we’re having some issues with the oven again.” The young girl from before called. 

“It appears, I’ve been summoned.” Jinn states, as she stood up. “But here,” She hands him a small paper bag filled with some bread. “Take this and enjoy it with the person you care for.” She quickly made her way to the kitchen, leaving Clover alone with his thoughts. 

Clover slowly stood up, slowly exiting the shop, he took one last glance at the varying pieces of art on the wall. Before, exiting the shop entirely. 

_ Take a leap, huh? _ Clover felt his cheeks warm, at the thought of someone that he could feel it applied to. As if on cue, his phone started ringing. Looking down, it was the man he was thinking. Clover rolled his eyes, wondering if Qrow was pestering him about the bread. 

“I was about to send you a picture of the bread I got.” Clover stated as he answered the phone. 

“Sure, you were.” Qrow said sarcastically. 

“I was!” Clover insisted. “You didn’t tell me that this bakery doubled as a fortune teller place.”

“Did Jinn give you a fortune reading?” Qrow asked. 

“Yeah.”

“What kind of reading?”

“It was palm reading mixed in with some astrology knowledge.” Clover pointed out. He wasn’t sure if all palm readings were like that, but it had been an enlightening experience.

“Oh. Last time I went there, I was given a tarot card reading.” Qrow stated, a crashing noise in the background. 

“What was that?” 

“Someone dropped a box, with some fragile items from the looks of it.” Qrow said simply.

“Qrow, why are you still awake?”

“Taking Zwei out for a walk Lucky Charm.” Clover immediately cooed at the thought of the small corgi out for a walk. “And before you ask, yes, he wears a harness. Right now, he’s wearing a sweater that Nora bought for him.” 

“That’s so cute, ugh! I want to see this.” 

“You can.”

“You sending me a picture?” Clover asked, hoping to have a new picture of the small dog.

“Nah. Even better.” The line went dead as Clover immediately tried to get the call back. 

“Shoot, not now!” Clover grumbled to himself as he quickly tried to redial Qrow. A small bark grabbed his attention before he could redial. At his feet was a small corgi, black and white in color. It’s leash hanging off the side as if it had gotten away from its owner. It looked alot like the small corgi that Qrow had said that he was walking. A small dark purple sweater attached with some writing on it. “Well, hey little guy. Where did you come from?” Clover, crouched down and immediately started petting the dog. He grabbed the dog's collar to get a look at the name tag. 

Zwei Rose-Xiao Long.

“Looks more evil in person doesn’t he?” An all too familiar voice states. Clover felt himself freeze. He slowly looked up as an all too familiar smirk, looked down on him. “Hey there Lucky Charm, fancy meeting you here.”

* * *

_ [Always Winning] _

Almost Not Single:  _ [sent an image] _

Almost Not Single: guess who has a new best friend

Sobbing Motherhen: IS THAT ZWEI SIMMING WITH KINGFISHER??????

Dolphin Whisperer: It is! 

Heart Bitches: ....

Heart Bitches: is zwei wearing a corgi sized life jacket?

Dolphin Whisperer: Yes!

Dolphin Whisperer: Safety first!

Cargo Shorts: THIS IS ALL SO CUTE!

Sobbing Motherhen: WAIT A SECOND

Almost Not Single: ????

Sobbing Motherhen: WHEN DID YOU TWO MEET UP?!

Dolphin Whisperer: I met Zwei first. 

Dolphin Whisperer: And then I met Qrow. 

Heart Bitches: sounds sappy.

Heart Bitches: i want full details when we get to Argus.

Dolphin Whisperer: You guys are coming too?

Cargo Shorts: Yup! 

Cargo Shorts: We gotta initiate you as part of the family now.

Sobbing Motherhen: I WILL FINALLY HAVE ANOTHER ONE TO MOTHERHEN!

Heart Bitches: run clover.

Heart Bitches: run before she starts motherhenning you.

Dolphin Whisperer: I think I’ll live.

Cargo Shorts: Your funeral.

Sobbing Motherhen: Where is Qrow?

Dolphin Whisperer:  _ [sent an image] _

Dolphin Whisperer: At the moment, he’s trying to convince Zwei to leave the water so he can take them back to the kids. 

Heart Bitches: why not just keep him?

Almost Not Single: w ha e a date

Cargo Shorts: Qrow what?

Dolphin Whisperer: We have a date planned. 

Dolphin Whisperer: Plus the kids want to introduce Zwei to Pyrrha and Penny. 

Dolphin Whisperer: So, they’ll surprise them at dinner that Rufina is more than excited for at 7.

Almost Not Single: ruby and yang are coming to get him

Heart Bitches: i can’t believe the kids are going to give clover a shovel talk before we do.

Dolphin Whisperer: I doubt it’s a shovel talk.

Dolphin Whisperer: Plus, you beat everyone to a shovel talk with that phone call.

Heart Bitches: a bitch has got to be prepared.

Almost Not Single: you certainly take the prize

Sobbing Motherhen: CHAOTIC TWINS SILENCE

Heart Bitches: sorry birdbrain.

Almost Not Single: my bad crazy hair

Dolphin Whisperer: I can’t wait to meet everyone!

* * *

“We have the plan right?” Yang said to her sister. 

“Yes! If we even get a hint of negativity from Clover, we throw him into the ocean with shark bait!” Ruby said excitedly. While she wished that Clover was a good guy and the perfect man for her uncle; a tiny piece of her wished that he would be a bit of an asshole so they could throw him into the ocean. 

“That’s right!” Yang said proudly. “We gotta protect our uncle at all costs.” Ruby cheered as the two sisters made their way to address that Qrow had given to them. The address led them to varying houses seated close to the ocean, with a number of docks leading out of them as the houses were built close to the cliff sides. The girls walked down the docks, admiring the big houses as they walked past. A quick look on the map indicated that they would be at the last house, which was further away from the rest of the houses. 

“There they are!” Ruby pointed excitedly at the front of their destination. Yang looked up and noticed her uncle with a very wet Zwei as the dog was trying to leap off the docks and into the ocean. Next to him, laughing, was Pyrrha’s godfather. He was currently trying to help Qrow take off the life jacket that the dog had while a dolphin jumped around. 

The girls picked up the pace as Ruby started waving over to the two men. “Uncle Qrow! Over here!” The man in question perked up at his name and waved back. The two girls jogged over as Qrow had started laughing at something that Clover had said as he started to dry Zwei off with a towel. 

“I was wondering when you guys would get here.” Qrow said as the two girls approached. “I was starting to wonder if I gave you guys the right address.” 

“We were just taking our time.” Yang said casually. 

“Did Zwei go for a swim?” Ruby asked. 

“Yup. He’s got a new fishing friend.” Qrow pointed out as new noise close to the girls caused them to look over the docks. There, poking its head out from the water was a dolphin. “That’s Clover’s pet dolphin KingFisher.” 

“He’s not a pet, he just likes me a lot.” 

“Clover, you gave him a name and taught him tricks. He’s definitely your pet.” Qrow argued back. A smile on his face. “Clover, these are my nieces. Yang and Ruby.”

“Hiya!” Ruby greeted as she shook Clover’s hand.

“Wait, the dolphin knows tricks?” Yang asked. 

Clover nodded as he stood close to the edge of the dock. He snapped his fingers, “KingFisher, high five!” The dolphin leapt up and smacked his fin against Clover’s open hand, happily whistling. Zwei barked, his small body bouncing against Qrow as the other man held him tightly. “Flip!” The dolphin performed a flip, before it dived back into the water. 

“That’s so cool!” Ruby said in awe as the dolphin continued to jump around. “Now I want a pet dolphin.”

“Ruby, we don’t live near an ocean.” Qrow pointed out, as he handed the dog over to her.

“You have a lake!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Yeah, freshwater lake. That dolphin will die there.” Ruby’s face immediately fell at the prospect of not having a dolphin. 

“You know if you visit up here in the summer months, you can always come down to see him.” Clover said. “He and his pod are up here for the summers, so Rufina and I always visit him. You can tag along with us to see him if you want.” 

Ruby’s eyes sparkled. “Really?!” Clover nodded. “Hurray! I get to have a dolphin!” Qrow laughed. 

Yang watched the whole interaction. The whole time Clover had spoken, he always had this closeness to Qrow. Whether it was by smiling at him warmly when the other man wasn’t looking at him, or it was by standing physically close to him. The small smile he had when he looked at her uncle was the equivalent of the Shy Branwen Smile. Pyrrha had the same look on her face when she talked about Jaune or interacted with Jaune. 

His feelings for her uncle were real. And it was mutual. 

“Well, we better head back.” Yang said suddenly, handing over the small bag that Qrow had requested. “We have a surprise for Pyrrha and Penny to plan.”

“Don’t destroy anything, Firecracker.” Qrow told her as he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m a Branwen. Breaking shit is our specialty.” Yang smirked as Clover burst out laughing. Qrow shook his head at her. Yang leaned in close to her uncle. “Especially when it comes to the bedroom.” Yang darted away from her uncle as he started swinging the small he had at her. 

“Yang Aelia Xiao Long!” Qrow shouted as the two sisters scurried off. “You and I are not done here!” 

“Bye Clover! It was nice meeting you!” Ruby called back, tightly holding Zwei. “We’ll see you later!” Clover waved back, a look of confusion on his face as Qrow blushed furiously. 

“I like Clover.” Yang panted out. “We should keep him.” 

* * *

“Oh gods. I think I might actually be dying.” Qrow panted, as he bent over to catch his breath. 

“Qrow, it’s a hill. It’s not that bad.” Clover said, as he loosened up his arms. 

Qrow shot him a glare. “Fuck you! This a hill from hell!”

“I thought those were called mountains.”

“Lucky Charm, I’m dying over here. Do not test my patience.” Qrow panted out before he collapsed onto the ground. “Leave me here to die.” 

Clover laughed as he held out his hand to Qrow. After the girls had left for their surprise to Pyrrha and Penny, the two of them had gotten dressed to run on some of Argus trails. Clover was dressed in some old basketball shorts with one of his signature sleeveless tank tops that Rufina got him for his birthday. Qrow was dressed in a grey windbreaker and a pair of black running tights. Probably better dressed for the trails, but Clover knew the trails by heart so he wasn’t worried about scratches or scrapes. 

The other man grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up. When Clover had suggested a small walk through one of his favorite trails, he hadn’t expected the competition that came with it. Soon, Qrow was outrunning him on the trails and the only thing that Clover could think to retaliate with was Cardiac Hill. The long, tall and very steep hill filled with jagged rocks and a small man-made trail from overuse. It was a lot fun to run down the hill. 

Climbing up it, not so much. 

“I told you this hill was hard.” Clover pointed out as the other man seemed to catch his breath. 

“You did this so you could win didn’t you?” Qrow accused. 

“I’m innocent till proven guilty.” Clover said as he dodged the water bottle that Qrow threw at him. 

“You think you’re so smug.” Clover laughed as he handed Qrow’s water bottle back to him. The two opted to simply walk the rest of the trail. The sun was setting now and normally the thought of being on the trails after dark, would have been a little worrying. Although this trail led back to Clover’s rented house, it would just take an extra thirty minutes. The two walked side by side, no words were spoken, but there didn’t need to be. “Ugh, Yang.”

“What does she want?” 

“I told her about the Hill of Death-”

“Cardiac Hill.”

“The Hill of Death,” Qrow insisted. “And I told her that I totally survived it. And now she wants a selfie.” 

“Does she want your proof you’re not texting from beyond the grave?” 

“Something like that.” Qrow pulled his phone as he motioned for Clover to come closer. “Ready?” Clover nodded. “3...2...1!” Right as Qrow took the picture, Clover kissed him on the cheek. He heard the shutter sound of the camera, a split second after as he pulled away from Qrow. Qrow’s face was red and filled with surprise as Clover chuckled. He looked over at Qrow’s phone and saw the picture. 

****

“Oh hey! That one’s pretty cute!” Clover said as he stepped closer to look at it. 

“You think so?”

“Yeah!” 

“I guess I’ll save it then.” Qrow smirked as he sent the picture to his niece. “So, anymore trails left on this mountain of utter pain, or was that all?” 

Clover though for a moment. “There’s actually one more trail that I kind of wanted to show you.” Qrow gave him a questioning glance. “It’s a bit farther out, so it’ll definitely be dark out. I can show you tomorrow though, if you want.” 

“Can we see it now?” Qrow asked. Clover nodded as he led the way. The pair side by side as they walked carefully among the trail. “Been awhile since I’ve been on trails like this.” Qrow said as they walked along. 

“Does Patch not have any trails?”

“Oh plenty of trails. It’s just that work has been eating me alive, so I don’t walk them as much as I would like to.” Qrow explained. “I’ve been missing out on family walks.” Clover looked at him for an explanation. “Basically, Team STRQ and all the kids including Zwei would go on long walks by the lake and through the trails in the woods out there. We would do that every Sunday.”

“What changed?”

“Work. Like I said, it’s been eating me alive-Holy Shit!” Qrow yelped as he tripped over the root of a tree. Before Qrow could completely face plant into the dirt, a strong arm grabbed him. Firmly, holding him from falling, before yanking him back up. Qrow was face to face with Clover again as the younger man smirked. 

Qrow scowled.  _ Smooth motherfucker, I’ll get you back. _ Clover’s hand lingered on Qrow’s wrist for a moment, before he could pull back entirely, Qrow interlaced his fingers with Clover. He gave a small squeeze when he noticed that Clover was staring at their hands. Clover slowly turned his gaze to Qrow’s and quickly glanced away, pink staining his cheeks as he gave a small smile. 

Qrow chuckled. “So, anyways this trail?” Clover cleared his throat and silently tugged at Qrow’s hand as he led the way. Qrow barked out a laugh as he could see the tips of Clover’s ear turn red. “You cold Lucky Charm? Maybe you should have brought a jacket.”

“I’m fine.” Clover cursed his voice at cracking. This only caused Qrow to laugh even more. They traveled on the trail for a while longer, the sun had long since set as the night sky and the full moon became their light. “And, here we are.” Clover said as they reached the edge of a cliffside. From the view, Qrow could see the entire city of Argus, and could see small waves of the ocean rolling into the beach. The lights of the city, glowing under the starry sky. 

“Clover... it’s beautiful.” 

“This is one of my favorite places to be in Argus.” Clover stated, as he sat down on the cliff’s edge. His legs hanging off the edge of the cliff. “Rufina and I used to come up here all the time after school to hang out.” Qrow joined him, at the edge of the cliff, and slid closer to the other man. “Now, I come up here to remember the old times.” 

“It’s beautiful up here.” Qrow reiterated. “Honestly, would not mind living up here if I had this kind of view.” 

“Like a true avian.” Clover teased as Qrow shoulder bumped him. The two sat in silence for a while, taking in the view. Clover’s watch started beeping as the alarm that had been set told him it was officially nighttime. 

“Nine already?” Qrow asked. Clover nodded. “Man, I didn’t think the trails were that long.” 

“It probably wouldn’t have been if you didn’t give up halfway through Cardiac Hill.” 

“Fuck that hill!” Qrow screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed. There was a brief moment of silence before Qrow stood up and started singing, his voice projecting. “This bitch empty! Yeet!” The words carried through the rest of the cliffs, echoing. 

Clover started laughing. “Is that a vine?!” Qrow nodded proudly, before plopping himself back down next to Clover. “You’re something else.” Qrow opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly turned his attention back up to the sky. Clover followed his gaze into the sky and noticed what had caught his attention.

The Aurora. 

The swirling colors blanketed the skies, shifting endlessly. Some of the lights that strayed from the main line, flared up before ultimately fading. Other lights, strongly branched together as their pathways of light were created. Clover looked down at the palm of his hand, his own lines that branched off and faded or creating new lines. 

_ Meet each other in the middle, even if that means you take a leap while he grounds himself more. _

Clover looked at Qrow. The other man completely tranced by the dancing lights above them. His pale red eyes illuminated brightly by the display. Clover sucked in a breath once he realised what Jinn had meant when she said that he was spoken for. His eye color matched that of his favorite flower, a flower that he grew up seeing. 

A color he had fallen in love with a long time ago. 

_ Do you believe in destiny? _ Jinn’s words rang out in his head. Clover scooted closer to Qrow as he laid his head on the other man’ shoulder. Almost immediately, Qrow had leaned into Clover. His head nuzzling the top of Clover’s head. Qrow had once again laced their fingers together as the two took in the view together. Minutes passed as the colors changed from one of the spectrum to the next. Clover recalled Qrow’s first memory of the aurora and why that had decided his favorite color. 

“Hey...” Qrow’s voice called him from his thoughts. Clover leaned away from Qrow to face the man. “I’d call this one hell of a first date, what about you?” 

“Yeah, this was great.” Clover smiled as Qrow’s own small smile appeared.

“So, what do you say to giving us an official shot?” Qrow asked. 

Clover squeezed his hands that were still tangled with Qrow’s. “I really want that-this, Qrow. I want to be together with you.” 

Qrow let out a breath. “Oh, good. I’m glad you didn’t change your mind.” 

“Why would I change my mind?”

“Cuz I’m a mess of a human being.” 

“Three things!” Clover shouted as Qrow had a look of disbelief. 

“Fine.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “Turns out I can out run you in your own turf of Argus.” Qrow said proudly. 

“You died on Cardiac Hill.”

“We don’t talk about that.”

Clover laughed, bringing his face closer to Qrow’s. “Go on.”

Qrow hummed in thought. “I’m fucking hilarious and very few appreciate my humor.” 

“I appreciate it!” Clover points out, laughing as he did. 

“And I guess one last thing.” Qrow looked back up the night sky. The Aurora still in full view. Clover nodded. Qrow leaned in Clover, a playful smirk on his face. “The third one’s a secret, that only a few people know.” He whispered as Clover leaned in to hear this secret. “I’m told that I’m a great kisser.”

“Oh really.” Clover whispered, hoping that Qrow wouldn’t notice the hitch in his breath. Qrow hummed in acknowledgment. Their lips so close together, their foreheads brushing up close to each other. “Prove it then.” 

There was a brief moment of silence, as teal-green met red. Their noses nuzzled against each other. Qrow’s lips hovered for a moment, Clover felt his own start to close as Qrow pressed his lips gently against Clover’s. The feeling of his lips warm, inviting. Clover felt Qrow’s free hand cradle against the side of his face gently, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. Qrow lightly nibbled at his bottom lip and Clover flicked his tongue against the sensation. Before, their tongues could meet, Qrow pulled away. Clover chased those lips and closed the gap between them, kissing him once more. Clover could have stayed there, kissing Qrow forever.

Until he heard giggling. 

The two men stopped kissing as they focused their attention on the interruption. There, standing at the edge of the forest was Rufina, her phone in hand as if she just took a picture. Behind her, stood her husband, who was currently facepalming. Behind him, stood all the kids, including Penny who was currently latched onto Ruby’s back with Weiss helping for support.

“About time!” Rufina yelled, as it echoed. 

“Rufina, how did you know we were here!?” Clover asked. 

“This is our favorite spot, Clover. This is where I was proposed to and where you and I literally became best friends. I knew that you would bring the boyfriend up here.” Rufina pointed out. 

“Okay, fair point.” Clover replied, knowing he was defeated on that. 

“Why are you guys here?” Qrow asked, pointing to the kids. 

“We wanted to see you at your happiest moment!” Ruby cheered enthusiastically. Ren, Blake, Jaune, Weiss, Penny, Oscar and Pyrrha nodded their heads in agreements. 

“We just wanted to see if you guys would notice that we were watching you guys lowkey making out from the bushes.” Nora replied. Yang gave a thumbs up with her prosthetic arm as the two girls started giggling. “We know everything and we were just waiting for this moment.”

Qrow shook his head. “Unbelievable. You guys are awful, you know that?” 

“Yeah we noticed.” Yang said in between giggles. “So, do we get to keep Clover now as part of the family?” 

“Summer already adopted him, so yeah.” Qrow said as he stood up, helping Clover to stand up next to him as the pair walked closer to the group. 

“Wait, what do you mean Summer’s already adopted him?” Blake asked, appearing from the shadows. 

The two men looked at each other, grins on their faces. “Well, you kids seemed to know everything right?” Qrow pointed out. Clover leaned into Qrow, the back of his neck was immediately nuzzled by Qrow's head. Qrow’s arms came to wrap themselves around his waist as Qrow rested his head on Clover’s shoulder. 

“So you guys would know all about the Skype call with Team STRQ.” Clover said. 

“And also about Raven’s shovel talk with Clover.” Qrow adds in, the shock on the kids faces becoming more and more apparent. 

“And also how technically the two of us have been dating for almost a month now.” Clover sprinkles in. 

“You what?!” Everyone else yells as Ruby and Rufina started laughing. 

Yang whipped around to face her sister. “You knew?!” 

“Uncle Qrow told me on the plane ride.” Ruby said as Rufina was still wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I was in a Skype call meeting with Team STRQ one day and that’s how I found out.” Rufina offers. 

“Traitor!” Nora yells as she tried to leap for Ruby. Ren held her back before he ended up swinging her on his shoulder. He mouthed the word sorry to Ruby as the young girl simply laughed it off. 

“I also know about all your plans with Clover’s coworkers and Robyn to try and set us up.”

“They what?!” Clover yelled. 

“Who told you about that?!” Oscar yelled back. 

Qrow, never once considered himself to be a snitch. Although, just once for the perfect revenge wouldn’t hurt.

Qrow smiled. “It was Ruby.”

Chaos ensued. 

* * *

**7/02**

_ [Always Winning]  _

Sobbing Motherhen: Guys! We made it!

Almost Not Single: wait are guys at the train station

Almost Not Single: i thought you werent coming in till later

Cargo Shorts: We caught an earlier train by chance.

Sobbing Motherhen: And by chance we mean that Raven may or may not have flirted with the ticket guy to get us early tickets. 

Heart Bitches: you gotta do what you gotta do. 

Almost Not Single: IM WHEEZING

Dolphin Whisperer:  _ [sent a video] _

Dolphin Whisperer: He really is. 

Sobbing Motherhen: Awwwwww.

Sobbing Motherhen: Is that Jaune’s sister’s place?

Sobbing Motherhen: It looks nice!

Dolphin Whisperer: Actually, it’s the house I’m renting. 

Cargo Shorts: ...

Cargo Shorts: Clover, can we stay with you?

Dolphin Whisperer: I kind of thought that was the plan?

Almost Not Single: zweis already made a home for himself here

Almost Not Single:  _ [sent an image]  _

Almost Not Single: look at the little bastard

Cargo Shorts: I like how Qrow vehemently denies he’s a dog person, but has pictures of Zwei all over the place.

Almost Not Single: i do not

Sobbing Motherhen: OH!

Sobbing Motherhen: Guys! Look what I found @Heart Bitches @Almost Not Single

Sobbing Motherhen: 

****

****

Almost Not Single: ...

Heart Bitches: ....i’m not sobbing in the bathroom.

Heart Bitches: not at all.

Dolphin Whisperer: Is that Harbinger and Omen?

Heart Bitches: it is DX

Dolphin Whisperer: They’re beautiful. 

Almost Not Single: summer how did you find these

Sobbing Motherhen: It turns out that these photos were the first things to be saved on my backup storage account. 

Sobbing Motherhen: I figured you guys might want them. 

_ [Heart Bitches changed their name to ‘Crying Wolf Mother’] _

_ [Almost Not Single changed their name to ‘Taken Howling Wolf’] _

Sobbing Motherhen: Aw. You guys DX.

Cargo Shorts: Wait...

Cargo Shorts: ...Taken?

Dolphin Whisperer: Oh, yeah we’re dating officially now. 

Sobbing Motherhen: ADSJFLDSKFJLKFJDSALKF

Sobbing Motherhen: WHAT?!

Taken Howling Wolf: officially for like two days

Taken Howling Wolf: im living my best not single life

Crying Wolf Mother: what does that even mean?

Taken Howling Wolf: it means i get cuddles whenever i want as long as clover is within 30ft

Cargo Shorts: Roll for initiative.

Dolphin Whisperer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Taken Howling Wolf: WE ARE BOTH WHEEZING

Crying Wolf Mother: btw are we getting an address to your place or are we just going to stay at the train station?

Dolphin Whisperer: _ [sent a location] _

Cargo Shorts: See you two in a bit!

_ [Operation Fair Game] _

Robyn Hill: I can’t believe that those fuckers played us. 

Elm Ederne: Tell me about it.

Jaune Arc: Qrows a detective and Clovers a lawyer

Lie Ren: They would have figured it out eventually...

Nora Valkyrie: QROW WOULDNT HAVE KNOWN SHIT IF THOSE RUBY DIDNT OPEN HER MOUTH

Ruby Rose: HE HAS RIGHTS NORA

Yang Xiao Long: YOU DON'T 

Ruby Rose: KLDFJLAKDSFJLKDSFJ

Oscar Pine: At least those two have been happily making it work for the past month. 

Blake Belladonna: Thats tru

Marrow Amin: They seem like they can...

Yang Xiao Long: Go the distance? 

Harriet Bree: You’re both cancelled.

Vine Zeki: I agree.

Marrow Amin: THAT WAS FUNNY AND YIU KNOW IT!

Marrow Amin: *YOU

Yang Xiao Long: I GOTCHU MARROW

Pyrrha Nikos: Seriously though.

Pyrrha Nikos: Look at how cute they are

Pyrrha Nikos: 

****

****

Weiss Schnee: Awwww.

Robyn Hill: That shit cute right there

Ruby Rose: I agree!

Penny Polendina: Now that these two are dating...

Penny Polendina: What will happen to this groupchat?

Weiss Schnee: Oh, I have an idea...

Elm Ederne: ???

Harriet Bree: Should we be concerned?

_ [Weiss Schnee changed the group name to ‘When will Jaune and Pyrrha get together?’] _

Jaune Arc: IM SCREAMING

Lie Ren:  _ [sent a video] _

Lie Ren: Literally.

Pyrrha Nikos: alskdfjdsalkfjasd;lkfasdlkf

Pyrrha Nikos: WEISS

Yang Xiao Long: LETS DO THIS

Nora Valkyrie: HELL YAH

Pyrrha Nikos: IM SCREAMING

Penny Polendina:  _ [sent a video] _

Penny Polendina: Literally :)

Jaune Arc: LDKSAFJADSKLFJADSLKF

* * *

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how much does Summer love me?” Clover asked. After the reunion with the rest of Qrow’s friends, they had all gone out to dinner together. Afterwards, Summer had officially met Rufina and as expected the two of them became instant friends. They all crowded the Nikos household, including the kids and their antics with Jaune and Pyrrha. Clover wasn’t sure if he should ask, but he figured if anything major happened, Rufina would let him know. 

“Summer adopted you the moment I said that I liked you.” Qrow said, his head settled on Clover’s chest. The pair tangled up in a blanket on the couch. Taiyang, Summer, and Raven had opted to pick rooms to sleep in since they were still exhausted from their trip. Qrow and Clover decided to stay downstairs in the entertainment room and watch a movie. 

True to a promise they made what seemed like ages ago, they watched ‘Letters to Juliet’ and Clover enjoyed watching the adventure on screen. 

He especially enjoyed the company he had. 

The credits were rolling as Clover had asked his initial question. Qrow was currently laying on top of Clover, between his legs as Clover threaded his fingers through Qrow’s hair. The leaner man settling deeper into his position . The warmth the two shared slowly allowed the two to fall asleep. 

“Hey Qrow.” Clover tried to wake the other man. “We should probably head to bed.”

“I’m already in bed.” Qrow said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Qrow, you’re laying on top of me.”

“Did I stutter?” Qrow sighed out as he slowly lifted himself up. The darkness of the room illuminated his pale red eyes. They almost looked like they were glowing. 

“I’m a great cuddle buddy, sure. But, I would also like to sleep in a bed.” Clover said, scratching the back of Qrow’s head a little bit. “C’mon birdy. Let’s get some sleep.”Qrow groaned as Clover tried to peel himself away from the other man. Qrow had an iron grip on him and he quickly realised that he wasn’t moving anywhere in Qrow’s position. “Or not.”

“Glad you finally see things my way.” Qrow grumbled. 

“Qrow Branwen. For the love of gods, let’s please go to an actual bed.” 

“You can’t make me.” Qrow told him, leaning more of his weight on top of Clover. Truly, once the man is determined to sleep, he sleeps. Somehow, the thought of Qrow being a two coma didn’t seem all that surprising. 

Clover thought about his options for a second. And only one thing came to mind. 

“Silas.” Qrow immediately jumped up and seemed to be scanning the room for something. “Summer wasn’t kidding when she said she had you guys whipped with the whole middle name thing.” 

Qrow glared at him. “You just wait, Lucky Charm. Soon, she’ll have you fearing your own middle name.”

“Doubt it. She’s been nothing but pleasant.” Qrow rolled his eyes at Clover’s words. “I do have a question though.” Qrow hummed. “I’ve never heard of the name Silas or Cecilia before. Where do those come from?” 

Qrow settled back down in his former position. He carefully propped his head up on his elbow, careful not to put any weight on Clover. “My father, Caliban, gave Raven her middle name. I guess it was an old family name before the Great War. The name Cecilia was given to the first born daughter of a new Branwen family member.” 

“You must have had a lot of Cecilia’s in the family.”

“Not really no. Call it a weird twist in genetic fate, but Raven was the first born daughter to the Branwen family after I think five or six generations. Branwens were just purely boys. Until Raven came along.”

“What about Silas?”

“Silas came from my mom. Her middle name was Sylvia. I guess our middle names came from old stories about powerful beings of nature. Sylvanus was a being that protected the forests.” 

“Is that why you like forests so much?” 

Qrow shrugged. “I think growing up in a forest probably had more to do with it. But, yeah. Old family names and traditions is where our names came from.” 

“Okay, who had the bird theme though?”

Qrow laughed. “That would be my dad. Branwen is old Mistrali for Raven and Crow. Of course, my name was going to be with it’s normal spelling until my mom intervened and decided to make it unique.”

This time it was Clover’s turn to laugh. “Well, she was right. There’s only one Qrow Branwen in the whole world and that guy is also my boyfriend.” 

“The ultimate prize. Me. And my weird spelled name.” Qrow joked. The two laughed for a bit. “So, what about your name Lucky Charm? Where does Caspian come from?”

“My grandmother gave me the name. Apparently, it’s where her and my grandfather met and got married. The Caspian sea.”

“Your grandparents named you?”

“Basically. I told you how I was basically the mistake of my siblings. Well, my parents didn’t know what to call me since the doctor had told them I was going to be a girl? And they couldn’t very well name me Rose like they had wanted. So, my grandparents, who were more than happy to have another grandkid were like, ‘hey what about Clover?’ and well, the rest is history.”

“So your parents didn’t even bother naming you?” 

“Grandparents took control of that aspect.”

“Lucky Charm, it doesn’t sound like you are ever close to your family.” Qrow told him. The words of Jinn came back to him.  _ No strong connection to familial relatives. _

“That’s what Jinn said too. When she was reading my palm.” Clover said quietly. Qrow gently held one of Clover’s hands, and started tracing the lines on his hand. “You want to know what else she said?” Qrow met his gaze. “She said that the reason my past relationships didn’t work out was because I was already spoken for.”

“What? Like I went back in time and claimed you?” Qrow joked. 

Clover smiled. “She said it happened the day I was born, so unless you’re laying claim to me as a newborn...”

“Uh, no thanks. That’s gross.”

“Is it weird though? That everything she told me, when it came to my love line, it reminded me of you.” Clover asked, Qrow’s face filled with confusion. “Like, I didn’t ask for my love life to be read to me, but somehow everything she said, it just made me think of you.” Qrow was silent for a few moments, he seemed to be pondering his words for a second.  _ Wait, with the love line, did I imply that I love him? Oh no. Backtrack! Backtrack! _ “You’ve been there before right?” Clover asked, hoping to take attention away from himself. “What kind of fortune did you get?”

“She did tarot for me. When it came to love though, she said I saw my soulmate in the sky.” 

“What? How does it even work?” Clover questioned, as Qrow was still idly playing with Clover’s hand. 

“I didn’t understand it at the time when she told me. But, I think now I do.” Qrow laughed. “Lucky Charm, what’s my favorite color?”

“Teal-Green.” Clover said without hesitation.

“What else has that color?”

Clover rolled his eyes. “My eyes.”

“Where did I first see that color?”

“In the night sky-oh.” 

“See what I mean?” Clover pondered his fortunes about his love line and wondered if Qrow had gotten something similar. Jinn seemed to be very specific when it came to his fortune regarding love. And if Qrow had been in the sop before, maybe she remembered him? “Lucky Charm, I know what I feel for you is definitely not just friendship.”

“That would put a damper on our relationship.” Qrow laughed loudly and quickly tried to quiet himself. 

“But, I’m not sure that I would call it love. Not yet.”

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Clover responded back. Clover absolutely knew that he wanted to date Qrow, wanted to cherish the joy that the other man had brought him. He had gotten to know Qrow, the good sides and the bad sides. He knew there was the potential for love to be there. 

But, neither of them had quite reached the peak just yet. They were still gaining momentum to that point, and when they made it, it would be worth it. 

“Table the talk about love for later?” Clover asked.

Qrow nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’ll table it.”

“Okay, let’s get to a bed though. The vendors are having their food sales tomorrow for the festival and it’s going to be hell to get through the streets.” Qrow laughed as the pair wandered off up the stairs. “I guess Zwei is going to join us?”

Qrow looked at the entranceway to the room. Zwei, who had long since fallen asleep, was laid flat in front of Clover’s room. The small corgi had barely wanted to leave Clover’s side upon meeting him, and with his new ocean friend, he rarely wanted to leave Clover’s house at all. Which didn’t help Qrow’s ongoing war to prove that Zwei was actually some sort of demon sent to lure them all to the gates of hell. Although, it did earn Qrow a lot of kisses after Clover would call him a dork. So, really, Qrow couldn’t even complain. 

Clover gently picked the small dog up, the corgi gave no resistance as he curled into Clover’s warm hands. He propped the small small onto his shoulder. His ears drooping off the side as the dog let out a small little bark. 

“Wait, hold that pose.” Qrow instructed as he pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket. The brightness of the screen causing him to go blind for a brief moment. “Say cheese!” Qrow whispered, loudly as Qrow snapped a photo of his boyfriend hold his best friends dog like it was a baby.

Qrow flipped the screen to show Clover the picture. Clover cooed over it before they retreated into the room. Qrow flopped onto the bed as Clover gently walked to his side and carefully laid down, with Zwei still in his arms. The small dog let out a small noise before nesting against Clover’s chest. Qrow snaked an arm over Clover’s wasit, pressing his face against the back of Clover’s neck. Another arm tucked under his head as Clover pulled the comforter over the both of them. 

“Good night, Qrow.”

“Night, Clover.”

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. A proper reunion party was hosted at Clover’s to get all the friends and family together. Kingfisher now had more children to show off his tricks to and was excited to be able to do so. Ruby had gotten several selfies with the dolphin and was looking to make a poster of the two of them together for her room. Tai and Rai stood together at the grill making dad jokes with a couple of cleverly timed puns from both Clover and Yang. The two of them had bonded over their mutual love of puns and it had led to many groans and disappointed glares. 

Summer and Rufina had all hit it off. The two of them discussed their current home projects that they had along with their respective households. Rufina seemed to be much more entertained by the antics of the Rose-Xiao Long household. Although, with eight kids and the chaotic extended family (that was Qrow and Raven), the chaos shouldn’t have been so surprising. Raven found a kindred spirit within Penny’s father, Pietro. The two of them were discussing robotics and their knowledge in the sciences. Not a friend that Qrow had been expecting his sister to make, but proud that she found one that shared her old interests. 

The kids were all teasing each other, which led to dunks in the ocean, and all sorts of competition. Qrow, naturally, had to involve himself in every competition. Between himself, Nora, Yang, and Weiss, there was no stopping the limits on how crazy the competitions were. Until they suggested cliff diving, Clover and Summer had put a stop to that real quick. 

Then there was the festival itself. The streets of Argus were decorated in a rainbow of colors. Jinn’s bakery had even been having a sale on the main road. When Qrow and Clover had walked past her, she gave them knowing glances. Holding Clover’s hand in public had been a different experience versus holding hands when in the privacy of the house or when they were cuddling.

It wasn’t unwelcome though. 

It seemed that Qrow just couldn’t disconnect his hand from Clover’s own hand. Any time he wasn’t holding Clover’s hand, all he could think about how long he would have to wait to hold it again. Although, it seemed the feeling was mutual. Anytime Qrow stepped away from Clover to help with something, the second Qrow got back Clover would have some sort of physical contact with him. Whether it was hand holding, hugging Qrow from any angle he could, or laying his head against Qrow’s shoulder. Raven and Rufina had been giving them so much shit for their newfound physical attachment. 

They retaliated by kissing passionately any time either of them were in the room. 

Then came the fifteenth of July. The day that the Sanus settlers would be going back to the small island of Patch. Clover, Pietro, and Penny would be returning to Atlas the next day. The kids were all saying goodbye to each other. Although, they would only have to wait a month and half to see Pyrrha again. Penny still had more recovery to go through before she could physically enter Beacon academy. Hope remained high for the young girl as Pietro estimated with Penny’s progress that she would be able to join her friends in the spring semester. 

“Don’t be a stranger next time you’re in town.” Rufina had hugged Qrow in a tight grip. 

“Even if I decide to bring all my kids with me?”

“Especially if you bring all the kids.” Rufina laughed. “Especially Jaune. He’s a good kid and I’m pretty sure that my daughter has a crush on him.” Qrow chuckled, as he gave Rufina one last squeeze in the hug. Qrow and Rufina glanced over at Jaune and Pyrrha as the two were hugging out their goodbyes. 

“Ugh. This was too short of a vacation!” Summer exclaimed. “Next time, I’m taking a longer one.” 

“And going where, Summer?” Taiyang asked, arms crossed. “The last time you said that, you literally just went to Qrow’s house for like three days.” 

“Hey!” Qrow objected. “That was a great time of all-nighters we pulled.” The group of adults all laughed. He felt a hand snaking into his and felt a smile forming on his lips. “Hey, you.” Clover looked back at him and settled his head on Qrow’s shoulder. Something that Qrow has discovered was Clover’s favorite cuddle spot. 

“Hi.” He said softly. 

“Aw. Clover don’t start crying now. You promised no water works!” Rufina yelled as Clover kicked the back of her knee, causing her to fall. 

“You deserve that one.” The group all laughed.

“I want a hug too, Clover!” Summer yelled, as the small woman bounced over to Clover. The two of them hugged as Summer pulled him into one of her famous bear hugs. “One more thing, before I leave.” Summer pulled away from Clover, her hand on his arm. Clover started flinching and then Qrow realised how hard Summer was squeezing. “Clover Caspian, if you break my best friend’s heart, I will kill you without hesitation and no one will find your body. If they do, they will never be able to identify it and I’ll make it painful death for you. Are we clear?”

Clover gulped. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Wonderful! I will miss you! And don’t be scared to visit!” Summer said, still smiling, but much less menacing now. Clover could only rapidly nod as the younger woman went to load up on the train.

“Qrow say your goodbyes the train will leave soon!” Raven called to him as she loaded up with her daughter.

“Yeah, yeah!” Qrow waved his twin off. Rufina and the others stood close to the windows where the kids had loaded. Leaving Qrow and Clover alone for the next few minutes. “So, this is it?” 

“I wish we had more time.” Clover admitted. “I feel like time went too fast.” 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Qrow said. 

“You said that on our first Skype call.” Clover recalled. Qrow nodded, then pulled Clover into a hug. He tucked his head into the crook of Clover’s neck. “I’m gonna miss you Qrow.” 

“I will too.” Qrow moved his head to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s. The two of them held each other like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. The last call for final boarding sounded, giving Qrow only three minutes. “Kiss for good luck?” 

Clover chuckled. “I guess I can spare one.” Qrow leaned in, capturing those soft lips against his. A sensation that Qrow had enjoyed. 

A sensation that he had grown to love. 

“I’ll see you when I can.” Qrow promised Clover. “We’ll Skype, talk, text. I’ve got ways of calling you, Lucky Charm.” Clover gave a series of soft pecks against Qrow’s lips before nodding. The final call went out for Qrow to board the train. “I gotta go.”

“For the love of Gods be careful!” Clover warned as Qrow ran to the door of the train. He quickly ran to the window where the kids had their open. The train had started to move and Qrow had barely managed to make it when he stuck his head out. Clover was standing by Rufina, smiling at Qrow. 

“I’ll see you again Lucky Charm!” Qrow shouted. Clover nodded, a warm smile present. Qrow slinked back into the cabin and closed the window. The kids all came and hugged Qrow. Qrow hugged as many as his arms would allow. Soon, Qrow retreated back into his cabin with the rest of his friends. Qrow climbed into his bunk as he noticed his phone blinking. He unlocked his message and smiled at what was there. 

(13:06) So, Pretty Bird. 

(13:06) Next time we meet up, I’ll visit you in Patch?

_ (13:10) lucky charm _

_ (13:10) its a date _

(13:10) See you then, Qrow.

_ (13:10) cant wait clover _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout to Kyra! For their amazing art once again! Honestly bless!
> 
> Check out their art and stuff on their tumblr: @narwhalish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! More to come!!!


End file.
